Elemental Guardian SagaCo Writer Sohkarra
by Trynia Merin
Summary: A new forensic scientist working on mummies for Amanda at the Museum, encounters the mummies and her own destiny as a Guardian wearing St. George's and St. Andrew's armor!
1. Special Chemistry

Disclaimer: The characters of Mummies Alive are the Property of DIC Inc. The character of Marianne Ellis, Cameron Ellis, and Princess Mennehotep and Trynia are the property of Me, Trynia Merin. The character of Princess Sohkarra I use with the permission of Naomi, out of respect for a unique character. If you wish to use any of them in fanfic, please ask permission and give credit where it is due. The similarities between plots on the show are in no way meant to infringe upon copywright, and this story is written out of concern for carrying on the enjoyment of a great cartoon show!

* * *

A Special Chemistry

by Trynia Merin & Sohkarra

* * *

"Where is Dr. Marianne Ellis?" the auburn haired woman asked at the information desk at the San Francisco museum. Sohkarra had heard about this scientist on the spirit box's news. A biochemist who could extract DNA from ancient Mummies. She shivered upon hearing this latest development, for Sohkarra had learned much about the science of this time. Something about this woman seemed to trigger a sense that Scarab could strike. Somehow she had to warn this woman, or intercept her before the Fates moved.

* * *

Deep in the innards of the museum stood the lab. A mix of ultramodern and ancient equipment was housed here, most of it put to constant use for carbon 14 dating and restoration. Today's inhabitant was no different from the usual comers, save the fact she was a renown biochemist and forensic scientist who researched ancient Egyptian artifacts. 

From her vial she pulled the bit of sample. Carefully she injected it into one of the one hundred wells on the top of the transparent frame. One after the other she did in succession. "Ah, we will know soon from whence this bit of hair comes," she laughed. 

Two wire clips were attacked to electrodes on either side of the one foot square glass frame. The gel sandwiched between the two glass sheets held the precious DNA samples. it was electrophoresis, a tool only recently used for such a purpose. DNA isolation and extraction was routine nowadays. What made this sample unique was that it came from a person long dead, not alive. An ancient Egyptian Mummy to be exact. Marianne wiped sweat from her forehead with the sleeve of her white labcoat. At last she could take a break.

The door swung open, admitting a blonde haired gentleman. Marianne smiled as he stepped in, and folded her into his arms. "Hullo sis," he laughed. "Figured that sample out yet?"

"It takes rather a longer time than just a few minutes..." she said. "First I must pour the gel, then cross link it... then inject the samples and the dye... then I turn on the juice. Next comes the staining and the audio radiograph..."

"All right all right," he laughed. "I get the message. It's just that when I tell Amanda Carnarvon the results, she can let the other Egyptologists know..."

"But this must be properly written up in a journal... and I still have more tests."

"Come on sis," he laughed. "You were the one who proved that latest mummy was the sister of Tuthmosis..."

"Yes, Nefer-re was the half sister," said Marianne, shoving her hands into her labcoat pockets. "Yet again I have proved how tangled familial relations were in ancient Msir..."

"You can say Egypt," he laughed. "I won't be insulted. But the results of the test weren't the only reason I came. I wanted to show you the latest part of the Mennehotep exhibit..."

"But I..."

"Come on out of the lab for once! And experience what you're testing!" he urged, grabbing her hand. "You'll love this!"

* * *

"Now we are entering the Mennehotep gallery of the museum," said Amanda Carnarvon to the tour group. At the back of the line, a young woman hastily joined the tour. She pushed her auburn mane of hair behind her ears as she secured her camera. Two others, a woman in a white labcoat, and a blonde haired fellow in a casual shirt and tie almost bumped into her.

"Oh, pardon me," Marianne said to the newcomer. "I didn't see where I was going..."

"It's no problem," grinned the auburn haired woman. "I was late too."

"Come along, let's not loose Amanda," said Cameron with a cheerful smile.

"Hey, I know you," said the auburn haired woman. "I've seen your picture in a magazine... you're that famous Egyptologist right? Professor Cameron Ellis?"

"Ah, I see I cannot remain incognito for long," he smiled ruefully as the line filed into the Mennehotep gallery.

"As you see here before you, here are all the artifacts excavated from the tomb of Princess Nefru-Re, also known to her people as Queen Mennehotep. Well loved by her subjects, this daughter of Hapshetsup lived but a brief time after she was crowned. But her impact on civilization was no less important than that of her husband Tuthmosis III..."

"You can say that again," muttered the auburn haired woman.

"I beg your pardon?" Cameron Ellis asked.

"Sorry," the girl muttered.

"Today we are fortunate to have with us the very man responsible for discovering her tomb, just two years ago. Cameron Ellis, will you please step forwards?"

All eyes turned to Marianne's brother as he raised up his hands in greeting. "Lovely to be here! I am the fellow responsible... but I could not have done it without the help of my colleagues Karen Romano and my lovely sister whom you also see before you... Dr. Marianne Ellis... biochemist and the lovely lady responsible for untangling the messy family tree of the 18th dynasty..."

Marianne sighed as she now shared the limelight. "As long as I am here, are there any questions anyone would care to have answered about the mystery of Queen Mennehotep?"

All sorts of hands went up. "I have one," said the auburn haired woman to their left.

"Yes, fire away, miss..."

"Jamie," she smiled. "Professor Ellis, is it not true that there is a legend that Queen Mennehotep had an older sister?"

There was murmuring in the halls. "Quite true there were some accounts in legend. There are possible connections between stories of a Princess Kara and Mennehotep. But we have never found more conclusive proof than those stories..."

Another hand went up. "Yes?"

"Was it true that Mennehotep was a healer as well as a queen?"

"She was every bit both, and then some. Quite a busy lady," he smiled. "She founded a school of Alchemy whereby priestesses would learn the healing arts..."

"But didn't this museum loose her mummy?" asked another person, a smart alecky child.

"That's hardly true," he laughed. "That part of the display was on loan to a Hollywood movie. It was subsequently returned to the Cairo museum of antiquities..."

Other questions swarmed around him and he held up his hands to calm the crowd of onlookers. Marianne turned to Jaime with some interest. "How did you know about Princess Kara?" she asked her.

"I have quite an interest in Egyptology..." Jaime admitted. Those sapphire eyes were rather unusual. Two toned, and bright as a pair of stars. "And I also believe you do as well? Being one of the foremost scientists who studies mummies and their ancestry?"

"I take it you didn't just hear of me?" Marianne smiled as they walked along in the gallery.

"I read about you in the archaeology magazine. You actually do experiments?"

"I isolate the DNA of the mummies," said Marianne. "Among other things. Finding the DNA helps me to determine which mummy was related to whom. But that's not all. I also study the causes of death... and the way in which the mummification process was done..."

"Cool," said Jaime. "But didn't you guys recently find something that could prove there was a Princess Kara?"

"Er?"

"Princess Kara was named after Princess Sohkarra. The daughter of Amenhotep."

"But there is no such proof..." said Marianne.

"There is. Hapshetsup had another daughter. And there were rumors in the archaeology... and I was just intrigued by it. I knew Cameron Ellis would be here... and I just figured I could ask. You see, I've done some research of my own... and I thought I'd share what I'd figured out."

"I am sorry to be so suspicious," Marianne said. "What exactly did you figure out?"

"For instance, I know there was an amulet found in the sarcophagus of the mummy of Mennehotep. That wasn't her animal sign, which was the ibis. And the inscription on it was a dedication to a Princess Kara. The same dedication was written on some of the artifacts. Another artifact that had that written on it was a gold arm bracelet known to belong to Mennehotep. It was given to her by Kara, when she first learned magic..."

"How do you know?"

"I love archaeology. Plus... I know how to read hieroglyphics. I'm originally from Egypt..."

"It's unbelievable what you know," she breathed. "But you seem sincere enough."

"I'd show you the evidence, but I"m not allowed near the collection..."

"Ah, but I know someone who is," said Marianne Ellis.

They emerged to the main museum. Cameron Ellis was just taking some pieces out of one display case. "Oh, hi," he said to them. "And you are the young lady who asked that rather revealing question?"

"She's harmless," Marianne smiled. "You wouldn't believe what she knows. Tell him Jamie..."

When she had finished, Cameron looked at her with new respect. "So you know about the bracelet? The one that has the dedication to Kara on it," he said quietly.

"I was wondering, can I look at her arm ring?" asked Sohkarra. "I couldn't get a good look through the glass of the display case. I had seen the display before, and I thought I saw the hieroglyphics spell out Kara."

"Careful. Put on this cotton glove. Now... here..."

Her fingers probed the strange gold. The amethyst seemed to sparkle with its own light. Her eyes were drawn right into it. Somehow it seemed familiar. "There it is. Here it says 'Presented to Mennehotep, beloved by her sister Kara, who masters magic..."

"So it does," Cameron said, as she turned it over in her hands. Slowly Marianne took it from him, and examined it as well. A strange tingling sensation shot up her arms, through the cotton gloves.

"Sister, are you all right..." asked Cameron.

"Yes... I'm fine."

"Better put it back, now," said Jaime, taking the arm ring from her, and stuffing it back into the display case.

"But why..."

"Some things are better left alone," said Jaime. "Believe me..."

"I think I know what you mean," Cameron said, eyes meeting hers. As if they had a silent revelation of understanding. "There was a... certain incantation written on the inner surface. Everyone tried to sense what it meant... and were confused. I have a theory it is ancient magic that best not be disturbed..."

"You're right," said Jaime. "More than you know."

They gasped all of a sudden as they heard a terrific crash. "Get out of here..." gasped Jaime as she pushed both people behind her.

"What?" asked Marianne, before Cameron pushed her aside.

A series of strange figures tramped in. Marianne shrieked as her brother protected her. Quickly he reached beneath his shirt to produce a wadjet, or Eye of Horus. He raised the wadjet in his hands, and chanted in ancient Egyptian. 

"What are you doing?" Marianne asked him.

"Trust me!" he cried. "This is something better left unknown!"

Jaime suddenly came to a decision. "Get back, I command you! In the name of Princess Sohkarra!"

They stopped, and raised their arms. Marianne gasped, and peered out from behind her brother. "What is going on here..." she gasped.

"I'm getting you out of here..." said Cameron, taking her wrist. Pulling her along he brandished the wadjet before him as they raced to the nearest exit. 

Suddenly another statue cut them off. Sohkarra raised her amulet again, as he raised the wadjet. Avoiding him, the statue's hand clamped on Marianne. As he angrily punched at the statue, the wadjet fell from his grasp. Marianne grabbed it, holding it before her as the Shabti backed away. Sohkarra blocked them from the right. Cameron was suddenly grabbed from behind. Marianne kicked the statue with one foot, but it refused to release him.

Sohkarra's hand found the arm ring from the Mennehotep display. "Marianne! Take this... it will protect you..."

"This is crazy!" she cried. "I can't believe it..."

She took the arm ring, tossing the wadjet to Cameron. Instantly the Shabti released him, and backed away. The three of them headed towards the door. Only to hear a sizzling as red rays streaked past them. Each Shabti held a rod, with a crystal stone set in its top. Emanating from the crystals were red rays that resembled lasers. Sohkarra raised her amulet, and the ray deflected harmlessly away.

"Sohkarra!" boomed a laugh. "So there you are, you minx!"

"Begone, ancient demon!" shouted Cameron. "In the name of..."

A sight choked the words from his throat. On massive legs strode a figure, swathed in bandages and ancient armor. A jeweled eyepiece covered the left eye, attached to a cylindrical helmet mask. Two scorpion claws extended, snapping. "I am hurt that you don't recognize your Araq," he laughed.

"You murderer!" Sohkarra screamed, raising her hand. Araq flew back against the wall.

Suddenly a black robed figure stepped inside the room. His skin was wrinkled finely like a wizened prune. Red eyes gleamed evilly from the sunken sockets. In his hand he gripped a golden serpent staff, which moved of its own accord. "What is taking so long?" he complained. Then his eyes met Sohkarra's. He released a bolt of energy, which crashed into Sohkarra.

Undaunted, Cameron raced to help her. He slammed a fist into the black robed sorcerer, but was brushed aside with ease. Marianne raced to her brother's side as he fell. Somehow something had slipped itself upon her arm. To her horror the Egyptian bangle had slipped up there. She could not remember putting it on. Worse, she could not slip it off!

"Monster!" she cried, running at Scarab with anger in her eyes. "Leave him alone!"

"Ah, a spirited female," he laughed. "You pick your allies well, Sohkarra..."

"Leave her out of this," said Sohkarra, with cold fury as she raised her hand. 

But Scarab seized Marianne by the neck, skeletal fingers enclosing around her.

The newcomer waved a staff, suspending Marianne and her brother in its glow. 

Scarab's eyes twitched with anticipation as he waved his staff again. "Wait... I sense you possess the knowledge I at last need," he cackled, peering deep into her eyes. 

"What could I possibly know that would be of interest to you?" she snapped, hoping anger would keep her from screaming in fear.

"You have extracted the essence of life! And I have need of that knowledge. You are coming with me, my lovely," Scarab leered, drawing her closer to him. "You shall make me immortal!"

"No, let her go!" cried Sohkarra, unable to act. At the sound of her voice, Scarab turned his attention to the Egyptian woman.

"Surrender to me, and I will not harm them..." Scarab said. "If I have you, I will have no need of the biochemist..."

"All right," Sohkarra sighed, lowering her hand. "But I warn you..."

"Take them all outside. But leave the man. He is of no use to us!"

Clay hands clamped upon Marianne and Sohkarra. Out of the museum they were marched, across a parking lot. Scarab held up a hand, and the Shabti stopped. 

Sohkarra was maneuvered to his left, and Marianne to his right. He said, "Now I will take your living spirit, and live forever. Why should I fuss with that boy prince, when the essence of a princess will suffice?"

"What is he babbling about?" demanded Marianne.

"He thinks I'm an ancient Egyptian Princess..." said Sohkarra. She was fumbling for something in her pocket.

"What nonsense is that?" said Marianne, dubiously. Sohkarra shrugged.

"As a matter of fact..."

"It happens to be the case, Dr. Ellis," Scarab laughed. "Your limited mind is bounded by science..."

Marianne kicked at the one statue with her feet. Her high heeled shoe punched a hole in the Shabti's foot. It released her, and she scrambled away. Sohkarra drew something out of her pocket. A sapphire gleamed in the mouth of a golden horse's head as she raised her amulet, and chanted an incantation, "By the Power of Isis!"

Suddenly she was awash in blue energy as she began to transform. "Oh no you don't!" laughed Scarab, reaching for the amulet at her throat. But it was too late! Blue light fizzled from her fingertips, and he released her. She raced towards her friend. The same blue energy sizzled around the Shabti that held Marianne, and it released her. "Get behind me," she said. For now she wore a gold and black horse armor. 

"What's going on!" wailed Marianne.

As the scorpion man advanced, she brought up her amulet, and fired a blaze of blue energy at him. He countered, with a laser blast. Marianne rolled away. 

Scarab rushed towards her, eyes eager. Marianne held up her hands before her face, terrified. Suddenly it was as if electricity shot from her fingertips as she raised her hand. Instantly the sleeve on his robe crackled as it changed to glass and shattered.

"You cannot have power," he gasped. Then his eyes darkened as he saw the silver arm ring on her arm. How had it gotten there? "Wait, I recognize that bangle! I must have it!"

"I cannot believe this superstitious mumbo-jumbo!" she cried. 

"You carry the Alchemy bracelet of Nefer-re," he said, advancing upon her again. Two skeletal hands rent his robes in two. From his chest sizzled purple lightening that seeped around his form. It precipitated into shiny black armor. Two fierce claws snapped towards her.

"You have the wrong woman," insisted Marianne. "I'm a scientist! I only study the mummies!"

"Your experiments can extract life's blueprint! And that can make me immortal!"

"Oh, come on Marianne wake up," she gasped, clutching at her hair. "Of all the jobs I had to take as a forensic chemist! I should have seen this was coming when I started working with ancient Msyrian mummies!"

"With the strength of Ra!" shouted four voices in unison. Marianne turned to see four figures in bandages blazing into energy. Slightly behind them stood a small boy, about age thirteen, with a mummified cat at his feet. The strangers all seemed to have animalistic armor, that reminded Marianne of the painted tombs she had seen so long ago in a trip to Egypt where her Father was an archaeologist. So long ago it had been on a school tour to the valley of the Kings...She'd scampered down the miserable shafts of tomb 54, to see the odd paintings of Anubis and Horus. And now the figures were right there in real life... just like their ancestors would have been during ceremonies.

"Eughgah!" shouted a tenor voice. Out of nowhere a figure spun, and tumbled feet first as it brandished a gleaming blade. Two bandaged feet landed inches from her face, as the figure placed himself between her and Scarab. 

"Get away from her!" he snarled.

"Make me, you miserable excuse for a wizard..." he said, in a slightly British accent. A long golden tail seemed to snake from the center of a green battle harness. Like a cobra it swished around his white kilted thighs. She glimpsed the back of a headdress, that curved like a cobra. Her rational mind recognized it as a aspect of Wadjet, but her emotions didn't know what to make of it all.

"Release the Princess!" shouted a fellow in Horus armor, aiming a fiery arrow at the scorpion man. He had Sohkarra by the throat. She recalled that in Arabic, Araq meant Scorpion. An apt name.

The arrow sizzled into his chest, and he dropped her. The Horus masked figure caught her in his gauntleted hand as she fell.

"Are you all right?" he asked her as she continued to hold her throat, a little sore at where it had been grabbed.

"Oh sure, Scarab knows how to show a girl a real good time." she answered, a little put out that she had been caught at all.

Scarab released a bolt, but the Thoth armored one raised his sword to deflect it. He leaned over, and took Marianne's hand in his. Carefully a slender hand slipped around her fingers, its own fingertips cased in emerald green tips. "Are you all right, miss?" he asked softly. Impossibly green eyes peered out from beneath the snake visor at her. She shivered.

"What... in the name of Reason is going on here?" she gasped as he helped her to her feet. "Who... what... are you? Some nightmare?"

"Great Ra, I cannot believe the similarity," Rath breathed, glancing at her rather oddly. Despite the fact she seemed minutes from death, Marianne felt her heart pounding with a shivering sensation. She liked the way he was looking at her, with those green eyes that seemed to sparkle with intense light.

Another blast crashed into his chest, knocking him over. Marianne saw the black robed man, holding the staff. "Leave him alone!" she cried, suddenly feeling very bold.

"Good night my dear," he sneered, raising his own hand. Marianne reached Scarab as a blast of fire hit her. Screaming she felt the blaze of heat as her hand seared with horrid pain. Why did the pain all of a sudden subside to a dull ache? For now somehow the fire didn't effect her. She actually managed to make her way to him, and wrenched the staff from his hands. Angrily he hurled her away, and the serpent staff twisted around her wrists. Fire burned her arms as she backed away from the golden serpent that had showered her thus.

Scarab raised his claw, and aimed. Red energy shot towards the suffering scientist as she grasped her hand. Suddenly a blade flashed before her, and she felt a solid presence behind her as the blast zinged off the blade. Someone scooped her into his arms, and she felt the world drop from beneath her as she sailed into the air. One arm supported her knees, the other around her back as she clung to his bandaged shoulder. The Thoth figure was carrying her in his arms as he fought. A long band of segmented metal wrapped about her waist and thighs, holding her to him as he flipped and jumped. It was the serpent tail on that fellow's battle harness. Still he kept his right hand under her back, his left free to use his wicked looking sword.

"Put me down!" she shouted, squirming so much he almost dropped her. "What's going on here..."

"Trust me, I'm simply attempting a rescue..." he said, as suddenly they were hemmed in by the strange Shabti. She shrieked, and threw her arms around his neck all the more. 

"Do be careful, young lady," he chided, backing away, still holding her in his arms. Adrenaline pounded in her system, neutralizing the pain of her burns.

A huge figure in Khumn armor pounded several of the clay men to dust. She heard the crack of a whip as a panther seemed to leap out of nowhere. Indeed it was clad in Bastet armor. 

Marianne's head reeled, and she felt herself going faint in the Thoth fellow's arms. Her hand was badly charred. Blackness overwhelmed her... "Miss..." came the British accented voice. "Miss?"

* * *

"Ooh, my head," she moaned, as she felt a cool hand gently resting against her forehead. Something bitter was put to her lips.

"Here, swallow this," said the voice. "It should clear your head..."

She swallowed a bitter liquid. And coughed. The hand slipped behind her head, supporting it as she downed the concoction. It tasted like aspirin, in powder form. Figures swam before her head as she blinked. She saw a bright green blob atop a mass of brown, but couldn't properly focus. On her arms were long wrapped linen strips, like wrappings! 

Then the light flared, and she saw a bandaged figure. Instantly she screamed, throwing up her hands. Panic struck her, and she felt her body grow cold.

"Calm yourself," said a voice. From the shadows emerged a pale skinned woman with auburn hair. "It's gonna be okay."

Sapphire eyes glanced into hers, and she felt sleep overwhelm her. As she drifted off she could hear two people talking:

"Nice going Rath! Scaring her half to death..."

"I had to bring her here... to save her..."

"I know. But let me help you change first..."

Her head swum as she came around again. This time she saw she lay on a strange bed.

"Where are my glasses?" she asked. A hand slipped them on her nose once more... 

And she gasped at what she saw. For leaning over her was a familiar figure. Only his green eyes were no longer peering at her from beneath a snake head. He wore rather ordinary looking clothes: a green Nehru style shirt with a cylindrical cap. His tanned skin was quite attractive, but she recognized the eyes. Perhaps it had been a bad dream, about those clay Shabti and that wicked sorcerer. For all she knew he was some sort of EMT she'd seen in a delusion her brain had confabulated to fill in the gaps.

"Easy now," he said, pushing her down with one slim hand. It was encased in a green gauntlet, set off by golden disks. Then she saw nothing but an ordinary sleeve, and a tanned hand.

"What's going on..." she gasped. "Why haven't I awakened form this nightmare?"

"You're safe now,' he urged, softening his voice as he pressed both her 

shoulders to the bed. "You're suffering from what they call shock in this time..."

"Who... what are you?"

"For starters... My name is Rath," said he, with a slight bow. "And you are safe. Lie still... and rest..."

"Rath?" she gasped. "What sort of a name is that..."

"Er... it's Egyptian," he coughed hastily. 

"What's going on here? Am I in hospital?"

"No. You were too badly hurt. There was little time. I had to bring you here to help you..."

"Why? What's going on? What is this place?" she gasped, grabbing his slim hand and turning it over. Why was his hand cold? Perhaps he was just one of those people who had abnormally cold hands. Something in his touch made her shiver. 

Still her arms were swathed in linen bandages. Slowly she recalled the massive pain from a fire burn, third degree. She looked around the room. Huge stone blocks were painted with hieroglyphics all around. The high ceiling seemed far away. Torches laminated the space. Under her head she felt a carved wooden rest, and a firm strong mat. Much like an Egyptian bed she'd seen in a museum. 

Something in the air pricked her nose. There was that scent of natron and resin that permeated her nostrils, thick with heavy frankincense and other embalming spices. A scent similar to the smell of ancient Mummies which she carbon tested. 

She'd seen her share of them as they were unwrapped, and she'd take small minute shavings for DNA testing.

"There's no need for alarm, Milady," he said. "I have no intention of inflicting harm upon your person... in fact..."

"Rath..." she said. "Where are we..."

"Safe. And I am not allowed to tell you any more than that. At least not until you are on your feet again..."

"Give me a break," she moaned. "Not allowed? By whom?"

"By the leader..." he said. And stopped in mid sentence. 

"Please... Rath..." she implored him. "I have no idea what is going on here...and I'm scared half to death... I don't know if I'm suffering from some delusion..."

"I am not a delusion," he sniffed mildly. The arms folded across his chest, much in the manner of someone who was miffed. "Whatever would give you that idea?"

"Well, if someone came and attacked you in a museum... and someone else who you thought you knew claimed she was an Egyptian princess under attack, wouldn't you be scared?"

"Er, point taken," said Rath, arms sliding to his sides again. 

"I just cannot believe this is possible," said Marianne. "I am a scientist... who studies biochemical decomposition... and I just don't believe the dead can come back to life..."

"Believe me they can," said Rath. Then something made him change the subject. 

"Excuse me, did you say you were a scientist..."

"Yes," said Marianne. "A forensic chemist. I worked in a museum in London... till I was called to work at the San Francisco new museum..."

"London?" Rath said.

"You know... England?"

"Ah yes," Rath smiled. "Of course."

"But I learned about mummies in Cairo, when I was there for a master's degree in Egyptology..."

"Then you are from the same land as I?"

"Er... perhaps not the same ethnicity or race as you... but I was born within sight of the Pyramids of Giza... oddly enough. My father was an Egyptologist...and I always was interested in studying the mummies..."

"This is most interesting!" Rath said, his eyes widening. "You... are from our fair kingdom... in this time..."

"What are you on about?" asked Marianne. "You keep using that phrase... my time..."

"Er, there are some explanations in order," Rath coughed.

"Who was that weirdo in that museum who attacked me and my brother... my brother... he's hurt..."

"He's safe," said Rath, grasping her hand again, bandaged though it was. 

Something in his gentle grasp was rather reassuring, even if he had cold hands. 

"The chariot with lights... oh I mean the ambulance came for him..."

Other voices entered the room. Marianne breathed shallow as she started to shiver with fear. But what met her eyes was simply a 13 year old boy, with lovely green eyes and tanned skin. The same boy she'd seen at the museum!

"Hiya..." he said, glancing at her. 

"Good grief," she shook her head. "It's Presley, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said with a small laugh. "Guess you know my mom, huh?"

"Know her?" said Marianne. "Why... my brother introduced us when I first came..."

"She said your name a few times. Look... you look real... like freaked. I know it's crazy... but don't get wigged out... it's okay..."

"What... are you doing here? I recognize this place! It's where they were going to house the Rapses exhibit!"

"You're never gonna believe this... but there's a good reason...."

"And there is a reason why I'm here?"

"It's the only safe place for you now," said Presley. "Cause Scarab is after you..."

"Who the deuce is scarab?" asked Marianne. "And what would he want with me?"

"My sis... Sohkarra said something about you being a scientist who studies mummies," said Presley. "So it's gotta be something you were working on..."

"What does he mean?" asked Marianne.

"Uh, look, this is gonna sound real weird. But have you ever heard of reincarnation..."

"Yes."

"Well, Scarab's a 3500 year old man, who's reincarnated himself 50 times," said Presley. "And he thinks you have the secret to help him do it again..."

"That's insane," said Marianne. "I only extract the DNA of mummies. And study it for ancient diseases..."

"DNA?" asked Rath. Presley gave him a sharp look.

"Sohkarra thinks he might get you to get a DNA sample... from a Pharaoh... and try to clone it..."

"There's no way it could be done..." said Marianne. "It's sheer fantasy."

"Maybe not," said Rath. "If he acquired living essence from a Pharaoh... he could become immortal..."

"It's not that insane," said Presley. "Cause I've got this spirit of a Pharaoh inside me... These guys all call me Prince Rapses..."

"Rapses, as in the son of Amenhotep?" asked Marianne. "That's..."

"Totally whacked," said Presley. "But it's true..."

"And those figures I saw..."

"They're my guardians," said Presley. "They're protecting me... from Scarab."

"And now he wants me," said Marianne angrily. "Oh, my head's spinning!"

"Can't you whip up some headache stuff or something, Rath?" Presley asked.

"It depends on what you mean, oh Prince," said Rath, turning to an ornately carved table. "The mere shock of seeing us has sent her into a considerable panic. It's remarkable that she's this calm..."

Marianne felt cold, and shivered. Presley threw another blanket over her, and grabbed her hand. "Hey, chill. It'll be okay... just lay there. Rath will protect you... won't you Rath?"

"If that is your command, my Prince," said Rath, inclining his head to the boy. Presley lay a hand on hers, and slipped out of the room. Marianne felt sleep come over her, and she was out before she knew it.

* * *

"How's our friend, by the way?"

"She's fine," said Presley, running in. "In fact, she's woken up..."

"I'd better go to her," said Sohkarra. "I look the most normal..."

"She must've been burned real bad," Presley said. "I remember seeing her after the fight..."

"Rath had to bring her here," sighed Sohkarra. "It was the only way. Pity that JaKal doesn't understand that..."

"Why not?" asked Presley. 

"He's in the guardian mode 101 again." Sohkarra answered. "He does that every now and then and it really can be frustrating. But he is adamant about this. Sometimes I cannot even talk to him about it."

"Yeah, I know how that can be." Presley said.

"We certainly cannot fault him for his loyalty." Sohkarra laughed. Presley joined her.

The two of them continued walking.

As she came in, she saw Rath speaking to Marianne. "How are you doing?" she asked them.

"Ah," said Rath. "Your majesty..."

"Please," said the Princess, holding up a hand. "Just Sohkarra is fine."

"Another ancient Egyptian name," Marianne breathed, shaking her head. "I don't know when I was well off."

"Hey, take it easy. You had a really bad scare. But we're safe here..."

"But how long must I stay here?" asked Marianne. "My brother will be worried sick about me!"

"That is a good question," said JaKal, as he walked in. Marianne noticed how handsome those blue eyes appeared from his pale skinned face. If his features didn't slightly look Mediterranean, she'd almost think he was British as she. That blue shirt and tan pants seemed to suit him quite well. Two other figures followed them, of a huge man and a woman with brown hair and grey eyes. She wore a red dress and tall black boots, while the large African looking man wore a purple sports jersey and blue jeans.

Marianne Ellis stood in the main room of the Sphinx. Her eyes flickered over the displays with great wonder. "I know where this is," she said.

"Do you?" asked JaKal.

"Yes. This was the annex the museum built to house the Rapses exhibit. I always wondered what happened to the four mummies that were stolen..."

Nefer-Tina giggled. "Right under everyone's noses..."

"What is all this about anyway?" Marianne demanded. All four figures glanced at each other, at a loss for words. It was Sohkarra that spoke next.

"Er, I am an Egyptian Princess," she said. And at Marianne's astonished look, continued. "It's true. And he's a Prince." She said, bringing Presley to her side. "And these handsome individuals are our guardians."

"How... what?" Marianne stammered. "This just cannot be!"

"Let me clarify myself; I am Princess Sohkarra. Sister to Prince Rapses and daughter of Amenhotep I." she said.

"Good Grief," gasped Marianne. "Then... you must be... oh this is just too much! I must be going mad! But you were the woman from the museum... It cannot be so... but that would explain why you knew so much about those artifacts... why you could read Hieroglyphics..."

"We're from the past..." said Armon, before Rath shot him a warning look.

"Are.... you time travelers?" asked Marianne. Suddenly Presley got an idea. 

"Yeah," he said. "That's it. They're from the past, sent here to protect me from Scarab. He wants my soul in the future, so he can live forever. 

"What sort of method brought you to our time?" Marianne asked. Rath thought it ironic that she'd so readily accept such a tale. But Rapses had his reasons for such a fabrication. If she was a scientist of this time, she might not accept that mummies could come to life...

"We are pledged to protect friends of the Princess," said Armon to Sohkarra.

"Yes," said JaKal. "But we cannot divide ourselves between her and Presley for long..."

"Can I not just leave you, and promise not to tell of your existence?" Marianne asked. 

"That may be," said JaKal. "But you are still as much a target as ever..."

"And what is Marianne supposed to do?" asked Rath, folding his arms. "Someone is bound to ask questions when a prominent scientist goes missing for more than one day..."

"He's right," Presley said. "My mom's gonna go nuclear if she doesn't show up Friday to give that lecture..."

"That's right!" said Marianne, folding her own arms. "You cannot just keep me here... wherever it is... like some sort of a prisoner..."

"But you are not a prisoner," said JaKal. "You have learned too much, and I must decide what is to be done..."

"She must be trained," said Sohkarra. "To protect herself against Scarab."

"That is a good idea," said JaKal. 

"I still cannot believe I am talking to actual ancient Egyptians," she gasped, shaking her head. Rath rested a hand upon her shoulders. Somehow he felt compelled that this action might calm her down. After all, he had been responsible for bringing her here.

"One of you could do it..." said Presley. "Right? Like give her Egypt-su lessons..."

"Actually I had magic in mind," said Sohkarra. "We could teach her spells she could use against Scarab..."

"But her mind is tainted by modern Science," said Rath. "She might not be able to learn..."

"I resent that," she said, pulling out of his grasp. "I can learn anything... if I put my mind to it!"

Nefertina stifled a giggle as Rath seemed a bit taken aback. He'd met his match, yet again, and then some!

"Someone must teach her... someone who knows the science of this time, and ancient magic," said JaKal.

"I could," Sohkarra said.

"No," said JaKal. "There is a much better choice. Someone who has taught pupils before. Someone who is responsible for this happening..."

"Somebody who helped her out of a jam," said Armon.

All eyes fell on Rath. "What's everyone looking at me for," he spluttered.

"You're the most logical choice," said JaKal.

"I er... don't think that's the best idea," said Rath, backing away.

"You're responsible for this situation, bringing her here," said JaKal sternly.

"The Princess was there as well!" Rath protested. "She gave her permission to bring this woman here!" 

"So I will speak for the Princess when I say you are solely responsible for making certain Marianne is safe. At least till Scarab loses interest in her, or till she can defend herself..."

"Can't you?" Rath asked, appealing to Sohkarra. "After all, you said you retained your magic."

"I could," said Sohkarra. "But I am not as good a teacher as you are, Rath. And I agree with JaKal in this." She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. Rath didn't miss it either, and gave her a very unpleased look. Sohkarra only shrugged and gave Rath a very innocent look.

"Please?" asked Marianne, looking at Rath and Sohkarra. "Whatever it takes to fight back. After all, he hurt my brother! I don't care if you teach me how to raise an obelisk with whatever lost skills you have! If it helps save Cameron...and stop that madman... I will do whatever it takes!"

Rath went to her, and took her hand. "Don't worry. We will avenge this."

* * *

Later, the magic lessons progressed. Marianne was quite frustrated at first at her failed attempts to duplicate simple spells. Rath did his best to soothe her nerves.

"But I am a chemist! I don't have any hocus pocus up my sleeves!"

"Perhaps we should try something simpler," said Rath. "One spell an apprentice often learns is to summon lightening."

"I remember I did make some in the parking lot, when that awful man attacked me..."

"What precisely was going through your head at the time."

"I was scared half to death..." said Marianne.

"Well, I could teach you the sphere of protection," said Rath. "That is one of the simplest spells... now what was the incantation... ah, yes..."

She watched his series of gestures, and marveled at the grace. His words flowed freely, and suddenly he brought both arms across his chest in the Osiris position. Instantly a green sphere rose around him, expanding outwards to a distance of five feet. His eyes closed tightly as he continued the effect for a few seconds.

"Now," said he, leaning on his serpent sword. "You try..."

"I feel ridiculous," said Marianne, as she extended her arms. Then she brought them into her chest, chanting the same words he did. Purple energy radiated from her chest... weak at first, but growing in intensity. Slowly it solidified into a sphere.

"Excellent. Now expand it. In your mind... concentrate!"

Marianne's eyes squeezed tightly shut. Had to expand the sphere. As they fluttered open, she saw the effect had spread almost to Rath himself. "Very good," he said. "Now dissipate it."

"That wasn't so bad," said she. "Except I have a bit of a headache."

"That will pass," smiled he. "There are many spells to learn. And I have a feeling you may be quite good..."

"But why teach me magic at all?"

"Good question," he coughed. "And I have an answer. The threat of Scarab is one that you cannot deal with on modern terms. All of your technology cannot save you from his threat. So teaching you magic as a form of defense makes sense..."

"Well, it must take years. And it's hard to believe in it..."

"That may be the problem. Your science. Letting go of your doubts and disbeliefs..."

She sighed, and turned again to him. "What is the next spell?"

* * *

Rath watched as Marianne sparred with Armon in the main chamber of the Sphinx. It had been a few days since she had come to stay in the sphinx. Somehow her spirits sank as she saw the news out of the corner of one eye. It reminded her of the outside world's continued existence.

"Throw your weight into it! That's it. Use my size against me..." Armon patiently explained to her. Again she sighed, struggling to perfect the simple throw.

"Really I am grateful to you all for helping to protect me. But I must know how my brother is doing! And my friends must know I'm safe!"

"But it is not safe as long as Scarab suspects who you are. And it is the desire of Princess Sohkarra to make sure you are protected. At least till you are able to protect yourself."

"You are safer here," Armon said. "And already you have learned much Egypt-su."

"But how much longer?" she asked. "My brother... I don't even know how badly hurt he was! And he's probably in the hospital now and I haven't been able to visit!"

"Please be patient," JaKal said. "The Prince is doing what he can to provide a story... that will satisfy your ... masters..."

"Can't I just go out for a little while, with one of you? At least to my home? To answer my mail, or at least see if it's still in one piece? Send a letter there to my brother. Scarab may suspect more if I am gone for too long. He might connect me with you..."

JaKal sighed. "I will discuss it with the Princess. Perhaps if you went out in the company of Rath, you would be better protected. But you must return here soon..."

"Thank you," she sighed, and walked away towards the room she'd been staying. Momentarily she turned to say, "Thank you very much Armon, for the lesson."

"Hey, no problem," he laughed, smiling cheerfully at her. "Before you know it, you'll be able to protect yourself no matter what Shabti Scarab throws at you."

Rath saw her as she left the chamber, and discretely entered to speak with JaKal. "I... could not help but overhear your conversation," he said.

"Ah Rath. Would you be up to a little excursion? With our guest?"

"Er, very well," he said. "But I do not think it is a good idea...."

"Nevertheless she is your responsibility. And it might arouse less suspicion if she at least made some contact with the outside world," JaKal said. "A test ground for what we have taught her."

* * *

Cameron sat fitfully in the hospital. He was frustrated with the fact that he had heard no news of his sister Marianne. Somehow those live Shabti had captured her, and there was no word since. He'd only just awakened from his fitful comatose state to see Amanda Carnarvon and his boss Mr. Hepplewhite.

"What... where's Marianne?" he gasped, blinking awake again.

"It's going to be all right, Cam..." Amanda said, gripping her friend's hand tightly. "You're okay. You're in the hospital..."

"But the bracelet was stolen from the museum... and that poor girl and my sister... were kidnaped!"

"I assure you everything's being done to help," said Mr. Hepplewhite. "The police are investigating this fully. And Mr. Stone has agreed to reimburse us for all damages..."

"But my sister!" cried Cameron.

"Please, you just concentrate on getting better," Amanda urged him. "It will all work out okay! They have some good leads..."

"Somehow the police won't be able to help her," he despaired, as he slipped back into fitful sleep.

* * *

Rath was astounded at Marianne's progress. In the short few days she had mastered quite a few basic spells. With her living body, she could supply the vast mental control required. She was not limited by requiring recharging. Each spell was being written on a tabula rosa, a blank wall. He had total control over what spells she would learn, and those she would not...

Sometimes she looked so much like Mennehotep it spooked him. Living, not mummified. But the way she stood, and the sound of her voice was rather disconcerting. Feelings stirred up within him, that had gone long unrequited. As he was teaching her the spell of levitation, he got a most brilliant idea. 

Marianne was following every gesture he indicated. 

The chamber door was open to the rest of the Sphinx. If he looked out of the corner of one emerald eye he could glimpse as JaKal and Sohkarra were sparring. How JaKal mischievously wrestled Sohkarra to the floor. Sohkarra simply twisted over, and grabbed him by the neck. Suddenly the Princess started to tickle him voraciously. JaKal had no recourse but to surrender to her. 

"Do you yield?" she laughed, pinning his legs so he could not rise.

"I yield!" he laughed, holding his side. Rath discretely positioned himself in front of Marianne when he noticed JaKal was in his mummified form. How could Sohkarra be so careless as to have forgotten to cast her spell?

What had come over the Hunter? Those sudden bursts of physical activity he engaged in with the Princess were hardly dignified behavior. That was what Presley called "flirting". An art he had never mastered. No self respecting Scribe would behave in such a manner. Yet to win the affections of one from this time, he might make an exception. 

"Raise your arms like this," he said. Marianne followed his every move. A mischievous look crept into his green eyes.

"How am I doing?"

"Er, for this next bit, you must close your eyes..."

"How can I know the gesture if I can't see you," she asked.

"Just do as I instruct, and you will be fine. Now. Close your eyes."

Marianne squeezed shut her eyes. "Raise your arms. Good. Over your head..."

Rath wandered over towards her as she raised her arms above her head. Still they were swathed in the linen bandages. "Now, very slowly bring them down, arching them in front of you..."

For this, he stood right before her, his own arms folded. "Keep them two cubits distance apart... Good, that's right. Excellent."

"This is absolutely ridiculous..." said she.

"Those are the basic gestures of levitation. Now, take two steps towards the sound of my voice... hold your arms out straight... good. Lean forwards...yes..."

Marianne's eyes were still shut, and she seemed to shake her head with the idiocy of the spell. What was the incantation? Some of the spells had spoken words coupled with gestures. Others did not. She looked so lovely there, walking right towards him, following the sound of his voice. He extended his own arms in a similar fashion. "Good. Raise them a bit higher." They stood opposite each other, with only a cubit betwixt them. 

When she took her next step forwards, she tripped. Instinctively Rath grabbed her arms as she fell forwards, with a slight gasp. Then, she was looking up into his face as he gripped her arms. "Are you all right?" he asked, gently lifting her up again to her feet. This action positioned her thus so she braced her hands against his chest for support.

"Oh, that was not good," she said, feeling a bit flush as she stood there, leaning against him. The sensation of his arms around her waist was rather pleasant. She'd become accustomed to the feeling of his hands on hers, cold though they were. Automatically he coughed, and glanced down at her. Neither seemed to want to let go of the other.

"Uh, I take it this is not part of the spell," said she, hands now resting on his shoulders.

"Not exactly the levitation spell," said Rath. "But it seems we have fallen under another..."

"And that would be what?" she asked. Since he was a scribe, sometimes he had a rather witty turn of phrase for certain situations.

"In your science, is there not a law of attraction..."

"Yes. Magnetism. By which two bodies are inextricably pulled together by magnetic forces..." her voice trailed off. "Er, is this going where I think it is..."

"It... depends upon what you mean..." he said, coughing. "I had... better redress those burns..."

She felt the shivers in her skin as his fingers enclosed around her bandaged arms. Gently they probed the wrappings to see if they were too tight. Through his shaking hands, she could feel his nervousness. Those green eyes regarded her with a mix of fear and confusion.

"Thank you... for catching me," she said. A smell of myrrh mingled with her perfume as his face was close to hers. Rath hardly knew what to expect next, as those blue eyes glanced up into his own. Then Marianne and Rath flinched, and pulled away for a moment. It was craziness itself.

"I am dreadfully sorry," he apologized. "To take advantage of this arrangement..."

"Don't be," said she. "I... liked it..."

"Often times a pupil is attracted to their teacher," said Rath, looking down at his feet with guilt. Slowly he proceeded to unwrap the bandages on her hand. Marianne gasped as the charred skin seemed only a faint shade of pink.

"How... what? Those must have been third degree burns," said she, touching the skin. It was only slightly tender now. 

"Healing has set in sufficiently," he nodded, glancing over her hand, running his fingers over hers to check the skin texture. "Can you move your fingers?"

Amazed she flexed and extended the fingers of her right hand, which was gently within his. "I don't know how this can be. But I can feel... touch..."

For the briefest second her fingers closed around his, and she felt electricity there. Her heart pounded within her chest. This… was crazy. She had never felt this excited since… her first date back in grammer school. But she was a scientist, a careerwoman. She had no time for these feelings… or did she? "I can feel your hand in mine…" she murmured. The scars were slowly beginning to receed.

The scribe coughed and slipped his hand out of hers. Quickly Rath smeared more poultice upon the hand, and deftly twisted the lengths of bandages upon her wrist and hand once more. As she watched him wrap, she said, "It's happened to you before. I can see it in your eyes."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Flirting... with a student," she giggled. Rath stiffened, and let go of the hand he'd been dressing. That awkwardness set in once more.

"Unfortunate side effect of my excellent teaching skills," he coughed. "Still, it was rather delightful."

"Uh huh," she said, rubbing her nose. Still the smell of myrrh was thick upon her nostrils. As if she'd inhaled a cloud of incense. Strange, for no men's cologne ever smelled like that spice. It was almost like the sort of spice burned during a religious service at her church back in England.

"All these strange spells... I am trying to make sense of them. Just when I think I have them sorted out..."

"Don't try so hard," said he.

"I should remember the spells..." she muttered. "If I can learn chemical formulae, I should be able to…"

"Magic is not well remembered in your case," said Rath. "Not all is retained."

JaKal and the others came into their laboratory. "How go the magic lessons?" he asked. Presley followed, backpack over one arm.

"She is making substantial progress," said Rath, folding his arms across his chest.

"That's good, I take it?" said JaKal, nodding his head.

"I still can't believe some of it," said Marianne, brushing herself down. 

"I need to ask a favor," said JaKal. "I have heard the spirit box speak of many strange break ins at local dwellings. I suspect Scarab is behind them... in his search for the scientist...hoping to draw us and our young royals out."

Marianne came up to them, and rested a hand on Rath's arm. He did not move away, but continued to stand there as he listened. "I see," said Rath. "The great pyramid should show us..."

"What 'great pyramid'?" she wondered.

"One of Rath's inventions, he'll show you soon," JaKal said.

"But why have we not heard these before?" asked Presley.

"I did not wish to worry you, my Prince," said JaKal. "Or our other two charges..."

"With all due respect," said Marianne. "I think I deserve to know when my life is under threat!"

"We must protect you, and so far we have done so," said JaKal. "At least until you are capable of protecting yourselves..."

"Please," said Rath, taking her shoulders. "Don't be offended. Feeding you with fear would serve no purpose..."

"I may not be as easily taught as your Sohkarra," said Marianne. "But I am a grown woman. I have lived with the threat of terrorism when I traveled around the world, for there are those who hate and fear what religion I ascribe to...and those who would destroy..."

"That may be, but what you do not know is that Sohkarra was born with her abilities, so her teaching by Rath was minimal. You being mortal requires more extensive training, no matter how adept you are. Plus the Princess received training from the 'Dark Masters', so she is now better equipped to deal with the threat. And that does not take from your talent that you're showing." said JaKal, defending his Princess. "But the wolf does not send out her cub without the rest of the pack.. On her first hunt..."

For a moment Marianne wore an expression that looked almost like one Princess Mennehotep would have given their leader. Rath was visibly shaken, as was JaKal.

"Please be patient," said Rath. "In no time you'll be able to leave without fear once I've prepared you for new life outside the sphinx, then you will no longer require our assistance.."

"I hope so," said Marianne, as she glanced anxiously at Presley.

"Just sit tight here," he said. "It'll be okay..."

* * *

Holding scrolls in his arms he happened to walk back towards his lab. Perhaps there was yet another defensive spell he could teach her. Or perhaps there was another set of words that would prove more useful to him. Gentle words that would express the myriad of feelings that suddenly welled up from him as she came into his presence.

As he perused the scroll, he wasn't aware of his trajectory. Straight into Princess Sohkarra he bumped. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, as they bent to pick up the scrolls together. 

"The fault is entirely mine, Your highness," he coughed, wrapping the scroll of interest around its stick once again. "I was not aware of my path..."

"You like her, don't you," Sohkarra said, glancing right into his green eyes.

"I beg your pardon," Rath coughed.

"Come on. I see the way you look at her whenever she enters the room. If you were alive you'd be blushing now!"

"What are you talking about, Princess?" he shrugged, slipping the scrolls under his arm.

"You know. Your latest project. Don't worry. I won't tell JaKal. But you like her, don't you? And that's making you worried about her!"

"Don't be ridiculous," he coughed, feeling all awkward and trapped. As if he wanted the stone floor to entomb him.

"Now come on. I'm empathic, remember. And I wouldn't even have to be that to realize how you feel. You're giving off those vibes all over the place."

"Er, yes, to tell you the truth... I am rather... fond of her..." he coughed awkwardly. 

"So," she giggled, nudging him playfully in the side. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do about it?" he snorted. "What is there to be done?"

Sohkarra still held the last scroll, which she glanced at more closely. "Ah, these are your poems, aren't they?" she said, mischief in her eyes.

"That's personal," he said, holding out his hand. "If you don't mind..."

"Poetry is a good start, but..."

"You would suggest something else?" he said, catching the look in her sapphire eyes. "Er... judging from the fact you are a woman... in a romantic relationship... what would you recommend?"

"There's other customs in this time," Sohkarra smiled. "A bit of poetry will go far, but maybe some flowers, or..." 

"Take her to a movie," laughed someone else. Rath was horrified when Nefertina poked her head from around his shoulder.

"Is my personal life the subject of popular scrutiny?" he snorted. "Really, I ask you!"

"I couldn't help but notice," Nefertina said. "I was following the Princess to the spirit box, for our workout!"

"Oh really," he said, still suspicious as he took the poetry scroll from 

Sohkarra. But Nefertina grabbed it first, and read it...

"Whoa, this is great stuff..."

"Do you mind?" he snorted, snatching it away from her. "I don't see your name inscribed upon it!"

"What?" Nefertina teased. "Take it easy! We wanna help you!"

Rath sighed, and relented. "Very well. But I don't think frivolity will work in this case," he murmured. His arms crossed over his chest as he scratched his chin thoughtfully with his gauntleted hand. "She is a learned scholar. A scientist..."

"Lighten up!" Nefertina laughed. "She wants to have fun! Take her to a movie... or out dancing..."

"Dancing," he said. "No, that's rather common..."

"It wouldn't hurt," Nefertina laughed. "You or her."

"Flowers seem to be popular as a gift," said Sohkarra. "Or chocolates. That's usually what you give a girl when you first ask her out, before you go on the date..."

"Oh really this is hopeless," he sighed. "She is no ordinary person. I doubt such trinkets would convince her of my... sincerity..."

"Rath it's not the temple wall," said Sohkarra. "For Isis sake, just do something nice for her. That's the best place to start..."

"That's it!" he said, with a smile. "Thank you very much your majesty!"

"What?" Nefertina asked, glancing at Sohkarra with confusion. Sohkarra shrugged.

* * *

The whitewashed walls seemed so blank to him. He could envision them filled with colorful hieroglyphics. Maybe Marianne would like his work, for she loved Msyrian art. His eyes fell upon a few reproductions of Egyptian scrolls framed in those strange wooden boxes as they hung on the blank bare walls. He was glad Armon was teaching her Egypt-su right now. He'd gone on ahead, to find out where she lived, and assess whatever potential hazards could exist. Wards of protection might suffice. Slowly he reached into the box he carried. Blue, red and black inks sang out from the small wooden pots in their rack. He'd not done a work like this for 3500 years. But it felt good to be putting his scribes skills to use once more. 

Carefully he dipped his brush into the black ink, and raised it to the wall. White walls received ink that had been older than time itself. Inside his heart he felt a sense of joy he'd not received for so long. Doing something nice for her, indeed. It was amazing how wonderful he felt at this altruistic undertaking. The Princess was wise for one so young and new to the romance game.

* * *

Sohkarra walked along with Marianne. She shivered in the chilling air as she glanced at her apartment complex street. "Rath said he'd meet us there," Sohkarra told her.

"I'm so glad you convinced JaKal to let me out of that stone contraption," Marianne said gratefully. "I swear if I spent one more day there I'd start to feel... like a... like a..."

"A what?" Sohkarra asked, as they approached her apartment. Already the sun was going down. Pink bands crossed the aqua blue sky as it faded to darker navy.

"A mummy!" she laughed. "It felt so much like a tomb in there! No light!"

Sohkarra laughed nervously. "That is funny," she said. "Considering you say you work with mummies... extracting their DNA?"

"That's right!" said Marianne. "This is the place."

"That's what they call a town house," said Sohkarra. "Really nice. Do you live here alone?"

"I share it with my brother Cameron," she said. "He lives in the downstairs room, and I live upstairs... Also, I'd like to apologize to you for downplaying your powers when I said I could be as easily taught as you. I'd never heard of anyone being born with such awesome abilities before, for Rath assures me they are great indeed. And also JaKal straightenend me out on that matter forwith."

"That's okay. I don't even understand it myself." Sohkarra laughed. "Sometimes they're, how do you say? Really cool? And as for JaKal, he tends to be a little overprotective of me sometimes."

"He seems very fond of you." Marianne observed. 

"Well, that is a very long story indeed." Sohkarra said a little evasively.

"Tell me about it sometime?" Marianne inquired.

"Perhaps." Suddenly Sohkarra stopped. She shivered. And let out a strange noise.

"What's the matter?" Marianne asked, a little startled, for this was the first time she'd seen the Princess in the midst of something "otherworldly".

"Oh... just one of my spells," she said. "It will pass."

"Spells?"

"Nothing to worry about." Sohkarra answered. Again, Marianne felt a little frustrated. But then she remembered she had known these people for so little time, and they had yet to fully trust her. Perhaps Rath could help smooth the way for her in their trust. Especially the head guardian and his Princess. For some reason she didn't understand, it was important to have the trust of these two. Nefertina and Armon and Presley had seemed to accept her readily. But the trust of the former would not come as easily, for as friendly they were, their reserve was still intact. Their trust would not be so easily won. And one thing Marianne had noticed was that the Princess and Hunter seemed to think and act as a single unit. Almost as a couple. Could it be? Had they defied Egyptian custom and become a couple, or even lovers? Maybe someday she'd have the opportunity to find out, for it was a fascinating thought.

Marianne was momentarily distracted by concern for her brother, Cameron. Sohkarra sensed the sudden shift in her friend's emotions. 

"What bothers you?" Sohkarra asked quietly.

"My brother…." Marianne answered. "I feel I'm being selfish wishing my own happiness when I should be at his side in his time of need."

"But if you were with him, his safety would be compromised." Sohkarra reminded her.

Marianne sighed again. "I suppose, but I still feel guilty, for he is my only brother."

"Would it make you feel more at ease to know that he can be checked on without your presence?"

"What do you mean?"

Evasively Sohkarra answered, "I can check on him for you and I can tell you now that he is in no immediate danger. And he is free of pain."

"How do you know this?" Marianne asked.

Sohkarra looked at her again in that evasive way, "I have my ways, and remember what JaKal told you."

Marianne realized that was going to be all the answer she would get and proceeded to fish out her keys. And both were amazed to note that the door swung open before she could put the keys in the lock. Up a flight of stairs they climbed cautiously, to a landing. There, Marianne stopped speechless. Her mouth dropped wide as her eyes increased in size. Sohkarra too noticed her surprise, and drew in her own breath.

For all around them rose a strange sight. It should have been an ordinary living room, of a small townhouse apartment. Under their feet was thick soft carpet. 

Simple mission style furniture sat around a fireplace. Yet it was not that which caught their eyes. But the walls. Instead of the whitewashed blank surfaces, the entire wall and ceiling sang alive with primary colors. In the midst of it on a ladder stood his majesty's scribe, Rath. Reds, blues, and yellows laughed as they merged into powerful hieroglyphics that lined the living room walls. Overhead he'd painted a scene of stars in a heavenly sky. And along the walls were ceremonial friezes dedicated to Amenhotep, Rapses, and other Pharaohs of ancient history. Images of Thoth-Amon, and Isis stood watch by the library nook. Over the kitchen arch was an image of Sobek.

"Great Scott," she gasped, glancing over the entire room. "Oh... my word..."

"By Isis," Sohkarra breathed. She'd not seen such stunning work since the paintings in her own bedroom, or her Father's tomb. Rath had really outdone himself this time!

Marianne felt as if she'd been transported back in time. She'd seen recreations of the artwork, but never anything like this. Chipped paints on ancient tomb walls hinted the Egyptians liked bright colors. But she'd never envisioned them this beautiful. It was true magic.

"Ah, your Majesty," he said, glancing down at them with a look of surprise. "And... Marianne..."

"Rath... what have you done?" Sohkarra asked him.

"A spot of redecorating," Marianne breathed. Rath climbed down, his clothes speckled with ink and paint. 

"What is the matter?" he asked, concern in his green eyes. "Do you not like it? 

I... did not mean to offend you..."

"It's... its..." Marianne gasped.

Sohkarra was still in shock. "Do something nice," she muttered to herself. This certainly was... interesting. If JaKal saw this spectacle, he would burst his bandages in rage at Rath's carelessness. However, when she recalled that Cameron, Marianne's brother was an Egyptologist, the solution presented itself quite well. Perhaps Cameron had it done out of his love for ancient Egypt. Plus she just wouldn't tell JaKal.

"It's gorgeous, amazing... I love it!" Marianne breathed, and gleefully jumped into Rath's arms. Despite the fact he was covered in paint.

"I... am glad it meets with your approval," he coughed, and steadied himself as the force almost knocked him over. Those arms wrapped around his waist, and her cheek pressed against his chest. Rath gently slipped his arm around her as well. 

This felt... rather nice. As pleasant as the last time she'd accidentally fallen into his arms. Yet this time she was genuinely interested. Her warmth convicted into him, warming his own body as if he were still alive.

"Thank you Sohkarra, for letting me out of there," said Marianne. "I promise I won't go from this place tonight. It means so much to me just to spend at least a few hours in my own home once more..."

The Princess laughed. "I think my work here is done," she winked. 

"Whatever do you mean?" Rath asked.

"Have a good time, you two. But watch for Scarab. JaKal said he'd be out surely tonight."

"Very well," Rath said.

"Guard her well," Sohkarra said, with a mischievous wink. Rath sighed, and suddenly realized he'd gotten paint all over Marianne as she'd hugged him. 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," he remarked, as they broke apart.

"No, it's quite all right," she laughed, pulling off her coat. "It will come off... Meantime, let's order out for dinner! I know a great Chinese take out place that delivers..."

Sohkarra giggled to herself as she stepped lightly down the stairs. Already Ra had slipped between the sky and earth as she got on her Jetcycle.

* * *

Rath got a sense of deja-vu as they sat on her couch before her spirit box. The remnants of Chinese food lay on the coffee table before them. Thankfully it suited his palate far better than Beefy burgers. And the red wine in the tall thin glasses washed it down quite nicely. Still he tried not to kick the paper cartons over with his shoed foot as he rested it on the table as she did.

His green eyes returned to the movie on the recorder of Tales. It was a black and white film entitled "Casablanca." Most of it seemed to take place in a desert location, in the midst of what Marianne called World War II. Marianne slowly leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but cough. "I'm sorry," said she. "Am I making you uncomfortable..."

"Er, no," Rath said, shifting his position as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. "Your comfort supersedes my own..."

"Is that so?" she asked him, glancing up into his face. He nodded, and she rested her head against his chest.

Upon the spirit box he saw the two people sharing an argument. Rath wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He's seen such things before, that they called soap operas. Was this one? Where people seemed to spend a great deal of time facing each other in staring matches or confrontation. Everything seemed like those tragedies that he'd seen performed so long ago. Strangely the subjects of their interpretation were accurate representations of life's drudgeries. Love never came easily. Not for a Scribe who had to put personal feelings second to his duty. On that fateful day when he'd left her, his star pupil, far behind.

Thoughts of her made him shiver uncomfortably. How could he explain this situation to her? How he felt? Now more than ever why would she want to get involved with him? Rath's brilliant mind could not think of any reasoning to justify his actions. "As you were previously discussing, you maintain that DNA is a plan... for life itself?" Rath said, trying to switch to a rather intellectual topic.

"That's exactly it," she said, glancing at him. "The double helix is the blueprint code... the language of life. By which nature reads the correct sequence, and makes proteins..."

"It still seems remarkably complex," said he, as he glanced at the flickering of her spirit box. Slowly he sipped more wine from his slender glass. It felt smooth and slick to his fingers.

"I always thought it remarkably complex," said she, snuggling closer to him. 

"How on Earth you could remember so many symbols of hieroglyphics... and write them..."

"That," he sniffed mildly, setting down his empty wine glass. "Is why I attended school for the better part of my childhood."

"I feel as if I have been in school most of my life," she laughed. "Slaving away for the glory of science."

Rath could not help but laugh softly. All her life she'd been in school. From what he could gather, scientists of this time spent extensive amounts of time getting their degrees. "How long, precisely does a scientist attend school?"

"Let's see... in Britain... where I am from... it's the better part of 10 years. Then a qualifying set of a levels... a test... and it's off to University. Then four years later, I qualify to attend for a PHD... then it's one or two years of post doc... then..."

"Post doc?" Rath said, a bit puzzled. 

"Apprenticing," she laughed. "That's probably what you'd think of it as..."

"Er, may I beg your leave to ask a question?" said Rath, looking down at her.

"You sound so official," laughed she.

"JaKal and Princess Sohkarra charged me responsible for your safety and comfort... And that is a position of deference..."

"Why is it that they act so distant, even though they are friendly towards me?"

"The Princess's trust is not so easily won, my lady. But rest assured, you have a few of us all ready that have begun to trust you…but rest assured they will not waver in their responsibility towards you."

"I don't know whether to be flattered, or ashamed that I know things now that few others would… and there is so much I don't understand," sighed she.

"Rest assured that we will protect you, as will these spells I have inscribed upon your walls… that when you slumber, you will be protected…"

"That is… so nice of you…"

"Now may I ask you a question?"

"Ask away," said she. As they sat on the sofa, Marianne sighed. That was the first smile in a long time that had appeared on his angular face. Why did he seem so relieved at such a revelation? 

"If there was someone, say a friend that had been in a relationship... and that person's life ended... and he'd had a rather awkward time of it with a past love... and suddenly gained interest in another romantic entanglement... what would that someone do... hypothetically..."

"Sounds like a soap opera," said she. "Don't take them so seriously."

Rath coughed. "Of course not. They are hardly a true reflection upon your society..."

"Rath, if you don't put your arm around me this minute I think I would do something that would cause a very poor reflection of our society..."

"Is that a command?" asked he, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"If you have to ask my permission..." said she.

"I am under your orders," said Rath.

"Oh really," said she. "Then I command you to put your arms around me this minute..."

"Ahem... I suppose... I cannot refuse a command," he sighed. They faced each other, arms extending out to draw the other in. For a slender fellow, he seemed to have good musculature. Not as brawny perhaps as JaKal or Armon, but still very strong. Those arms pulled her closer as she was enveloped in them. She felt the need to be close to someone, in this waiting of danger. He wore that Nehru style green shirt, with a matching hat. But those were outer trappings for what was hidden. What secret reservation held him back, she wondered? She could sense the conflict written on his face. Was it because she was a scientist, not from his time?

"Do you have to do everything I tell you?"

"Within reason. Nothing that may endanger your safety, or compromise you..." Rath clarified, face inches from hers. Again she smelled that pungent incense smell. When this was over... she'd have to find him a less heavily scented cologne, like Old Spice, or Musk.

"So if I commanded you to kiss me, you'd have no choice but to obey," she joked. But the look on his face was deadly serious.

"If it is your pleasure, would you not feel compromised?" he said simply, leaning forwards. Inches from her face he hesitated, as if not certain what to do next. "Er, this is rather unprecedented."

Despite her reservations at his awkwardness, she folded arms behind his neck. "Rath, what precisely is going on here?" she asked him. "Every time it seems you are about to tell me, but you cannot put it in words…"

"Er... it's difficult to explain..." he stammered. "I... have not been in this predicament for quite a long time." Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at the spirit box for guidance. Fortunately Humphrey Bogart and Catharine Hepburn were in a similar position.

"Who requires words," asked she, folding arms behind his neck as she covered his mouth with hers.

"Are you quite sure this is... mmph!" he protested, before her mouth pressed firmly against his own. The sensation of her own lips to his was far different than he'd imagined. Moist and warm and alive. As her own fingers touched the side of his face he shivered. The slight dryness of his mouth mingled with the perfumed taste of the red wine he'd drank. His touch of his lips to hers was brief and timid, like a child kissing before he realizes it is bearable. She sighed at the gentleness, closing her eyes to blissful darkness that blurred with the rush of emotion. He felt her hot breath as her mouth opened, and a moist living tongue sought to investigate further. The feelings inside him churned as he pulled away. 

"What's the matter?" she asked him, concern in her eyes. "You... don't quite kiss that way, do you?"

Confusion crossed his face. "It is rare in Msir that one opens their mouths during such a display," he stammered. "And it is a rather… personal gesture to me…"

"It... is usual here in this country..." said she, rather surprised. "But we British are somewhat more restrained... even so we are less restrained by societal norms concerning public displays of affection."

"If it is to what you are accustomed," said he, holding her out at arms length. 

By now the thirty second kiss typical of old movies had come and gone. "But it is still rather bizarre... for I have only known you a short time."

She smiled, and couldn't help but laugh, "That is so. But sometimes there are forces in nature that cannot be denied, or phenomenon that cannot be explained by science…"

Perhaps he had been sorely wounded in a previous relationship, closing off his affections till now. When he could at last dust off old rusty skills of romance that had long lay dormant. Who had hurt him so badly? Had he once shared great affection with one who was separated from him in death? Or was it the result of a "bad breakup". There was more to each of their lives that they must discover in time. Yet she respected his need for privacy. For there were dark skeletons in her own closet she would not even reveal to her own flesh and blood, Cameron. But would there be time for such discovery for she had no idea how long she would be associated with these five ancient ones.

They broke apart with great regret as Marianne and Rath heard a faint musical shrilling. On the table, a silver ankh gleamed urgently. It seemed the equivalent of a pocket pager, for he scooped it up in one hand. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, still feeling completely relaxed, more so than she had in weeks.

"It's Shabti," he remarked. "We had best return to the Sphinx... immediately."

"Can we not just hide here?" she asked him.

"I am sorely tempted," said he, regret in his green eyes. "But the Shabti, although rather lacking in intelligence, are attuned to the signature from my...and my companions' amulets."

"Is this a case where my wishes would lead to my being endangered..."

"Sadly, yes," said Rath, gripping her hands in his own. She shivered there, despite the fact the room was well heated.

"Then I give one last command that can be obeyed... would you... kiss me again... for good luck," she asked.

"Your wish is my command," he said softly, leaning forwards. Rath placed one hand under her chin cautiously, gently touching his lips to hers. It felt to Marianne as if someone was brushing a feather gently against her mouth. For a minute they remained that way, his fingers slipping through her dark hair as his other hand slid around her shoulders, drawing her in close. Her own breath was halted by the firm pressure of his mouth on hers. 

"That was for courage, in addition to luck," said he, pulling back after but a minute. Yet the sweetness in that brief tentative contact sent a wave of thrill over her body. Such a simple gesture was filled with all the promise of a new love? Dare she hope that romance had found her in such an odd situation? A meeting of past and future.

"I thank you," she said, choking back tears that welled up. They helped each other on with their coats. He pulled on the long blue overcoat with a matching hat, and wound his grey woolen scarf about his neck. She grabbed her own raincoat and gloves. Holding her hand, he lead her out the door. They tripped lightly down the stairs towards the Jet cycle. Rath got on first, and Marianne second, wrapping her arms around his waist and clasping her hands across his chest. The feeling of her arms there was rather delightful, thought the Scribe. However pleasant, he had to push such thoughts aside for the upcoming battle...

* * *

As the Shabti reached the low dwelling, Scarab glanced through the crystal pyramid he kept on his desktop. It enabled him to see through the eyes of his clay creations. Over his shoulder Heka watched unimpressed. "Sorry boss," she laughed. "I think you struck out again!"

"I didn't ask for a running commentary," he snapped, pushing her aside with one hand. "I wanted to flush them out into the open. Then I can strike!"

"So what's the next part of your brilliant plan, o evil one?" she asked. Scarab pushed himself out from the desk, wheeled chair rolling quickly. He almost slipped off the plush cushions. Rising to his feet, he paced up and down. 

"Well, speak of the devil!" Heka laughed.

His eyes glimpsed the image in the pyramid as it changed. A cruel smile crossed his ancient features. For in the images was Rath. And seated behind him on the bike was a girl. 

"Who is that with him?"

"Are you blind?" she asked. "It's that girl from the museum! He's with her! What do you say now?"

"It's obvious. I take the girl, and the bracelet in one fell swoop! That idiot Rath will fall into my hands like the penny ante magician he is! But I want to be there to see the look on his face when I get my hands on that bracelet!"

Quickly he rushed to his private helicopter. "Track them down! But don't reveal yourselves yet..." he ordered through the glass pyramid.

* * *

Marianne's arms still hugged Rath's chest from behind as the wind whipped by them. "Quite a sprightly little bike this!" she called over the roar of the engine.

"I take it that means you admire my handiwork," said he.

"You constructed this?" she asked. "Wonders never cease? But how would you, an ancient Egyptian... possibly know how to make an internal combustion engine..."

"Naturally I observed the machines of this time!" he called back.

"But how could you possibly understand them?" asked Marianne, still amused at their lighthearted debate.

"I'll have you know I can figure anything out, my dear…"

Then his ankh gave a piercing shriek that sent chills down Marianne's spine. If she glanced back she could see other lights on the hilltops behind them. 

Distantly the sound of engines crescendoed as they encroached. "Shabti traces," he announced. "I'm going to try and loose them through the park! Hang on!"

Marianne did just that as he swerved. It was all she could do not to be thrown from the cycle. Rath veered into Golden Gate Park, full throttle. Unfortunately the gap was fast closing betwixt them and their pursuers.

"Are you balmy?" she asked, holding him tighter. "They won't allow this sort of machine in here!"

"That's what I'm hoping," said Rath. "Trust me..."

Already night had fallen full upon the city of San Francisco. In the depths of the park they wound their cycle, hoping to elude their pursuers in the many curves and windings of the path. Marianne felt a strange sense of deja vu. As if her life itself had taken curves just as unpredictable. 

They burst out of the trees into a clearing. Rath stopped the motor, and cut the lights. Several headlights zoomed past, the pitch rising and falling in the typical Doppler shift of sound. She held her breath as there were no more. "I think we have eluded them..." Rath said, glancing over his shoulder.

"I have a bad feeling," said she. "That you are mistaken…"

As if on cue they heard a loud laugh. From above. Glancing overhead they both saw a purple armored shape hovering fifty feet up. Rath gunned the engine to life, hoping to escape. Marianne left her stomach behind as they seemed to race off, and slowly rise into the air. Was it her imagination?

"You won't get away from me that easily, Rath!" laughed the voice again. 

Marianne shivered when she realized it belonged to the same man who had attacked she and Sohkarra at the museum. But those bandaged figures she remembered who had come to their rescue. How were they connected to the time travelers. And she recalled Jaime's strange discussion with someone who didn't resemble the living. When she had first awakened, she recalled a visage wizened with great age. Had it been dream or reality. The boundaries between both had merged with her learning of magic.

Red flashes crashed against their craft. Rath tried his best to elude them, but to no avail. One inevitable laser shot through the wings, causing them to loose altitude. Grabbing Marianne, Rath tossed something from beneath his sleeve. It seemed to be a flat band, like a length of rope that snaked around a nearby light pole. She choked as the rope arrested their fall, Rath's arm around her waist. In a blaze of fire the cycle crashed somewhere beyond the park walls Rath's "rope" seemed to lengthen, lowering them tot he ground. Marianne was grateful to have pavement beneath her feet once more. Barely did they have a chance to catch their breath when more blasts rained from above.

"Quickly!" he called to Marianne. "Try the sphere of protection spell!"

Marianne crossed her arms over her chest, and chanted ancient words. Immediately the air seemed to solidify around her. All blasts crashed harmlessly against the barrier as she ran along after Rath.

Rath turned, and stopped. Between his fingertips he formed a small sphere of light. It grew to basketball size in his nimble fingers before he at last hurled it towards Scarab. Unfortunately it did no good.

"Surrender the girl, or be destroyed!" Scarab said, landing before them. Still Marianne kept up her barrier. Scarab's force beams could not penetrate it. But how long could she sustain it before she grew weary?

Rath came to a decision. Scarab couldn't split his attention between them. As he hammered at Marianne's barrier, he rushed into the bushes. "I'll get help!" he cried to her. "Hang on there!"

Marianne still struggled to keep up her barrier. At last it fizzled. But she was ready with the next shot. For raising her hand she seemed to hurl something at Scarab. A basic magic missile. It harmlessly crashed against his armor. "Foolish girl," he cackled. "You have not the belief for such magic. Your mind is tainted too much with the science of the time!"

Marianne tried another spell. Gesturing she summoned lightening. A few feeble strokes canceled out his immobilize ray. At least it held him at bay.

"With the Strength of Ra!" shouted a voice from the side. Green energy snaked about his form, and he wore his cobra armor. Brandishing his sword, he hurled it at Scarab. The wizard turned as the blade bounced off his armored form. Rath noted that Sohkarra's blush of life spell worked in concert with his armor, rendering him alive in it's use.

"Ah Rath!" he laughed. "At last I fight a real wizard? But in your case that's not the case!"

"Face someone your equal, evil one!" he said. Quite forgotten, Marianne backed away. Where had she seen that figure in cobra armor before? She recognized it as Rath, but he appeared in egyptian kilt as an ancient one. Yet there had been a figure in identical armor who had saved her from this same sorcerer, swathed in bandages. What was the connection here? And why did she think of the horse figure that had replaced Jaime Garret at the museum. How did Jaime connect with these people?

Rath summoned fire, blazing towards Scarab. The evil ex-vizier sent his own flames towards Rath. It seemed as if they were evenly matched. Rath was concerned. Usually he didn't rely upon magic, for to use it would drain his strength far more quickly. But if he could hold scarab's attention... he might relax his control on his Shabti.

He'd called for help. And perhaps he could hold his own... till then.

Marianne fumed. All that magic seemed for naught. What could she do? She was a scientist from the future. Why could she not accept that there were some things that could be unexplained. Such as ancient Egyptian magic?

As she watched the two battle spell for spell she realized Rath had a disadvantage. His spells seemed to grow weaker by the moment. Not to mention the fact that those strange Shabti were ringing in upon him. How could she help, with her feeble grasp of something she hardly believed in?

It wasn't fair. But perhaps there was something she could do. She was a scientist of this time, of their future. Had to think like one of their time, instead. Fight magic with magic. What did she understand of their magic? Rath said the bracelet could transform things into elements. But he only knew of four.

Elements were understood far differently in this time. Yet perhaps she could apply her own definition to save Rath. For she knew elements as one would understand them in modern science, those 92 on the Periodic Table. A much more different paradigm. Quickly she rushed at the first Shabti as it reached Rath. Clearing her mind as she had been taught she felt the clay. Sillicacious earth... and other components. Had to think of something less hazardous to her own body. For many elements were poisonous, such as lead and mercury. Carbon was far less harmless...

Instantly a patch of blackness spread from her fingertips. The Shabti started to turn to carbon before her eyes. But it seemed little help. She tried again. Some other element. Oxygen? No. Nitrogen. That was harmless. Holding her breath she touched it again. Instantly it dissipated to the four winds as it dispersed. Carbon became nitrogen as it disintegrated. She rushed to the next Shabti. There were far too many for this approach. Another gas. Oxygen. 

Two Shabti saw her, and grabbed her arms. Carefully she concentrated, resting her hand upon one, and the other. Thought of Oxygen, and Hydrogen. Pushed the one against the other, and nothing happened. For the Hydrogen seemed to vanish. 

"What is going on here?" Scarab gasped, realizing his Shabti, which were supposed to attack Rath, were disintegrating before his eyes.

"Get away from here!" Rath called to her.

"I cannot leave you!" she shouted. Another Shabti grabbed her from behind. Dropping to her knees, she recalled the move Armon had taught her. She levered, and hurled. The figure was far too heavy for her own strength. Then she thought of mercury, and a silver puddle dripped to the ground harmlessly. Rath and Scarab watched despite their own battle.

"What sorcery is this?" Scarab snarled. Rath swung his blade down. Only to have it blocked by Scarab's claw. The claw pushed down, as Rath struggled to lever it up. Suddenly Scarab stunned him with an immobilize blast. Rath froze stiff.

"Let him go!" Marianne cried to Scarab.

"Why should I, my dear?" he asked, advancing upon her.

"Because... I can make you rich," said she.

"I already have much money," said he.

"You have seen my power," said she. "I can turn things into gold for you..."

"Hah, that spell would not work. But I must admit, I am interested..."

But Scarab failed to notice that Rath was not as immobile as he first thought. As his back was turned, Rath suddenly moved. Marianne noticed this, but tried to keep her own interest on Scarab.

"Prove it," Scarab said, holding up his hand. "Turn my armor to Gold!"

Marianne concentrated, and suddenly the armor seemed to glow. But all too soon the luster vanished as the metal became dull. "That is worthless," he snarled. "You foolish girl! That is nothing to me..." he snarled. The claw closed around her throat, tightening. Marianne's hand struggled to reach his armor, but he held her out at arm's length, just out of reach. Magic shackles snaked from his other fingers, incarcerating her wrists. "Your abilities are nowhere near the level of she who rescued you." Something bounced off his armor. It was Rath's sword. The strange metal blade imbedded within the soft grey metal. "Huh?" Scarab asked turning his head. An evil gleam came in his eye. This metal seemed quite effective of a defense. For it absorbed the weapon itself!

Rath gestured, and the sword became a serpent, twining about Scarab's arm. It slithered to the ground, towards its master. "Release her!" he cried aloud.

"I do believe this girl means something to you," Scarab laughed. "I rather think you would not like her to be damaged. One move, and I break her neck..."

"That would be foolish of me to do so," he sighed, throwing down his sword. "For I... cannot... move against you..."

"It is quite a foolish thing to believe that the living could love one such as you," he continued, as his wings extended from the casing on his back. As he leapt to take off, he found he could not! Marianne noted this phrase with some question, despite the fact she was close to death herself.

"What madness is this?" he shouted. "I cannot fly!"

"That... is because you are too heavy..." Marianne choked, laughing despite the hand on her neck.

Angrily he hurled her aside. Rath raced forwards, arms outstretched to catch her. For a moment she lay there stunned in his arms. Red bolts flew in their general direction. "Shabti, destroy them both!" he ordered, transforming out of his armor.

As Rath set her on her feet, he asked, "What did you transmute his armor to?"

"Lead," she giggled. "And when he tried to fly... he could not..."

Shabti ringed them all around. Standing back to back, they were hemmed in. 

"Shall we?" she asked.

"My pleasure..."

Rath's sword swung in glistening arcs. Marianne lashed out with a defensive kick, that smashed the arm off one Shabti. As another swung, she ducked, and reached forwards. Her fingers contacted its surface. A strange blackness closed over its surface as it became charcoal. Then she summoned a small burst of electricity, catching fire to the carbon. Another she grabbed, transmuting it to inert helium which seemed to drift away on the breeze.

But it seemed hopeless. A question of numbers. Both were separated in the writhing mass of clay. Marianne struggled to turn more and more into other elements. But she was rapidly growing weary. All the mental concentration it took made her dizzy. So dizzy that she did not notice as Scarab's magic blast stunned her. Rath spun about, and rushed towards her. But Scarab raised his staff high above her.

"Now, an end to this foolishness," he said. "I will take the girl..."

"No!" shouted Rath, hurling energy towards him. Scarab raised his hands to fend off the blow, but found himself catapulted backwards.

"What... how..." he stammered, rising to his feet. Shabti positioned themselves between Scarab and the advancing Cobra guardian. "You... cannot have that power... to knock me down! It's not possible... Unless..."

"That's right!" shouted a female voice. Rubbing his jaw Scarab saw a golden figure at the controls of a Jetcycle. The characteristic horse armor indicated it was the Princess herself. Mental bolts crashed against his Shabti.

Fire arrows rained all around. Sohkarra's spell had rendered them all in living forms beneath their armor. For it was the nature of her magic to work in concert with the enchantments of Amenhotep. As long as her spell lasted, they would remain with the illusion of life even in armored form.

JaKal was at his true love's side, backing her up as she landed. Nefertina and Armon raced in, smashing their way to Rath, who, after breathing a sigh of relief that they had finally arrived, grabbed Marianne in his arms as he ran. 

As JaKal and Nefertina and Armon fell upon Scarab, Sohkarra turned. Somehow she felt she was needed. Quickly she rushed to Rath's side as he hovered over Marianne.

"I'll take care of her," she said, gently pressing her hand to the scientist's brow. "It's just a small concussion..."

The world seemed to blur out as Marianne slipped into unconsciousness. When she at last came around she saw a small figure in horse armor leaning over her. "Oh, what hit me," she gasped, rubbing her head.

"Too much magic," Sohkarra smiled, glad her telekinetic push had brought Marianne around. "It happens to the best of us when we try to overexert ourselves...." She realized that she recognized the voice, as that of Jaime Garret! Could it be possible they were one and the same?

"As I recall, it happened to you a number of times, your Majesty," came a deep voice. Slowly Sohkarra helped Marianne to her feet. She blinked, and looked around. Still they were in the park. A golden Hawk had landed, folding his wings as he came towards Sohkarra and the prostrate scientist.

"Is she..."

"She's fine," said Sohkarra. Then Marianne realized it must be so; that Jaime was Sohkarra! It would explain much. But still she wasn't sure what was real anymore.

"Where is Scarab?" Marianne asked. "Rath... is he all right..."

"I am fine," came Rath's voice. Slowly he came towards Marianne. Rath shivered. 

What if she should see what he really was? Marianne raced to him, her arms flung wide. "Rath, you're all right," she breathed. Gently he pushed her back with one gauntleted hand as she struggled to embrace him. At first she thought it was because he didn't want her to harm herself on his armor. For metal was difficult and uncomfortable to embrace.

"There... is something you should know," he coughed, holding her out at arm's length. "Stand back a moment."

"Rath, whatever is the matter?" she asked. She could not see his face save his eyes shadowed beneath the cobra hood.

"I cannot lie to you. My companions and I are not only from the past... we **are the past**..." said he.

"Of course. You told me you came forwards in time. Sohkarra was telling me about the existence of a time machine... and naturally I had assumed you had used it to come to our time…"

"That is not the complete explanation..." said he. "I feel... I owe you the truth. For we both know how we feel..."

"Rath whatever it is, I will understand," said she.

"You might not. However I must risk it. Please understand I hold you in the highest regard, no matter what your reaction will be..."

"Rath, trust me..." said she.

His hand went to his chest. Instantly the green light returned, and enveloped his form. An eerie wail split her ears as his armor vanished. Before her stood a figure, bandage swathed. The angular face was slightly wizened and grey of flesh. Still those impossibly green eyes glanced at her with concern. Around his hips was wrapped an ancient Msirian kilt. And a matching green and gold headdress graced his bandaged head, giving him greater height. Those green eyes seemed mysteriously shaded beneath it's front, giving him a wise and mystical appearance. He still clenched the sword in his one hand, the blade pointed down. A flap of bandage protruded from beneath his hat, flapping like the tail of a bishop's miter in the breeze.

"This is what I truly am," said he. "One of the exhibits that you study so diligently."

For a moment her blue eyes were filled with disbelief. Tears slipped into them. For that bandaged figure who had rescued her those weeks ago and the man she had come to love were one and the same!

Rath turned away, head lowered. "I will comprehend if you cannot feel the same for me... as I do for you..."

"Are you all... what I think you are?" she asked, appealing to JaKal and the others assembled there. All around her the others transformed, hands going to their chests. Energy crackled and blazed as four other figures stood before her. All but the Princess were swathed in bandages, resin thick with the centuries past. She recognized the smell of mummification, well acquainted as she was with these odors.

"Good grief," she breathed, trying to take in the truth. For JaKal, Armon, and Nefertina glanced cautiously, as if alerted for another enemy. She shivered, at the sight of what should have been relegated to a glass display case in a museum.... or a laboratory bench top. Cameron had been right. The ancient magic of Msir was far greater than many miracles of modern science. Here was living...or undead proof of that fact.

Looking at Sohkarra, asked, "Why do you look 'normal'? You don't look as though you've aged at all!"

"The magics of ancient Msir are powerful indeed. Someday I will explain all to you." Sohkarra answered, not yet ready to reveal the most important of their secrets.

"We are sorry to have deceived you," JaKal apologized. "But we have our reasons. Only a few may know of our existence here. And you can understand why..."

"Why you must hide from the modern world. I can imagine why. At the first instance you'd become a subject upon the lab bench..." she sighed, pressing her eyes shut with shame.

Sohkarra moved closer. "I hope... we can still be friends."

"Always. And your secret will stay within me," said she, quietly as she hugged herself.

Sohkarra coughed gently under her breath, intimating to the others to withdraw. Laying an arm on JaKal's shoulder, she led him a distance from the scribe and the scientist. Nefertina and Armon also slipped to one side. Then she withdrew to talk to Marianne privately.

"Do you wish that I wipe the events of the past few days from your mind.? IT is within my power to make you forget and thus your safety would be insured. And you would have no memory of us."

"No, I've grown fond of all of you, and the risk is worth continuing our association. I would risk death itself to claim you as friends, and become an ally in your cause. For I as a scientist strive to learn the truth, and I can take the responsibility with that knowledge. But I respect the fact that you asked before you wiped my mind…"

"I would do no less that do so, my friend," said Sohkarra, inclining her head.

Marianne went over to Rath; her emotions still in turmoil. A feeling came over her quite unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She was not about to let this opportunity slip away. No matter the cost.

"It... has been a pleasure, having you as a student," Rath said quietly, still with his back to her. Those eyes closed fast beneath his shaded brow. "I can imagine... what you must be thinking..."

Would he have to face the same pain of rejection as he had so many times before? How a student would grow to love him, as he them. Yet there was always a line that would never be crossed. No matter what the feelings in his heart. For he had crossed that line with Chontra, and the feelings were mutual. Only now he knew they weren't real, for she only saw the power not the man. And Marianne had learned much power from him, but he had seen such lines could be crossed, for hadn't Sohkarra and JaKal proven this to be so?

"There is a saying... in my people. The truth will set you free," she said, voice low. Rath could not see her face. Why was she still there? Why had she not run in fear?

"I had to risk telling you. Even if it means we cannot be..."

He felt her hand on his bandaged shoulder. "Rath... please turn and face me," she implored. "I cannot deny how I feel... no more than you..."

He turned about, and saw a mix of surprise, and a bit of fear. But the softness and sadness was there too in her eyes. A hope sprang within him, and he could not believe the next thing she did! Screwing up her courage she threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. Gently she brushed her nose against his. She dared not think what possible germs or diseases could come from necrotic flesh. That was one possible explanation for the death of those who opened king Tutankhamen's sarcophagus. Strange germs that had not seen the light of day for centuries suddenly attacking living bodies.

Rath gently encircled her waist with his arms. Still he clenched his serpent sword in one hand as it closed behind her back. "I... do believe... this is the customary way... to show affection in your time," she said, choking back her voice as it broke with mingled joy and sadness.

"It is to what I am accustomed," he breathed, hardly able to suppress his own joy as he held her closer. His arms pulled her in more firmly, as if she'd vanish like the elusive dream love seemed for him. 

"You... it is astonishing to me," he said. "You did not react... as I anticipated. Did not run in fear... are you not frightened now that I have revealed my true nature to you?"

"I... know the consequences.. and I am frightened. But know this... in this time we try not to judge by appearance, race or creed. For you have a heart and a soul, as I do, and they are both noble and capable of great kindness," she said, and this time kissed him full on the mouth. This time she felt the dryness of his nose as it slid against hers. A taste of rich myrrh and incense stung her mouth and her own tongue, but the sudden shivers invoked seemed well worth it. 

Rath's protests of surprise softened as with equal tenderness he returned the kiss again. Small fingers touched the texture of the wrappings on his neck, trying to caress them as if they were his own skin. She relaxed totally, going limp in his arms as she leaned backwards. Her moist breath seemed to tickle his mouth in quite a lovely way. Marianne felt she was becoming accustomed to the taste of myrrh. Delicious. Ever more tightly he clung to her, increasing the gentle pressure of his lips upon hers. For what seemed like a long time they returned kiss after kiss that way, each more sincere than the last. As he clutched her tightly to himself she was literally lifted off her feet. The love he had once had so long ago for his one true beloved was alive… not the same way, but hadn't she long ago said that love for each was different? Just as JaKal had once loved Tia, then come to love Sohkarra in a different way. So could this be with him.

Sohkarra, in JaKal's arms saw the couple as they kissed. She had to admit she hadn't been sure that Rath should pursue a living woman. But perhaps it wasn't so wrong. For Marianne looked beyond the exterior to the beauty of Rath's soul beneath. And in response to that thought, softly said the blush of life spell, and immediately saw that Rath was once again bathed in the color of life. Neither of them even noticed, so occupied were they.

"Does that inspire you, or what?" she said, fingering JaKal's smooth visored helmet, they had all once again armored up in the event someone saw them. She pushed back the visor on her own to reveal her face. 

"Hmm," he smiled. "I do believe they have a show in this time... called 'The Odd Couple'..."

"Was that a joke I heard, JaKal?" she teased him gently, as his blue gauntleted arms pulled her closer to his bandaged form. 

"It is in season, a prey not to let slip the net," he joked. "For you are quite a catch Princess, for a guardian like myself."

"You're quite the catch yourself," she laughed, and their lips met eagerly. 

Nefertina and Armon smiled at each other as they watched the Scribe and the Scientist. Somehow things were going to get very interesting indeed.

"She finally shut him up," Armon laughed. "Now that's amazing..."

"Yeah," Nefertina sighed to herself with a wistful expression on her face. When would it be her time to find love? She could only pray to Ra that she would be so fortunate. That the Fates would smile upon her as they had upon JaKal, Rath , and her Princess.

She had no idea how soon that wish would come to fruition. And from where it would come. 

There was still the threat of discovery, looming in the distance. It took the form of Cameron Ellis, Marianne's own brother. For in her pursuit of Rath, and their eventual acceptance, she put them all at risk. Sohkarra knew this to be a possibility, yet she trusted that Marianne would remain true to their cause and their need for secrecy. For as in ancient Egypt, knowledge was kept secret among those who dared find the truths of the universe. Marianne knew this to be so, as the priests and priestesses of old. One could not anticipate the conflict that would arise in their lives now that past had touched future and were trying to find common ground on which to meet.

* * *


	2. Elementary My Dear Talos

Disclaimer: This story is written out of enjoyment for Mummies Alive, property of DIC. My characters mean no harm to the show! Marianne Ellis is the creation of me Trynia Merin. If you want to use her in a fanfiction, let me know and send me a copy of the story! :-) Sohkarra is the creation of Naomi Capulano, and is a unique character, and used with her permission.

* * *

Elementary my dear Talos! 

A story by Trynia Merin

* * *

Through the city echoed a loud cry. It was not a fleshly cry, but a hollow metallic bellow. As if a cannon had come to life and found itself a voice. That eerie metal plated tone cut right through San Francisco's evening rush hour. 

Close beside the glass pyramid Scarab called home the voice drifted. Heka glanced up from her gilded urn. "Uh oh, company," she shivered.

"Can't I plot and scheme in peace?" Scarab grumbled. "Honestly it's getting so a criminal mastermind cannot even destroy his enemies without a wretched racket!"

Several explosions and crashes reached his ears. Summoning his Shabti he ordered, "See what that is and deal with it!"

The Shabti bowed, and proceeded to Scarab's private helicopter. Before long the black whirling craft's whirring split through the metallic cries. Scarab gripped Heka in his hand as he rushed onto his balcony. Immediately there was a roar as the helicopter crashed against the side of the building. Scarab winced, as Heka commented, "Well, there goes another few stocks and bonds..."

"Shut up you sniveling serpent..." Scarab began as his voice was choked off in his throat. 

"What..."

Their view of the street below was blocked as a flashing figure suddenly rose into view. Its metal fingers dug into the glassy side of the pyramid structure as if it were paper. To his horror Scarab realized the figure had climbed the outer framework of his home as if it were a jungle gym. On the one shoulder was a darkened hunk of metal that resembled his erstwhile helicopter. A hand clamped around Scarab at lightening speed, belying its massive bulk. "You sent this gift I presume," the voice boomed.

"Er... Talos... long time no see..." Scarab coughed. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"I was looking for those responsible for this outrage! It was you who interrupted my quest... you who failed me once before!"

"What? Why do you waste your time with me then?" Scarab coughed as Talos began to squeeze the air from his ancient lungs. 

"My love does not move any longer," Talos boomed. "That mummy who built her... has given her life only to take it away! I seek revenge. Upon him and all who get in my way!"

"Is that all," Heka said to him, slithering out of Talos' grasp. "Girl problems?"

"Mighty Talos, have mercy," Scarab coughed. "Take your anger out on Rath... he built that thing... I mean your girlfriend..."

"If you wish to live, take me to him!" Talos thundered.

"I do not know where he lives," Scarab said. "But I do know of one other person who may be able to help your girlfriend," he laughs. "One who can transmute elements. If you bring her to me, I will force her to help you... and I will make sure your girlfriend is restored to perfect health..."

"But the last time you tricked me, Scarab," Talos growled. "I cannot forget that..."

"But you clearly have me at a disadvantage," Scarab said to him as Talos was ready to squeeze the last life out of scarab.

"Look at this..." Scarab said, and flipped to a videotape feed. Upon it showed a picture of a woman in a white lab coat touching Shabti. "See how she turned my servants into air..."

"Of what good is that to me?"

"She can also turn nonmetal to metal!" he said. "For she once turned my armor to lead!"

"How can I be sure she can help?" he asked. 

"Doesn't it make sense to you, that a woman who could turn nonmetal to metal could heal your girlfriend? Bring her to me, and I will force her to save your love."

"The last time you tried to bring my love to live you betrayed me!"

"There is another reason... you should capture her!" Scarab wheezed. 

"Why?" Talos laughed.

"She is the love... of the wizard Rath!" Scarab coughed. "If you... have her...you can force him to do your will... all I require... is the girl when you have finished... now... let me go..."

"You are a fortunate man, Scarab," Talos laughed, as he released the wizard. "But I will be back with her... or with your doom!"

"Well, that went well," Heka said as she slithered up to the prostrate scarab. He was too winded to reply to her quips. Heka smiled to herself with glee. Perhaps it would be a quiet peaceful night after all.

* * *

Rath and Marianne were having a fierce argument regarding science. Marianne walked out of the Sphinx in a huff when Rath did not believe that a person could truly "clone" one life form from another. "It is simply not possible," he said. 

"But it is... by modern science..."

'You must be joking," he laughed.

"Oh, you're impossible sometimes!" she cried. Clearly she had enough of his superior attitude lately.

She stormed out before Rath could stop her. "Wait... I'm sorry..." he said, seeing the hurt look in her blue eyes, which had filled with tears.

"What the..." Sohkarra said, coming into the lab. "What was all that shouting about?"

"Oh nothing," Rath grumbled, throwing down his scroll in irritation. "Just the fact that I have made a fool out of myself... and hurt the one I love... dearly..."

"What is it with you and your attitude?" Sohkarra asked him. "My tutor, you have been arguing much lately! Is something going on between you?"

  


"I... cannot say," Rath sighed deeply. "Sometimes she drives me to madness..."

"Have you done anything to make her mad? Have you sent her flowers lately... or forgotten to call..."

"I have been rather obsessed with trying to strengthen her powers of transmutation. But she insists upon speaking in riddles!"

"But this is her time Rath? Don't you want to learn about the new science of the time..."

"Yes, that's all very well.. but she can be so..."

"Arrogant, and insensitive?" Sohkarra put in. "Sounds like somebody else we know?"

Rath was about to object when JaKal came in. "Rath, we have problems. I just saw on the news that a large friend has returned..."

"Who?" Rath asked.

"It's Talos," Armon said, rushing into the lab next to his leader. "I saw him on the Magic box..."

"Talos..." Rath gasped. "But Marianne... is out there!"

Instantly Rath rushed, but was stopped by his two friends "Unhand me!" he shouted. "I must go warn her..."

"We must watch and wait to see what his plan is..." JaKal said. "The lion does not chase the herd until he spots the weak antelope..."

"This has nothing to do with animal behavior!" Rath exploded. "I've got to protect her..."

"With her temper right now she might not want you around," Sohkarra muttered. 

"Do not worry," JaKal said. "I was just going to scout ahead. Get a feeling for where he's headed."

"Besides can't you ask the Pyramid where she is?" said Armon. 

"Armon, you are wonderful!" Rath beamed as he rushed to his magical device. Armon shook his head.

* * *

Talos was wreaking general havoc as he shouted for the Mummies. People cried out in fear as he started to absorb vast amounts of metal into his body. 

Marianne was riding home in a cable car, clearly still annoyed at Rath. She loved him dearly but sometimes he had the sensitivity of a bull. Somehow she wondered if she should just wait and let things subside. It would give her some sense of satisfaction to make him sweat for a change. For as obstinate as Rath was, he often apologized profusely when he found out he was in the wrong.

Talos was about twenty five feet tall now, trampling far into the asphalt pavement. His roars echoed on the narrow streets. Marianne felt the cable car come to a halt. Just then she saw a child scurrying helplessly into Talos' path. Leaping out of the cable car, the Scientist rushed to the child's rescue. She grabbed the child out of the way just as Talos' huge foot came crashing down. Screaming, the child held tightly to her. "It's all right, luv," she said to it trying to soothe the little girl. "Where is your mother?"

A woman rushed up to Marianne, and thanked her for saving her daughter's life. Marianne glanced up at the tall figure as he smashed into a car. He grabbed the cable car, and was about to wrench it off the track. She had to do something. She summoned her powerbolt and threw it headlong at Talos.

He turned and saw her at his feet, a figure in colorful clothes. "What... who dares challenge Talos!"

Marianne knew she had to act quickly. What was good against something that massive? Then she raised her hand and rushed between his massive legs as he stopped to bellow again. She transmuted the air about her to iron, just before his one foot. Talos tripped as he tried to step forwards. He stumbled, and suddenly caught his step. Marianne then reached for her bracelet, to try and summon help. But Talos saw her nearby his feet. She rushed away after the crowd. Angrily Talos smashed a nearby building. The resulting rubble fell towards the screaming mass. Marianne rushed to the midst, throwing up her hands as she transmuted the air just above their heads to hard smooth aluminum. The rocks fell, and slipped to one side. Seconds later the aluminum faded as Marianne caught her breath.

"You are the one I seek!" he roared. Before she could run, he gripped her in his hand. She screamed in anger as she was raised to stare into a metal face.

"Let me go or I'll transmute you!" she shouted. Reaching for his hand she struggled to change his hand to something nonmetal. Talos roared in pain as she touched his thumb and tried to turn it to oxygen. But the metal flowed around her reforming into a new thumb. She struggled again, but Talos began to squeeze. 

"If you try that again I will crush you!" he said. 

"I... cannot... breath..." she gasped, before feeling herself pass out. The mummies heard her mental warning. Talos pounded his way to Scarab's domain.

* * *

Within minutes the Mummies responded to her mental cries. Rath and Armon hung onto the seats of the Hot Ra. Sohkarra had the Skycophagus, and JaKal flew. Nefertina was with Presley at the school, for it was her turn to protect him. JaKal spotted Talos before him. 

Before he could fire, he heard Sohkarra shout, "Don't! You'll hit Marianne!"

"My aim is sure!"

"I'll catch her," Sohkarra said. They saw Talos as he roared. Marianne looked a bit down for the count. JaKal flew with his arrows, and Sohkarra tried to fly the Skycophagus to intercept Marianne should she fall.

"Let her go!" JaKal cried, hovering just before Talos. "She is under out protection..."

"You fools dared give me a love that would not last! Now this woman will restore her..."

"What has gone wrong..." JaKal said. "Surely your love is alive..."

"She walks no more!" Talos shouted, raising his hand to swat JaKal. "And it is your fault..."

"Wait... let us help you!" Sohkarra cried form the Skycophagus. But he swatted JaKal like a bug. Sohkarra threw her telekinetic cushion to break his fall.

"Why do you attack us!" she cried. "We helped you!"

"She is no longer alive! You will pay!"

Rath and Armon pulled up. Rath's feelings surged seeing his ladylove in Talos' hand. "Let her go!" he shouted waving his khepesh threateningly.

Armon slammed the ground. "What he said! The girls with us!"

"Die you fools a second death!" he roared, and kicked Armon aside. Sohkarra was desperate to use her power against this bronze giant, but feared hurting Marianne. Suddenly the scientist came around and glanced down at her friends.

"What... leave them alone..." she cried to Talos. "What do you want?"

"You will help save my love..." he said. "Bring her to life..."

"But who is your love?" Marianne asked him.

"A woman of metal they have built and she no longer works. But Scarab has said you can help her!"

"Wait... you must mean the robot..." Rath suddenly realized. "Mighty Talos... I can help you... if you would just release that woman..."

"I don't trust any of you!" he shouted. "She will help me or die!"

'But she cannot do what you ask!" Sohkarra cried. "she is a scientist of this time..."

"She can turn things to metal..." Talos said. "And since you will not get out of my way..."

"I can rebuild your love!" Rath shouted. "Just let me..."

"Hear him!" Sohkarra cried, landing the Skycophagus. "If you let her go, you have the word of Sohkarra that your love will be restored..."

"Sohkarra?" he asked. "You... are that princess are you not?"

"Yes... now please! You have my word we will not rest till your love is restored..."

Talos appeared to consider it. "If you are lying this woman will stay with me. She might be useful to make me strong! If she can turn nonmetal to metal... I might keep her for myself..."

"Talos, listen to her..." Marianne said. "I cannot help you! Scarab is lying to you!"

"Where is your love?" Armon bellowed. "Give us a chance... she's our friend... and you are too!" 

"Please..." Rath begged, putting his sword away.

"You have till dawn," said he. "if my love is not back at my side, restored to life, then you will never see this woman again!"

"Very well," Sohkarra muttered. "but if she dies, you die..."

"She will be given food and nourishment," Talos said. "Now go!"

* * *

Rath was fair near fuming when they withdrew. "I cannot believe we just left her..." 

"We had no choice he could kill her if she's dropped..." JaKal said as the Hotra and Skycophagus pulled into the Sphinx. "And he could well crush her..."

"Why didn't she use her power to stop him?" Armon asked. Everyone looked at him. "I mean can't she just turn him into a stone statue or something..."

"Armon, her powers are not that well developed," Sohkarra said. "she's still learning to use them..."

"But we don't have much time... remember Talos didn't tell us where his love was," said JaKal. "We must find the robot and repair it."

"One of us must stay and make sure Marianne is all right," Rath said.

"I'll go... you are the one who can fix that robot..."

Rath opened his mouth to protest, but JaKal silenced him. "Armon, you take Marianne food. And keep watch on Talos. If he moves, let us know..."

"Right..." Armon rumbled. Sohkarra and JaKal left once more to their respective duties as Armon took a jetcycle. Leaving Rath to stew in his laboratory.

* * *

Just then Nefertina and Presley came back. Automatically they had received a call from JaKal telling them to remain at the Sphinx for further directions. Presley wandered into Rath's laboratory to find it unusually quiet. Not that Rath ever made a huge racket. Yet there was no sound of his gentle muttering to himself. Not even a sound of bubbling flasks or singing spells. Usually there was something. Instead they found the Scribe sitting alone on a stool before his document table. He wasn't even writing spells. Just staring off into space. 

"What's wrong... you look like you went to a funeral," he said to Rath.

"Marianne is in danger and it's all my fault!" Rath sniffed. "If only I hadn't been so foolish..."

"Uh oh, did you two have an argument again?" Nefertina asked.

"She is in the grip of Talos, literally," Rath said. "And I am made to sit here and wait to play fix it to a robot! While the woman I love... is in mortal peril!"

"Wait, slow down," Nefertina said. "Give us a newsflash or something..."

Rath told them both of the events of the afternoon. JaKal had not bothered to fill them in over the amulets, so both Presley and Nefertina were surprised. "Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Presley asked.

"What do you mean, oh Prince..."

"Just sit there and feel sorry for yourself?" Presley said.

"JaKal has told me I am to remain here..."

"You look like that's the last thing you wanna do," Nefertina said. 

"Nefertina, I must obey JaKal, even if my heart tells me otherwise..."

"That sucks," Presley said.

"Such language from the future Pharaoh," Rath chided. Still that look of conflict was on his face. They exchanged glances as Rath rose from his funk. He turned and picked up a vial, then threw it against the wall in a rage. "That's really swift," Nefertina said.

"JaKal actually chose Armon over me to watch over her! The very idea!"

"Whoa Rath, you're losing it man!" Presley said. "Calm down..."

"How can I calm down when Marianne is in danger!"

"Hey, now," Nefertina said. "the Prince is right! This will tear you up if you don't stop acting like an idiot! Chill, okay? We're all doing what we can to help..."

"Are we," Rath muttered. "If only I had helped her learn to use her powers better..."

"Don't hold onto that guilt, Rath," Nefertina said. "give it a rest already!"

"What... did you say?"

"I said give it a rest..."

"No... before that..."

"Don't hold onto the guilt..." Nefertina said.

"That's it!" he cried. "Nefertina, you're beautiful!"

He seized Nefertina and kissed her on the cheek as he rushed off. "What's he up to?" Presley wondered.

"There's one way to stop Talos..." Rath said. "and I know how! And how to save Marianne in the process..."

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" Nefertina asked.

"Oh... it's simple," Rath explained.

* * *

By the time Armon had taken his watch, he noticed that Talos had moved. He had gone to the deserted airplane hangar to replenish his supply of metal. Armon remained true to his word, and kept a careful watch on everything. What he saw sickened him. His brown eyes caught site of Marianne in a strange metal container, this time a square cage of interlacing trigonal bars. Talos sat nearby, laughing loudly. Each metal container he had placed her in she had transmuted to some thing or another. This became a game to Talos, for he would try a new sort of metal each time. And each time Marianne had managed to alter it enough to escape. Only to have him reform another. 

It was a cruel situation. Armon was furious but JaKal had ordered him to only watch, not interfere. So he kept to one side, concealed.

"This is enough," she said, exhausted. "I refuse to perform anymore for your amusement!"

"Your power is strong," Talos laughed as he absorbed more metal. "But it is a pity that you are exhausted so easily."

"What is the point in my trying to escape anymore..." said she. "You will just keep creating new traps for me..." 

"You can turn things into metal... with you I can be mighty... invincible... no my pretty you will not be out of my site..."

"You would go back against their word?" she asked. Anger built up in her. "But you promised..."

"I promised nothing, little one. You are an intriguing commodity... and I will not be cheated either way."

"But you cannot trust Scarab..." she said.

"I trust no one. No, my little one... you amuse me far too much to let you slip away. But I shall go to Scarab and tell him I have you. But I warn you if you try to escape I will not hesitate to find you again..."

"You cannot..." said she.

"Your friends hold you in high esteem. I would hate to harm them... for your mistake to run away..."

"You wouldn't stoop so low..." she said.

"I would do what I want to have my happiness," he said. And laughing he strode away. Marianne cursed to herself as she huddled in one corner of the new cage he had constructed. What was the use anymore?

Armon gritted his teeth as he hid behind a large pile of crates by the front door. This was not fair! 

* * *

A few hours later Armon watched as Talos provided food for the exhausted Marianne. It had been three hours and he was hungry. Then he heard a whisper from Nefertina. "Feeling hungry old friend?" Nefertina asked as he handed a Beefy Burger to Armon. 

"I'm starving!" he said. But Nefertina held the burger just out of arm's reach.

"Just the way you like it..."

"Why are you here? Why are you not with JaKal..."

"JaKal is making us take turns. He needs you at the Sphinx to protect Presley," Nefertina said. 

"But JaKal did not say anything..."

"Dontcha wanna eat something... there's lots more of these at the Sphinx..." Nefertina said.

"But Marianne..."

"Shh," Nefertina said. "Watch and wait..."

For they noticed Rath in his serpent armor had suddenly arrived. He brandished his weapon, looking left and right. Armon was a bit miffed. Hadn't JaKal ordered Rath to stay behind?

"What is this?" he said to Nefertina.

"We've all been looking for this stupid robot," Nefertina said. "And haven't found anything! Rath said that maybe it was hidden here, where Talos had his last 'girlfriend...' "

"That statue he'd fallen in love with?" Armon asked, mouth full of Beefy Burger.

"Yeah. Rath suddenly did what you did. Thought of the most obvious answer..."

"Wow, that's scary," Armon said. "He's really acting weird."

"He's in love you big lug," Nefertina said. "In case you don't know..."

"Love makes everyone act weird," Armon chuckled as he watched Rath approach the cage. It was composed of gleaming bronze, that seemed to be alive. Or was it his imagination. Surely Talos, once he had left, could not control any metal. Or could he?

Like his namesake animal totem, Rath moved with complete silence. He approached the cage, and examined it. "Marianne..." he whispered softly.

She jumped, startled out of her stupor. "What... oh it's you..." she sighed.

"That's a fine greeting..." he began, then shut up. "Are... you harmed in any way..."

"Except for the fact I'm trapped here... and I'm completely exhausted..."

"My dear I am so sorry," Rath said, softening his voice as he approached the part of the cage at her side. He stooped on one knee and pressed his hand to the bars near hers. "It's my fault you are in this predicament..."

"What on Earth are you talking about Rath?" she asked, a bit confused and tired.

"If I hadn't raised my voice in such a foolish argument with you, you never would have come into harm's way..." he began. 

"Oh, for Pete's sake Rath," she said, holding her head. "It's not your fault!"

"Don't you see I'm trying to apologize..." he said, his voice indicating an argumentative tone that suddenly stopped in the silence. "Ptah curse it here I go again..."

"I know... and I appreciate it..." she said, as she saw his eyes gleaming beneath his serpent mask. "But sometimes I wish you wouldn't be so... so..."

'Stubborn and foolish?" he completed. "Brash and argumentative?"

"Yes, if you like..." she agreed, and lay her head against the bars. 

"I'll have you out of here in..."

"Rath... you must not..." she said. "for your own sake as well as mine..."

"What do you mean?" Rath asked, producing his own wicked looking weapon, his serpent khepesh. Already he had raised it high in a glistening arc to slice through the metal. 

"If I am released, he'll hunt me down... he said so... he has no intention of letting me go! It will be my fault if you are harmed..."

Rath lowered his khepesh, and stooped to press his shoulder against the side of the cage. "Marianne, don't be ridiculous," he scolded gently. "You would not be at fault... no more than I am... for getting you captured to begin with.... Because of my silly pride..."

"I don't know what in blazes you mean by that... but it sounds... like a good apology to me..." she laughed softly. "But Rath, you cannot just cut me loose. What if he comes back..."

"Let him return. If he truly wants to keep you, it won't matter if he does have his robot back! He will find a way...."

"Rath wait..." said she as he raised his sword, and suddenly sliced through the metal. She jumped back as the blade split metal like mere cheese. Rath came within the interconnecting web of triangles. Towards Marianne he quietly walked, khepesh in hand.

"You idiot..." she shook her head as she scooted back into one corner. Slowly he dropped to one knee, and examined her. One hand leaned on the inverted serpent weapon for balance. 

"I have been called worse," said he, raising one green gauntleted hand. The emerald cased fingertips caressed her pale cheek with the precision of a scribe examining a hieroglyphic laden wall. He noted how exhausted she was, with her torn clothes and the dark circles under her blue eyes. Carefully he slipped hands under her and lifted her, despite her protests. "Set take such danger, Marianne. You're spent and cannot take much more punishment. I'm getting you out of here!"

"But didn't you hear a word I said..." she said to him as he carried her free. "You could end up dooming us all!"

"I cannot just leave you here, Marianne! This is fine thanks for my concern..."

"Oh, you pompous twit!" she fumed. "Trust you to worry about me hurting your blasted ego at a time like this!"

"You should listen to her," boomed a voice as a shadow fell across them both. Marianne and Rath froze as they saw the lumbering form of Talos overhead. Rath considered making a break for it, but realized Talos could simply crush them underfoot. As strong as he was, carrying Marianne in his arms made it much more awkward to flee or fight. And he couldn't fight something Talos' size.

At least not alone. "You see what I mean," Marianne said to Rath, arms around his neck tightly.

"Er... quite," said Rath, gripping the handle of his weapon as he held her with his other arm and serpentine tail This was not going according to plan, he reflected.

"What was your brilliant plan then?" Marianne asked, folding her arms over her chest much as he did.

* * *

Armon and Nefertina were both touched and annoyed at this scene. Rath was being completely silly, romantic, and debonair all at once! And now he'd gotten himself captured as well. "What are we going to tell JaKal now?" Armon said to her. 

"Uh... I just hope Sohkarra's around when you tell him..." 

"Me? You were the one who distracted me with a Beefy Burger!"

"Me? I was just helping Rath..." said Nefertina.

"You were helping him get in trouble!" Armon accused her.

"It was Presley's idea..." Nefertina said. "and he is the Pharaoh!"

"That's no excuse," Armon said. Then they sighed. "I guess nobody can argue with the Pharaoh..."

* * *

Sohkarra and JaKal were at their wit's end. So far neither of them had found a trace of this robot of Talos. The couple was beginning to despair of ever being successful. "I just don't understand where this woman of mechanical metal is..." JaKal grumbled. 

Beside him keeping pace in the Skycophagus was Sohkarra. She was getting the hang of flying this sprightly craft. "JaKal, there is something really fishy about all this..."

"How so?" he asked.

"Why would he ask us to fix this robot when he didn't bother to tell us where it was?"

"I was worried about that to, Sohkarra. And I think that he wants more than just to have us help him... there is something else..."

"You sensed it to," Sohkarra nodded.

Just then they heard the voice of Presley over their amulets. "JaKal! Sohkarra! The guys need your help right now!"

"What?" Sohkarra asked, grabbing her amulet.

"Rath knows where the robot is! And he's gone to help Marianne!"

"What?" JaKal exploded. "He did what?"

"JaKal, don't go flying off the handle..." Sohkarra cautioned him. "Listen to the Prince!"

"Rapses... what is going on here! I expressly ordered Rath to stay put!"

"I know... but he had a plan... and I was just thinking..."

"What?" JaKal said.

"It was my idea, okay, so don't go nuclear!" Presley's voice came. "But ya gotta come to that abandoned hangar! The robot's there..."

"Where are you?" Sohkarra asked him.

"I'm there... staring right at it..."

"Rapses! You are not safe! Get out of there!" JaKal shouted, more loudly then necessary.

"No way JaKal! We've been tricked! Talos doesn't only want Rath's help, he wants t' keep Marianne for his own plans or something like that!"

"We'd better get over there," Sohkarra said, turning the Skycophagus. JaKal had no choice but to streak after the small craft.

* * *

"You cannot escape me!" Talos said. "You will pay for trying to escape, little fools! I will crush your love against you as you have failed to make my love live!" 

Talos gripped Rath and Marianne in one hand as he punished them both for their escape. Rath grunted as he was squashed against his ladylove. She choked and wheezed. Automatically Rath used the magic in his armor to constrict his own body so she could breathe. Fortunately because he was a mummy, the Scribe did not require air as she did.

"I... cannot... move..." she gasped, writhing.

"Don't... struggle..." he urged her. "Relax... and don't fight. The more you do the more... he'll constrict..."

"What... do you mean..." she grunted again, as Talos' hand seemed to squeeze more tightly. Rath turned around till they were both chest to chest. His arms slipped around her body, folding close behind her back and waist. If not for the fact they were about to be crushed, this would be quite pleasant. Her legs he wrapped around to one side of his hip to conserve even more space. Conserving what space there was to be as compressed as possible.

"Listen to me..." he said softly, positioning his head close to her ear. "We... must work together..."

"If only I could use my own power on him..." she said. "But he's too massive..."

"Concentrate... on just the metal... surrounding us..." he coughed. "Your perception... is what is limiting you... just as... it was... when I refused... to believe that your modern science could be just as probable as my Egyptian magic..."

Her heart leapt when he admitted his wrong. It was a shame they might not survive to see the outcome. Yet she had to trust him now more than ever before. Both had to admit they were in the wrong, and had to depend upon each other. Pressed so uncomfortably close she couldn't help but forgive him and thank goodness he was there. There was no one she'd rather perish with, if it came to such cases.

From their hiding place Nefertina and Armon exchanged glances. Orders or no orders from JaKal, they had to help their friends. "With the Strength of RA!" they shouted in unison. Armon and Nefertina stood enveloped in the embrace of powerful energies.

Armon raced out first, waving his huge golden arm. Yet this time he charged Talos head first. Talos shook from helmet to sandals as he felt the impact. Then a ripping sensation tore into his back as Nefertina dug her claws into his bronze flesh. With one hand he tried hard to reach her to swat her off. 

"Miserable insects!" he roared.

"Even an insect can bite!" Nefertina growled, her claws more firmly embedded than ever.

"Now..." Rath said to Marianne. "We must... combine our powers!" To her surprise he kissed her deeply. She was pressed ever closer to him, her body squashed between his own copper alloy armor and Talos' huge bronze hand. Marianne felt the pressure of his mouth upon hers. Suddenly she felt the exchange of power at this unexpected gesture. When the Scribe had said to combine their powers, this wasn't what she had in mind.

"Mmmm! Rath... what in blazes..." she gasped, breaking off the kiss suddenly. Not that she minded this, but it was an awkward place to kiss her love, before an enemy.

"Relax my love," he said. "Don't think of the danger immediately around us... mm-mfff!" Rath urged her as his lips parted from hers for a brief second. Marianne couldn't help but think this was the craziest place she'd ever kissed and made up in her life! Again he kissed her, infusing her own body with the peculiar properties of his own armor. Her own arms came free as they slipped around his neck tightly. Marianne merged her own alchemical power to protect them both as she transmuted. Her hands slipped to touch his face beneath the serpent helmet.

As Rath constricted even more, he struggled to wiggle out of the grasp. Marianne closed her eyes, and thought of making the metal a liquid state. For she could do this. Her power radiated out from her entire body. The scribe wrapped himself bodily around her, amplifying her power as he struggled to use his own to alter her own body shape. The harder Talos squeezed, the more they seemed to compress. Till at last he howled in immense pain.

For Marianne had transmuted the inner surface of his hand to carbon. The inflexible material crumbled away as Rath wormed their way free. Both slipped downwards out of the immense metal fist. Armon rammed Talos' ankles again as Nefertina hung on for dear afterlife. 

Flinging his hand up, Talos roared. Marianne and Rath went flying bodily in two separate directions. Just then Rath threw his bandage out, snaring Talos' arm as he lowered himself to the ground. Yet he could not snare Marianne in time. "No!" he cried.

Marianne landed firmly in Armon's sturdy arms. She was never so glad to see the Fighter as she was then. "Gotcha..." he rumbled.

"Good job you were here to catch me," she gasped. 

Talos thrashed, and Rath artfully flipped as he was thrown clear. As for Nefertina, she jumped from Talos' back. Safely she landed on all fours like her namesake. "Let's get out of here..." she said.

Carrying the exhausted Marianne, Armon followed her. Rath was close at his friend's side. "Thank you..." he said to them as they leapt into the Hotra. Gently Armon set Marianne in the seat next to Rath. She lay against his shoulder as he extended his arms to help her sit. Nefertina had the good sense and forethought to bring the vehicle with her. "I... could not have done it without you..." 

"No problem," Armon said. "You're our friend Rath!"

Nefertina floored it as she raced away. "Uh oh, here he comes!" she said. "Don't celebrate yet guys!"

Indeed Talos had recovered, his hand intact. Livid anger blazed his eyes as he rushed out of the hangar. "I will crush you to dust for that!" he roared.

"Oh no he'll never stop," Marianne gasped, putting her head in her hands. Rath slipped his arms around her comfortingly, leaning over in his seat next to her to do so. At first she accepted his comfort. "He said he wanted... to have me... and would harm all of you if I escaped..."

"Don't you dare blame yourself my dear," he chided gently. "I did, and look what was the result!"

"I'm still cross with you," she said, emotions conflicted. She pushed away from him in anger. Despite the well intentioned "joining of their powers" and the gentle kiss, she was still feeling as if he were overlooking her true abilities. "I'm touched deeply that you came to rescue me and all that sort of thing. But that won't make up for that little comment this morning... or that little stunt in the hanger! You practically stole a kiss, making an intimate gesture when you bally well knew I was compromised."

"_You did not object as I recall_," he spat back. "I was simply trying to help you relax and use your powers more effectively... as well as attempt to atone for my insensitivity... as I recall I was every bit as compromised as you!"

"Perhaps," said she. "But a simple kiss doesn't make up for a superior attitude!"

" I am sorry Marianne... I simply thought that a gesture of my affection for you would be a pleasant way in which to combine our respective abilities... and as for my outburst this morning.. it was said in haste!"

"That's all you presume to do, but don't you think that sometimes you think too much about your blasted magic when what you should be thinking about is how your eloquent words may sometimes hurt the ones you love..."

"Marianne... it is not easy to find words! I am a Scribe of Amenhotep, and I am most careful with the use of them!"

"Rath, I'm a scientist of this time! I am grateful you teach me magic, but I want as much to share what I know with you... and how can I when you just dismiss my own theories so casually sometimes! You make me mad!"

"**Can't you two knock it off**!" Nefertina interrupted them in disgust. "In case you haven't noticed, that guy is still after us... save the bickering for later, huh?"

"That was awesome what you did back there," Armon said. 

"I beg your pardon," Rath said, raising one eyebrow. For a moment he thought Armon was referring to his public display of affection.

"You really ticked him off all right," Nefertina said. "What did you guys do to him?"

"I... transmuted his hand," Marianne said. "Rath had told me that Talos couldn't absorb anything that wasn't metal. Carbon black was the best thing I could think of on such short notice..."

"Uh oh! Our friend's right on our tail!" Nefertina broke in as the car juddered and shook. Rath and Marianne gripped each others hands as the car bounced over the shaking earth. At each pounding footfall of the giant it quaked like a 4 on the Richter scale.

"How do we stop him?" Armon asked. "We cannot get him to absorb concrete... for he knows better..."

"If I can just somehow transmute him completely... into something that is nonmetal... but that would be killing him..."

"Look, it's the Princess!" Armon said, pointing to the figure of the Skycophagus. JaKal and Sohkarra flew headlong at Talos, weapons blazing. JaKal's arrows exploded against his bronze chest, and Sohkarra's armaments made no impression. 

****

*We got to stop him!" echoed Sohkarra's voice in their minds. ***Do what I say, and we can get his attention.**.."

"We got his attention," Armon shouted. "Now how do we stop him!"

****

*Nefertina... use your whip... take another pass right at him!"

  


Suddenly everyone was mind linked by the Princess. A faint tingle indicated her mental presence within each of their minds. Through the mindlink she transmitted JaKal's orders. Nefertina roared back, and passed the Hotra controls to Rath. Armon leapt out, and raced at Talos, fist upraised. JaKal flew directly before his face, taunting him. He stopped cold to deal with the twin threat.

Tumbling out of the Hot Ra, Nefertina she snapped her whip around Talos' ankles. As he tried to step forwards to swat JaKal, Armon reached from behind and levered up under Talos' one foot. Sohkarra used a mental push to pivot the giant forwards. With a crash he landed headlong, Nefertina's whip encircling his ankles.

__

*Rath, Marianne, now!" she telepathed. Rath carried her, too exhausted to walk on her own to his ankles. She reached out with her power, touching his foot as he howled in pain. "Don't think of an entire transmuting," Rath whispered to her. Slowly the foot changed to a form of germanium... a semiconducting substance that was neither a metal or a nonmetal. It had the properties of both. He gasped in pain as he struggled to move, but could not stand. The effect started to spread up his leg. 

Talos then tried to reduce his mass to compensate. More and more he shrank as Marianne's power reached out to transmute more of him. It seemed far easier to convert his metallic form into a solid substance than directly to gaseous elements. Germanium and silicon merged and blended as he constantly reformed his body.

Till Talos was only the height of a normal person. Then Sohkarra indicated Marianne should stop. She stood right before Talos, and spoke a very ancient spell. Talos felt mystical energy shackling him, that was impossible to break. Rath added his power to his' pupils, till they formed a cage of energy betwixt them to hold him. Talos found a force immobilizing him temporarily. He could still speak and see, but could not move for Sohkarra's spell held him fast.

"Release me!" he shouted, a pale shade of what he once was before. 

"Rath, it's time you got to work fixing that robot," JaKal said as he landed. Guiltily Rath headed towards the building to get to work. Only to see that Presley had already beat him to it. For out of the building walked the metallic form of Talos' love.

"What..."

"She's okay, she just needed new batteries," Presley said to them. "You wouldn't' believe how many double DD's it takes to run her..."

"Batteries?" the others said, looking at each other. It was unbelievable that Talos' whole problem was caused by dead batteries. The robot glanced down at Talos, and spoke its greeting.

"My love," he said, reaching for her with one hand outside the bars. "You live!"

"That's right," Sohkarra said. "She had been restored. But instead of asking us for help, you attacked us. I have a good mind to cast a spell on you so you can't move! It wouldn't be that hard for Marianne to do that to you."

"No, I beg of you..." he said.

"Feels a bit different on the other side of the cage, doesn't it," Marianne said weakly. Armon gently supported her with Nefertina on her other side. 

"If we release you, will you go away and not bother us again?" JaKal said to him. 

"I... shall trouble you no more... but what if she loses her life again..."

"I can take care of that little problem guys," Presley said with a smile. "Hey Talos, does the sun shine a lot where you like to be?"

"Indeed...." he said. "What do you mean?"

  


Presley explained his idea to Rath, who nodded. It could be done.

* * *

Before long the project had been completed. Marianne had fallen asleep in the seat of the hot Ra, completely exhausted. Rath worked efficiently despite his concern for Marianne. The robot could now work off the power of the sun itself, with solar batteries. 

Sohkarra and JaKal stood before Talos in his imprisonment. "Now if I let you go, will you not bother us anymore? Do you swear not to attack again..."

"I... swear," he said reluctantly.

"You had no right to hurt Marianne so," JaKal said to him. For Armon and the others had told him all about Talos' little game with the scientist. 

"Her power would have made me strong..." he said.

"Not so," Sohkarra said. "For you are weak to torture those less powerful than you... and in the end you **will not win if you are a bully!**"

"Release me and I will do anything you ask... just let me have my love..."

"You almost killed my love," Rath said angrily as he led the modified robot out of the hangar. Presley followed at a distance. "If Sohkarra did not stop me I would not hesitate to melt you down!"

"I... apologize," Talos said, stiffly.

"Good. Now here she is," Presley said. Talos was reunited with his robotic love, and was most pleased. Sohkarra restored his freedom to move. But she still kept the energy cage around them both.

Armon brought Marianne from the Hot Ra. Still he needed to carry her, for she was so tired.

"One more thing. You must apologize to our friend for your behavior," Sohkarra added.

"I... am sorry..." he said to her. "But your power intrigued me. If you had joined me we could have been an unstoppable force."

"I have no desire for power," said she. "When I was your captive you treated me shabbily... I want nothing more now than to turn you into a pile of charcoal. But being a decent person I will accept your apology... just as long as I never have to see you again..."

"Agreed," Talos said. Taking his love he left the safety of the cage, and walked away from the Mummies. He did not look back for one second.

* * *

Everyone gathered back at the Sphinx once more. In the grand chamber, Rath came forwards and bowed down before JaKal and Sohkarra. "I... humbly apologize for going against your orders, JaKal," he said, prostrate. 

"You did disobey a direct order," JaKal said sternly. "And that could have cost us the safety of the Prince."

"Wait... don't be angry at him," Marianne said weakly. "Please. He did what he had to do. For if he had not acted, I would be dead from exhaustion, or far worse."

"That may be so, but Rath must suffer the consequences of disobedience," JaKal said.

  


"Wait, hold on here," Presley broke in. "He didn't disobey you. He was obeying me. I'm the Pharaoh here... and what I say goes..."

"But you didn't have to go against JaKal's orders," Sohkarra told him. 

"Sis, since when did you always do what JaKal said," Presley said to her. "I say let Rath off the hook! He loves Marianne, and that made him all goofy..."

"Goofy?" Rath said, raising an eyebrow. He folded his arms over his chest. 

"Yeah, give him a break," Nefertina and Armon said almost in unison.

"What about it JaKal?" Sohkarra said, sidling up to her favorite guardian and slipping a hand around his waist.

"This is blackmail you know," JaKal said with a warning look in his blue eyes. Sohkarra batted her eyelashes at him and he sighed. A smile came over his face slowly. He helped Rath to rise. 

"All right, Rath. Love does make us lose our senses. This time I forgive you... on one condition..."

"Name it," Rath said, sighing with relief. Even though he had clearly demonstrated no need for breathing before.

"Marianne, come here please," JaKal said. She stepped forwards with Nefertina's help. The cat guardian had her arm around Marianne's waist to help her walk. "Stand next to Rath..."

"Whatever it is that has caused discord between you two, please resolve it now," JaKal said, sternly.

"But they were kissing in the hangar..." Armon began before a stern look from Rath and Marianne both shut him up.

"We have resolved... our differences, JaKal," Rath said.

"Oh have we?" Marianne said, raising an eyebrow. Sohkarra grinned. This was going to be a bit interesting. As soon as one argument was solved another was starting. Rath did need to be taken down a notch or two. And JaKal was quite adept at it.

"But I did... apologize... I am terribly sorry for my outburst this morning... I thought I had made that clear... if so..."

"I am still a little mad at you," she said, tapping her foot. "After all you did disobey JaKal, and didn't listen to a word I said! And that little stunt in the hangar..."

"**Enough**!" JaKal said, sternly. "**Now reconcile! For all our sakes let there be no discord today**!"

"Rath, get on with it!" Nefertina laughed. 

"What are you talking about?" Marianne asked as Rath said, "What in the name of Thoth are you suggesting?"

"Make up already!" Sohkarra grinned. "So we all know it for sure! A gentle reminder..."

"This is most embarrassing," he said to Marianne. She looked at him and couldn't help but laugh.

"**You are impossible**," she said. "For once today we agree on something!"

"Marianne I am very sorry," he said, prostrating himself before her. "I've been quite... foolish the past few days. I do not wish there to be discord between us."

"It's just that sometimes I get the impression that you don't want to learn about modern science, and you pooh pooh it as soon as I try to explain! I am trying so hard to appreciate your magic..."

  


"It is very difficult for me to admit that science has progressed," he sighed. "You have so much naturally ability that I only wish you to be able to use it to the fullest extent. And in my haste to improve your powers and understanding of Heka, I fear I have neglected our own relationship..."

"I'll say. Lately you've been in that wretched schoolteacher mode," she said

"I apologize my dear," he sighed. "For it pains me greatly to see you so upset... you mean so much to me... that the thought of losing you before I could say I was sorry... Was quite... difficult to bear... and it is only my concern for your safety that drives me to be so... so..."

"Difficult?" she supplied. "A pain in the rear?"

"Quite," he sighed with a rueful smile. "Perhaps you could tell me about this cloning... and the next time I deem something impossible you have my full permission to call me an utter fool..."

"Rath, that's laying it on a bit thick," she giggled. He rose to his knees, a bit self conscious that his grand apology wasn't going to be so easy. Not with everyone watching. 

"I really am sorry," he said again, and applied a kiss to her hand. "And that... er gesture in the hangar... I truly meant it to be a reconcilatory one... but if you would like... we could perhaps... discuss this matter more... completely back at the Sphinx..."

"Get up you!" she laughed, and pulled him to his feet. With a sigh he took her into his arms as she gently kissed his cheek. He responded with a full blown kiss that left her breathless. As intense as the one given her in the constrictor grip. A kiss that assured her he did not take such gestures lightly. Her lips practically ached from the force of his touch as she was leaned backwards in his arms.

"There is such a thing as overdoing it," she gasped as she caught her breath.

"Humph..." he said, and joined her in laughter. It was hard to keep a straight face when she had that look in her eyes again. The sparkle he loved so much was back, and gladdened his heart. "Sometimes the differences outweigh the similarities... but we are both... rather stubborn are we not?"

"An elementary similarity," she smiled, and he couldn't help but feel the warmth in it. No longer did she bristle at his touch, for he had been forgiven. It wasn't so hard to let go of pride once in a while, especially before her.

"Heck yeah!" Nefertina laughed as the two were in each other's arms. She gripped Marianne's shoulder as if to say, "right on sis! Way to go!"

"See it wasn't that hard, was it, Rath?" Armon laughed. He thumped Rath on the shoulder. For a second the huffy scribeness returned to Rath, then was replaced with a warm chuckle. 

JaKal and Sohkarra shared a wink as they realized the strength of the Guardians. The family element was present in the greatest adversity. Together they were unstoppable. Even when going against his better judgment they had meshed together and prevailed. For the good of all. And he realized that sometimes Presley's leadership was not to be underestimated either. Even if it did mean the Prince overruled his commands. That was something JaKal had to get used to. He was no longer just the Prince. A young boy was fast becoming a young Pharaoh.

And that was their duty. To prepare him for whatever dangers he may face, and hone the leadership skills blossoming within. Presley was the vessel of Rapses, but was also growing into manhood. They could not ignore his own uniqueness merging into the amalgam as two souls shared one body. They were a powerful alloy, as were the individual traits of the Guardians themselves. Stronger because their elements merged so well into a much greater whole.

* * *

The end for now! Thanks to Naomi for some great insight as to the direction of this story! We are da bomb, gal pal! 


	3. It Came Upon a Midnight Clear

__

Disclaimer: Everyone knows the drill. MA characters are the property the DIC Entertainment. But we continue to enjoy writing fiction about them and mean no harm to the show or its creators. The characters of the Ellis twins are the property of my good friend Trynia Merin and are used with her permission and support. Sohkarra belongs to Jaime, who I use with her permission! Happy holidays!

It Came upon a Midnight Clear... 

a Mummies Alive Christmas story by Trynia Merin 

__

Notes: Advent, for those of you who might not be familiar is a holiday season celebrated in the Catholic, Anglican and Episcopal churches, and some other denominations of Christiantiy. A traditional way of celebrating it is for a family to have a wreath with four candles, either four red, four blue, or 3 purple and one pink. On each of the four Sundays before Christmas, one additional candle is lit, before the coming of Christmas eve. Sometimes individual families sing carols or do readings from the bible to commemorate the long wait in the coming of the Christ Child. Since Marianne Ellis is Church of England, this particular holiday season is represented here as another way that people around the world celebrate a religious holiday around the winter solstice.

*****************************************************************************************

**__**

Part 1: December 12th, or the Third Sunday of Advent... 

"On your left you will see our new exhibition for Norman Rockwell," Amanda Carnarvon said. The cute little Santa hat looked odd in contrast to the crisp formal green suit she normally wore. A line of patrons snaked around the main information desk towards the various galleries in the main hall. "Aw Mom, do ya have to wear that?" Presley groaned, looking up at his mother. 

"Oh come on now, where's your Christmas spirit?" she joked, kissing Presley's cheek. 

"Mo-om!" he protested. "Yuck! I hate being kissed...I'm getting too old for that gushy stuff anyway!" 

"That reminds me, I'll be asking Dr. Ellis to take you home today... there's a last minute meeting Mr. Hepplewhite is calling... and I'll be running late..." 

"But I wanted you to take me to the mall..." 

"Sorry honey, maybe you could go with your friends I'm sure that Walter might be willing to..." 

"He's in Korea with his parents!" Presley grumbled. "I thought you knew that..." 

"Well I must have forgot... wait, the exhibit is that way..." she called to a string of people one of the new docents happened to be leading astray. "Sorry honey... here... get yourself something from the machines..." He sighed as she passed him a five dollar bill and rushed off. At that moment he felt like saying Bah Humbug to this whole Christmas deal. Before he could continue his moping he heard a cheerful voice saying, "Hullo there, Presley! Why the long face?" 

"Oh, hi Mr. Ellis," he muttered, hands thrust into his pockets. 

"Mum has to work late again, that it?" Cameron asked, leaning over slightly as he thrust his hands in his pocket much like Presley did. 

"Uh huh," Presley muttered. "It really sucks, because she promised she'd take me to the mall... and I really wanted to go... and Walter's not around..." 

"Hmm... sounds like a problem," Cameron muttered. For a while Presley scowled and sulked, Cameron glancing back and forth. 

"I say, I had a brain flash. What if I took you there myself?" Cameron asked. 

"I dunno," Presley dragged his toe across the floor. "Don't you have to work late too?" 

"Not really. Don't let on I told you this... but..." he said, leaning close to Presley's ear. "Mr. Hepplewhite is a bit nervous because the old codger's let things run behind again. So it's up to your mum to sort it out with the rest of the curators..." 

"He's a jerk," Presley muttered. "Why can't he let my mom off the hook?" 

"Because he's management. The higher they get kicked upstairs the lower their intelligence falls. It's a common occurrence," Cameron chuckled. This joking elicited a slight smile from Presley, who still had the traces of a sulk on his face. 

"But Mom and I always go to the mall this time of year... to get Grandma's present...and look for a tree..." he said. 

"Does the tree have to go up this soon?" Cameron asked casually. "I mean you Americans are in such a hurry to get Christmas here it's a wonder it doesn't pass you by..." 

"but that's the way we've always done it..." 

"Ah, that's tradition it is then," Cameron smiled. "But how about starting some new ones? Like... for instance the Before Christmas ice skating trip? They just opened the rink again..." 

"Really? Wow I mean right..." 

"And if I know something about Carnarvons... they always love a good spot of skating..." 

Amanda Carnarvon had returned by then, shaking her head as she walked up to them. "I'm sorry to run off like that Presley honey, but..." 

"It's okay Mom..." Presley sighed. "Mr. Ellis here was saying he was gonna take me to the Mall..." 

"OH... would you? I mean if it's not a lot of trouble..." 

"Not a bother at all. In fact I was hoping to meet someone there today... and I can pop by your house on the way back..." 

"See Mom, it's cool..." Presley said. 

"All right honey, but make sure you remember to get your shopping done. I don't want to end up on any last minute mad rushes to the mall the night before..." Amanda said, giving him a kiss. "And don't forget to bundle up... it's supposed to get down into the forties tonight..." 

"I bet you can't out skate me," Cameron laughed to Presley. 

"You're on..." Presley laughed as he grabbed his backpack and headed off after Mr. Ellis. Amanda smiled as she waved goodbye. Lately Cameron and Marianne had been such a help with Presley it was incredible. And the young couple Jack and Jaime had also proven to be ready chaperones when the need arose. She hadn't counted on Mr. Ellis taking Presley for a mall trip by himself, though. 

But it was good for him to have other male role models, she told herself. Like Mr. Lu, and Mr. Garret. Especially since his own father... 

Amanda shut the thoughts out of her head and sighed. Turning around she picked up the phone to check her messages. Unaware of the two figures that watched her at a distance. 

*** 

"Turn that blasted thing off!" Scarab shouted as he jammed his hands over his ears. 

"But he looks soo tasty," Heka pleaded. Yet another chorus of Rudolf chimed over the digital sound system. Heka licked her serpent lips at the sight on the spirit box of the little succulent reindeer with the bright shiny nose. 

"I'm trying to come up with a plan and you're daydreaming," he snarled. 

"Hey," Heka protested, before Scarab grabbed the remote control. She gripped it even more tightly in her coils. Wizard and serpent played a ludicrous tug of war, which ended in the remote flying into the air. Scarab dived for it, catching the small box seconds before it smashed into fragments. 

"I've had enough of your games..." he snarled again. "I've been thinking how nice it would be to have a gold star on the corporate tree this year... and I know a certain walking stick that has delusions of grandeur..." 

"Scarab, oh evil one forgive me!" Heka groveled. She had it down to a science, taunt the master, drive home with her remark, and then placate him. 

"How would you like to be melted down for a dozen brass ornaments?" Scarab laughed at her. Heka slithered away, towards her urn as fast as she could. Any minute it could be over. But at that moment Scarab had a faraway look in his eyes. 

"Milord?" she asked him. 

"Brass ornaments... that's it!" he shouted. 

"What? Mind sharing your random thought process with us lackeys?" she asked, with a flick of her hooded head. 

"This is the time for tree trimming... home for the holidays... for my corporate employees... and what better time to get what I want?" 

"You're not calling Chontra again are you?" 

"What sort of idiot do you take me for! What had Chontra to do with... no, don't you dare answer that question!" 

"I said nothing, oh horrible one," she shrugged, even though she didn't have arms or shoulders to do so. 

"I merely wondered what brass ornaments had to do with our usual rants to get the Prince's soul..." 

"Because, oh golden one, what is it that people do at this time of year?" 

"Last minute holiday shopping, fighting crowds for bargains, tree shopping, gift wrapping, rushing home..." 

"Exactly," Scarab folded his arms. "And that's how we'll get them..." 

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to become one of those incredibly stupid and complicated plots?" she muttered. 

"Nothing of the sort, my dear Heka," he sniffed. "To the computer with you! I have my own shopping list this holiday!!!" 

"Does that include a thousand tons of clay, several Mummies turned to dust, and one Prince's soul..." Heka grumbled as she slithered up the leg of his desk chair. Sometimes she'd give her fangs to know what went on inside his head. It seemed as insane as the rambling of those two little white mice who were attempting world domination.... 

**** 

"How do I let you talk me into these things!" Rath grumbled as he bent over. 

"It's called having fun, in case you have forgotten," Marianne Ellis said to him at his side. "Now I think these are your size..." 

"Lighten up Rath," Nefer-Tina giggled. "Do you wanna fall on your Tut each time you get out there? Come on big guy! You don't want to embarrass your lady do you?" 

"I would much prefer Christmas shopping as the Young prince calls it," Rath grumbled. He deliberately ignored the last part of Nefer-Tina's statement. He yanked on the shoe with added force, then brought his foot down heavily to seat it into the boot. Then came the complex task of threading the odd sinew through the many holes and drawing tight the bindings. 

"Now careful," Nefer-Tina needled as she moved to one side of Rath. 

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, thank you," he sniffed, as his lanky form hobbled to his large feet. Strangely he didn't fall. 

"Ah, quite simple... once you know how." 

Nefer-Tina groaned and shuffled over to the throng gliding around behind the low barrier. "Hey, wise guy, why don't you try getting out on the ice?" 

Rath realized things would be much different once he moved onto the more slippery surface. "Er, if it's all the same to you, I would much prefer observing the techniques first..." 

"Observation is for the biologist," Marianne laughed, gripping his hand. "And experimentation is for the chemist... as well as the inventor..." 

"Oh all right... since you insist on this..." 

Rath was quite fine till he first tentatively moved past the wall. Marianne went first, the bright blades of her skates flashing in the mall lights. She slid a small distance, then stopped and turned. "All right, come towards me..." 

Whispering an invocation to Ptah, Rath pushed off from the wall. His arms spun as his weight shifted from front to back. "Oh my..." he gasped out as he felt the chill rising up around him, and the smell of ice and the scrape of blades of those around him. 

"look up! Don't look at your feet, silly!" Nefer-Tina laughed as she shot by him. The Charioteer spiraled into the middle of the ice where the fast skaters dared trod. 

"Why you little..." Rath got out as he nearly fell over with the force of her passing by. The momentum sent him a little distance as he choked down a gasp, and collided softly with Marianne. 

"See it wasn't that difficult!" she smiled as her arm slipped under his. "Now... take my hand and it's once round the park. Push off... push off... that's it..." 

He sighed with relief as Marianne's arm steadied him. And they began to move slowly forwards. Perhaps this would work after all... 

"Faster Mr. Ellis!" Presley cried as they whooshed past. Rath almost stumbled as he recognized who had just moved by. 

"Let's go into the middle!" Cameron laughed. "Get away from all these slow coaches... bet you can't catch me..." 

Breathlessly, Presley struck out after the Egyptologist, whose long legs carried him into the high-speed zone in seconds. Quickly the boy shot off after him, laughter echoing amidst the shouts and chatter of the other skaters. Still Rath and Marianne orbited the rink with the slower patrons. Mall music echoed through the hallways. 

"Gotcha!" Presley cried as he tagged the back of Cameron's elbow. Those patches made excellent targets, and Cameron retaliated by whirling about and grabbing Presley by the waist. 

"Now who's got whom?" he laughed. The blue earmuffs contrasted against his blonde hair, looking rather comical with the rest of his outfit. But it was rather chilly. 

"Hey, look who's there!" Presley whispered to him. He noticed Nefer-Tina pirouetting in the center of the rink, everyone stopping to watch as she whizzed by with the grace of her totem animal. She took to skating so easily, as much so as her dancing. 

"Ah, I say..." Cameron grinned. 

"Let's get her," Presley laughed. "I mean really get her..." 

"I'm with you, lad," Cameron agreed. 

Nefer-Tina felt the scrape of her blades upon flat sleek ice. It seemed as if she were flying, for the tiniest push of her toe or her heel coursed her nearly ten paces in any direction. The weaving in and out of the other skaters seemed just like the chariot races back in Egypt so long ago. All the bright colors, the music, and the laughter melted into her ears. 

She shrieked aloud when two figures collided with her and fingers poked into her ribs. Two sets of hands startled to fiercely tickle her. Screaming with laughter she broke away and doubled back head on. Presley circled about, whizzing near her as she suddenly leapt. The momentum carried her as she felt herself twisting in midair and dropping behind him. She heard the staccato of a dozen people clapping. 

Cameron Ellis suddenly zinged up from behind, grabbing her about the waist. She laughed aloud as he hoisted her off her feet with the force of his pass. "Let me go!" she half shrieked with surprise. 

"I got you fair and square!" he laughed as he skated with her in his arms. Presley couldn't resist a laugh at how silly she looked that moment flailing her arms the moment he grabbed her. 

"You are a jackal, you know that," she teased him. 

"Is that a right or a left handed complement?" he responded, setting her on her feet again. 

"No fair sneaking up on me..." she pouted, and saw Presley grinning nearby. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the familiar figures of Rath and Marianne, who had gathered in the crowd to watch their antics. Once the show was over, the endless orbit continued. 

"What's the young Prince doing with him?" JaKal demanded when he spotted Presley with Cameron on the ice. "I had no idea he was going to be here..." 

Sohkarra noticed his tone of voice. Seldom did he speak with such an edge. "JaKal he's perfectly safe. Nefer-Tina and Rath are out there with him. Plus we are here also. The only place he would be safer is in his mother's womb." 

"But what if Scarab tried to strike when he was alone... with that Egyptologist?" 

"I doubt that would happen. After all, I sensed he would be here, didn't I my love?" Sohkarra gently reminded him. "Just as I would sense the presence of the evil one should he be foolish enough to show his morbid face." 

"He should have been protected..." JaKal persisted. 

"JaKal, he is well protected. If something were to happen, all he would need do is cry out mentally and I will hear him... you worry too much as of late..." Sohkarra hushed him. 

"He should have been with me," JaKal said simply, sitting up straight in his chair. Sohkarra shook her head. It wasn't mere concern that made JaKal glue his eyes to the distant laughing figures of Cameron, Nefer-Tina and Presley on the ice. Rather a sense of jealousy at Presley having fun with another adult male friend. 

"He has so few father figures, JaKal. Especially since you said his real father has only shown himself once. I think it's great that Mr. Ellis is spending time with him..." 

"But I thought I did..." 

"I know...and you do. But he has no brothers...just as Rapses had no brother either. Mr. Ellis is another good man. Besides, Presley needs people from his own time in addition to us to help him grow..." Sohkarra told him gently. "It doesn't diminish his love for you..." 

JaKal sighed. "I only want his safety..." 

"He has that JaKal. We are all here after all. He is fine with Cameron. You know he would not let harm come to the boy... so relax and stop being the Lead guardian right now. Rath and Nefer-Tina are right there..." 

"I suppose you are right my young love," JaKal sighed yet again. 

"JaKal, I would most like now to share this time with you. So do I have to command you to enjoy yourself? After all is it not close to that holiday they call Christmas?" 

"Mr. Ellis has not spent time with the Prince before... that is why it seems strange," JaKal finally said. 

"What if he were to find out that he is the spirit host to the Prince?" 

"Perhaps he is learning to think of others than himself," said Sohkarra. "Nefer-Tina is having quite a good effect upon him. And perhaps... this might be the work of that Christmas Spirit Marianne was telling me about. Even if he accidentally found out about Rapses, I am more than able to wipe the knowledge from his mind. Not what I like doing, but it would be for the sake of my brother." 

"This Christmas spirit; is it enemy or friend? Or a new god?" he asked. 

"Hmm, I think it is a very good thing," Sohkarra said. "For this Christmas Spirit seems to tell many to do things they ordinarily would not do at other times of the year... like convincing those with plenty to give to those with so little. If only the feeling would last throughout the year." 

Again JaKal focused on the skaters. Rath and Marianne continued their orbit, shakily keeping balance with each other as they laughed. As soon as he'd lean too far the other way, she'd tug him back into position. If she should become unsettled, he would tug her in his direction. Nefer-Tina and Cameron continued to race in the center, Presley between the two of them. All about them the music echoed amidst the laughter and lights of the Galleria.

"Everything is fine JaKal." Sohkarra whispered to him. "I should not like to miss all the fun." She gave him a grin that made the lights inside pale in comparison. To get his attention away from Presley and Cameron, she promptly took his gloved hand. 

JaKal looked down at her and finally smiled. "Shall we my Princess?" He held out an arm so she could precede him. But she surprised him as she proceeded to pull him along with her. He surprised her by the way he took naturally to the ice. He was just as versatile on it as he would be if he were on regular ground. In fact, she was so surprised that she wasn't watching where she was going, and backed right into another skater. Down they both went.

She turned as if to apologize. Then she saw who she had gotten ..Rath! She heard the telltale laughter of the others in her group. JaKal was immediately at Sohkarra's side to help her up. As she got up, rubbing her tender backside, she heard Rath's mumbling about the accident just as he was getting the hang of it.

"I'm sorry Rath." Sohkarra laughed. But immediately stopped as she realized she had fallen harder than she thought. Everything hurt. Such it is when one falls fully on one's backside on hard ice. Turning to JaKal, she whispered to him, "I think the 'Masters' did their work too well; this really hurt."

"Are you seriously injured?" JaKal asked, forgetting his brief respite from his responsibility. 

Sohkarra gave him a shaky smile. "Only my pride is injured." 

Marianne and the others couldn't hold onto their mirth as they witnessed this silly scene of the beginner skaters. 

"Just when I was getting the way of this .." Rath continued to grumble. Then he saw that Sohkarra was in discomfort. "Are you all right your Highness?"

Still gingerly rubbing her back, she answered him. "Just great Rath. Never felt better."

"Perhaps you should go and sit down for a while," Marianne said. She too was still giggling at the now mental picture of Rath and Sohkarra colliding. If only she'd had a video camera. It was definitely a Kodak moment.

Sohkarra shook off both JaKal and Rath with their ministrations. "Never!" she told them. And before any of them could stop her, she had skated across the ice to the other side of the rink as gracefully as a pro skater. When she got there she turned and stuck her tongue out at them.

"I swear, sometimes she acts like the small child." Rath said. He still could not get over the "un-princess-like" behavior Sohkarra sometimes still displayed.

"Don't be rough on her Rath," Marianne admonished him. "She is having fun for once being able to forget she's the Princess. And she is doing rather well considering this is her first time on the ice."

"She is indeed." JaKal agreed as he left them to skate over to where Sohkarra awaited him. Then taking her arm, they were off once again. Only this time, she watched where she was going.

As they glided along together as if they'd skated together for years, JaKal was finally easing up. "I find I enjoy sharing this bit of sport with you my Princess." He casually mentioned to her.

"I'm no Princess here JaKal." She gently admonished him. "Do you forget that I am your wife? At least in the eyes of everyone here?"

"I forget nothing my young love." He smiled down into her face. "I find it most rewarding to be your 'husband'; at least when we are able to get out."

"Well then, let's celebrate this feeling of yours!" she gleefully called out to him as she mischievously skated away from him. And the chase was on; hunter after his prey. She heard him as he called out to her, "Wait until I get my hands on you!"

Her inviting laughter was her answer as she led him on a merry chase. Princess and hunter no longer existed. There was only room for a young bride and groom as they enjoyed the freedom of enjoying each other's company. Both knew in the back of their minds that it would be brief. As always.

********************************************************************** 

**__**

Part 2: December 19th or the Fourth Sunday of Advent... 

"I just cannot believe this... your... parents are coming?" Rath asked. Those green eyes widened discernibly, and his voice shot up nearly an octave in pitch. 

"Yes, and they are staying with Cameron and I, so that means you finally get to meet them," Marianne said. She busied herself with checking an itinerary in one hand. "And their plane comes in just a few days..." 

"Your... parents," Rath repeated. Was it her imagination, or did his necrotic skin appear two shades paler. 

"You make it seem as if it were a battle with Scarab himself," Marianne said to him. "After all they are my parents mind you, not your worst nightmare... but wait considering how my mother reacted to Cameron's last girlfriend..." 

"What is the customary ritual in this time for addressing the parents of one's intended?" Rath asked. As always he was concerned with traditions. "And is it not in conjunction with your Christmas holiday to visit them?" 

"It would be rather hard for Cam and I to hop a flight to England. As Da and Mum are coming through the country anyway on a month long holiday... we are but one of the stops..." 

"Hmm... you did say your father was a man of learning... a Teacher much like myself... and your mother was a learned one, a scribe?" 

"You could say that. Sometimes... she would accompany my Da on digs but lately..." 

"How serious... is it?" Rath's voice softened. Emerald eyes lost their surprised dazzle and muted to a soft green mossy gaze. His bandaged hand clasped around hers with his gauntleted one resting atop it. 

"She has lost... most of her mobility," Marianne said. "I doubt she will be making many trips across the pond... after this one... so it's extremely important that we make a good impression..." 

From vulnerable to businesslike she passed in a matter of seconds. That strength tempered with strange bouts of sensitivity was what he admired and loved most about this modern woman. Perhaps it was that British "stiff upper lip" that she often spoke of that so resembled his own blue bloodedness. Also as she had said, the "Scottish temper" often took reign when push came to shove. 

******************************************************** 

**__**

Part 3: Christmas Eve:

"Are you sure this is the right way this thing plugs in?" Nefer-Tina asked. Through the prickly branches she caught a glimpse of pale blonde here and there atop a patchwork of corduroy. 

"Right-o you are," came Cameron's accent. On hands and knees he backed out from under the branches to survey his handiwork. Already Nefer-Tina had helped him wrap the tangle of little beads and popcorn strands about the prickly tree. 

Cameron took the slender green box attached to the wire in his hand. "Here goes nothing..." he chanted. It always seemed a popular incantation to be spoken before a great undertaking, Nefer-Tina remembered. 

Shock filled his face as only a few meager lights lit up. "Oh, Crumbs, here we go again," he shook his head. 

"Well, you did say here goes nothing... and nothing did happen," Nefer-Tina chuckled. "Lemmie give it a whirl..." 

"Very well, if you insist," Cameron helped her down from the stepladder. Nefer-Tina's hip brushed several outstretching branches, creating a tinkling noise as she scampered down. Under the tree she crawled with perfect ease. 

"How go the preparations?" came Rath's softly accented voice, in contrast to the more crisp tones of Cameron. 

"Ah Rutherford, good man! Have you gotten the eggnog?"

"Er..." Rath muttered, trying to see if the list was properly filled out. He clenched the paper bag precariously as he fought to hold both list and it at the same time. Marianne leapt to the rescue, grabbing the sack before it toppled onto the carpeted floor. 

"Nice save," Nefer-Tina called up from below the tree. Still there was little luck with the lights. 

"That doesn't seem to be the way I remembered the tree from the display window," Rath frowned, helping to lower the sack to the floor before Marianne toppled over. 

"Well, the lights aren't on yet," Nefer-Tina muttered. Cameron backed under the tree again to spread a blanket around the stand's base. 

"Captured pieces of net's vaulted glory, shine as the souls in Net herself upon this branch!" Rath chanted, with a flick of his fingers. Instantly it seemed as if a thousand fireflies had settled upon the green pine needles. All at once the lights flickered and sparkled. Nefer-Tina held the plug in her hand, shaking her head. 

"Rath stop showing off," she muttered under her breath, pressing the wall socket home. 

"Hang about... I don't know what you did, but it's spectacular," Cameron praised her, then turned with a questioning look to Rath. 

"Er, I was... just reciting a papyrus that I had been trying to translate... and the lights reminded me of it..."

he stammered. Cameron narrowly avoided bonking his head on one of the many glass balls hanging from the lower branches. He helped to extract Nefer-Tina, and pulled her to her feet with both his hands clasped around hers. 

"Speaking of translations, I'm so glad we finally got the last of the Christmas cards mailed off last week...now all that remains is the holly, garlands... and..." Marianne muttered. 

"Marianne this is Christmas, not a bloody experiment," Cameron shook his head. Nefer-Tina giggled as she realized Marianne was being just as anal retentive about Christmas as Rath, and she was familiar with the holiday! 

"I just want it to go right," she shook her head. "After all this is the first time Mum and Da are coming to our house, and they are going to be meeting some rather unique people..." 

"Marianne, relax," Nefer-Tina laughed. "I'm sure it'll be okay! I mean, like Amanda and Soh... I mean Jaime are going Christmas shopping together... and Presley was worried sick when he first introduced them that they wouldn't get along..." 

"This isn't exactly the same thing, Cameron," Marianne shook her head. 

"Whatever have you got to be worried about, Sis?" Cameron laughed, pecking her on the cheek. "Every year since I can remember you've always fussed and bothered... I swear you get that from Da!" 

"That's why I let you put up the lights, Cam," Marianne retorted. 

"Oh bravo," Cameron needled back. "But you're the lucky duck whose going to pick them up from the airport! Whilst Tina and I make things presentable..." 

"You have all the fun jobs," Nefer-Tina needled him. "Making your sister do all the work..." 

"Could someone explain to me please, why the decorations are... well...different then I am accustomed to? I mean for instance who is that...." Rath asked suddenly. He was eyeing the small statue of the man with the wreath on his head, and the sack over his back. It looked rather like Santa Clause, but it was different. Also there was the matter of the small wreath on one table with four purple candles, three of which were lit. 

Marianne had said something about it being called an Advent Wreath. Rath had seen the ritual she and Cam performed about it with joined hands and lessons from their own sacred scriptures. There were small cookies on the table with other refreshments. And there was the ritual chant he recalled her singing with Cameron, which seemed full of calmness and anticipation. It was far different from Presley's house where the Christmas tree was up the day after Thanksgiving, and the house glimmered like an Idol festival gone crazy. Inside the Ellis' apartment it was more subdued, pine needles and evergreen with red ribbons here and there. And a single electric candle in every window. 

"Oh, that's Father Christmas," Cameron laughed. "I suppose you were expecting Santa... well we are a bit biased towards the Old country mind you... but..." 

"Save the history lecture for Mum," Marianne shook her head. "If I don't leave now I'll be late...." 

"Would you prefer I accompany you, my dear?" Rath asked. 

"Please..." she breathed. What was making her so tense? It seemed she was nervous about him meeting her parents, but there seemed something else on her mind lately. 

*** 

"It's the most wonderful time... of the year..." Mennehotep sang, chanting as she looped a garland of popcorn around the tall lush tree. Presley had managed to get one for the Sphinx as he had last year, and all were determined to make it the best yet. Never mind that it was covered with ankhs, Horus, and scarabs in addition to the glass balls and electric lights. 

"We simply must have the tinsel upon it," Tuthmosis said, directing an unwieldy Tharakenat as he stumbled under the weight of several packages. The wizard let the boxes slide to the ground, and shook his head. 

"I could find none, Sire," he said.

"What? But the tree at the store had tinsel..." Tuthmosis shook his head. "If we don't have tinsel..." 

"My darling one, I am certain that Ra will rise if we don't have tinsel," Menne reminded him. "Isn't that right, Trynia?" 

"Affirmative. There are a variety of designs for the decoration of Christmas trees... that I have observed. It is a matter of preference... not of necessity to duplicate that which is seen in the stores... to assume that one must follow a preset pattern is error..." 

"What?" Tuthmosis asked. 

"She means lighten up!" Presley laughed, as he toted a pile of brightly wrapped boxes. Next to him Armon balanced a stack precariously on his single hand. Both were still wrapped in their outdoor coats. 

JaKal and Sohkarra were not present, still doing their own private shopping at the Galleria. It had been obvious to everyone that the couple had been clearly enjoying their time away from the constant responsibility that was their afterlives. Armon and Presley came home with those things the Prince had already chosen. Rath and Nefer-Tina were elsewhere with their own beloveds helping them with last minute preparations. 

"Why Marianne and her brother wait for the last minute to put up their tree is beyond me," Presley shook his head. 

"We are doing the same, O Prince," Mennehotep said, getting down off the ladder. "Is it incorrect?" 

"Negative," Trynia said. "Marianne and Cameron's own customs are dictated by a different cultural background than that of Presley and his mother unit Amanda... judging from the fact that the Ellis Unit's place of origin is Great Britain... and cross referencing their religious affiliation with the religion known as Church of England..." 

"Trynia, is this a history lecture or a tree trimming?" Presley moaned. 

"Please do not interrupt her," Tuthmosis said. "She is merely clearing up the customs... and I wish to know if it is anything like that man Scrooge on the magic box..." 

"That was olden times," Presley said. "I mean... not as ancient as you guys... but still older then my mom and stuff..." 

"I'm gonna tell her you said that," Armon joked. 

"How is Christmas different in England?" Menne asked him.

"Every nationality celebrates different traditions about the Winter Solstice," Trynia said. "For instance Judaism celebrates Haunakka, and there is a cultural holiday invented in 1968 called Kwansaa... which has no religious significance but rather a philosophical one... and those of Catholicism and Anglicanism tend to celebrate Advent preceding the twelve days of Christmas... while those of Middle eastern..." 

"Thank you, Trynia," Presley shook his head. Sometimes she didn't know when to stop being an encyclopedia. 

"Perhaps you could continue later, my dear," Tharakenat told her softly as he noticed Tuthmosis and Menne's glazed stares. Still they were having some difficulty learning the new customs and norms of this new time. 

However both failed to notice as Presley held something up over their heads. "Uh, majesties, look above you..." Armon pointed. 

Tuthmosis and Menne saw the characteristic sprig of mistletoe above them. Like a reflex they leaned forwards for a kiss. Presley giggled as he moved the mistletoe over to Trynia and Tharakenat. 

"Er..." Trynia murmured, glancing up. She had seen the tradition with mistletoe done last year, but hadn't partaken of it herself. But then again, Thar hadn't been here either.

"It's a tradition," Tuthmosis said. 

"WE cannot argue with tradition," Tharakenat shrugged. 

"But you know I don't recall our time..." 

"That is hardly an excuse," Tuthmosis said to her. Trynia shrugged, and then looked up at the tall slender wizard as he leaned over. She expected a simple kiss on the cheek, but was rather surprised when a long arm caught her about the waist, leaning her over. For the next few minutes she was lost in the deep kiss. 

Armon chuckled, and Menne and Tuthmosis both shared a smile at the sight of the tall Magician bent over with the alien anthropologist in his arms.

Presley, noticing the couple, muttered what he thought was to himself, "Reminds me of my sis and JaKal when they think no one is looking."

Menne heard the low remark. "Young Prince, that is your sister and her chosen one you are speaking of."

Presley had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Well, I can't help it. They do it so much!"

That brought a smile to the Queen's face. "I personally am glad to know of it young Prince. It means all is well with them. Does that not please you?"

"I am happy for both of them. But I just wish they'd keep it more private. I hate gushy!"

"Young Prince, you have much to learn of women." 

When they finally parted, Trynia glanced up at Thar. Her eyes were shining, even if there was a look of surprised perplexity on the gold and white face. "Most... pleasing custom," was all she could get out as she caught her breath. 

Thar simply smiled, not letting go of her as his beryl eyes focused on her. Both seemed to have forgotten the amused faces regarding them. Rather awkwardly Trynia and Thar disengaged from the embrace, taking a step back from each other. 

"I... there are some preparations that I must attend to..." Trynia remarked, stumbling over her words. 

"I... have a magic spell I must look up..." Thar murmured. 

Tuthmosis and Menne said nothing as the two parted company. As Thar walked past Armon in a happy shocked daze, the Warrior whispered to him, "Way to go!" 

"That is one custom that speaks for itself, young Prince," Tuthmosis said to Presley appreciatively. "Now I must inquire as to the whereabouts of your sister and lead guardian... when do you expect them back?" 

"Uh I dunno... but somehow I hope it won't be for a while yet..." 

"Young Prince," Mennehotep said with a slightly shocked look. 

"Hey it's the first chance they've had in a while to be alone, so what the hey. And speaking of alone..." 

Armon don't we have some stuff to wrap?" 

"But the department store..." 

"Forgot some things..." Presley said to him quickly as he moved him out of the room with a quick nod to Menne and Tuthmosis. Both royals shook their heads and wondered what was up. 

*** 

Nefer-Tina and Cameron wandered out into the front yard. Cameron continued his preparations, tying the pine garlands about the front porch railing and garage posts. Marianne and Rath climbed into his Dodge Ram pickup, and rolled away to the site of the two lovebirds prettying up the house. 

"Oh come, oh come Emmanuel... and Ransom captive Israel," Marianne muttered under her breath as she pulled out. 

"What is that my dear?" 

"Hmm what?" 

"You were singing. and a most lovely intonation it was..." 

"Just an old memory," Marianne murmured, pushing it aside. 

"Don't stop, on my account," Rath said. "Please, do continue..." 

"That morns in lonely exile here... until the son of God appear..." she continued, softly singing as small white flakes began to drift across the windshield. By the time she had reached the airport, her voice had grown into full song with, "God Rest ye Merry Gen-tle-men, Let nothing you dis-may..." 

Rath had no idea what the words necessarily meant, other then that they had religious significance to her and Cameron. But it sounded good, and he hummed right along. What had started with such tension was now beginning to fade. Did he get that nervous around festival times as she? He hated to think so, but Nefer-Tina had pointed out that when it came to preparations, he and Marianne were so tightly wrapped up around the axle, she wondered that they could breathe. Rath was all set to point out that as Mummies, they did not require breathing... and being that Marianne was alive, not undead as they. He could hardly do this in front of Cameron though. 

*** 

"Honey, the tree looks beautiful!" Amanda Carnarvon clapped her hands. 

"Thanks Mom!" Presley grinned. "Mr. and Mrs. Garret helped me decorate it..." 

"Thanks for making sure he stayed out of trouble," Amanda said to the young couple busy around the small tree. It was half sized, open branches and thin light green needles. But lovely all the same with the golden and red horse head ornaments and long strands of gold garlands twined about it. Here and there were the small glass balls and glass icicles she had purchased so long ago that first Christmas before Presley was born. 

"No problem, Mrs. Carnarvon," Jaime smiled. Inside Sohkarra was glad that Amanda had so come to trust her and JaKal in their alter egos. It made protecting the Prince that much easier lately. It also enabled them to spend more time with her brother's spirit host. 

"I have just the thing," Amanda said. "Found it on sale at the Hallmark store. They only had twenty left..." 

She dug through the plastic sack, and extracted a small box. Inside clanged ten bronze stars, in the shape of snowflakes. "You can help me put these on the tree..." 

All four took their turns placing the bronze snowflakes all over the tree. When Presley plugged the lights in the effect was stunning. Literally. Amanda drew in her breath as she dimmed the lights. "This is breathtaking," she finally got out. "The most beautiful tree we've ever had..." 

"Aw Mom you say that every year!" Presley laughed as his mother drew him to her. Jaime and Jack smiled as mother and son's eyes fixed on the tree. It was as peaceful and contented a moment as either Sohkarra or JaKal had felt since their reawakening. This Christmas season was truly a magical time. 

***

At the airport, Marianne nervously awaited her parent's flight. Rath stood at her side, feeling the shaking muscles in her tightly clenched hand within his own. It was always a custom even now to meet a loved one's parents for the first time, and this was no exception.

When the long gangway shot out and clamped onto the plane, his own anticipation rose. What sort of personalities would they exhibit? Would they accept him, find him a suitable mate for their daughter? Or would he meet with rejection? 

"I am a Scribe of Amenhotep," he thought automatically. "What father would not have pride in his daughter for being the beloved of one such as me?"

His next thought scolded away the first, "Fool, they cannot know your true nature! For in this life you are craftsman and scholar Rutherford Higgins...."

Marianne's anticipation crested when she spotted a white haired academic sort pushing a wheelchair before him. "Da, Mum! I'm so glad you're here..." she stammered out, pulling Rath behind her.

"Mary, my dear let me look at you..." Professor Ellis said, taking her into his arms for a measured yet affectionate hug. His snowy white mustache was salted with black, as was the matching hair neatly combed back from his tanned forehead. The blue eyes mirrored Marianne's own, as his slender frame mimicked Cameron's. He was perhaps Cameron's height, medium frame, covered in a neat hound's tooth suit with pale blue dress shirt and cream colored tie.

"And is this the gentleman who's seeking to make an honest woman of my daughter?" came a light voice from the wheelchair. Rath glanced down at the sparkling brown eyes set in a happily wrinkled face. Mrs. Ellis had aged gracefully, her snowy silvered hair a faded version of Marianne's own. Short cropped and feathered, it lay soft and graceful around her silver framed glasses. Her lavender wool suit seemed carefully chosen for the time of year. He tried to look away from the metallic braces secured to her stockinged legs with velcro straps.

"Mum, Da, this is Rutherford Higgins..." she said, taking a deep breath.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintances," Rath said, putting on his most charming smile. Instinctively he bowed to them both, then stopped himself as he realized what he was doing to extend a hand to Professor Ellis. Amusement crept over their faces at his mixed greeting. 

"Right you are, then," Prof. Ellis nodded, giving Rath's hand a firm measured shake. "You are quite the artisan with hieroglyphics, as my son has told me..."

"It is... my life's work," Rath got out. 

"So nice to finally meet you," Marianne's mother said, extending a hand up to him.

"The pleasure is mine milady... Mrs. Ellis..." Rath said, as he pressed his lips to Mrs. Ellis' soft hand. The fingers were long and fine, quite unlike Marianne's as he felt them within his own.

"It's MacLaren professionally, but you may call me Elaine," she smiled.

Professor Ellis handed a set of crutches to his wife, who hefted herself from the wheelchair. Marianne extended a hand to help her up, as she slipped her forearms into the cups upon the metal struts and stood up by herself. "I do hate sitting still for so long," he heard her mutter to her husband. "Wouldn't mind a bit of a walk..."

"I heard you were responsible for a rather lovely display at my children's museum," Professor Ellis said to him. 

"Marianne did say that you were quite an expert at what you did, Mr. Higgins," Elaine Ellis said. "Do you specialize in mainly Egyptian art, or do other ancient civilizations also capture your interest..."

"Er I well do enjoy the occasional inventing now and again... and I do tutor the Pri... I mean... I do private tutoring..." he fumbled.

"Indeed," Elaine nodded. "Marianne always did have a weakness for teachers as I recall..."

"Mother," Marianne shook her head.

"Well you seem like a bright intelligent fellow," Professor Ellis nodded. "Where precisely did you say you were from? Marianne neglected to tell us..."

"Yes, do tell us a bit about yourself..." Mrs. Ellis nodded. Marianne froze as they walked out to the truck. Rath was in for the story of his life!

"Er well... what would you like to know?"

"Marianne said that you were from somewhere around Thebes..."

"Er... quite. But I haven't been back there in quite a while..." Rath muttered. 

"Been in the country with your work, eh?"

"What precisely is it you teach?" Mrs. Ellis asked, as Rath helped Marianne into the cab. 

"Well, I teach writing..."

"And history..." said Marianne hastily.

"Speaking of the which, I have some good news for you and your brother my dear..." Professor Ellis said to her.

"Which can wait till we get to know Mr. Higgins a bit better," Mrs. Ellis hushed him. "What sort of history do you teach, young man?"

Rath felt a bit odd being called a young man by someone who was much younger then he. If one took into account the number of years he had been laying in a sarcophagus beneath Egypt's burning sands. 

"Er, Egypt, to be precise..." he coughed. "And you are an expert in the period of King Arthur?"

"That's right," she nodded. "Arthurian legends. In fact I was just saying to Geoffrey Ashe last month at the university..."

Rath smiled and nodded, even though he had no idea of which she was talking about. "Quite..."

"Which reminds me Marianne," her father said leaning over her shoulder as she drove. "What was this about switching to carbon 14 dating of artifacts instead of your DNA work?"

"They had a backlog of samples at the Museum here... in objects and paintings. Since I had some radio carbon 14 dating experience, I pitched in to help. Not only that, but I've had a chance to do analysis by mass spectrometry on their recent acquisitions..."

"Mass spectrometry? But your field is biochemistry my dear! What about your DNA database on mummies..."

"That's being done by a whole lot of us... and there's not been much with that lately. It's rather dried up," Marianne fumbled. Rath knew the real reason behind her change in fields.

"Dried up then? Well, this is perfect timing then. When do you think your sabbatical will be over? I had been speaking to Professor Morris just last week and he said there was a new position open at the Museum. They could really use someone with your experience on some new finds in Cairo..."

"Da, please we've been over that before..." she sighed.

"I'm only asking a simple question, Marianne..."

"Not for another six months... and besides which I rather like it here in San Francisco."

"So you do my dear. But this is quite a wonderful opportunity... and that's precisely what I told Professor Morris... because when you've wrapped things up here, I was saying that there was no reason why you might not want to come and work for him... there's this stunning project at the British Museum..."

"I know... but I rather think I'm more interested in moving into art restoration then biochemistry..." she said. "Can't we talk about this later?"

"I really don't understand how you can be mucking about in a dingy lab my dear child when you could be out in the field looking for new discoveries..."

"Da!" she protested.

"Well ask your friend here... surely if he's the enthusiast you say he is he'd not pass up such an opportunity... wouldn't you Mr. Higgins? The British Museum and all, and the access to the newest mummies in the collection!"

"I... wouldn't presume to advise..." Rath stammered. "But I do rather think she enjoys her work here..."

"At least think about it," Mrs. Ellis said. "It could be quite a leg up in your career... why when I was your age..."

"Oh all right... but can we wait till after dinner," Marianne sighed. "I mean..."

"Take some time to consider it. After all, why waste your time in a job where you have little chance of advancement, and they could decide at any time to let you go! You're far better then that, my dear... And I do want the best for you...."

"I know Da," she sighed dully as she pulled up into the main street towards her home. Rath sighed as he noticed the sparkle vanished from her blue eyes. 

***

"All right then, that should do it!" Cameron announced with glee. Nefer-Tina finished pushing a few more logs onto the fire as he brought out a rather sizable silver bowl. Inside sloshed a smoky red liquid, the slices of lemon scooting just below its sloshing surface.

"This Christmas seems so complicated," Nefer-Tina muttered to him. Cameron set the punch down upon the dining room table. Already he had placed a plate of sandwiches wrapped with plastic on a pretty plate next to another one piled high with walkers shortbread and slices of fruitcake. 

"Mmn let me see... have I forgotten anything... ah yes... the coffee needs to be started up and yes... the last thing..."

"This ritual of meeting your parents..." Nefer-Tina said to him. "It's as if you're worried your gonna screw up if you don't have enough food, or the holly in the right place? What could go wrong if we don't' have the lights up right?"

"Oh it's not that, duck," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's just that we want to make the best impression on ol Mum and Da... and to tell you the truth Mary's a bit nervous about this. I mean it being the first time we introduce you and Rutherford to the parents and all... she's a bit..."

"Up tight?" Nefer-Tina asked, with a small smile. She handed him a strange plant with a spicy pungent smell, tied in small bunches with red twine.

"Ah, the dried herbs... yes... oh I forgot to hang them here... yes... Mum will just love these... Yes, you are quite right about up tight, but it isn't as if she didn't have a good reason to be..."

Nefer-Tina watched as he wrapped the herbs in tissue paper, and placed the package under the tree he'd decorated. "There... one more thing... bring out the trifle, that's a good girl..."

"What the heck is trifle?" Nefer-Tina asked him.

"Only one of the best desserts ever known to mankind... and womankind," Cameron's face lit up with delight as she wrestled the bowl out and plunked it down. Peeling back the plastic he scraped a bit of lustrous custard and chocolate onto a small plastic spoon. "Complements of the house... a foretaste..."

Nefer-Tina allowed him to feed her a small bit. A look of shock came over her face as she slowly lapped up what was on the spoon. "Well..." Cameron said. "It's the first time I've given it a crack... since Marianne did the egg nog, the sandwiches, it was my turn to do the pudding, the cakes, coffee, and trifle... so what do you think?"

"Awesome," she stammered out, licking extra custard off her lips.

"You've still got a spot right there," Cameron said, half-serious as he lifted a napkin to dab off her cheek, moving very close to her to do so.

Nefer-Tina sniffed at the strong pine scent mingling with what seemed like a fresh leather bag. That cologne she had gotten him on his birthday last month... English leather? His pale freckled face, although tanned, was only inches from her own smooth unblemished skin. Those frosty blue eyes twinkled much as the lights upon the tree as they looked into hers.

"I say, do you know about another Xmas tradition?" he smiled. Nefer-Tina glanced up at the telltale sprig hanging over her head, and gave a knowing wink.

"Well, I would hate to go against tradition.... if it does mean your parents might not approve..." she giggled.

Cameron caught her about the waist, and drew her close. She giggled as she pressed her lips to his for what seemed a brief peck, but which slowly evolved into something much more involved. Till they heard the click of the door latch and sprang apart. Cameron shot back into the table, rattling several mugs as he gripped its edge. Nefer-Tina backed up, rubbing her lips as she quickly put her hands behind her back.

Marianne was first in the door, key in hand with Rath at her side. "Ah... home again," Cameron coughed, straightening his tie as he moved to greet them. "Mum, Dad... welcome home... ah... there's... someone er... I'd like you to er..."

"What's the matter lad?" his father asked, coming thought he door. "You look rather out of breath..."

"Poor thing's been rushing about like mad trying to get the house ready," his mother joked. Stiffly she shuffled in, her arms slipped to the strange sticks that held her small frame up, Nefer-Tina observed. 

"So nice to see your place looking so festive...." she smiled, as he greeted her with a kiss. Nefer-Tina felt hot nervousness settle in as Cameron's father moved closer to his son, the blue eyes fixing oddly into Cameron's face.

"What's that on your face lad?" he muttered, drawing back for a second. Nefer-Tina moved nervously into view.

"Er well I..."

"Why don't you introduce us to this young lady?" his mother cut in, noticing Nefer-Tina fumbling with her hands. "You must be Tina..."

"Ah yes... Da, this is Tina... Tina... er... Tina "

"So this is the young woman who's left her lipstick all over your face," Professor Ellis rested his hand on his hips. "I rather didn't think it was his shade, my dear."

Shock melted into relief as Professor Ellis shook her hand warmly. After all, she noticed she was still standing under the mistletoe. "Right..." Marianne laughed nervously. "So... anyone for refreshments?"

***

"Better hurry up with those presents honey, if we're going to make it to Mr. Ellis' house for dinner," Amanda said to Presley.

"Cool! Wait till I give Mr. Ellis his present," Presley perked up.

"You really like spending time with him, don't you?" Amanda said. At this, JaKal felt a bit tense. Sohkarra didn't fail to notice this reaction.

"Yeah, it's great hanging with him and all... and he's the only grown up who's beaten me at Gameboy!" Presley laughed.

"Mrs. Garret, could you hand me that stack of presents under the tree..." 

"Sure," Sohkarra said, responding with only a momentary delay to her alias. She picked up the neatly wrapped flat package from beneath the tree, balancing it atop her own stack of presents.

***

Back at the Ellis' apartments, Prof. Ellis had wandered into the kitchen where Marianne busied herself over the sink. Already she puttered about cleaning dishes soiled with Cameron's trifle. He had not seen her all evening, for each time he had moved close to say something to her, she had excused herself with some task or another.

"Have you er, thought about that opportunity?

"Da, you didn't even ask me first," she sighed.

"I naturally thought you would welcome the chance to work alongside some of the foremost scientists in your field. What has come over you is beyond me..."

"I do Da..."

"Why in heaven you'd whittle away your excellent credentials in an art museum doing carbon 14 dating and mere cataloguing is beyond me! Why, you were well on your way to becoming one of the best forensic biochemists in your field! The data you could provide for my colleagues would be priceless! Your work in extracting DNA from mummies is stunning! Why are you giving it up?"

"Because there are some things that shouldn't be disturbed!" she cried.

"What has gotten into you?" Professor Ellis asked. "Six months ago you would have jumped at the chance to work with me! We have just stumbled upon several new tombs in the Valley of the Queens... and there is that matter of Cameron's papyrus!"

"Papyrus?" she wondered.

"Yes. The one he had found that detailed a deviation in the usual mummification procedure! Professor Azziz and Professor Morris have been reinvestigating some of the mummies we have already found to see if there is any evidence of unusual mummification! And since you have had the experience with working in mummies biochemically... you're the best for this work!"

"Da, I'm not interested in that anymore!" she cried. "I could care less about what made them last forever! Why can't we just put them back where they were, instead of slicing off their bandages and grinding them into powder? What gives us the right to desecrate their tombs and their sacred rest? You don't get bloody excited if someone dug up great Granda to see if he had rheumatism, do you?"

"My dear we do not do that! And I for one take offense to that last remark! You know that is not the point!"

"Isn't it, Da?" she asked, hands on her hips. "Looking for another mummy to pull out of their rightful rest when all they ask is to be left in peace? What if what we are doing is the worst possible thing? Interrupting in things we know little about, and jolly well shouldn't disturb in the first place! Who knows what the consequences for their souls are?"

"What are you on about?" he half laughed. "Marianne, I don't know what's gotten into you, but don't you think you're making a mountain out of a molehill?"

"Da, it's not right!"

"It's that Rutherford isn't it? He's one of those Save the History people who are against any sort of archaeology? Who regard us as treasure hunters, and would just as soon run us out of business then let us rightfully learn about our past?"

"No!" she cried. "He's an expert just as you are, even more so! He really understands the ancient ways, and I don't think you ever did at all!"

"Nonsense! He's not even a proper Egyptologist!" Bertram exploded. "What university did he attend? What digs was he on? What books has he written? So far he's neglected to mention just what his education is! If I didn't know better he could just as well be one of those damn fool Pyramidologists who think that aliens built the Sphinx!"

"He knows more about Amenhotep then you would dig up in a thousand years with your picks and shovels, Da!" she shouted back. 

"If that's the way it is then?" he narrowed his eyes. "Of all the disrespectful cheekiness! How dare you speak to me in that tone of voice young lady!"

"I'm not your young lady! I'm a grown woman with my own dreams, and my own ideas, not some little child who will spend the rest of her life dancing to your tunes, Da! I'm tired of your trying to run my life!"

"Why I never..." he stammered, and paled. "Of all the..."

Marianne turned her back as she heard him stumble out of the room. Anger flared hot in her stomach, making the next voice totally unexpected.

"Marianne MacKenzie Ellis, how dare you speak to your father like that!" cut in the low tone of her mother's voice. Up till now Marianne and her father had been debating in the kitchen. But their shouting had brought the attention of others.

"Mum... please... I cannot..." she cried. "I'm sorry... but he insulted Rutherford..."

"You had better go and apologize right this minute... young lady..." her mother hissed. "Just because you are thirty one doesn't give you the privilege to be disrespectful!"

"I'm a grown woman..."

"Then stop acting like a child," came back the response.

Marianne's hands knotted into fists as she plunked down on the chair. Her mother sighed, shaking her head as she regarded Marianne. "I'll give you a few minutes to think about what you've said, while I speak to your father. And I hope you come up with the right answer. He only wants the best for you, as I do."

"I know..." she sighed. "But why does it hurt so much?"

******************************************************************

**__**

Part 4

Nefer-Tina and Cameron heard the heated exchange, and the pale faced stumbling Egyptologist as he exited the kitchen. "Da what..."

JaKal's blue eyes narrowed. "Has the lion king had a falling out with his cub?" he muttered to Sohkarra.

"Let me handle this..." said Sohkarra, quickly putting down her punch.

"What in the name of Ra," Rath muttered to JaKal as he saw Mrs. Ellis also emerging from the kitchen, shifting on her crutches. Her face seemed grim, resolute, the brown eyes dull and sad. Still she moved gracefully over to the lazy boy and sat down in it by the fire.

"Rath, I think you should talk to Mr. Ellis, alone..." Sohkarra whispered to him. "And JaK... I mean Jack... wasn't there something you forgot to get at the mall last minute for Menne's Christmas present?"

"Yes... my young love," he nodded in understanding. Sohkarra crossed the tense silent room to enter the kitchen.

"Da are you feeling all right," Cameron asked, as he went over to his father.

"I need some fresh air..." he muttered, and shot a black look at Rath. 

"Are you referring to me sir?" Rath asked, folding his arms. 

"As a matter of fact I would have words with you sir, regarding my daughter..." he said, pulling on his lapels. "Would you care to step outside..."

"As you wish," Rath nodded. 

"Uh, why don't we take a walk too," Nefer-Tina said to Cameron. 

"And weren't you and your friend going to help me put that puzzle together downstairs?" Cameron asked Presley.

"But..." Presley asked.

"What last minute..." Armon asked, till JaKal elbowed him. 

Amanda Carnarvon had not missed anything. In fact she moved into the chair opposite Mrs. Ellis, and quietly began to speak with her. Slowly Cam and Nefer-Tina left, as JaKal nodded to them in silent understanding. With Presley in tow, Armon left for Cameron's basement apartment.

***

"And you sir, are concerned that I am having a negative influence on your daughter?" Rath asked, turning in the gleaming light of the full moon.

"That is precisely it!" Dr. Ellis exploded. 

JaKal found father and suitor of the scientist in the front yard of the townhouse. Both scribe and Egyptologist were washed in the silvery moon glow. Rath had his arms folded across his chest of the blue coat, as he stood opposite the shorter older fellow. Blue eyes flashed angrily sparks at green ones. Discreetly JaKal slipped behind the bush to watch.

"And what is it that you wish to say sir," Rath asked, slipping into a low calm tone of voice.

"I want you to stop filling her head with nonsense! She never would have though of abandoning her work on the study of mummies if you had not talked her out of it!"

"What leads you to that conclusion, that I had influenced this decision?"

"She always loved her work!" Prof. Ellis turned on Rath, finger pointed right under his nose. "You should have seen the day I had taken her to the labs at the Cairo Museum! She couldn't wait to see the latest additions to the collection! When she was nine she insisted that each and every mummy was a friend she wanted to know more about! How her face lit up when she asked what they thought about when they looked over those walls of hieroglyphics, or what they had for breakfast! And when she had graduated her course of study at University, she couldn't wait to start work at the British Museum! I was so proud of her! But now she wants to chuck it all into the dust bin for some half baked scheme to go on running machines for a conservation lab!"

"I thought you wanted her to learn and preserve the past!"

"She's a brilliant scientist! Top of her class, top in her field!" he shouted back. "Conservation science is a respectable field, but she is far better off to use her skills in the service of what she's good at, not milling about in a dingy museum scraping out a living where she could be cast aside at the latest budget meeting!"

"You'd rather she stay with you, at the British Museum, running samples?"

"It's the only sensible thing! Wouldn't you welcome the opportunity to hobnob with some of the best experts in your field? She has the chance to be quite a reputable scientist in Egyptology! Like she always wanted!"

"As she always wanted, or as you always wanted her to?" Rath asked him softly. 

"What?"

"Nothing would please a father better then seeing his daughter and son meet with success..." Rath reiterated. "And you have great pride in their accomplishment..."

"Which is precisely why I want you to stay away from her!" he shouted. 

"And how do you propose to stop that?" Rath asked. "After all... she is rather headstrong, and very much in love..."

Rath found it strange to be saying such words. It seemed as if fate were throwing him an odd reversal of roles. JaKal from behind his bush nodded in agreement. His own father had only wanted the best for him, to continue in his footsteps as a great hunter.

"Talk to her! Convince her that she is passing up an opportunity! Let her live her life..."

"I love her very much, and I cannot ask her to do something that would hurt her," Rath said quietly. "If it is your wish I could stay away, but she would do all in her power to follow me. And what would that accomplish save to make her hate you for such a thing?"

"I don't want her to waste he life, her opportunities..."

"The last thing I want is for such a thing to happen. But I'm not the one you should be angry at, am I? She risked much in loving me, and I risk much in loving her. And it is not my intention of driving a wedge betwixt you and she..."

"If you love her, can you not make her see the sense in my words?" Professor Ellis asked. 

"Can you not do that, as her father..." Rath asked him. "Funny this, but you sound much like my own father... who long ago had plans for me as you have for your daughter..."

***

"Marianne, she is your mother," said Sohkarra softly to her friend.

"I know, but sometimes she and my father don't understand..." Marianne sniffed.

"Sounds familiar. But they love you and want the best for you even if you don't think so..." Sohkarra caught herself saying. Sadly she laughed.

"What's so amusing?"

"I guess the jokes on me," she muttered. "Now I realize how much I frustrated my own parents. Seeing this happen to someone else... just makes me look at my own life a little differently..."

"How can that help me?" Marianne asked. "I'm not a princess..."

"But your parents are learned ones in their fields, and hold power as teachers, do they not? Like my mother and father they command great respect."

"I know... and I shouldn't have spoken to my father that way. I suppose I should apologize. I only wish I could make him understand, and listen without wanting to shout! But he doesn't listen..."

"No... they don't always," Sohkarra sighed. An odd chill came over her, as if something were not right. It had been most unpleasant when she felt the sharp pains in her stomach at the sight of Marianne's father, pale faced and stumbling. But this was far different. Far more sinister. Sohkarra felt the squirming in her stomach writhing and twisting as if she had swallowed a nest of asps. Her face grayed as she clutched her middle. Even the coppery hue to her hair seemed to blanch a few shades.

***

Armon and Presley looked hopelessly at the mess of pieces. None seemed to fit. Armon finally slammed several together with well-placed bashes on the coffee table. "Armon, that's not the point," Presley sighed.

"Well, at least they go together now!" Armon muttered. Indeed the blotches of blue sky mingled with what were pieces of trees did make a sort of a nice pattern. It didn't help the small dents in Cameron's tabletop though that appeared beneath each piece.

"Let's see what the guys are up to," Presley muttered. "Professor Ellis looked major league bummed..."

"Perhaps he does not like Rath as a suitor to his daughter," Armon said simply.

"Yeah. But he's gotta see that they love each other..."

"So that's where you two are hiding," Amanda poked her head down the stairs.

"Hi mom. Is Mrs. Ellis okay?"

"Yeah. But I think it's time that we went home. I'm going to wait till everyone's back before we say goodbye..."

"Aw mom..."

"No buts. I think that there's something that we shouldn't get wrapped up in going on here."

"Mo-om, they're our friends!" Presley said.

"Honey, when you're older you'll understand," Amanda shrugged. "Now finish your puzzle and when I come down again, we'll say goodbye..."

***

However Amanda suddenly felt dizzy as she walked up the stairs. There sat Mrs. Ellis, quietly working ribbon onto a Styrofoam egg with small brass pins. Slowly she rocked in her chair by the fire.

"I'm sorry but we have to be going," Amanda said.

"Yes, wouldn't want to keep you from your own Christmas cheer," Mrs. Ellis looked up at her. Sadly she shook her head. "You don't think I was too hard on her, do you?"

"It's tough enough with one, I don't know how you deal with twins," Amanda laughed softly. "Two kids at once with problems? I think you deserve a reward for that!"

"AS you do with being a single parent, raising your son all alone..." said Mrs. Ellis. "It's been a while since you've seen Paul, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. And this year he had promised to come, like he always does. And I bet at the last minute he'll come dragging in on Christmas day with some stupid story about pygmies in Africa..."

"Amanda, I'm sorry," Mrs. Ellis said, putting a hand on hers. "How long... has it been?"

"Six months," Amanda sighed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't go on like that... but it's so frustrating... he's always chasing all over the world with some shady dealings, and God only knows what they'd find him with next. Or if he'll somehow show up dead in Africa with his ridiculous quests for treasure!"

"Sometimes they can seem silly..."

"It's not a good role model for Presley," she said. "He's not the kind of man I think I want to see him be... but he looks up to his dad so much, but it can be months before a child support payment comes... and then sometimes it's out of the blue he waltzes in, takes Presley to a carnival, and it's all weekend of this that and the other... but curse it, that doesn't make up for a lazy useless..."

She stopped as she saw Presley standing at the entrance to Cam's apartment. His green eyes fixed onto hers with shock and silence. Slowly he lowered his head. 

"Oh Presley honey I didn't see you there..." she stammered, her knuckles in front of her mouth.

"That's okay mom. I know you think he's a jerk," Presley muttered. Armon lay a hand on his thin shoulder, brown eyes glancing at the tree. 

"But Presley."

"He couldn't even be home for Christmas," Presley said softly, looking down. He wriggled out of Armon's grasp, and kicked at the carpet. 

"But Honey I'm here..." Amanda said, dropping to her knee before him. As she moved to hug him he turned away from her to stare at the pile of presents under the tree. Like a mannequin he stood there, fists clenching at his sides.

"Presley?" Armon said. Marianne and Sohkarra stole out of the kitchen, their eyes falling on Amanda moving behind her son.

"I don't care! He should have been here!" Presley shouted, whirling on his mom. "He is a jerk! He doesn't care! I hate him! Why mom? Why did he go away! What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing honey!"

"It's not true!" Presley shouted, breaking away from Amanda. Tears streaked his face. 

"Presley!" Amanda cried. "No!"

Suddenly her foot caught on the pile of presents, and she crashed headlong before Marianne could reach her. Mrs. Ellis had tottered to her feet by now, hobbling over to the prostrate woman.

Sohkarra caught Presley in her arms, as he screamed and sobbed. "Oh brother," she whispered to him, holding him close. Armon moved to help Mrs. Ellis, who moved beside a crouching Marianne. The scientist gently touched Amanda, who lay quite still. A golden ornament had fallen from the tree, laying bright against the green of Amanda's sweater.

One of the golden snowflakes, bronze really. Was it Mrs. Ellis' imagination, or were there two of them? Her sharp eyes glimpsed several more that seemed to have fallen off the tree, unnoticed. Just how many had fallen as Amanda had?

"She's out cold," Marianne looked to her mother, then to the miserable huddle of Sohkarra and Presley before the fire.

"It's all my fault!" Presley cried, pulling away from Sohkarra.

"No it's mine!" Marianne said. "If I hadn't spoken back to Father like an idiot..."

"Marianne don't blame yourself!" Mrs. Ellis shook her head.

"It is my fault!" Marianne repeated. Hot tears burned her cheeks. Two fell upon the brass snowflake she bent to pick up.

"No... don't touch it!" Sohkarra suddenly shouted. Marianne tried to put it down, but somehow it had fused to her hand!

Mrs. Ellis watched in horror as gold seemed to spread over her daughter's hand. Marianne shrieked, struggling to focus her power to stop the odd gleaming liquid that spread as a film all up her arm. Already Amanda Carnarvon's back was covered in a mass of ten brass snowflakes gleaming in the firelight. She was a sculpture in brass fire, her shoulders and small of her back two humps of bronze. It spread as a living mass of liquid up the nearby crutches of Mrs. Ellis, turning them to gold.

Sohkarra saw a snowflake by Presley's foot suddenly melt into a moving line of molten goo. Faster it shot up his bare leg, over his sneaker, fusing into hard shininess. She struggled, trying to chant a spell. Till she found she could barely move her hand. Faster then thought her legs and waist were covered in the gleaming warm liquid.

Marianne half expected her mother to scream. Silvery blue eyes fixed upon the golden gleam encasing everyone, and Mrs. Ellis lifted her silver haired head. Slowly she struggled to move. 

"It's the ornaments!" Sohkarra cried out. "I cannot... we must get rid of them!" 

"I can't move!" Armon wailed. His arm fused to Amanda as he had struggled to pull her unconscious form up. 

"I... can move..." Mrs. Ellis remarked, as she suddenly managed to shift her arm. The pale white brow knitted with intense effort. She struggled at the sense of hopelessness that suddenly flooded her mind. Sohkarra could only watch as the mental torture started. For having just met the woman, she felt a certain connection to her. Was it her courage in light of her pain that had aroused Sohkarra's feelings toward her? Or was it something deeper. She did not have the time now to wonder long about it. She had to find a way to help. Then Mrs. Ellis herself said something most unexpected.

"I don't believe... in that... there is always good. It's... a matter of perspective..." she said aloud. 

"Mother... it's killing us..." Marianne half sobbed. 

"No... remember what I always told you... there will always be... war... hunger... but through it all...perspective..."

*** 

"How is this possible?" Scarab gasped as he saw the bronze fall from the little woman's legs. Hunched over and sturdy, she shook herself free of the entrapping alloy, and staggered to her feet. Absent of her crutches she limped across the room, almost falling. How could this crippled woman have the strength to resist his trap? 

***

"Rath... Rutherford!" JaKal burst in as he stumbled out of the bush. "Quick!"

"What on Earth?" Prof. Ellis asked.

"It's your wife! She's in danger! We must go back at once..."

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Rath asked him.

"It's a matter of life and death!" JaKal pulled his arm. Rath sighed as he let the Hunter pull him along.

"What? How do you know..."

"Trust me!" JaKal shouted. "Your wife and daughter need you!"

Something about the urgency in JaKal's blue eyes stirred him into action. What was it about these two men that struck him as odd? This Jack Garret seemed sincere that there was danger... but how could he possibly know anything was amiss when they were a block away from the house? 

He rushed after Rath and JaKal, panting as his shoes pounded the pavement. "Elaine! Marianne!" he shouted.

***

"It's what I've always believed..." she said calmly, moving to the tree. Her hand stopped inches from the crèche laying beneath it. "There is a force... far stronger then any of this..." 

"I... believe it," Sohkarra suddenly realized. She felt the force of this woman's will, entrapped in a body that seemed a prison to she with a mind that refused to give up. Slowly she drank in that strength, and channeled it into the heart of the mass of bronze. 

Mrs. Ellis grabbed at Marianne's hand, and a tear rolled down her daughter's cheek. "I love you Marianne... and you are a good daughter to me..." Even as she talked to her daughter, trying to boost her courage, she herself felt an almost spiritual connection within herself; a helping hand. She had a feeling she knew from where it came from. The young woman called Jaime whom she had felt the strange connection with from the start. Still she couldn't explain it. 

"This is hardly the time..." she sobbed. 

"Yes... it is the time..." Elaine Ellis said. "Because I just realized something. Whatever this is... is making us feel this way... and every negative emotion... is causing a downward spiral..." 

"She's right!" Sohkarra cried out to Presley. "The doubts that everyone had... Presley... you're mad because your dad can't be here and you think he doesn't care! It was like that with our father as well! He loved us, but could not always be there for us!" 

"He doesn't or he would be here..." 

"But don't you see that you're with friends? With those who love you? IT is a hard thing when one's parents do not come. But I can remember my own father... when he would send gifts... but never love. And how much that hurt. But now that I have my own family... the hurt is less..." 

Presley felt the tears slipping, and he felt the strength of his Guardian's love. Even Sohkarra's thoughts moved into his mind, giving him a gentle strength. Yes, he knew she loved him and all those gathered here now. Maybe Sohkarra was right; his father did care about him. Just as Rapses' and Sohkarra's father had loved them. He had not been there to see much of them due to his royal duties, but he loved his children nonetheless. 

Marianne Ellis suddenly reached inside. "you... are right Mum..." she whispered. Slowly she focused her power, willing away the bronze into oxygen. Soon she was free to move as well. Mother and daughter embraced tightly, the smaller woman's silver hair striking against the blackness of her daughter's. 

One by one the snowflakes fell from the tree, to melt into nothingness. Sohkarra rushed over to Presley, communicating her concern through private mind links with Rapses. She spoke softly to Presley as she made sure all was well with him, then moved to Amanda, slowly moving her healing powers over the unconscious woman. Presley held his mother's head and shoulders on his lap. 

"Thank you Karra." Presley said to her softly. "I know you know what I'm feeling. And not just through your mind stuff. But with the way it was for you and Rapses in the past."

"It was my pleasure." Sohkarra answered. She hugged him close as if to reassure herself that he was indeed well. 

Cameron moving to his mother and sister. All of them held each other tightly. "You saved us Mum!" Marianne cried happily. 

"I... did... didn't I?" Elaine said softly, and glimpsed Sohkarra from across the room. "But I cannot think what this is all about..." 

"Ancient magic at work..." Sohkarra breathed. "But I fear for our friends..." 

Just then the men came bursting into the room. Sohkarra reached out with her mind as she mentally alerted them to stay back while she chanted the life spell upon them as they willed their armor away. 

"Marianne are you all right?" Rath asked, at her side. "Mrs. Ellis..." 

"I'm fine... young man," Elaine said, gripping his hand. "But I am wondering just what is going on here..." 

"Someone invented a rather nasty weapon is what!" Dr. Ellis Sr. snapped. He held his wife close, supporting her where she stood. 

Marianne looked to Sohkarra with concern. What was to be done? Would they suspect more? 

"Some sort of high tech thing no doubt," Sohkarra said, holding up one of the snowflakes. "I read something about drugs... I wouldn't be surprised if they were on these when you bought them at the store...courtesy of our evil friend." 

The explanation seemed to suit everyone. All it took was a little subliminal suggestion. But in the case of Mrs. Ellis, Sohkarra found she couldn't bring herself to change her mind. 

"Child, what are you doing..." asked the older woman.

"I... want to make things easier for you..." answered the younger. 

"Will it?" Mrs. Ellis asked. "Would it be easier for me if this was forgotten?" 

"Yes... but I must ask..." Said Sohkarra. "For I will do nothing you do not wish. But I thought it might easier for you if you didn't remember." 

Mrs. Ellis looked at Sohkarra. "I rather have a feeling you could do just as you suggest." She talked to the younger woman. "But if it is all the same to you young one, I would rather remember it," she said. "Lest it not happen again...But there is something about you as if you are somehow misplaced in time or space."

"You are indeed wise and it is my good fortune to have met you." Sohkarra answered graciously. She knew this woman knew more than she should. But it was an old knowledge; as if earned through the ages. It was meant to be kept close to her.

"Agreed..." Mr. Ellis nodded, interrupting the women. "It just goes to show that there are some things one should not tamper with. 

"That much we all are agreed on Mr. Ellis." Sohkarra answered him.

"I just remembered, the church service starts in an hour," Mrs. Ellis said very matter-of-factly. 

"After what just happened how can you think of a thing like that?" Cameron demanded. 

"I think it would be the best reason to go," Sohkarra said. "To stop this from happening again...as Mrs. Ellis said." 

***

"Noo!" Scarab cried. "Why does this happen? How?" 

"What, a crippled woman defeating you? Is that what you're complaining about..." 

"How can one such as she have a greater power than mine?" he ranted. 

"I don't know," Heka said. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that your plan sucked..." 

"Rrrrghg!" Scarab gritted, pounding his head on the desk. 

"Merry Christmas, Scarab," Heka said. 

***

**__**

Part 5

That night Rath, Nefer-Tina, and the others, as two cultures; one ancient and one modern, came together for a mutual experience, packed into a long wooden bench in a gray stone building that looked like something out of a travel brochure. All around glistened the colored glass that was dull from the darkness behind it. 

The whole layout seemed to be one center aisle with another crossing it at the midpoint. These benches, or pews as Marianne called them, flanked both sides of the center aisle, and up the sides of the other. In front was a raised set of steps leading up to a smaller section, where a stone table sat just before a most ornate stone screen. The two sections were separated by a wooden screen, behind which were two opposing sets of pews. 

There came the sound of loud thundering drums and brass from the balcony in the back. A man in white robe fussed and sweated behind the organ console, also up back. Such sounds vibrated into their very beings as if the music was merging into them. Everyone stood up in a rustle as they clenched the books with the blue covers in their hands. Rath felt Nefer-Tina prod him to do the same. 

Then came the procession, with a white robed teenage boy bearing high a cross upon a pole. Two others, in red robes with white overtop flanked just behind him with two flickering candles upon shorter poles. Behind them marched a number of singers clutching books identical to those used in the assembly. 

Everyone was singing, as the singers passed with two spaces between. Marianne Ellis passed by him, the corner of her sleeve just barely touching the pew railing. He caught her glimpse and saw how her eyes sparkled in that white garment atop the blue undergarment. Already Marianne mother sat in the pews up front, having moved there during the course of the silent meditation beforehand. All singing the same song loud and strong, men, women and children. Then came what must be the High Priest and his attendants. Rath was not surprised to see a Priestess flanked by another attendant, both in robes with a white over covering. 

The singers peeled off and entered the two ranks of chairs before the altar. And the Priestess and attendants moved to the highest place before the stone table, and turned. In a loud clear voice she addressed all that had fallen into silence. Cameron had replaced his blue book for a red one, with just words. Rath noticed in this book were just prayers, not music, which had been in the other book. Just where were the images of their god? He had seen to one side a small chapel with the picture of a woman with a small child. A small candle was lit before it. And up front was a large cross that hung over the stone table, covered in linen. Upon it was a man with his arms outstretched, robed, with a crown upon his head. Then to one side over a pulpit was a smaller cross, with the same figure in a tortured, beaten defeated position. Marianne had called the one a crucifix, and the other a cross. These were the only statues he could see. Other then the images in stained glass that were blackened by the night behind them. 

Sohkarra could not help but hope the singing would come again. And the music would wrap around her like a welcome new friend. For in those few seconds she had felt the full impact that hit her heart as surely as any ceremony at the Temple in Luxor. She had already opened her mind to the many new and varied ways of worshiping such as she had already witnessed since her reawakening. For even as she held her own ancient beliefs, she could not deny or disrespect the dedication of the worshipers as they knelt for their prayers, and rose to sing was every bit as familiar. Even in the middle whilst the woman Priest raised hands to hold up bread, then a goblet of wine to show before the people seemed odd at first. But somehow as the diatribe of the prayers moved on she could see what was happening. Some sort of contact... the food and drink of their God that the people could physically touch was this food and drink. Marianne called it Communion. Sohkarra was fascinated at it all. So different; yet somehow the same. Odd but somehow not so odd. So many customs, and so different yet so similar. Even as the service drew to a close in a flourish of brass and song she still couldn't help but think of the similarities. Or the glow in everyone's faces as they emptied the church and hurried back home to their own Christmas trees.

*****************************************************

Marianne Ellis walked arm in arm with her father. "Da, I'm sorry... I never should have raised my voice at you..."

"No... I am my dear," he sighed, brushing off his mustache. 

"I only wanted to explain to you that my interests had changed..."

"I should have listened in the first place. But I don't want you throwing away your career and looking back years later regretting chances you never took..."

"Da, I took chances... and I know you want to help..."

"I do...."

"Can you let me take my own chances once in a while?"

"I suppose. But do you know what you're giving up?"

"Sir... I do not mean to interrupt," Rath's softly accented voice cut in.

"What is it Rath... I mean Rutherford..." said Marianne softly.

"If this is a bad time... I can speak later..."

"No, please speak your piece... Rutherford," Bertram Ellis said, turning to face Rath.

"I simply wanted to assure you that I won't stand in the way of you and your daughter. My intentions are most honorable... and I would provide for her quite well..."

"Rath... Rutherford," Marianne blushed.

"You seem sincere, sir. Of that I have no doubt. But I only want..."

"What any father would want for her daughter. All I ask is a chance to prove myself..." Rath blurted out.

"And that you will have sir," Bertram nodded. "But please understand, she is still my little girl... even if she is grown up... and stubborn... and obstinate..."

"Then she and I are well suited for we share those traits in common," Rath nodded.

"Now look here..." Marianne said. Bertram's eyes sparkled, and his moustache twitched. Mrs. Ellis moved by her husband, slipping her hand into his arm.

"He's absolutely right, Bertram," she nodded. "I would say they do have much in common. And more so then you think..."

"Well, don't expect a letter of approval just yet," Bertram coughed. "After all, there are formalities..."

"Da," she shook her head.

"I do expect respectability... and responsibility..."

"Da," Cameron laughed as he moved into earshot of them. He clutched Nefertina's hand in his. "Of that you don't need to worry! If anything I'm the one you should save that lecture for!"

"I've got one for you my boy," Bertram scolded him. Still the blue eyes twinkled. 

"And as for you," he turned to Rath. "Merry Christmas. I do hope you will see fit to visit us sometime soon... I would very much like to know your views on the latest in Egyptology."

"Thank you sir..." he nodded.

"Stay respectable, and no rot about flying saucers..."

"Of course not!" he laughed. "Everyone knows that Egyptians were most accomplished for their time..."

"There's hope for the lad yet," Bertram nodded. Rath saw the smiles and the good-natured bantering. Two very proud men struggling to redefine their relationships. Mrs. Ellis looked to Rath, her brown eyes soft and sparkling as bright as those stars above. Such strength in a frail body. Such heart.

Behind them Amanda clutched Presley's hand. JaKal and Sohkarra followed, Armon, in tow. "This Christmas was the most interesting I've seen yet," Amanda shook her head. "Just what happened to those ornaments I won't believe..."

"The news said they were a Y2K prank," Sohkarra supplied.

"Yeah. Really whacked," Presley nodded. 

"Some sick people out there!" Amanda shuddered. "Melting snowflakes that suck away your strength?"

"Yeah, something about a new bio weapon some terrorist put in Christmas ornaments," Presley added. "I heard it on the car radio as we were getting ready for church..."

"I'm just glad I'm still here to think about it," Armon muttered.

"Whoever did it, won't try it again," Sohkarra nodded. "And you can be sure of that."

"I get the feeling there's more to you then meets the eye," Amanda said to her. 

"That's true," Armon said before he felt a jab from JaKal in the ribs.

"Let's just say science and inventions are something I am always interested in," Sohkarra laughed. "This time is full of wonders..."

"Like the Christmas spirit," JaKal nodded.

"Especially... since it can come out of nowhere..." Amanda muttered.

***************************************************************************************** 

Happy Holidays to all! And to all a good night!


	4. Public Eye

__

DISCLAIMER: The usual…The characters JaKal, Presley, Nefertina, Scarab, and Armon are properties of DIC Entertainment. Princess Sohkarra is my own creation. And I thank my good bud, Trynia Merin, for the use of her unique characters, the twins, Marianne and Cameron Ellis. 

****

In the Public Eye 

26 June 1999

by Sohkarra and Trynia Merin

****

"I just heard it again on the magic box," Nefertina said to Sohkarra.

"What?" Sohkarra answered. The two young women were getting ready to go to the gym for their workout, which had become a favorite past-time for both of them. They loved the activity and watching both the men and women who frequented these places. 

"Strange sightings of ancient-type creatures in the city." Nefertina replied. "I know sometimes we're not always as discreet as we should be, but I didn't think we were that bad."

"We're not." Sohkarra said, looking at her friend. "For I put the spell on all of you before you go out. I think there is something deeper here. Didn't you once tell me that Scarab put out money for people to look for all of you?"

"Yeah, that was before you came back." Nefertina remembered the man she had met during that time; Bix. How he had been offered $10,000 if he could come up with proof that mummies really did walk among the living in this modern city. And he almost got it too! "But he doesn't usually repeat a plan that hasn't been successful."

But now, with all those documentaries about ancient Egypt and all the mysteries of an ancient culture, new interest in ancient Egypt was being brought to light. 

Marianne had suggested to them that they all go see it. And she had talked them into going to the theater one night recently to see Hollywood's latest iteration with the movie, 'The Mummy'. They'd had to sit there for two hours and listen to Rath's critique of the proceedings. Needless to say, by the end of it, Sohkarra, Nefertina, and even Marianne were ready to strangle him.

So, now, with all the media coverage of their ancient way of life to be seen, Sohkarra had noticed that more and more tourists were making their way further and further into the bowels of the museum and a few had actually found their way into the main area of the sphinx where their sarcophaguses were kept. This was cause for alarm for all concerned. 

"Let's take a rain check on the gym for now and go riding around. I want to get a feel for the mood of the city. Especially now that both Rapses' and my possessions are on exhibit." Sohkarra said to her friend. 'Talk about desecration' she thought to herself.

And Nefertina, always glad for a chance to go out for a ride on the jetcycles, nodded. With a call out to Armon, who was busily watching "Mr. Science" on the television to watch over the sphinx, they were off.

In the meantime, JaKal, who was escorting Presley on a trip to the mall to the movie theater to see the new Star Wars - Phantom Menace, were talking about the incidents in the sphinx as well. 

"I don't want to alarm your sister," JaKal was saying to the young Prince as they wandered through the mall with no particular destination in mind. To anyone passing, they looked like a typical father and son who were enjoying each other's company. No one knew the man with this young boy was in fact a 3,500 year old reborn royal guardian from ancient Egypt. He was dressed a blue and golden trimmed sweatsuit with sneakers. "But we must sake plans in the event we have to leave the sphinx for a while my Prince."

"Do you really think it is that serious JaKal?" Presley asked. 

"The lion can never be too careful when protecting its den." Replied the head guardian with another of his infamous sayings. Most of the time no one knew what he was talking about. And to Presley, this was one of those. And then seeing that Presley was giving him that look again, said, "Those three incidences of someone coming into the main chamber was too close. It was fortunate that Sohkarra was there to put a spell of forgetting on them and sending them on their way. For no matter what, we must still keep our existence a secret, for yours and the Princess' sake." And he couldn't help but think to himself that she had missed one, and thus the trouble. And of course Rath had been quick to pick up on her mistake and had indeed done some "correctional" training on his young mistress, much to that said mistress' pain.

"My mom is going out of town for several days to a museum curator's conference in Los Angeles. She is trying to find one of her friends to come stay with me while she is gone." Presley confided. "And I think I will get Mom to let you and Sohkarra stay. You all met when I got sick that one time and mom said she seemed okay. So what would be the harm in her staying?"

"My Prince." JaKal started.

"That way some of you guys could come too, if you had to." Presley continued, as if JaKal hadn't spoken. And he looked at his guardian who appeared to be seriously considering the plan. "It would be no problem for you to stay as well. After all, she thinks that you two are married. And I could say that Armon is her cousin or something."

"It might just work my Prince." JaKal looked at the boy proudly. In spite of everything that had happened since they had been reunited, he was very fond of this modern boy who now hosted the reborn spirit of his deceased Prince. "I will consider it, but I hope it will not be necessary."

****************************************************************** 

That night proved to be very short for all of them. Everyone was in for the night and reposing peacefully in their sarcophagi. With one exception: Sohkarra was staying up late reading a new novel that she had picked up on one of her excursions to the great covered marketplace in a bookstore she had found there. 

Nefertina had confiscated it and read it first. And upon giving it back to Sohkarra, had laughingly told her to be by herself when she read it. And not let JaKal know she was reading such material. Now she was well aware of what her friend had meant. She was astounded at some of the writing in these books. Almost like step by step instructions. And knowing what she did about human relations, it made her blush just to read it. She didn't understand all of what she read. She made a mental note to ask Marianne about some of the terminology's and such. But she did find it entertaining. And perhaps she would show it to JaKal. Maybe it would give him pause to think. For even though they had declared their mutual feelings, things were still moving slowly between them. And sometimes she wanted something from him, but didn't exactly know what. And there were these inexplicable urges. And there were the looks he gave her sometimes. 

'Oh well, maybe I'll figure it out someday.' She thought to herself. And in the midst of her musings, she heard the sounds. Sirens were blaring from outside the sphinx! And she immediately left the peace that was now gone from her room to get her guardians. But of course they had already heard and come out of their slumber. 

"What in Ra's name is that?" demanded Rath.

"Where is the Princess?" piped up Armon.

"I'm here everybody." Sohkarra called out to them. "And by the sounds, I'd say we are in major trouble. It would seem that one of those we found in the sphinx escaped my spell of forgetting."

There was no panic, as to how the plan of where everyone was to go had been discussed. They had had the foresight to get the vehicles out and hidden in a place they had found on one of JaKal's scouting trips. So they would have to make their getaway on foot.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" asked JaKal. 

"We do!" went up the chant.

JaKal stepped up to Sohkarra with a quick "Quickly Princess! Change us over before they get in!"

She nodded and spoke the chant. And not a moment too soon! For just as they were changed, a whole slew of policemen stormed the sphinx.

They came in, weapons drawn. "Who are you people and what are you doing here?" demanded the one identified as leader.

"We are night maintenance workers maintaining the new exhibits," said JaKal with his usual quick thinking. He used the fact that Sohkarra had changed their clothing as well as their appearance. 

So they did indeed look like museum workers. In fact they looked very convincing. "You can confirm our identities with the curator, Amanda Carnavon."

The leader rubbed his chin as he thought about this. "All right, I will. But first, you are all coming with us downtown until we can talk to Ms. Carnavon."

"Downtown?" asked Rath. "As in arrested?" 

"That's the general idea." Confirmed the leader.

This was a development that was most appalling! It just would not do for either the Princess or royal guardians to be put in so common a place! It just was not going to happen! 

Armon piped up and called out the others. "Hey guys! I think there's a harmless way to handle this!" 

And as everyone looked at him wonderingly, he pointed to his face. And all at once they picked up on what he meant.

"He's right." Nefertina said. 

"That happens." JaKal answered. And all of them together simultaneously changed their normal bandaged faces to something that defied description. Even Sohkarra had never seen them like this. She could only stare at her four guardians as their entire countenances changed. 

The effect on the policemen was immediate and effective. They were literally shocked right down to their shoes! The only time any of them had seen anything like this was in one of those class B horror flicks they used to go to on a Saturday afternoon. And seeing that the men were shocked still, Rath put a simple sleep spell on them to ensure they would all be able to get away in safety. They never knew what hit them!

"WOW!!" Sohkarra exclaimed. "That was so cooooool! How did you guys do that?" It had surprised her too at first, but she was used to expecting the unexpected from her friends. It seemed this new time had changed them all more than any of them would admit.

"We have never figured it out ourselves." Nefertina answered her. "Looked different, didn't I?"

"I'll say." Said Sohkarra. "I wonder if I can do that too." But before she could try, Nefertina was walking over to Rath, intent on giving him a piece of her mind on what he had just done.

"Nice going Rath!" Nefertina stormed at him after seeing what he had done. "Now they'll be looking for us when they wake up!"

"Yeah Rath!" Armon also piped in.

"Would you two rather be incarcerated?" Rath shot back. "For that is what they had planned for us!"

"Enough you two!" Sohkarra got in between the two of them. "Did you also add the spell of forgetting on them?"

Rath looked put out at that. "Of course Princess. And I guarantee I didn't miss one!"

The implication was not lost on Sohkarra. For she knew she had goofed and missed one of the trespassers and that was why they were in their current dilemma. Plus the fact that Rath had grasped the opportunity to play teacher again, and grilled her on forgetting spells. But still she couldn't help giving Rath a nasty look plus for good measure she stuck her tongue out at him because he couldn't resist mentioning it.

"Really Princess, of all the un-royal-like behavior," Rath responded, giving her a most disapproving look. 

"If you are all finished bickering, I suggest we get to our respective destinations." JaKal interjected, running out of patience with the bickering. 

"You are right JaKal," said Sohkarra as she came to stand next to him. And looking at her remaining guardians, she reminded them of the rendezvous tomorrow night at the museum to collect their sarcophagi and for her to renew her spell so they would retain their human features. The spell had to be renewed about every 24 hours, for that was the maximum amount of time her blush of life spell as she called it, would last. After that, they would revert back to their bandaged forms. And under the circumstances, that could prove disastrous indeed! And they all acknowledged.

Rath and Nefertina departed for Marianne's home as had been previously arranged. 

And JaKal, taking Sohkarra's hand, along with Armon, departed for Presley's home. They would have to be careful, for Amanda was not due to leave until later in the morning. They would come back tomorrow night for their sarcophagi. 

******************************************************************* 

Marianne was having that nightmare again. At least that seemed the logical explanation to the strange tapping sounds coming from her window. Instinctively she reached beneath the pillow of her bed for the handle of her .38 automatic. 

She silently thanked the fact that she lived in a country that permitted the use of firearms for personal protection, unlike Great Britain. As the latch clicked, she clicked off the safety, and whirled to an upright sitting position. Gripping the pistol in one hand, she whipped aside the bedclothes. Two shadowy figures slipped in through the jimmied window.

"Hold it right there!" Marianne shouted, gun at the ready. "I've got a 38, and I know well how to use it! What the bloody heck are you doing in my house!"

The light flipped on. Two very embarrassed figures stood sheepishly at gunpoint. 

In his long blue trench coat and cap Rath raised his hands over his head. Beside him in a leather jacket and tall black boots stood Nefertina. Both were in their blush of life forms.

"Rath, Nefertina! What in blazes is this all about?" she gasped, holding her chest as she still kept the gun leveled at them. "You scared the life out of me..."

"Er, I know this is a rather awkward time... but would you mind pointing that object the other way..." Rath said, trying to be as calm and diplomatic as possible. 

"We've had enough guns pointed in our faces tonight..." Nefertina added. "Boy have we ever!"

"What are you talking about?" Marianne asked, lowering her weapon. Nefertina and Rath breathed a collective sigh of relief as she engaged the safety and placed the gun beneath her pillow again.

"We didn't want you to end up like us," Nefertina joked. "But we didn't have a choice..." 

"There has been a slight change of plans," Rath coughed. He couldn't help but notice her nightclothes: the red camisole and brief loose lacy shorts. 

"I'll say. You are frightfully early. If this is some sort of a practical joke... I'm not really amused..." she sighed. 

"Let me explain... but permit me first apologize for scaring you like that, my dear," Rath coughed, picking up a silk bathrobe that draped over one chair. Even though Nefertina was also a woman, Rath felt some guilt about having woken Marianne up in such a state in her nightclothes. 

Walking over to the nonplussed scientist he held it before him, throwing it over her bare shoulders.

"What's this in aid of?" she asked, a bit amused now, as Rath stood betwixt her and Nefertina. 

"You've seen me like this before, and Nefertina's a friend..."

Nefertina was trying to keep from laughing at Rath's old-fashioned modesty. Since Marianne was his loved one... he was naturally protective of her in many aspects. "Er, uh well... never mind that... but something most distressing has happened. You recall that we are under close public scrutiny..."

"Yes, but I did not expect you to drop by quite this early," she said, shaking her head. "It is half past five in the morning!"

"We are painfully aware of that," Rath yawned. "But we were discovered..."

"Oh no, you've got to be joking..." Marianne said.

Nefertina grumbled. "And if we didn't scare them off... we coulda been 

arrested!"

"Where are the others?" Marianne yawned, rubbing her eyes. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon through her open window. Rather wearily she sat down on her bed once more. 

Of all the awakenings this ranked near the top of rudeness and abruptness.

"At Amanda's house," said Nefertina. "Presley got his mother to think that 'Jack' and 'Jaime' are going to be staying with him while she's away at a conference."

"Lucky for them that conference came up when it did." Said Marianne. "It couldn't have been planned any better."

"We will be in greater danger then now," Rath said gravely, sitting next to her on the bed. "For until we can get our sarcophagi back and hidden away, we will be unable to recharge." 

Marianne's face filled with concern, now that she knew the true nature of their emergency.

"What do I do with you till then..." Marianne muttered, as Rath's hands rested on her shoulders. 

He really was quite sorry he'd frightened her so badly, and was trying ever so hard to make up for it in any way he could. "A good thing you didn't wake Cameron up. But I've got to get to work...and..."

"I... could come to work with you," Rath suggested. "That is... if you don't mind. I have always desired to see a modern science lab..."

"That might be just the thing... of course," Marianne said. "But Nefertina..."

"Uh we're all meeting there anyway," said Nefertina, sitting on top of Marianne's clothing piled upon her dressing table chair. "But not until tonight so we can get our sarcophagi out."

"You're welcome to stay in my guestroom till then, Nefertina," Marianne yawned. "Good grief! I could murder a cup of coffee... but you must stay out of sight till Cameron leaves..."

"We will try to be a bit more discreet... my dear," Rath assured her. Again Marianne shook her head and yawned deeply. Just when she thought she'd figured this crew, they surprised her yet again! She was beginning to think she never would get them figured out; even if she lived to be their age!

******************************************************************** 

Later that morning, Marianne and the others all rondevous'd at the museum. All of them fairly dashed into the main lobby where they had left their sarcophagi. For they were tiring, and felt in great need of rest. But, lo and behold, they were gone! Missing! Only Presley didn't seem surprised. 

"Oh yeah," he said. "I forgot to tell you with everything going on...."

Sohkarra stepped up to him, hands on his shoulders. "What is it? Do you know what has happened to our sarcophagi?"

"Yeah." He responded. "Mom briefly told me that they had taken them to a secret storage area where they put all the stuff until they can catalog it and all." 

And as everyone looked at him, "And that Cameron Ellis was in charge of the movement."

"Oh great." Muttered Sohkarra. "She didn't tell you where he had taken them?"

"Uh......no."

"Young Prince, are you sure about this?" questioned JaKal. For he, and indeed everyone there was aware of the gravity of the situation. Without their sarcophagi, they could not recharge, and indeed would grow weaker until........

"Let me find out from Cameron where he put them." Marianne stepped in. "If he's indeed got them, he'll not be able to hold off on telling me. He's told me often enough of his frustration when it came to Sohkarra's disappearance and that of her sarcophagi. So he'll be fairly busting a gut to let me know."

"Let's us hope so," Armon interjected. "Because I'm really tired."

"As are we all Armon," JaKal reminded him. "And if Scarab were to find out about this, we would be at his mercy."

"Don't forget JaKal," Sohkarra started. "I don't have to recharge as you all do." And she gave him a look. "So I guess I'll have to play "guardian" to all of you until we find that which we seek. And plus, I know a couple of spells that will keep you all going until then." 

"It's our job to take care of you and the Prince; not yours to take care of us." JaKal answered her. For in spite of his personal feelings toward the Princess, he never lost sight of the fact that he was still a guardian to the royal house. And in this case, the duty must come first!

"We both owe you guys over a whole bunch of times JaKal." Presley spoke for he and his spirit self's sister. She nodded in concurrence.

"Well, that's just ducky." Muttered Rath. "I feel a whole lot better about this whole business now."

"I heard that Rath." Sohkarra said, giving her tutor a wicked look. 

"I have faith in you Princess." Said Armon at the same time he gave a sharp jab in the arm to Rath, which earned him a dirty look from the Scribe.

"Thank you my friend," she smiled back at him.

"So if you don't have to recharge yourself, what was the big deal with keeping your sarcophagus?" Marianne wondered.

"I kept it for sentimental reasons." Sohkarra answered. "My father had it designed especially for me. And I do want it back."

"Oh."Marianne answered. She could certainly understand that. For what she had briefly seen of Sohkarra's burial vessel, it was indeed very beautiful. It had the engraved horse head designed after the horse she had loved in life and was most unusual. And she could also understand her brother's equal determination to keep it, now that he had found it. This just kept getting better and better!

And just then, the blush of life spell wore off everyone and they were once again standing there in their bandaged forms. Marianne had seen this before, but it never failed to amaze her. No one would ever believe this! 

"I guess it's time then." Sohkarra said, looking at them. She quickly said the chant that would change her friends over to look like normal human beings. And when she was done, no one looking at them would ever suspect that they were in actuality 3,500 year old Egyptian mummies. 

And she looked over her work, pleased with what she saw. And Marianne, again, no matter how many times she saw this, couldn't get over it. Her scientific mind still had trouble grasping the magical aspects. But this was one power of Sohkarra's that she could live with, for it was great to know Rath in both his mummified and human-like form. 

Some of Sohkarra's powers, she didn't know about and wasn't at all sure she wanted to, for Rath had told her what he knew of her training by some mysterious individuals known only as the 'Masters'. And she hoped the situation never arose where Sohkarra felt the need to use those powers Rath seemed so concerned about. For once or twice he had told her of his concern that they may one day get out of hand and the Princess would not be able to control them.

"Shall we get started then?" stated JaKal. He was most adamant in starting the search immediately. And as was his way, once his mind was on something, he would not deviate until whatever need had brought it on had been satisfied.

***********************************************************************

That afternoon, after an unsuccessful search for the sarcophagi, amused glances fell upon Marianne and Rath as they walked into the main lobby together. For they had heard rumors that Marianne was dating someone, and could this handsome olive skinned man be that very gentleman in question? Marianne thought about where this had all started. She recalled a conversation they had had at the sphinx long ago:

"I simply cannot spend any more time from work to come over here... and besides my brother will wonder where I have disappeared to..."

"I suppose you could copy down the spells and study them in my absence. For the more magic you master, the less of a threat Scarab will be..."

"Rath, I don't know how to read this..." she sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"It's quite obvious. I will have to teach you to read hieroglyphics," Rath had sighed, about a week after they'd come to know each other. That involved treks to the Sphinx, for a tutoring lesson alongside Presley as Rath, on orders from both Sohkarra and JaKal, taught them both. 

Marianne had a bit of experience in it already, her brother having taught her some of the monosyllabic sounds. What stumped her was the actual ancient Egyptian itself. Within a month she had come to learn a little bit more. Rath's comprehension spells helped somewhat. But she actually had to learn a good deal the old fashioned way. Soon she outstripped Presley's knowledge, and he joked that she knew more than he. Rath smiled with pride. He had not lost his touch after 3500 years. Yet this exchange of information was hardly one way. In turn Marianne taught Rath much about the science of the new time. For now given this opportunity the proverbial tables were turned. She had the chance to return the compliment this very day.

Eagerly Rath joined Marianne in the laboratory, examining all the scientific equipment. 

"Great Ptah what intriguing equipment you possess," he muttered, scratching his chin as he regarded the spectrometer. 

"Hmm, this stuff's outdated compared with what the pharmaceutical companies and labs with more funding have..." she explained.

"Considering the fact I have not seen many modern labs, would I know the difference?" Rath quipped with a slight smile. "How does this work?"

"Er, that's a spectrometer. It works on the principle of light adsorption..."

"Do tell," Rath murmured. 

However, when it came to explaining the scientific principles upon which Chemistry was based, he was as lost as she regarding the language. Their exchange proved very interesting indeed. Marianne demonstrated the use of electrophoresis in separating DNA samples. Intrigued he watched as she took a small skin scraping from his arm and threw it into a strange brew. What followed were a complicated series of mixes of potions she called "isolation" and "extraction."

Cameron wandered into the chemistry lab, hands thrust into his pockets. He hoped to catch Marianne there. She'd seen him briefly at home, where he'd only recently arrived about a fortnight ago after his accident. Because she'd been kidnapped, she'd been unable to visit him. Then inextricably she'd turned up, safe and well. Yet she claimed to remember nothing of her ordeal. Somehow he suspected there was more to her story. Yet his respect for his twin's privacy overrode his curiosity, and he kept the subject unmentioned.

Now as he wandered into her lab, he noticed she had another visitor. As usual she was huddled over her laboratory counter, with several trays of specimen in hand. What was unusual about this was the tall thin man with tanned skin who stood next to her. Emerald green eyes scrutinized her every move. Like Marianne he wore a white lab coat, and had the appearance of a scientist. Upon his head he wore a fez, and laboratory glasses with the side shields. The ensemble gave him a distinguished air, the black silk tassel hanging right beside one ear.

"Now for this step, I am isolating the DNA. I must first pour the gel..." she explained, holding up a beaker of thick jelly. He watched as she poured it between the two glass panes. "Now I make my wells at the top of the frame...then as I wait for the gel to cure, I can isolate my sample from my raw specimen..."

"Hem," said Cameron, trying to appear as casual as he could, but it was 

difficult in light of what had just happened. In addition to the fact that he'd heard from some of his friends that his sister had been dating someone lately. 

Was this stranger the one? And plus the fact of his exciting news that one of the most important parts of the Sohkarra excavation; namely the missing sarcophagi, which had disappeared shortly after its arrival, had been found! And that was the Sohkarra sarcophagi! The only downfall was the still missing mummy. For it was rumored that her body had not been treated in the same manner as other royals. He had discovered a discarded section of papyrus written by an unknown author in Sohkarra's tomb. And from what he could discern from it, it had implied that there had been a severe deviation from the norm during her mummification process. And in all his excavations, he had only found this type of documentation in her tomb. And he desperately wanted to see if it was true! And why would they have chosen this particular Princess to perform this out of context ritual on? What was so different about this lady? And what would have been the desired end result? He couldn't wait to tell his sister and get a look at the mystery man in her life. And he just let himself into the lab where he knew she'd be working.

"Oh, hello Cam," she said, a bit surprised. The other fellow glanced up at Cameron, a bit irritated that the demo had been interrupted. Rath had seen pictures of Cameron in her house, but this was the first time he had encountered him at such proximity.

"Who's your henchman?" he asked, with an amused smile, trying to act nonchalant. There was present a bit of challenge in his grey eyes. After all, this was Cameron's sister he was with!

"Er... This.. is my friend... Mr. Rutherford Higgins... who has a bit of an interest in what I'm doing, since it relates to Egyptology... so I thought I'd give him a demo..."

Rath, coming to his true love's aid, "Your sister's study of antiquities is quite... intriguing to me, sir. Accordingly she had promised to demonstrate her research techniques. For I have an interest in modern scientific..."

"Yes, yes," said Marianne, cutting him off. Cameron sensed she did so because this man might be telling too much otherwise. "Rutherford... this is my brother Cameron Ellis. The Egyptologist..."

"Are you the gentleman my sister is presently seeing?" Cameron asked, extending one hand to Rath. Slowly they shook hands, rather awkwardly.

"If you mean... are we involved in dating rituals... yes..." said Rath, choosing his words carefully.

Cameron chuckled, having taken the words as something of a joke. "You must excuse me, I am rather at a disadvantage..."

"I have been wanting you both to meet, but I didn't figure on today," Marianne said, a bit surprised.

"Would you excuse us, sir?" Cameron said, taking his sister's hand.

"You might have told me," he whispered into her ear. "Why haven't you introduced him to me till now?"

"You were so busy with catching up... I didn't want to burden you," Marianne sighed. "I'm sorry. He's really very nice..."

"Is this that fellow who has an interest in Egyptology?" asked Cameron. "I don't believe I've met him if he is a proper Egyptologist..."

Marianne winced at his use of the word "proper." Since her time with Rath she had come to see just how stuffy and arrogant Egyptologists could get. Cameron was a product of the "old school" which was rather conservative. "Let's just say he's from Egypt, and Egyptology is his main hobby. I had him help out on some of the displays in the museum..."

"Is he an artist? That name doesn't sound quite Egyptian to me..."

"Yes. He can duplicate any ancient artifact with remarkable ability," said she. 

"And if you must know, he changed his name for professional reasons. Now if you don't mind, he's staring right at us. Do try to be civil to him.."

"I won't give him the Spanish inquisition, Mary," he sighed. Discretely they wandered back over to where Rath was watching the gel cure in the 

electrophoresis glass frame.

"Am I to understand that you are responsible for the work of art done in my sister's apartment?" 

Cameron said, glancing at Rath. He tried to pick a conversation topic that might tell him more about this new acquaintance of his sister's without being too obvious about it.

"Most assuredly sir," Rath nodded, a look of pride in those green eyes.

"May I congratulate you on your skills. It isn't often that I see an amateur attempt so closely resemble the real thing. Why even the artists who sell those paintings in Egypt on the papyrus don't render them as skillfully as you have..."

"An amateur?" Rath said, a bit piqued. But he felt Marianne's gentle fingers touch his lips as she shushed him.

"Rutherford... is a bit sensitive about being called an amateur... after all, he's been doing such work for a good part of his life... and he is quite an expert in his line of work."

"Really... pity we didn't know of you till now," Cameron said.

"Rutherford has also been assisting us with some of the displays in the museum. 

The recent vandalism..."

"You mean to say he repainted the main exhibit walls as well?" Cameron murmured. 

"Allow me to congratulate you yet again, sir. I meant no disrespect..."

"None taken, sir," Rath said, inclining his head. He bit his tongue, knowing he had to try to be civil to Marianne's brother. He could not afford to leave any clues as to his true identity, especially when it came to Egyptologists.

"I wonder... where in Egypt are you from?" Cameron asked. He was trying to tactfully lead into the subject of the found artifacts. Rath looked a bit alarmed for a second, and rapidly glanced at Marianne.

She nodded.

"I suppose you'd call it Thebes," Rath said, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "According to the...er...ruins you must have encountered there..."

The humor was not lost on Cameron, for he chuckled. Somehow the tension slipped to a tolerable level. "Indeed yes I have been there. I excavated the temple at Karnack... as a field study. Have you been there yourself?"

"Er... let's just say... I have been there on a few occasions myself. I come from somewhere around Thebes.."

"Mmmm. Marianne also went on a dig there... as a volunteer. Cheers," Cameron nodded. 

"Rather dusty work, out under the hot sun, eh?"

Rath glanced back at Marianne, confused. "Er, I think the gel is ready for injection..." she broke in.

***********************************************************************

From one side, Nefertina and Sohkarra looked into the small lab. They'd come with Rath to look at the displays in the museum regarding the Sohkarra exhibit. And had been rather impressed at the quality of the overall exhibit. The Pharaoh and Queen Mother had indeed ensured a worthy tribute was made to launch their beloved daughter on her premature journey to the after world.

"Geez, I'd forgotten I even had some of this stuff." Sohkarra commented to Nefertina. She looked at what occupied the attention of her friend when she didn't respond right away. Now she caught Nefertina looking at the back of the man who was responsible for excavating the tomb of Rapses' sister. Quite embarrassed at the next series of thoughts she realized the rear view was rather appealing. Especially as it was draped in soft corduroy pants and attractive herringbone tweed jacket. 

Sohkarra gave her a light jab in the arm. When Nefertina looked at her friend, she saw by the look that the Princess had picked up on her thoughts. Nefertina blushed profusely. Sohkarra laughed and whispered in her ear, "I agree with you my friend. Those do look good from the rear. Shall we see if he looks as good from the front?" But she herself already knew, for she had met Cameron Ellis before in the museum. And she knew that her friend would be pleasantly surprised.

"What would JaKal say if he heard you now?" asked a still embarrassed Nefertina. But the idea of seeing the rest of the mystery man did appeal to her. "And why do I get the feeling you know him?" 

"It never hurts to look." she replied. "And JaKal understands this, for he is quite intrigued with the way these modern women dress. Just because we're dead, doesn't mean we're blind. And then Sohkarra proceeded to pull Nefertina with her toward the laboratory. "And yeah, I do know him. I met him the same day I met Marianne during Scarab's little tirade. And besides, you better than any know JaKal is the only one for me."

"Oh……" Summoning her courage she let Sohkarra lead her into the laboratory. 

"Hey, mind if we take a look back here, Marianne?" she asked. 

Marianne looked at she who spoke. She had an idea what was going by seeing the amused look on Sohkarra's face and the embarrassed look on Nefertina's face. 

Sohkarra was at it again. A modern day Cupid; even with everything that was happening. "Sure. Just put on lab coats and safety glasses there in that box by the door."

"Hullo, who have we here?" Cameron asked as he heard the feminine voices. Then his eyes met Nefertina's. She had the most exquisite grey eyes that smiled at his greyish-blue ones. And then he acknowledged Sohkarra. "You're the lady from the museum? Jaime, right?"

"I'm glad you remember me." she answered.

"How could I not? Your knowledge is most impressive." he commented before once again looking toward Nefertina.

"Well hello yourself," said Nefertina shyly, taking in the front view of the handsome blonde gentleman. He helped her into a lab coat from the wall hanger. 

"Are you that Egyptologist guy that everyone's been talking about? The one that excavated that Princess Sohkarra..."

Sohkarra poked her in the ribs. And when Nefertina looked at her, "**_That Princess Sohkarra_**?" she lip synched to her friend. Nefertina's reply was a shrug and a bird-that-ate-the-canary look. "Why yes... and may I inquire as to what the name of this attractive girl is?" Cameron asked Marianne, momentarily forgetting the rest of the reason he was here.

"Yes. This is Tina... a friend of mine... also from Egypt," Marianne said. 

"They're both new in the area... And you being an Egyptologist might get quite a rise about meeting them..."

"Enchanted, I'm sure," Cameron said, kissing Nefertina's hand. She laughed. "It would be a pleasure to make your acquaintance..."

"Marianne said you loved motorcycles..." said Nefertina.

"Why... yes..." he said, still a bit taken with her. "I have a smashing idea. How would everyone like a cup of tea at my place? It's nearly half past four. And I have the most smashing news." 

This made Marianne's eyebrows shoot up in curiosity. Noticing her brother looked entirely too pleased with himself that was not entirely from meeting a pretty girl, she hoped for the best. 

Sohkarra too, was concerned. For she could sense an excitement emanating from the young man. She sensed that he unknowingly would be able to tell her about their missing sarcophagi. For her guardians could not recharge without them. And indeed would grow weaker without them. So she too agreed to accompany the small party to Cameron's apartment.

Calling Rath over to her, she said in a low voice, "I think he knows something that may help us."

"Your senses tell you this?" asked Rath. He knew they must find their sarcophagi and the Princess with her inner sense would be their best hope of finding them. 

And if she said the brother of Marianne knew something, he would trust her instincts.

"Not specifically." She answered. "But he has got a secret that he desperately wants to tell. And who's to say it would not be about our missing items."

"Sounds great to me," Nefertina said in a dreamy type voice. "Only do you have hot chocolate?" This tone of voice drew curious looks from both Sohkarra and Rath. Neither had ever heard Nefertina speak in this way before. But an idea took shape in Sohkarra's mind. Rath wondered at the sudden, plotting look that came over his young charge's face. And he just knew she had something in mind.

Soon they all sat around the living room, with a pot of Darjeeling and plates of cucumber sandwiches and cakes. Nefertina and Cameron chatted about what it was like to take a motorcycle ride along the Nile River in spring. "I actually traveled from Saqqara to the site in Thebes in such a manner," he explained as he pulled out an atlas and turned to the maps of Egypt. Nefertina stared in amazement at the detailed picture.

"That's far out," said she. "What scribe... uh... artist did that?"

"It's the newest in maps. Accurate to a tenth of a mile from a satellite. And here is an image of the site where I found the tomb of Princess Sohkarra..." 

Nefertina saw as he pointed to a royal tomb site near the Valley of the Kings. A new series of tombs had been unearthed there. In a side chamber of the mastaba of Rapses was his sister's. They'd only recently broken through the hidden false door to find it. "It was almost intact... like that of Rapses. But due to the curse" no one else had the nerve to dig there...till recently. Dr. Mohammed Aziz and myself lead the team two years ago that excavated... you would not believe the remarkable condition of the tombs..."

"Humph," Rath muttered. "All that careful work gone to waste. Why can you not leave the tombs alone?"

"I know there are those who would say that it was tantamount to desecration," said Cameron to him. "But what better way to gain immortality than to have those in the future know the name of Sohkarra? And immortality was what the embalmers wanted for her. For she had a most unusual reputation for a Princess.." And getting into his subject, "Did you know that she is remembered as being the first warrior Princess, and that she indeed died in the defense of her brother? But unfortunately, they were both killed during the same incident. Along with their guardians. I want to make sure the world knows about her." And then almost to himself, "I only wish I could find the mummy. I can't believe someone would take just it and the sarcophagus and nothing else." 

Sohkarra was a little uncomfortable with hearing herself talked about as if she was "dead". If only he knew!

"You'd be surprised." Nefertina muttered. Rath and Sohkarra gave her a severe warning look. Marianne's head shot up. Luckily Cameron was immersed in thought and did not notice. Nefertina stuck her tongue out at Rath, who snorted. Desecration of tombs went against everything he believed in as a Scribe. When he'd first realized what Marianne did, he was leery. But then he realized she was not responsible for the excavation of the mummies. And she studied them without opening the sarcophagi. 

Her special x-ray equipment and endoscopes took only the minutest of shavings leaving the rest intact.

"That's right," Marianne said to him. "Pharaohs like Tutankhamen and Rapses would not be known because their names were obliterated."

And Cameron kept on plugging, "And Sohkarra is one of the few tombs found whom the occupant was not a Pharaoh, or even a Prince. Now we can find out more about the royal ladies. For they were the power behind the throne. And now they live again... and in a sense they have gained immortality, which was every Egyptian's ultimate goal. For isn't it a requisite...And the public is already voicing their enthusiasm. And in this day of equal rights and all those women's issues, who could ask for a better representative? For Sohkarra was the embodiment of what a female could achieve; even in her own time! And there was another…...possibly a another guardian of Sohkarra and Rapses!"

Sohkarra thought this to be very interesting indeed. She had never thought of herself as a role model before. She just did what she did because it was in her nature to do so. The blood had just run through her. She'd never thought much about it. And she had enjoyed doing it.

"The name must be spoken and revered," Rath murmured. "For eternal life to be gained." But he couldn't help but wonder who this "other" may be that Cameron was referring to.

"And the name of Sohkarra will become as well known as that of Tutankhamun if I have anything to say about it. For she is my greatest find! And plus I found something else in her tomb that was most interesting. And mysterious."

This latest statement brought a stricken look into Sohkarra's eyes that Rath immediately caught. "What type of 'something' might that be Cameron?" she asked.

"I can tell you all because you're friends of Mary's." he started. "But I found a piece of papyrus that suggested that her body was not treated in the same fashion as other royals."

Rath now understood what had brought the look onto Sohkarra's face. Nefertina noticed it too. This did not bode well. Marianne noted their looks, not yet understanding what had brought it on. So what if Cameron had found a piece of papyrus? It happened all the time during the excavations. But the look on Sohkarra's face told her it was a bit more than that. And she dreaded to think what it could possibly mean. Could it have something to do with the fact that she appeared human where her guardians didn't without her blush of life spell on them? The secret of her humanization was not something Sohkarra had ever discussed with her. It was one of the secrets she had chosen to keep between herself and those who had taught her so long ago. She was not sure Rath even knew the full extent of the Princess' secrets. Or JaKal either, for that matter. The only thing she had ever said about it was that she had taken a sacred oath of secrecy.

Rath, trying to sound as casual as he could, "And how do you think that translates?"

"I'm not sure, but it sounded like a whole different ritual was performed on her body." he said, scratching his chin. "But I cannot for the life of me figure out what it could possibly be. That is why I need to find her body. So I can run tests on it and find out her many, or at least a few of her secrets."

Sohkarra couldn't help but shudder when she heard this. For the last thing she needed was to be the guest of honor at one of Cameron's autopsy parties for the ancients. Marianne put a hand on her arm. Sohkarra gave her a little smile. It was clear to Marianne that she was most uncomfortable indeed. For she had once thought as Cameron had, as far as testing the mummies. That the only way to find out the real deal was to cut them open see the real meat of the matter, so to speak. 

"Perhaps it was the fanciful writing of some scribe trying to get his name in the history books," suggested Nefertina. She knew this comment would get a rise out of Rath. And she hoped a little humor would take the look off Sohkarra's face. 

"Some secrets are not meant to be revealed." Sohkarra said quietly. "For to do so could unleash something that you are nowhere near prepared to deal with. Remember what happened to Napoleon when he went into the sphinx at Giza." 

"What do you mean by that Jaime?" asked Cameron. He never would have expected that statement from her. And what else might she know? After all, she had brought herself to his attention before with her information about Mennehotep and Kara.

"You know the story of when Napoleon went into the great pyramid?" she asked. At Cameron's nod that he did, she continued. "He had been in there but a short while when he came out more frightened than he had ever been. And he never spoke of what he encountered, even on his deathbed. And the secret went with him to the grave."

"What is your point?" Cameron pointedly.

"My point, as you call it," Sohkarra countered, "is that he did not know that of which he was dealing with, and came out of his experience much worse for the wear."

The two were glaring at each other as Rath quickly entered the fray.

"The proper spells must be in place for the spirit to read them..." Rath quickly spoke up to remind him, to get his mind off his latest line of conversation. "So you run a serious risk exhuming them from their tombs. I take great pains in painting the spells..."

"In the museum displays!" Marianne rapidly added.

"Quite so," Cameron nodded, impressed by Rath's grasp of the spiritual nature of ancient Egyptian religion. If only he knew the whole of it!

"That reminds me... I'll just be a minute. There's something I must fetch..."

And Sohkarra needed to get back to JaKal, Presley and Armon. "I really must go," she said getting up excusing herself. "I promised to meet Jack at the domicile." 

And after saying her good-byes to everyone, asked Rath and Nefertina to join her.

"He has not yet disclosed the secret, which he most bursting to reveal. And I have a bad feeling that someone left something behind, never dreaming that an ambitious young man would find it. So now we need to get that back as well as find the sarcophagi. For I fear what that papyrus may say." She said to Rath. "I need one of you to stay with him and try to get the information from him." And seeing the look in Nefertina's eyes, "And Nef, I think you're nominated."

"Yes my Princess." She answered. "I'll stay with him. With pleasure." And she moved over to go with Cameron. "Mind if I tag along?" Nefertina asked, as he trotted downstairs. The charioteer shot Rath a warning glance as she dashed after Cameron.

"My Princess, do you think that's wise?" Rath asked Sohkarra. "After all, look at how she is staring holes right through him."

"Rath, that is my point. I think she has the best chance. You see how taken he is with her?" 

Sohkarra answered, directing Rath's attention to the looks going on with the new acquaintances.

"I get your point." He agreed. 

"But I want you to stay also. For if Nefertina doesn't find out, Marianne must talk to him for us." 

Sohkarra said. "And I know you won't mind staying with her." And at Rath's quick glance at her, she merely smiled.

"Your mind is most crafty and calculating Princess." He whispered to her.

She smiled up at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Yes, I know."

****************************************************************** 

"How are you coming with that scrying spell?" Rath asked her, voice lowered. 

"It's... difficult..." said she. Rath's hands flew across a piece of notebook paper as he put Heratic upon its lined surface. When Marianne realized her error, she wanted to sink away in embarrassment.

"I should have remembered that was a biconsenental sign..." sighed she. "It takes years to master," said he. "Do not worry. Simply recopy the spell this way... and it is easier to recite and commit to memory..."

"Is it any less effective in English than in Msirian?"

"Mm. Not really. But the true gist of the spell is more easily gained when you learn it in it's original form. Here... now if you use the messeh form instead of the..." His slim fingers slipped over hers, guiding the pencil as it dug into paper. Nervous shivers of excitement tingled her hands at his touch. For she was learning ancient language that no one else would know. Rath continued to show the correct Hieratic script to Marianne as Cameron chatted about his latest expedition with Nefertina. They had just come up from his basement study. So absorbed into each other's respective partners were the others that their world seemed ages apart.

"And so we were in this particular temple... and there were quite a few inscriptions... Oh, you might be rather interested in this, Sis..."

Marianne and Rath looked up. At the sight of Nefertina, Rath jerked his hands away from guiding Marianne's. She in turn set down her pencil. Cameron sat down on one side of her, and opened up his attache' case. Upon the coffee table he spread it. He opened his sketchpad, absently covering up the lined notebook paper that she'd been writing her own Hieroglyphs upon. At the sound of the word, inscription,' Rath's attention was snared. Nefertina watched amused as Rath glanced over the two sibling's shoulders.

"I've got rather the first part... but there are a few sketchy details..." He pulled out the translation his team had pieced together. "It appears to be a description of teaching styles, relating to vision. But it is rather cumbersome..." Cameron read aloud, oblivious to Rath and Nefertina's confused stares: Hidden things beyond sight, be exposed to the light of day and wisdom thus derived. For I know how to see those things seen by the gods which were once unseen by man, revealed in the daylight of Ra...."

"I would say they didn't with that horrendous pronunciation," Rath muttered. 

"That phraseology is completely inaccurate... and that one botch up with that particular set of characters is completely wrong..."

Cameron stopped his explanation. Blue grey eyes stared at Rath with a mix of indigence and puzzlement. Nefertina shook her head, thinking, "here we go..." 

Rath glanced over the etchings that Cameron had made of the inscriptions, "Well it's obvious that it isn't a set of teaching styles. Rather it's a spell for comprehension of ancient truths!"

"May I ask what your basis is, sir?" asked Cameron. "Just because you can paint pretty pictures that look just like the ancients... honestly any chap who sits on a street corner knocking off cheap imitations for tourists can reproduce the form, but not the language."

Rath was about to launch into a tirade when a sharp elbow from Marianne shut him up. "Rath's the independent expert on Egyptology..." said Marianne hastily. 

"He's a consultant I brought in on the Sohkarra exhibit..."

"Ah. And so you think this translation is a botch up'?" Cameron said. "And what would you propose is the proper one?"

"It's a common mistake," Rath sniffed, shaking the lined legal pad from beneath Cameron's. He took pencil in hand, and sketched both symbols in the script. "For instance, this set of signs represents one sound. And you have the incorrect sound represented. This series denotes..."

Rath's hands flew over the paper as he marked in Heiratic, under the Hieroglyphic signs he'd drawn. In his tenor voice He read and translated: That which is hidden be revealed, oh master of knowing... for I know thy name. There is no barrier for those enlightened of Thoth, be he all wise imparting wisdom. May the secret paths be revealed through the sight of Osiris, he whose eyes were set straight by Ptah..." 

A look of amazement spread over Cameron's face. "You really do know your Hieroglyphics," he muttered. "But research has shown that set of markings is related to vision, not knowledge..."

"It's all there, for vision of the gods is synonymous with knowing hidden truths! Once the name of the unknown is revealed, the power is gained by the knower of the name." Rath said, finger on the markings. "Quite simple when you know how..."

"Excuse me, while I go check the supper," Marianne said, heading over to the kitchen. They'd chosen to have the tea in her flat, one floor above Cameron's. He occupied the lower floor, where his bedroom and study were. In the basement adjoining the garage Marianne had a small laboratory of her own. Above was the living room with its full kitchen separated off and a bathroom. Often Cameron and Marianne would eat together in this larger area. Then up the stairs was Marianne's bedroom and a library area which served as a guestroom.

Cameron argued vehemently with Rath for the next few minutes over the translations. Yet clearly both enjoyed the intellectual debates. 

Meanwhile Nefertina joined Marianne in the kitchen.. "Say, doesn't he know about us?" she whispered to her friend. 

"I could not risk telling him, for I promised JaKal," she sighed. "But he is my brother..."

"Maybe he might understand about us," Nefertina said. "It might be okay to tell him... even if JaKal would burst a bandage...That's what we have Sohkarra for; to sooth the savage beast. She can usually talk him into our way of thinking."

"That's not all of it. He's been trying to track down the missing Sohkarra body and the other artifacts for months with the help of the authorities. If I told him... there's no telling what he'd say or do." And as a second thought. "You said the others found somewhere to lay low for a while?" 

"We only gotta hide out for the next week or so...Or at least that is what JaKal is hoping for." 

Nefertina started. "He, the Princess, and Armon are staying at Presley's house."

Marianne seemed surprised at this. "Under his mother's nose? How did they manage that?"

"It worked out well. His mother is going out of town to a museum curator's conference." She answered. "And Presley told her he knew of someone he really liked who would be more than willing to stay with him. We told you, remember?"

"Yes, I do. That seems to have worked out perfectly." Marianne commented. "What about Armon?"

Nefertina couldn't help but laugh. "You'll never guess, but he's working part time at one of the Beefy Burgers.

"Well, Rath did ask me if you could hide here... but that will be a challenge if we have to do it for very long. For I know you both need your sarcophagi... and how on Earth am I going to hide those?" 

"Uh... in the closet?" Nefertina asked.

"I can hide yours in the back of my storage closet upstairs. For he never goes inside my bedroom. But Rath's..."

"That lab you have?"

"Cameron would insist on sharing a room with him... or else putting Rath in his spare bedroom."

"This is gonna be tricky," Nefertina sighed. "But first thing's first; we've got to find the sarcophagi."

"I hope I can somehow convince him to 'spill it' as young Presley would say. And also find that piece of papyrus that Sohkarra seemed so concerned about. What could possibly be on it that would have her so concerned?"

"Leave that to me," Nefertina grinned. "And I have a feeling the papyrus has something to do with her mummification or whatever they did to her by the way she reacted."

Marianne couldn't resist asking, "What is her secret to her looking as human as I or anyone else?" She had always wanted to know, but had never come right out and asked Sohkarra. She had a feeling she would not tell at any rate. 

"You know as much about it as I do," Nefertina answered. "All I know is that she had some very mysterious tutors besides Rath in the past, but she never speaks of them. And there are some things you just don't ask her ladyship about. "And that comment pretty well squelched the conversation as the two ladies left and rejoined their companions. 

Rath and Cameron were sitting like old colleagues by now, as they pored over the hieroglyphics. Marianne was relieved to see that Rath and her brother were at least making efforts to get along.

"I say, this is good fun," Cameron smiled. "To speak with someone who knows quite a bit about the subject... we don't find many non-Egyptologists who..."

"Just goes to show ya don't know everything about Egypt!" laughed Nefertina, quickly diffusing again what may have been an incendiary situation. She sat between Rath and Cameron, grinning at the blonde fellow with all her charm.

"Hmm. You say you like motorcycles," said Cameron all of a sudden to Nefertina. 

"What say I take you for a spin on my Harley..."

"Hey, that'd be boss"! Nefertina laughed.

"You guys had better behave," she teased Rath. If looks could kill, Nefertina would be dead a second time over as he glared at her.

"It's a lovely night, you two. Why don't you join us?" Cameron asked. 

"Er, Rath wanted to explain some more of the hieroglyphs to me..." she said. 

"I... was interested to know what else you..."

"Messed up," he laughed good naturedly at Rath. The scribe smiled, a bit relieved that his initial outburst had been taken so graciously by Marianne's sibling. Gently he held her, arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest. He cared not for the warning looks of Nefertina. For she seemed full of the sight of the blonde fellow Cameron. Excitedly she tripped off after the Egyptologist, like a young child who is going to the circus for the first time. 

Rath and Marianne noted this enthusiasm with some alarm. Would Nefertina be able to remember her duty, besotted as she seemed with Cameron. However, Marianne trusted Sohkarra's judgement on this matter. 

Rath however had his own doubts, knowing how Nefertina had lived so long as a man in Egypt. The chance to live as a woman doing those things which put her in equal standing with men was irresistible. And that included pursuit of a romantic interest.

"We'll be back in half an hour," Cameron said. "Then perhaps we could all... take in a movie after dinner?"

********************************************************************** 

Nefertina clung to the back of the motorcycle, wind in her hair as Cameron drove along highway. Far below the sea lapped and frothed at the base of the high cliff upon which they rode. The black asphalt ribbon snaked for miles. 

Nefertina's mind was a million miles away from her duty as she felt the warmth of Cameron's body against hers. He seemed so exciting! And he loved motorcycles and speed just as she did. She wore his borrowed helmet, but her long black hair streamed out the back as she daydreamed. Fast cars, fancy clothing, being a woman was much more exciting in this time than in ancient Egypt.

Egypt. Cameron rode up and down the Nile on his Harley Davidson. From Memphis to Thebes. What a way to go. Someday they would have to take that trip together. 

Yet in her mind she flinched, when she realized what he did. Unearthing mummies in tombs! Desecration! She shivered when she remembered. Then tensed up.

Cameron noticed her tenseness. "What's wrong love?"

"Oh, nothing…" she said, pushing aside the thoughts. "Just… letting it all soak in…"

"Then let this soak in!" he laughed, gunning the throttle. With the sudden burst of speed, Nefertina gasped for breath as she clung more tightly to him.

"Hang on!" he cried. Suddenly lost in the power of the engine, Nefertina threw all caution to the wind. The roar of the engine drowned out any fear for now. 

Ever faster the wind whipped through their hair as she laughed. Bastet be praised this was exceptional! Far more powerful than the Jetbike!

"Some piece of work!" Nefertina cried. "How fast does she go?"

"How fast do you want it to go, luv?" he asked her.

"Fast enough to get us away from San Francisco!" she cried. And felt his smile through her hands as she clung ever more tightly. How she needed this!

************************************************************* 

Marianne felt warm affection for her brother, really. Yet part of her was glad when Nefertina and he left to ride motorcycles. "What else will you teach me, great Scribe?" she giggled, her soft British accent music to his ears.

"Mm. It depends upon whether or not you master the art of Hieroglyphic writing, young lady," said he, in his own natural ancient speech, which sounded so exotic when blended with his recently acquired British accent. Marianne loved the sound of the two together.

"With your expert help how could I not," said she softly, as she realized she understood what he had said. "You who have seen the passing of many centuries..."

"Your soft words can work wonders to the ego of a humbled one..." he said, teasing her slightly. 

"With such encouragement I should wonder why I have not painted the entire Book of Dreams upon the walls of your sleep chamber."

"Don't you dare," she warned him. "My brother already thinks I've gone potty with the little bit of graffiti you scrawled in here..."

"Graffiti?" he pretended to fume. AI will have you know when I painted the likeness of Amenhotep himself in his tomb..." 

"And I suppose next you're going to claim you chiseled those names in Thebes...in the temple of Karnack..."

"That was... someone else," said he. "There were quite a few scribes that came and went over the reigns of the Great Ones. I am but one of many who had the privilege of serving Pharaoh."

"Here we are... alone at last and all you can think to do is trade verbal pot shots with me," she mock pouted. In response, he leaned over and seized her legs. Firmly he swung them onto his lap, pulling her to sit there. Marianne felt her breath quickening as her face was only inches from his.

"Such a fine face should not bear the lines of an unpleasant expression," said the Scribe, raising delicate long fingers to touch her face. As if it were a marble statue his fingertips caressed her cheeks. Those shivers shot up her spine as she relaxed upon his lap. Granted the couch might prove more comfortable, but this was far more entertaining of a seat. His green eyes softened into her blue ones, and he felt the live breath of her on his cheek. 

Softly he pressed lips to hers. Enjoying the sweetness of a stolen moment alone with the woman he'd come to love. Her arms slipped around his neck, pulling him closer as he folded her into the curve of one arm. That pungent taste of incense numbed her lips and engulfed her senses. A faint taste of Listerine mouthwash was discernible upon his dry tongue as it slid against hers. Sohkarra's spell gave him the blush of life, and he intended to make full use of it, now that Nefertina was conveniently occupied.

Marianne reached up and pulled off his hat. A long braid of raven black hair fell around his shoulders. Black as Marianne's hair! She could not resist running hands through the sleek black cascade as he buried his fingers in hers. 

Both of them broke apart the kiss when they heard the noise at the front door. 

"For the love of Horus," he grumbled, gripping her close to him protectively. 

Still he held her firmly upon his lap, determined to savor each moment of contact with her he could squeeze from this otherwise disturbing situation that had prompted him to seek refuge here. That sudden jolt of fear pounded her heart rapidly. "Whatever is this untold interruption?" 

Their nerves had all been on edge since this affair began. Marianne saw a look of concern replace the look of irritation. "It couldn't be Shabti," Rath mused. "The spells of protection I painted upon your chamber's walls should conceal this house..."

Marianne and Rath tensed, holding each other firmly. Then they head the noise of 

a key being inserted into the lock of the front door. "Oh, bother, it's only Cameron," she grumbled in frustration, hearing his familiar voice echoing through the front door. Marianne climbed off his lap and sat about six inches from him. Rath in turn coiled his braid up again, shoving it beneath his hat once more. Like a pair of statues they sat with their hands to themselves, looking much like the twin figures of Royal couples that were present in many an Egyptian temple. 

She grabbed the remote for the TV, snapping it on seconds before Nefertina walked in first. Rath glanced at the spirit box, twiddling his thumbs in a vain attempt to mimic the paragon of innocence. 

Both of them strangely resembled the twin statues of a Pharaoh and his Great Wife that would bracket the way to the Palace at Thebes.

Cameron soon followed, glancing quizzically at his sister. Somehow he knew from the blush on her face that he'd interrupted an intimate moment. However, he didn't let on to Nefertina. "Hiya kids," Nefertina quipped. "Did you behave yourselves?" 

"I might ask you the same question," Rath said simply, his hands folded tightly upon his lap. 

"Running off with Marianne's brother on a frivolous exercise!" "Don't go there," she joked. 

Cameron and Marianne hid their grins as they watched the verbal exchange. Rath and Nefertina argued like they did, as if they were a brother and sister.

"Let's take in a movie, shall we?" Cameron said, breaking the tension. "I know a great film that recently came out. I've been rather wanting to see it…"

*********************************************************************

At the cineplex they crammed into the luxurious seats, four in a row. To Nefertina and Rath's embarassment it was that chiller thriller called the Mummy. They had already seen it. For the last hour Marianne and Nefertina suffered as Rath and Cameron exchanged words about the various historical inaccuracies:

"That is not correct!" Rath spat as he heard the explanation of brain removal. "And the very idea of mummifying people alive! That's preposterous.."

"That English chap is sure a twit," Cameron muttered as he saw the dorky brother of the leading lady.

"What a Hunk," Nefertina sighed deeply as she looked at the rugged features of the leading man. She gulped down more popcorn when she felt herself blushing.

Later on they came to the scenes of Humanoptera. Rath and Nefertina winced visibly as they saw the mummies being destroyed left and right. "Hey!" Nefertina said. "Mummies have rights too!"

"What in blazes," Cameron said as Nefertina looked furious. 

Rath winced again at the sight of the bastardized language. "Book of the Dead indeed!" he harumphed, folding his arms over his chest. "The nerve!"

Nefertina laughed as the weasily bad guy got his due. She cried when the Pharaoh's guard killed the mummy Anaxitamun. "That's so sad," she sighed. "All Imhotep wanted was to be united with his true love."

"Hmm, poor bugger," Cameron sighed. Then all of them gasped as the city exploded on the wide screen in full cinematic glory. Rath was agape at the horrendous butchering of Egyptian civilization. Cameron was fair near laughing his head off.

"What a preposterous load of tripe!" he laughed. Rath began to chuckle as well. 

"My good man, I completely agree with you!" 

Cameron slapped him on the shoulder. "Good show, Rutherford old man! Let's go get a pint!"

"That's the first time they've agreed on anything," Marianne said with an amused face as they dodged the rows of popcorn and discarded soda cups. They wended their way out of the theater.

*********************************************************************** 

JaKal, Sohkarra, and Presley stopped by the local Beefy Burger for dinner. The usual crowd shuffled in, the mothers with their children crying and laughing about what special meal to order. Presley rolled his eyes again at one screaming kid while his mother purchaised some fries. He glanced up at a frustrated JaKal. 

"In my day a child would get a sound stern switching for such behavior," JaKal grumbled, hands over his ears.

"Uh, like get into the 20th century," Presley whispered to him. "Nowadays they'd lock ya up for child abuse if ya did that!"

"Hmm," JaKal muttered. "And this screaming isn't abuse to someone's ears?"

Sohkarra chuckled, from behind both of the two main men in her life. "I'll get us a table…" she said, as Presley offered to buy them their food. JaKal sighed with relief, helping Sohkarra to scope out a table. 

"What will you have, sir?" asked the server. Presley jumped when he realized who it was!

"Hey, Armon!" he laughed. "You sure fooled me, man!"

"Prince… I mean Presley! Nice t' see ya! You won't believe this job! I get all my meals free!"

"Armon, I am glad to see that, but we must procure food…"

Before long Armon had rung up their food, resisting the temptation to devour each burger that he set on the tray. It was sheer torture for him not to eat the merchandise. Sohkarra giggled as Presley and JaKal brought back the tray. 

Armon's supervisor, a sturdy women with reddish hair laughed as she saw the look on his face.

"Well, you're doing better than this morning," she laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "You're great with the customers, but good thing we stopped you eating the burgers!"

"Sorry Ms. Huston," he apologized. "But they are soo good…"

"That's Mel to you," she grinned. "Keep up the good work…. Say, those people you just waited on? They friends of yours?"

"They are my comrades in arms," he said before realizing what he'd said. "Oops…"

"Why don't ya take five and join them. After that, there are some crates from the back I need brought out," she smiled.

"You are most wise and fair, milady Mel…" he said, with a bow of great respect. Amused, the supervisor let him go.

Already JaKal and Presley munched their meals. Sohkarra fixed Armon in an amused gaze as he sat down to join them. "Found a friend, didn't you Armon?" she teased.

"Miss Melissa is my supervisor," he said matter of factly.

"I don't know," Presley grinned. "I think she kinda digs ya!"

"She is my master, and I am privileged to serve her," he insisted. "That is… all…"

"You like her, admit it!" Sohkarra laughed. Armon fumbled with his hands.

Just then they heard the television. All three snapped to attention as they heard the news. "More sightings of the mysterious bandaged figures have been reported…"

"Hey that's…" JaKal gasped.

"That news program's been on all day," Armon said. 

"Has it?" Sohkarra asked, sharing a look of alarm with JaKal.

All four listened grimly to the news. Indeed more sightings had been confirmed. Even though the local newspeople were cracking jokes, it was no laughing matter to the four friends. JaKal's blue eyes narrowed as the commentator came to the part about the local police on the trail of some "museum workers" who had mysteriously knocked them out. A worried policeman gabbled nervously about what he thought he'd seen.

"I swear it wasn't me!" Sohkarra said as Presley glared at her. "Rath was the one that goofed this time…"

"Those guys aren't the ones that stopped us," said Armon. "Those… are people I haven't seen before."

"What?" everyone said.

"Yeah. I remember the faces of everyone on the magic box," Armon said. "And that man… he calls himself Joe. And he was not in the guards that captured us…"

"That must mean either he's seen something more recently or…" Presley said.

Sohkarra paled, and let out a small noise. "What… what's wrong?" JaKal asked, as he moved to grab her shoulder.

"I just had a premonition!" she exclaimed. "Our friends are in danger…"

"What?" Presley asked.

"I sensed Scarab's hand in this…" said Sohkarra, shivering. "Who else would make sure that people see what they aren't supposed to see?"

"What do you mean?" Armon asked.

"You think Scarab is creating rumors or something?" Presley asked.

"Like the hungry lion sending out his females to distract the herd… and make them scatter before he makes his kill?" JaKal said. As usual, everyone gave him confused stares.

"I just saw in my precog ability, what might happen!" Sohkarra clarified, sapphire eyes clouded with fear. "I saw reporters and strange figures rushing out over the city… and they had no minds to touch…"

"No minds…" JaKal said. "Scarab's Shabti? Did you sense them?"

"Yes… Rath and Nefertina… may be in danger!"

***************************************************************

Moonlight danced off the lapping tide as it washed upon the moon washed sand. They had parked the Harley Davidson and the Jetcycle off to one side, near a picnic table. Cam pulled Nefertina to sit beside him. She lay her head on his shoulder as he gently caressed her back. It seemed so nice to have hm there next to her. Just enjoying his presence. Dare she try anything more? Rath also had his arm around Marianne. Both he and the charioteer drew in their respective sighs of contentment as they were seated upon thick wool blankets. They'd tried out their respective proximity at the movies earlier that evening. 

Now both sets of couples lay on blankets on the beach, Nefertina's favorite spot. She insisted that Rath and Marianne tag along. Indeed they did enjoy the view of the stars above. Nefertina giggled to herself when she saw Cameron pull out the two blankets from his Harley's back cargo compartment. It was one of those heavier duty cruising bikes with the many special compartments. And true to his bachelor nature he always came prepared for romantic encounters.

Arms folded behind his head, Cameron drew Nefertina to rest her head on his chest. Her long dark hair spread over like a comet's tail as she snuggled closer. Memories hung thick in her mind of the men she'd brought here before. A tear slipped down her cheek. "Whatever is the matter?" Cameron asked her.

"This place. I come here to think. And there are so many memories..."

"Hush now. Don't think of the ghosts of the past..."

"But..."

"I'm not thinking about them," he said, drawing her into his arms. Gently he rolled over to face her.

Rath pointed out the various Egyptian names for the stars. "Just think," 

Marianne said, her own head pillowed on his chest. "Those stars... that you saw in your own time... are the same ones that I saw each night..."

"Be sure to make a wish," he said softly to her.

"I already know something very good to wish for," said she, rolling over to face him. He did the same, arm draped over her. Glancing over him, Marianne suppressed a giggle. "You've been careful each item my brother has been in the room. I'd swear you were concerned about protecting my honor..."

"That is it yes... and Nefertina was to ensure that..."

"I would not worry, my dear. For it seems they are otherwise occupied."

"Ah," Rath smiled, glancing over his shoulder. For Nefertina's back was to them both, and Cameron was caressing her skin in the moonlight. Nefertina could not resist as his hand caressed her cheek. Slowly she felt her sadness evaporate. 

"Someone as lovely as you, dear girl, should not cry over past ghosts..." 

"Thank you," Nefertina sighed. Her eyes closed as Cameron leaned forwards. The gentle press of his lips to hers was wonderful. She never thought it would feel so sweet even though it was brief. 

Nefertina sighed again as he kissed her once more, this time a bit more firmly. She imagined herself in a movie. Both her hands found convenient places, and her mouth rested against his as they lay close together. His warmth and the smell of wool engulfed her, becoming the night itself. 

Rath similarly drew Marianne close to him, his slender arms enclosing her protectively. He lay half on his back, pulling her to lay almost atop him for comfort's sake. His rolled up raincoat pillowed his neck, his hat lay to one side. In the dark his mouth found the curve of hers, eagerly meeting beneath the stars. As his kiss lay thick on her lips she drank in the shivers of delight his fingers presented to her back. Cameron rolled over, pressing Nefertina beneath him gently. At first he withdrew from his long kiss. 

"Are... you quite comfortable with this? I mean... it is rather sudden and all..."

"Do you have to ask," she giggled, pulling him down as she renewed the kiss. 

Cameron's weight was alleviated partly as he rested on one knee over her. It felt so safe and warm to be covered by this human blanket.

Marianne, less inhibited by her brother's distraction, increased the intensity of her kiss. Rath responded much the same, increasing the intensity of his own kiss as they lay there. Blood pounded in her ear as she felt his tongue slip against hers. It seemed to slip over and around, as a shudder of delight claimed her. She pulled away momentarily, licking her lips as she tried to catch her breath. Blood flushed her face, and she buried her face in his shirt. Gently he soothed her, running his hand over her back... "I did not realize... I had caused you discomfort," he finally blurted out.

"No... It wasn't that," she gasped, fingers worked into his raven black hair. "You never... had done that before... and I was caught by surprise..."

"Then... you enjoyed it, I trust?"

"Shh... Don't spoil it by asking so," she warned, cutting him off with another kiss. He relaxed and proceeded as before. He was determined to prove Chontra wrong. Slowly his kiss intensified, as he increased the pressure of his mouth upon hers. He'd seen Sohkarra as she kissed JaKal, a bit annoyed that his warnings of guardians not crossing invisible lines..and her undignified conduct. But he had since come to understand what drove his Princess and her guardian, who was also his best friend, for he felt the same drive himself now. Gently his fingers pressed a place in her back he knew would induce comfort. Another light touch would produce a tingling sensation, at the base of her neck. Through the kisses their sighs of enjoyment came. It was as if he tried to atone for years without such close physical contact. The intensity made Marianne's head spin, as giddy as a swig of fine Chablis wine.

Nefertina opened her eyes momentarily in her latest kiss with Cameron. Something had sounded odd to her. Suddenly she felt very vulnerable and worried. Sighing, she pulled away from Cameron. "What's the matter?" he asked, hand on her shoulder. "Is it something I did wrong?"

"No, you did everything right," she said, hugging herself as she sat up. Cameron positioned himself behind her, hugging her and cuddling against her as she shivered. "What?" he whispered softly into her ear. 

"I had the strangest feeling we were being watched."

Rath too felt the same thing. His grip on Marianne tightened so much they parted from their kiss. "Rath... what?" she muttered dreamily, still laying atop him.

"Ssh," he said, sitting bold upright. His hand clutched hers, and she squeezed it tightly, sensing his sudden change in mood. She was sitting on his lap as Nefertina was sitting on Cameron's knee. Nefertina and Rath glanced at each other, a look of fear in their eyes. 

Cameron and Marianne were puzzled. What could possibly...

"We've been out in the open too long," Rath muttered, climbing to his feet. Taking the blanket he shook off the sand as he proceeded to fold it neatly. "We had best return to your domicile..."

"All right," Cameron sighed, as he got up from the blanket. Nefertina automatically folded the blanket she and Cam had been on. "What is going on here?"

And all at once, two figures in strange animal armor showed. Up. Hawk and Horse. 

"You must hurry and come with us!" spoke the tall figure in the blue and gold Hawk armor.

"I'm not going anywhere," Cameron spoke up, pushing Nefertina behind him in a protective manner. Nefertina came out from behind him, trying to explain. "It's all right. They're friends. And if they say we must go with them, then trust them."

Marianne spoke up also. "She's right Cam." And at his surprised look, she said simply, "I know them. We can trust them."

"Who are you?" Cameron demanded of the newcomers.

"Friends." Answered the smaller figure in the horse armor. Cameron looked closer at the figure and noticed it was female. And the voice sounded strangely familiar. But he couldn't quite place it.

"They were those whom rescued your sister from her would-be captors." Rath suddenly explained. "It is logical to assume from that they mean us no harm."

"Is this true?" Cameron asked the new arrivals. "Did you rescue my sister?"

"Yes.." the imposing figure in Hawk armor said. "But there is no time to explain now"

Just then bright floodlights shone upon the two couples as they threw their hands before their faces. A dozen or so Shabti came into view, some dressed as reporters. This time there didn't seem to be any humans among them.

Cameron pushed Nefertina behind them. "Get away from here." He whispered to her. 

Nefertina and Rath exchanged worried glances. They didn't dare use their powers in full view of Cameron. They would have to depend on Sohkarra and JaKal to handle the majority of it.

Yet before they could react, he reached under his shirt, which Nefertina had partly unbuttoned already. To their mutual surprise, he pulled out his Eye of Horus amulet, brandishing it aloft.

"Wherever did he get that?" Rath gasped as he gripped Marianne's arm.

"He believes in the ancient mystics." Marianne answered him.

"A sensible man," Rath muttered in new appreciation for Cameron. "Get back in the name of Horus!" Cameron shouted in passable Egyptian. Nefertina winced at the butchered language.

"Come on!" Nefertina shouted, using the momentary delay to drag to the Harley Davidson. She got on, forcing him to climb on after her. They roared off. 

Following their example, Rath and Marianne raced to the Jetcycle. She gripped his chest from behind as they roared away after Nefertina and Cameron. Rath gave one last glance back at JaKal and Sohkarra to ensure himself that they were going to be able to handle the situation. What he saw relieved his anxiety at leaving his Princess and friend. Behind them JaKal fired a spread of flaming arrows to create a wall of flame. 

Sohkarra sent out a powerful mental push, shielding Rath and Nefertina's bikes as they retreated. 

"Where are we going?" Cameron shouted to Nefertina.

"Somewhere away from this mess!" she shouted back.

Deciding against using his armored form, Rath shouted a spell in ancient Egyptian. When Cameron wasn't looking, he hurled a sphere of green energy at a Shabti to their left. It smashed into multiple fragments. Marianne transmuted another that grabbed onto the bike. It changed into glass, shattering. Nefertina artfully dodged the Shabti laser fire. Hanging on for dear life, Cameron couldn't help but be amazed at her skill. Reaching out for her whip, she snapped it in the faces of several Shabti. Cameron gasped in surprise at the appearance of this weapon. "I didn't know you could use a whip," he said to her over the noise of the Harley.

"There's lots about me you don't know." She laughed.

"Mmmm, I cannot wait to find that out!" Cameron smiled behind her.

"Now, how did you know about the Eye of Horus?" she asked him. 

"I'm an Egyptologist, remember?" he said to her. "How would I not know of the ancient mysteries?"

Rath followed close behind Cameron. Marianne reached out with her own power, for her brother's eyes were on the road. She transmuted a nearby Shabti to hydrogen, and then the bike's exhaust set it aflame. 

Other Shabti exploded as Rath's magic hit them. "That's quite enough!" she warned him. "You need to conserve your strength."

"You question my judgement?" He began, then snapped his mouth shut. "Er..quite right."

"What the deuce!" Cameron shouted. "Those are exactly like the figures in the museum that attacked us!"

"They're the same!" came the woman's voice. "And they are only the beginning! For they know you are interested in the truth, Cameron Ellis! And their evil master would have you take the blame for his own evil actions!"

"You!. I know your voice!" he cried. "You sound just like the woman in the museum who was captured. And plus you came with Nefertina to our home! Why are you wearing that strange outfit?"

She didn't answer, for it hadn't occurred to her that he might recognize her voice, but rather concentrated on the business at hand. She didn't want him to find out about them yet. But rather issued the order for her two guardians to get their passengers away. Between JaKal's fire arrows and Sohkarra's spells, the two cycles roared to safety. 

Sohkarra created a blinding flash to cover their escape. JaKal circled back to pick up his Princess, who'd momentarily fell behind. She hadn't fully mastered the self levitation thing yet. "Are you ready my Princess?"

"You bet I am JaKal!" she answered. In a shimmering streak of gold, he shot overhead with Sohkarra in his arms holding on for dear life. "That was a bit too close for my liking." She said to her guardian.

"We may have yet another problem," he said to her.

"So it would seem." She answered him. "We need to get back to Presley's home."

********************************************************************

Exhausted, they dragged themselves into the apartment. Rath sighed as he thought of how nice it would be to lie down in his sarcophagus again. But somehow he and Nefertina had to explain to the twins that they were needing sleep. 

"Ah, I'm dead on my feet." Cameron sighed. "I don't know what brought those ancient terrors.

And I am assuming that you two knew all along they were after us." He said facing Rath. 

"Quite right. And that is why we are here. To hide from them, and to protect you and Marianne from harm.."

"Whatever is this about? And who were those armored ones who helped us. The woman I have met before. I recognized her voice."

"Cam, listen to him," Nefertina begged him. She was trying to take him thoughts off the fact that he thought he recognized Sohkarra's voice.

"Remember the museum?" Marianne said. "When I was attacked? These Shabti are the same?"

"Does this have to do with your disappearance?" Cam asked her.

"I wanted to tell you. And I never thought it would ever come to this."

"Cam, it's late. And we're safe now, thanks to our friends who covered our backs." Nefertina said. "What you really need to know is that the ancient magic is very, very real."

"And it's coming back with a vengeance." Rath said. "We need to rest, and all will be revealed in the morning."

"Very well." Cameron sighed. "The guestroom is at your disposal Rutherford."

"And Tina will be just upstairs." Said Marianne.

Cameron turned to Nefertina, yawning. "Excuse me. I do hope you had a good time."

"Yes," she said. Cameron moved, and they went into each other's arms. He kissed her gently upon the forehead. Nefertina, however, grabbed his jacket collar and kissed him firmly on the mouth. 

As Nefertina was distracted, Rath gently kissed Marianne good night. "Do not fear," he said. "I will be just downstairs."

"Do you suppose they made it back to Presley's all right?" asked Marianne, suddenly remembering JaKal and Sohkarra. They had covered their backs as they had made good their escape.

"I'm sure they did." Rath told her. For he felt that at least for now, all was well with them. "They have learned to work well as a team." He was pleased to note that fact.

"Indeed they have." She agreed. And then over a yawn, "Good night." She bade him. Nefertina followed her up the stairs as Rath wandered down to Cam's apartment.

**********************************************************************

All too soon the blush of life spell was fading. They both climbed into their guestroom beds. It had been a long night. And they could only wish they had their sarcophagi so they could recharge. 

Rath sighed deeply as he remembered how many times he had thought of how nice it would be to sleep in a normal bed, such as his Princess was able to do. Yet now that he had the chance, he couldn't enjoy it, for he was badly in need of his sarcophagi, as was Nefertina. Luckily for all of them, Sohkarra didn't need one, and could keep them going for the time being at least with her rejuvenation magic. But they had to locate their missing items. And not too far away, Nefertina too lay awake, wondering what would become of them if they didn't find their sarcophagi.

****************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back at the house of Presley, Sohkarra, JaKal and Armon, who'd just gotten off his shift at Beefy Burger, arrived back. The old plan of sneaking in through a window that had been previously agreed upon with Presley to leave open had been abandoned with the thought that it could possibly attract attention if someone chanced to see them. And with Armon's great size, it was not out of the realm of possibility. 

Armon, who'd been working had no idea of what had just transpired past what he had heard on the magic box. And Presley was waiting for them. "What have you guys been doing?" he demanded. "You're all over the news." They looked at each other. This was getting worse and worse by the day. And not one knew how to stop what was happening. 

"Rath and Nefertina and their companions were attacked down by the beach by Shabti." JaKal explained. "We had no choice but to go to their aid, for they could not openly use their powers in the presence of Marianne's brother."

"He says he recognized me," Sohkarra said. "That's not good."

"He thinks he recognized your voice Princess," stated JaKal. "But he couldn't see your face, so he cannot be sure."

"No, but if he even suspects, that could be bad news," Sohkarra speculated. "He is quite smart for a modern male. I'll have Marianne check to see how much he thinks he knows. For she will have to convince him that it was not I. But if he asks, brother, please say we were with you all evening. But one thing is certain; he knows things are definitely not normal now. But I do have a cure for what will ail that little problem."

"What would that be Princess?" asked Armon.

"A simple spell of forgetting." answered Sohkarra.

JaKal and Armon nodded in agreement.

"Rath and Nefertina will have to see me soon, for their spell will be wearing off." Sohkarra remembered. "Just as yours will be."

"I will talk with them then. And JaKal, I think you should be there as well."

"Very well Princess." He answered, going over to her.

Armon had gone ahead of them to the attic where they had been able to use two twin beds that were stored there. And the Princess was using the regular bed in the guestroom. 

He knew his leader and Princess would want a little time alone before they too retired for the night. But he didn't care for the idea of using those small beds. Both he and JaKal were too large framed for them, but they had no choice but to make do. He'd be glad to get his sarcophagus back again; as would they all!

"Good night JaKal; good night my Princess." He bade them as he left. 

"Good night Armon." JaKal answered him.

"Sweet dreams." Sohkarra wished him. And together Sohkarra and JaKal went to the couch and sat down. JaKal immediately took her into his arms in a loving manner. Sohkati came up and jumped on Sohkarra's lap. She stroked the cat in a comforting manner until she purred with contentment. For even the sacred feline was restless as she sensed trouble was afoot. For several moments, neither said anything, so wrapped up in their own thoughts were they.

Presley had rejoined them, for he had gone upstairs to make the promised phone call to his mother to let her know everything was okay. Boy, would she freak if she only knew her home was being used to hide fugitive mummies and their Princess. "You two being mushy again?" he kidded as he walked into the room. 

"You guys get any closer, and you'll be sharing bandages." He was teasing them.

"But I don't wear bandages!" Sohkarra said back at him. "But it doesn't sound so bad." She turned and gave JaKal a mischievous look. JaKal smiled back at her, but his thoughts were elsewhere. For he was very aware of the very real danger they were all in. Discovery by anyone would be disastrous indeed. And his warrior instincts were in full bloom. Sohkarra knew this, and Presley too. They were both worried as well. Sohkarra longed to go back to the sphinx with all of her guardians. She longed for the freedom of movement they had been able to experience before Scarab had loosed the masses of the city on them! She'd pay him back for this if it was the last thing she did. Her body tensed as she thought this, and JaKal could feel it. "In good time Princess." He said to her. "Our time will come to pay that devil back for his deceit."

*********************************************************************** 

They all awakened, feeling a bit better having slept or at least rested, but they feared discovery. Rath realized this when he first caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He froze as he heard Cameron thumping on his door, "Rise and shine, there's a good fellow... just going to put the kettle on..."

"Er... yes... I will be there shortly," Rath coughed, feeling extremely flustered. Just how was he going to get past this? Sohkarra's spell was spent!

"Princess, wherever you are... we need you..." he projected out telepathically. 

Then decided to retire back to his bed till he could think of a clever way to get past Cameron! Or till Sohkarra decided to grace them with her presence, whichever came first!

Marianne noticed the same thing when Nefertina sleepily wandered into her bedroom. "Nef...your face! I see your bandages!"

"Huh?" Nefertina muttered sleepily, till she suddenly realized that she was in her necrotic state. She wore one of Marianne's nightgowns over her bandaged form!

"Great Bastet!" she gasped. "What are we going to do?"

"Er... let me think..." Marianne said. "Wait... I know! How about a beauty treatment?"

"What?"

"Here.... come into the bathroom. I'll just make it look like I'm giving you a mask and facial wash..."

Soon Nefertina's face was covered in green glop, and her hair was tucked up under a set of curlers and a salon cap. She wore Marianne's pink fuzzy bathrobe and bunny slippers. "I feel so silly!" she complained.

****************************************************************

The phone rang in Presley's home. He answered. It was Rath and Nefertina. They were calling to say that the life giving spell had worn off and they were stranded at Marianne's house. Luckily, Cameron had left early, so they were able to have some freedom. But they needed for Sohkarra to get there quickly to help them out. For Marianne had yet to find out Cameron's knowledge of the hidden artifacts. 

As soon as he was off the phone, Presley yelled out to his sister and guardians.

"Whatever is it Presley?" asked a still half asleep Sohkarra. She was still wiping here eyes. 

"Marianne just called to say that you need to get over there like real quick." Presley answered her. 

"What's happened?" asked JaKal as he entered the room. Armon came in behind him. 

"What's for breakfast?" asked the burly warrior. "Morning Princess." 

She smiled at her guardians. "Good morning to you also Armon." And going over to JaKal, giving him a peck on the cheek, "Good morning my love."

He looked at her and couldn't help but marvel how lovely she looked first thing in the morning. "And Ra's greeting to you my young love."

"Later you guys." Presley interrupted. "Like I was saying, Marianne called. Rath and Nefertina need Sohkarra to go over there and help them. Their spell has worn off just like the two of you."

"So it has." Said Sohkarra as she looked at her guardians.

Sohkarra got back on the phone and told Marianne she and JaKal would be there soon and hung up the phone. Turning to her two guardians, she quickly changed them over and she and JaKal left for Marianne's house. Armon was to escort Presley to school and make sure all was quiet there.

********************************************************************* 

"If Cam sees you he'll just think we're giving you a facial," Marianne said. "I do this all the time!"

"Sis... are you all right?" Cameron's voice came from behind her front door. 

"Stay here..." Marianne said.

"Hey Marianne... wait... if I'm like this then Rath..."

Marianne was so flustered trying to let her brother in, that she forgot all about Rath! Cam poked his head in the door. "I say, would you like to join us for breakfast? Since it being Saturday and all..."

"Er... Tina's not feeling all that well..."

"Marianne!" Nefertina shouted, rushing out. She gasped when she saw Cameron.

"Oh, excuse me... I'll come back when you're decent..." he said, flushing profusely as he saw Nefertina in her get up. Marianne's disguise had worked!

Cameron vanished behind the door, and Marianne breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Marianne, Rath! He's like me!"

"Oh good grief!" she realized. "Wait here Nefertina!"

Marianne raced down the stairs and grabbed her brother's shoulder. "Wait... I will have coffee with you! Nefertina wanted to have some beauty tips... she'll be around later..."

"I was looking forward to having breakfast with your friend. But Rutherford hasn't yet awakened!"

"Er, sometimes he's... a late sleeper," said she. "Likes to stay up all hours of the night doing his...work..."

"Hmm. He is a guest... but I would hate to have him missing breakfast..."

"I could... take it to him.." Marianne said.

"Er, do you think that's..."

"Cameron... this is the 1990's! He won't be embarrassed!"

"Oh, all right..."

Rath's nerves were shot when he heard them return. Marianne quickly came into Cameron's study. 

"Are you in here?"

"Er... I am not quite... ready to come out..." he said.

"It's just me. I know... Nef told me! Hang on... you can dash up to my apartment while I've got him distracted!"

"Thank you..." he said, and emerged, dressed in his usual clothing. Marianne still felt a bit strange seeing him in his mummified form so soon after his blush of life. Yet she hid her nervousness well. Cameron was still in the front room, so they both sneaked up the back steps.

****************************************************************8 

Sohkarra felt a bit compromised about trying to get to Rath and Nefertina to cast her spell. Especially since Cameron was there. But she had to, so as to keep their secret. Quickly JaKal flew her there, in armored mode. it was the fastest way, since they had not yet retrieved their vehicles. 

She had cloaked JaKal in her invisibility spell so no one could see them both approach for they had no choice but to come in the light of day. A quick mental scan told her that Rath and Nefertina were upstairs in Marianne's place, while Marianne and Cameron were downstairs. Good thing Marianne had done this. "Let me off here, JaKal," she instructed, as he flew down to the room. Telekinetically she jimmied the lock.

When they got there, Marianne met them at the rear door. There was a separate back entrance to her apartment. "Please get in here quick! They both need your help."

"What's wrong?" asked JaKal. He saw the frightened look in Marianne's eyes.

"They're both weak from being away from their sarcophagi too long." She answered. And looking at Sohkarra, asked, "You said you know of a way to be able to recharge them without their sarcophagi?"

"Yes I do." Sohkarra said as she rushed past Marianne to where Nefertina and Rath were resting in the living room.

"Boy, am I glad to see you." Nefertina said to her friend. 

"As am I Princess." Gasped Rath.

"You guys look pretty rough." Sohkarra kidded as she grasped Nefertina's amulet in one hand as the other hand grasped her own. Power flowed between the two of them. Nefertina immediately felt better. "Thanks." She said. Sohkarra smiled at her as she moved over toward Rath. "Say uncle." She jokingly said to her tutor. 

Nefertina choked off a small laugh as she realized that Sohkarra was going to make him pay for his earlier comments.

JaKal, however, came to the Scribe's rescue. "Princess!" he said sharply. "Now is not the time for jokes. Please perform your wonders on him. We need both of them to help with the search."

Sohkarra looked at JaKal and saw that he was indeed very serious and would not tolerate any foolishness now. "Sometimes you can be such a party pooper." But she did as he asked, and taking hold of Rath's amulet (she grabbed it a little harder than needed), she repeated what she had just done with Nefertina's.

"Thank you Princess." Rath said, a little on the sarcastic side.

********************************************************************

"I am worried about Tina," Cameron said. "And your friend still hasn't awakened. It's almost half past ten!"

"Cameron, not everyone gets up at the crack of dawn," she sighed. "He's... well... just er..."

"Sis, you've been acting very strange lately," he said. "And I want to know what all this is about! 

Why did those strange Shabti attack us, and who in blazes were those two who rescued us! And that woman in the animal get up had a voice exactly like your friend Jamie Garrett!"

"Cameron, someone is after us. The same man who attacked you in the museum, and who had me kidnapped..." she breathed. On the knife edge from telling him she hesitated. It might jeopardize everything to tell him any more. Carefully she chose her next sentences.

"Who is this, who you say is after us?"

"I'm not sure. I told you I don't remember much more..."

"Why did you know that they were friendly... those who rescued us... to help?" he asked. 

"Because, they were the ones who showed up to rescue me and bring me back home here..." said she. It was true, partly. "And they warned me that there were some things that I should not ask about... ancient powers had been unleashed because of the testing I was doing."

"Ancient magic?" he said. "Then there is a curse..."

"Yes," said she. "And if you keep asking questions, we might end up in worse trouble. That's what Rutherford and Tina were trying to tell us."

"But what do they know about this?"

"They only know that we might be in terrible danger if we don't watch our backs," Marianne said. "And that's all I really can say."

"Why do I get the feeling there is something you're not telling me, Sis?" he asked. "I know you Marianne... and I have a gut feeling you know more then you are letting on..."

"This man who is threatening us... he... knows the ancient magic. And if I tell any more... he has put a curse on me..."

"A curse, you say," Cameron muttered. "Hmm. There are some things better left untouched. But surely Egyptian curses have no bearing..." Strange of how those words of thing being better left untouched said by Jaime that day would come back to haunt him now. Now there was one woman who definitely knew more than she was letting on.

"Then why do you wear the wedjet whenever you go on a dig?" Marianne asked him. 

"You believe in those Egyptian curses, admit it!"

"I know there are some things you don't muck about with. But you believing in a curse? that's what I think is strange."

"Cameron, this man almost killed me before," said she. "And I believe..."

"Sis, if he's threatening you in any way..." Cameron said. Then he heard her door opening and slamming. "What the deuce..."

"Probably... just the wind..."

"Stay here... someone's come into your apartment..."

"It's probably Tina... or Rutherford..."

"I don't like this... Tina!" he shouted, rushing up the stairs.

"Cameron... what's gotten into you!" Marianne shrieked as she rushed after him. Curse his timing! And his inquisitive nature!

Her heart pounded as he pulled open the door. To see Rath and Nefertina. Before Marianne could blurt anything else out, she heard him say, "Ah, Rutherford! You came up here?"

"Er, yes... I am sorry I could not join you for... breakfast... but I needed to see if Tina... was all right... Marianne said she was ill..."

"Are you feeling better?" Cameron said, stepping into the apartment. Marianne gasped a sigh of relief when she saw Rath and Nefertina were in their blush of life forms again! But what a nasty shock she almost had!

"Yeah," said Nefertina. "Why do you ask?"

"Marianne said you were unwell..."

"Oh, yeah right," Nefertina giggled, after catching Rath's warning glance. 

"Yeah. Just a... er...headache... but it's gone now..."

"Good," Cameron said. "Because I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me for a bit of a drive to Oakland. There's a rather nice view from there..."

"Er... yeah that would be great..." she said, and shot a puzzled look at Rath.

"Marianne, are you quite all right?" Cameron said, noticing Marianne looked rather pale as she tried to catch her breath. Rath rushed to her side, gripping her as Cameron took her other arm.

"Er... just... a bit winded running up these stairs," she gasped. The mere shock of the situation pumped her through with adrenaline.

This was yet something else that Marianne had not seen before.

"How did you do that?" she asked, whispering to Sohkarra who stood to one side. "It certainly was quick!" 

Sohkarra shrugged. "It is something I learned from the 'Masters'" she answered, voice in a whisper. "But it is neat, isn't it? It sure is handy in emergencies. But it will not for long take the place of their sarcophagi. For it is only a temporary fix. We must still find our missing articles; and soon."

Then Cameron caught sight of JaKal and Sohkarra in the apartment.

"Er, have I seen you before..." he muttered, scratching his head, all of a sudden feeling confused.

Everyone noticed as Sohkarra, acting as if Cameron's own words were a cue, directed an intense glare at Cameron. And then it seemed as if he lost track of what he was going to say. And he just stared back at Sohkarra. She continued to glare at him. 

"They just stopped by to say hi," Marianne said, clenching her teeth when she realized that Cameron might remember Sohkarra's voice. But then she too noticed Sohkarra's glare at her brother. And had an idea of what was going on. The Princess was taking care of one loose end and Marianne knew this spell of forgetting would not harm her brother at all. The time had not yet come for him to learn all there was to learn. And Sohkarra's spell would ensure that.

"Cameron, didn't you say you were going to show me where those missing items were?" Nefertina said, stepping forth to distract Cameron. Sohkarra breathed a sigh of relief as Nefertina seemed to so naturally assume her role.

"Er, Ra... I mean Rutherford and I were going to do something with Mr. and Ms. Garrett," Marianne said. "They wanted... to er...visit the museum... so I was going to take them."

"Oh, I'll catch you up later then for lunch," Said Cameron. It was if he had completely lost his train of thought as he forgot to question "Jaime". Marianne let out a long breath as she looked at Sohkarra looked back at her and gave her a 'thumbs up' sign indicating that this one particular problem was solved. 

Cameron would not remember thinking he had heard her voice the evening they had to remove themselves rather quickly from the beach. 

JaKal could hardly contain his excitement as Cameron and Nefertina prepared to leave. For she would find their sarcophagi. And in his contained excitement, he also squeezed Sohkarra's hand in silent thanks for having taken care of one problem. Now Cameron wouldn't be worrying about where he may have heard the Princess' voice before.

"See you, Sis," Cameron said to Marianne as he left. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek goodbye. With a wink to the others, Nefertina quickly followed.

"Get ready to follow him," Marianne said to the others. 

"I'll use my power to summon Armon," Sohkarra said. "He'll bring the Hot Ra and..."

"Just you wait a moment," JaKal said, taking Sohkarra by the arm. "It will be rather conspicuous for an Egyptian vehicle to go racing off after Cameron's motorcycle..."

Contemplating the wisdom of JaKal's words, Sohkarra's eyes brightened as she came up with a second course of action "JaKal, you and I can fly after them," she said. "Then we can call Armon... my invisibility spell will cloak us both!"

"That will be acceptable Princess." JaKal concurred. Sohkarra just glared at him as he addressed her as "Princess". But she wisely kept her own counsel. For now was not the time to debate it. But later…….

"And what about us?" Rath asked. 

"Sit here and look pretty. And try and find out just who all is looking for us," Sohkarra teased him. 

Hastily she and JaKal transformed to armored form. Sohkarra invoked her cloaking spell and they vanished from sight. "See you soon." Was her closing remark to her two friends.

"That woman never ceases to amaze me," Marianne said to Rath, who was in his humanized blush of life form once more. 

Rath had to agree, for he too, had yet to get used to all the extra powers she had somehow managed to acquire without his knowledge. And he didn't fully agree with her wanting to acquire them in the first place. But he wisely kept his counsel on this matter, for he knew she would argue vehemently in her own defense concerning this. And he had to admit that those same powers had come in handy on more than one occasion. But he was always watchful, lest those powers somehow become more than she could handle. Too much power was as bad as not enough. Especially those she had learned. 

********************************************************************** 

Nefertina clung to the back of the motorcycle, wind in her hair as Cameron drove along highway. Far below the sea lapped and frothed at the base of the high cliff upon which they rode. The black asphalt ribbon snaked for miles. 

Nefertina's mind was a million miles away from her duty as she felt the warmth of Cameron's body against hers. He seemed so exciting! And he loved motorcycles and speed just as she did. She wore his borrowed helmet, but her long black hair streamed out the back as she daydreamed. Fast cars, fancy clothing, being a woman was much more exciting in this time than in ancient Egypt.

Egypt. Cameron rode up and down the Nile on his Harley Davidson. From Memphis to Thebes. What a way to go. Someday they would have to take that trip together. Yet in her mind she flinched, when she realized what he did. Unearthing mummies in tombs! Desecration! She shivered when she remembered. Then tensed up.

"What's wrong luv," he asked her. "You've been awful quiet lately."

"Uh, it's hard to talk over this engine!" she shouted.

"I know. Listen to that power!" Cameron laughed. Nefertina sighed deeply. Why must duty come before having fun? Now she felt a bit of the burden JaKal must feel, compromising her own wishes for those of her masters.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Just to a small storage facility," he told her. "Nice and remote, no chance they'll be stolen again."

"But you stole them in the first place when you dug them up," she grumbled angrily. Even her personal feelings were shifting. He was being nothing but nice, but what he did made her ill. 

******************************************************************* 

JaKal watched the cycle far below. "So far Nefertina is playing her part well..."

High above Sohkarra sensed her friend's mental conflict. "I'm sorry Nef," she muttered to herself. "It's not easy doing that." For she herself what her friend was going through. She had faced the same dilemma in the past when she had to keep her feelings for JaKal secret for the welfare of everyone. "JaKal, sometimes you think too much about duty," she muttered. nd she wasn't just referring to the present situation.

"But we must find our sarcophagi," he reminded her.

"I'm also well aware of that JaKal, but I'm also worried about Nefertina," said she. "For I think she is getting attached to this Cameron Ellis..."

"That is unfortunate," JaKal sighed. "But I hope she will remember..."

"She will JaKal," Sohkarra answered. "I know she will."

******************************************************************

Scarab laughed with glee when he saw the afternoon news. "At last those Mummies and their royal brats will be flushed into the open!" 

"You said that last night, and lost half your Shabti!" Heka reminded him.

"I know, but it was a necessary sacrifice," Scarab said, tossing his popcorn at her. "You know better than to question my brilliant plans!"

"Oh yeah, real brilliant," Heka grumbled to herself. "Was it part of your plan that they got away?"

"That Egyptologist has unwittingly brought them right into my hands!" he laughed. "For they may well figure out where the Sarcophagi are interred. Then we will have them!"

"And what of the others?"

"They will come for them. That is when I strike!" Scarab laughed. "The authorities will catch them trying to steal the artifacts... arrest them... then we will have them!"

"But what if..."

Scarab ignored her next comment as he rushed to the phone. "Hello?" he said. "Is this channel 2 news? This is Harris Stone speaking. I'd like to give you a story for your next news feature. About the recovery of the Egyptian artifacts. You might know Dr. Ellis will be there at two o'clock for an interview..."

******************************************************************* 

Cameron pulled up to the storage warehouse. He parked the cycle, and took Nefertina's hand. 

"You'll really get a kick out of this," he said.

"What... where are we?"

"You seemed quite interested in those artifacts. Well. I thought there would be no harm in showing them to you... we'll just nip in and take a quick peek!"

Nefertina bit her tongue. Emotions surged within her as she followed him. He appeared like a gleeful child showing off his comic book collection. Was this all Egyptian history meant to him? 

Some game? "Not everyone gets to see this," he whispered to her. "I thought your interest in your own history and all, you'd appreciate it..."

She let him lead her inside. There were several large packing crates with markings upon them. 

"Well, all I see are a bunch of boxes," she grumbled annoyed as she choked her anger.

"Take a look at this," he said, opening one crate. Inside was her own beloved sarcophagus. "It's in remarkable preservation..."

"That... is nice," she choked, as he cleared the packing material aside. Her hand went to the gold paint on her own possession. 

"It would seem Sohkarra had a sidekick in being different, for this sarcophagus belongs to another remarkable young lady," he said, as he read the hieroglyphics on its front. "The odd thing is, the inscription says that the occupant is a charioteer. But the name is in the masculine... while the mummy who was inside was female..."

"Why... is that strange?" Nefertina asked him.

"She obviously must have masqueraded as a man, to be a charioteer," Cameron said. "It is quite intriguing that perhaps this... Nepher had a desire... to step out of a traditional role. She... died at the prime of her life... judging from what I can recall from x-rays we took at the museum....I would have loved to have seen her and the Princess together. What a pair they must have made!"

Nefertina felt odd at being talked about like some physical object. Could she stop from choking him? Now she knew how Sohkarra must have felt back when they had dinner at his apartment. It felt strange to hear herself talked about as if she were not here.

"But why would you care about that... it's just... a sarcophagus you dug up..."

"The lives of these mummies fascinate me. Every day I am learning more about them by unearthing them. And to think there was another woman who challenged held views of what a woman should be. That is fascinating! For just think what it will mean for women today to be inspired by this woman's story..."

"That's nice and good, but you are desecrating tombs!" she spat.

"Tina, it may seem that way to some. But it's not about treasure hunting, like many say. It's the chance to learn about their lives... and keep those long hidden stories alive. And that is why I love Egyptology. It's not about gold or treasure. But knowledge. And it's good sport to learn about the past..."

"It's not just a game to you then," Nefertina hoped.

"My dear girl, is that what you're so upset about?" he asked. "You think all I care about is the sport of treasure hunting?"

If only he knew. But this seemed as good a chance as any... "Cameron... I misjudged you..." she said quietly.

"Tina, whatever is the matter?" he asked. "You look so sad... can I help? I thought showing you these parts of your history would cheer you up... to learn about a woman who overstepped known roles... I simply thought..."

"Cameron... I don't know what to say," she choked. Slowly tears formed in her eyes. Cameron noticed the tear and slowly wiped it away with his pocket handkerchief.

"Hush now, don't cry... I am sorry if I did something... was it something I said..."

"No," she said, looking into his blue eyes. "I... I...you're being so nice... and I'm thinking all these things about you... and I'm all confused... and... I've never felt like this before..."

"Sh, I know," he said. And kissed away her next tear. "There now... please don't go and cry..."

He folded her in his arms and hugged her reassuringly. Nefertina cursed herself for losing control like this. Her lips found his in the darkness. For a moment she let her doubts slip away in the warmth of his breath entering her mouth. Cameron gently moved his head from side to side, deepening the gesture as she swooned in the comfort of his arms. Just then they heard a knocking at the door.

"This is Channel 2 news... are you there, Mr. Cameron..."

"What... you jerk!" Nefertina spat, pushing him away.

"But I didn't..." he protested. "Tina... what's going on here?"

Just then a flood of reporters came in to surround the protesting Cameron. He pushed Nefertina behind him as he held up his hands. "What is the meaning of this!" he shouted.

"But we were told you were available for an interview..." said the confused woman in the business suit.

"Get out of here!" he cried, holding up his hands as if to fend them off.

******************************************************************

From above JaKal and Sohkarra held their breaths, had they been alive. "That idiot!" JaKal cursed "He's ruining everything!"

"Wait, he's the perfect distraction..." Sohkarra said. "Let's call Armon and start getting those Sarcophagi..."

"But those reporters..."

"Don't see us," Sohkarra said. "Let's move! Armon should be here soon!"

Shaking his Horus-visored Head, JaKal flew right over their heads. A sudden wind stirred up the swarm of reporters, and everyone held onto their hats. Nefertina was almost swept over as Cameron steadied her. "What the deuce was that?" he wondered.

"One of those things you were told about leaving alone!" Nefertina snorted as they tried to rush inside and slam the door shut. "So fame and fortune aren't' important to you?" 

"I honestly didn't want them here!" Cameron shouted back. "I have no idea why they are..."

Just then there was the sound of movement from within the building. Cameron rushed inside. "What was that..."

"Don't go in there," Nefertina said to him. But he moved too fast for her to stop him. True to their form the reporters rushed after them. Suddenly an invisible force threw them backwards. There was the sound of a motor revving up. 

Cameron shook himself off, and hit the alarm button to one side. Nefertina stuck her fingers in her ears as she heard the claxon wailing. There was the sound of something being dragged and an engine starting up. "What the..."

"Stop thieves!" he shouted as a vehicle rushed by, with distinctive Egyptian markings. Nefertina shoved him out of the way just in time.

"We are live on the scene at the Museum storage facility... with a robbery in progress..." the reporter went on as the camera trained on the vehicle as it sped away. Cameron rushed to his motorcycle and leapt upon it.

"Wait!" Nefertina cried. "Stop... Cameron!"

He turned, gunning the cycle, and grabbed her as he streaked past. Nefertina perched behind him. "Where are you going?" she demanded.

"To get those artifacts back!"

"Cameron... wont' the police take care of this..." she shouted. 

"They won't get here in time... I'm not about to let those sarcophagi slip away this time!" he shouted.

"Floor it Armon!" Sohkarra cried. For the Harley Davidson's engine thundered against the cliff side, even drowning out that of the Hot Ra. Sure enough Armon saw the motorcycle as it caught up with them.

"Oh no, that idiot!" Sohkarra sighed. 

"Make us invisible..." JaKal said to her.

"I'll try, but it's going to take a lot of concentration to make this whole vehicle invisible..."

"I'll distract them," JaKal shouted, as he dove between them. Fire arrows rained along the highway. Cameron gasped as he saw the flashes of fire. Barely he managed to swerve to avoid them. This distraction gave Armon the extra time to floor the Hot Ra and rush away. The news van sped after Cameron's cycle, hot on his tail. Cameron gritted his teeth and accelerated. 

"Stop it!" Nefertina shouted. "You'll get us killed!"

"I'm not letting those sarcophagi out of my grip again..."

"Stop this bike right now!" Nefertina shouted in his ear. "It's not worth risking your life!" 

"Egyptology is my life!" he cried.

****************************************************************

"He won't give up!" Sohkarra grumbled as she saw him hot on their trail. Just then JaKal's thoughts came into her head. "Oh great, this is perfect..."

"What?"

"That newsvan's been taping us as we got away!" Sohkarra grumbled, and muttered an ancient curse. Fortunately Armon couldn't hear it.

Scarab was watching the feed from the newsvan. As soon as he had called them he had activated a special signal splitter that recorded what they saw from their cameras. He could not see JaKal, but he could see the presence of the Hot Ra speeding away. "Perfect!" he cried.

"But that Egyptologist..." said Heka. "He's going right after them..."

"He's a fool," Scarab laughed. "He'll just lead the reporters right to the Mummies and their precious charges. They will find it impossible to hide now!"

"But what if they find out about Cameron Ellis and his connection to the museum? 

Wouldn't we look like fools for letting an exhibit get stolen like that?"

"That may be but..."

"Very bad publicity..."

"Then I'll just pin it on that upstart Ellis," Scarab snarled. "If they connect this disappearance to the Mummies, then he'll be a good scapegoat for letting that girl in with him!"

"But you're forgetting one thing. Remember your old pal Prof. Bertram? That just happens to be his son you might be trying to frame... and you know how bad his temper is when his son gets into trouble!"

"I... didn't think of that," Scarab muttered. "I need Bertram Ellis' support to keep my associations open... but his son is an idiot..."

"But who will be an idiot if they no longer want you as a financial backer... and Bertram Ellis knows some pretty powerful people beside just you boss..."

"That's silliness! That museum wouldn't be half the museum without my funding!" Scarab laughed.

"But your cover and all... people may ask some pretty embarrassing questions... if I know your buddy Bertram he'll call in the reporters and publicly blame you for the loss of the exhibit, and trying to pin it on his son... and you can't afford the bad PR..."

"Nonsense! When you're as rich as I am..."

"Your investors might get a little scared..."

"Curse you Heka!" Scarab roared as he hurled the remote control at her.

*******************************************************************

Cameron, you are crazy!" Nefertina shouted to him as he kept hot on the tail of the Hot Ra. "This is nuts! I demand you let me off this now!"

"Come along, old girl, we cannot let them get away with this..." he said.

Nefertina gritted her teeth. How could she stop him? Then she realized she had to do something or else they'd never get away. But the dilemma was how to stop the bike without hurting Cameron.

Suddenly a thought came into her mind. Suddenly there was a loud popping noise that came from the motorcycle as Cameron swerved. Barely he managed to pull to the side of the road as his cycle pulled a flat. 

Sohkarra reached out with her mind, sweeping up the bike in a psycokinetic cushion. Safely the bike managed to pull over.

"Of all the cursed... bloody..." Cameron shouted, cursing up a blue streak worthy of a sailor. Nefertina watched as he cursed his bike, his luck, and even several major deities ascribed to in the Twentieth century. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd swear that the Pharaoh's curse extended to the Princess. For she is most determined to guard her secrets, even from wherever she may be. But I will have them from her." 

"Cameron... stop," said she, trying to calm him down and thinking that same Princess was closer than he could ever imagine, and yes, she was most determined to keep her secrets. "There's nothing we can do... the police are gonna have to handle this..."

****************************************************************

It had been Rath's idea to try a new spell he'd recently perfected. Using the knowledge from a talisman that had shrunk them all, he proceeded to shrink all five sarcophagi for easy transport. He had gotten the idea of the size from the pencil boxes Presley took to school. And knew it would make for easy way to move their precious cargo.

Armon and JaKal wasted no time in getting the sarcophagi to the home of Presley. Sohkarra had called Marianne and Rath to come get his and Nefertina's. Indeed the two small packages were wrapped in cases that looked very nondescript. It amused Marianne to see that in use as Rath tucked his into his pocket and took them upstairs. They were about the size of matchboxes. 

Before long they came to her home, jumped off the cable car to get back to the apartment. As he helped her out of her coat he noticed an odd flashing red light.

Rath and Marianne then proceeded to take the small packages to her home Then all that remained was to await the return of Cameron and Nefertina. "Excuse me, but what does that strange hailing mean?"

"What strange... oh that's the answering machine... for the phone..." she said, and went to check. Her feelings surged as Cameron's panicky voice came over the phone. Rath lay a supporting hand on her shoulders and squeezed gently.

He sensed how hard it was for his love to keep such a secret from her own brother for so long. "Tell me, at least they didn't get hurt..." she sighed.

"We had best get these to their respective places," Rath said to her, trying to change the subject. Carefully Marianne opened the case and removed the two miniaturized sarcophagi. She took one upstairs to Nefertina's guestroom, as Rath took his down to her basement laboratory.

Rath quickly decided to settle into his sarcophagus for a much needed recharge. Although he was feeling all right from Sohkarra's renewal spell, it never hurt to be cautious. Hastily he muttered as he tried to recall the counter spell for enlargement.

Marianne had no sooner placed Nefertina's sarcophagus into place than she saw it suddenly growing in size.

Armon gasped with surprise as Sohkarra's spell suddenly made his sarcophagus grow into it's full size! "Whoah, that's just like what happened to us before," he said.

"It's the same spell, only I don't need the talisman," Sohkarra smiled. 

"Now in you get! It's better to be safe than sorry for you guys have been away from these for quite a while."

"But I'm due back at the beefy burger this afternoon! They need me on shift..." Armon protested.

"Oh, okay! Better get there," Sohkarra said to him, with a wink. "Wouldn't want you to be late and draw attention to yourself." Quickly he hurried upstairs.

Presley giggled as he saw JaKal carrying a small hand size version of his sarcophagus. They looked like the nicknacks you could buy in a gift shop. "Boy that's compact! Hey, you could sell those at my mom's gift shop and no one would know the difference!"

"Young Prince, that would hardly be good for us," JaKal sighed.

"Hey, better put it away or I'll wanna keep my pencils in it!" Presley joked again. "Walter has a pencil case just like that!" Sohkarra giggled at the thought of JaKal's sarcophagus being used to carry school materials in. Imagine bringing a mummy to school for show and tell! 

But all thoughts of frivolousness left as she spoke the spells for her and Jakal's cases to increase in size. And bade him enter.

"Pleasant dreams my love." She said to him as he stepped in. But not before giving her a quick kiss. 

"Excellent job today my young love." Said he as watched her face glow. She reveled in his praise.

*********************************************************************

"Curses of Set!" Marianne heard a muffled exclamation from downstairs. She rushed down, expecting the worst. Rath marched up the stairs, fuming. In his hand he carried a cute little version of his serpent sarcophagus. It was now the size of a shoebox, neatly painted as a miniature.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. He shouted a streak of words in Msirian that Marianne fortunately could not understand.

"What's wrong you ask? What's wrong?" he spluttered, switching to English when he realized she couldn't understand him. "Look at this!" So saying he held out the sarcophagus, still one cubit long. "How can I recharge in this?"

"Oh crumbs!" Marianne realized when she saw what he meant. The spell had worked on Nefertina's, but not his! "It's... a bit bigger," said she. "I don't know... 

"It's rather cute. And Sohkarra did manage to enlarge hers, Armon's and JaKal's. Would you like me to call her to give you a hand?"

"Cute! Cute!" he cried out. "Is that all you have to say! You could not even recharge a sacred cat in it! Do you realize what would happen if......you call her? I would never hear the end of it."

"Rath, calm down, for Pete's sake!" she shouted back. "You're hardly any good to yourself or to me exploding like that! Now sit down and take a deep breath..."

"I... don't breathe..." He gritted, trying to contain his anger. He didn't know what made him angrier; not being able to enlarge his sarcophagi or the thought of having to ask Sohkarra to do it for him. He knew she would enjoy that way too much!

Marianne took the miniature sarcophagus from him as if she feared he'd break it in his rage. Hand on his head he sighed as Marianne tried to hold back her laughter at the ridiculousness of this predicament. And then she left him fuming as she left to give Sohkarra a quick call. She would ask the Princess to be discreet when handling this, but she immediately knew what that answer would be. And again she laughed to herself. She was glad she had to go and pick up Cameron and Nefertina.

"I'd best go now and pick up my brother," she said when she had returned to where she had left Rath.. "He's stranded, and thank goodness he has triple AAA otherwise I don't know what I'd do. And I called Sohkarra. She said she'll be here when she gets here." Of course the Princess hadn't said that, but she couldn't help but pick on Rath a little more.

Rath sighed deeply as she left to pick them up. He had tried all he could think of to enlarge the blasted thing, and it was hopeless. What had gone wrong with the spell? And he knew Sohkarra would have something to say when she arrived, whenever that would be, about his predicament. She would not let this one go.

Cameron was equally fuming when Marianne picked him and Nefertina up in his Dodge Ram pickup. Like many an Egyptologist he had a useful flatbed truck for hauling equipment. And this was no exception. Marianne sometimes used it to get around for short jaunts. But she preferred public transportation, since the museum was within a quick ten minute's cable car ride from her apartment. His motorcycle fit neatly into the back of the truck.

"I cannot believe it..." he muttered. Nefertina and Marianne exchanged worried looks. This was tearing both of them up inside to see him in such distress. Both cared for him very much in their own ways. Hurriedly Marianne headed in to see if Rath was okay. He was nowhere to be found...

She couldn't imagine where he could have gone. And she then noticed the blinking on the answering machine once again. She went over to see who had left the message, as to how it had been cleared before. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard Sohkarra's voice saying that Rath had come over to Presley's house with his "item" he needed to have "fixed". She felt a little sorry for Rath as she realized that Sohkarra would no doubt be 'most helpful'. But not without a price. And Marianne grinned as she imagined just what that price would be.

*********************************************************************** 

JaKal had left Sohkarra to something she was studying. She had several books with her about signal waves and telepathy. She had said she had a plan, but had not yet disclosed it. And when he had asked her what she had in mind, all he got for an answer was that she would tell him when the time was right, for she had more studying to do. 

But now she thought she had the mother of all ideas. What if she could use a television station transmitter combined with her own telepathy? She could then mass broadcast her spell of forgetting on the whole city. For now that they had found their sarcophagi, now the other part of the problem could be dealt with. 

And she went to JaKal to bounce her plan off him. For she valued his opinion above all others. 

Armon was still at Beefy Burger working the late shift. So JaKal was alone in the attic where they had stored his and Armon's sarcophagi. And he heard her come in. And the small knocking sound on the lid. 

He stepped out and stretched, feeling much stronger. "What is it my Princess?" he asked solicitously.

"I've got a plan to end this madness JaKal." She answered him. And at his look of wonder, explained it to him. He was apprehensive at first, but quickly came around. It sounded like it could work! And they made their plans to go to the station the next morning to put the plan to work. 

The next day was bright and sunny as two ancient ones made their way to the TV station. There were lots of people doing many different types of jobs. Sohkarra was fascinated at all the activity. And for the briefest moment, she forgot why she and JaKal were here.

And as they prepared to go into a room marked "control", they were distracted by the sound of Cameron's voice. And that of Marianne. Cameron was there to conduct an interview in an effort to clear himself from the mixup of the again missing artifacts. And he had asked his sister to accompany him, which she had. She would lend moral support.

And all at once, the twins noticed the couple. 

"Heard about the interview I'm giving, eh?" piped Cameron. Marianne wondered what the two of them were up to.

"Er…..yes." JaKal spoke up. "My……wife…..wanted to join you for she has something to add to your interview. She has seen something most interesting that she feels goes along with what you will discuss."

"Great, come on in then." Cameron enthusiastically said to them. 

Sohkarra and JaKal started to follow when Marianne grabbed Sohkarra by the arm. JaKal saw this, but moved on when Sohkarra motioned him to do so.

"What are you two about?" whispered Marianne to the Princess.

"I'm going to do my own 'broadcast." Sohkarra explained. "Scarab is behind all of this and he is hoping we will try to stop Cameron from speaking."

"And you're not going to?" Marianne asked. She was getting a bad feeling about this.

"No, he has already done what I needed; namely getting JaKal and I into the control room."

"What are you going to do?" 

"Like I said, I'm going to do my own broadcast." Sohkarra repeated. "A spell of forgetting going out to the masses."

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Marianne asked. "How can you be sure it will work?" She really didn't want Sohkarra trying this.

Sohkarra smiled at her. "How can I be sure it won't if I don't try?" And she pulled her arm away from Marianne, and proceeded to follow JaKal and Cameron. Marianne had no recourse but to follow. If Sohkarra was bent on doing this, there was little or nothing she could do to stop her once her mind was made up. 

And she knew that Sohkarra and her guardians would try anything to get rid of the infernal hounding that Scarab had loosed on them. And if it would foil Scarab's plans, so much the better.

The interview went on with a man from the station conducting it. Cameron and Sohkarra proceeded to have their own lively little debate about the ethical standards practiced by the ones who excavated the ancient tombs. Was it desecration or science? JaKal thought the debate would have been most appropriate if not for the graveness of the situation. And he gave the signal to Sohkarra to begin her process.

Sohkarra acknowledged. She apologized quickly to Marianne for what she was going to do, for she would have to put her friend out with a sleep spell as well as everyone else. But unlike everyone else, she would place a mental shield to Marianne's mind to make it so she would remember everything. Only her brother and the rest of the city would hopefully forget. If all went well.

Armon, Nefertina, Rath, with Presley, were at strategic areas around the city. They were to wait for JaKal to contact them to tell them that everyone in their area was sound asleep. But just before they started, such a commotion sounded outside. When JaKal looked out to see what was happening, he saw several shabtis. He knew that Scarab had sent them to prevent the interview. 

"There is trouble heading this way Princess." He told her. 

And at her look, "Scarab has sent his henchmen to try to stop us."

"You must handle it alone JaKal." She said. "I'm sorry, but I've got to do this now, while I can. For we may not get a second chance."

"I understand." He answered. And he spoke his chant "With the strength of Ra!" and all at once he stood in his formidable blue and gold armor. And quickly, before he stepped out, he went to Sohkarra and grabbed her to him for a quick kiss of luck. "Ra's power be with you my young love. And I will see you when this is over."

"And the strength of Isis to you my love." She answered him quickly. And all at once he was gone.

And she could hear the sound of combat outside. But she felt JaKal's strength and knew that for now, he was all right. And reluctantly she abandoned her contact with JaKal and concentrated on her own task. For she knew that even with the signals that normally went out from the station, her own strength would be taxed. She had never tried to invoke sleep and forgetting on a whole city before. And with a last look at Marianne and Cameron, who were sleeping peacefully nearby, she started.

She closed her eyes and began to speak. She spoke of how everything that had been spoken of ancient beings up and walking around among the living had been a story fabricated by an old man who wanted to live forever. There were no such beings up and walking among them. Forget……Forget…….Forget…….everything but the name of Harris Stone who had been responsible. Forget……Forget……Forget.

The whole process took the better part of half an hour. But to Sohkarra, getting more and more exhausted, it felt more like days. But she could feel that it seemed to be working. And the phone rang. It was Armon telling her that everyone was beginning to wake up in his sector.

And so it was with the others. 

Marianne and Cameron woke. Cameron had no idea what had happened. Marianne, on the other hand, noticed Sohkarra at the control panel, head in her hands, the microphone still near her. She had switched it off.

She went over to her and gave her a gentle shake. "Are you all right?" she asked concernedly.

Sohkarra saw that both twins had awakened. And looked up at Marianne looking down at her. "Yes. I was successful." And she smiled weakly. "And you can be looking forward to hearing a statement very soon from Mr. Harris Stone clearing Cameron of any charges."

"You did all this for him?" Marianne asked. "After he's been after you all these months?"

"Yes." Sohkarra answered. "For he was only doing what his heart told him. And I guess I do sort of owe him for getting me back into the world and getting me to those with whom I belong."

"When you put it that way……" Marianne replied.

"I do…." Sohkarra answered. "And now I want to go home."

********************************************************************* 

Things were finally back to normal. The mummies and their Princess had been able to move back into their beloved sphinx under the cover of darkness. And for the first time in a couple of weeks, were able to sleep with no possibility of discovery. Marianne had been a little saddened for she had enjoyed the presence of Rath and Nefertina under her and Cameron's roof. 

Sohkarra, JaKal, and Armon managed to vacate Presley's house before Amanda arrived back home from her convention, which had luckily been extended by a few days. All breathed a collective sigh of relief.

And Cameron had been most surprised when one day, out of the blue, a beautiful black and gold sarcophagus with the horse inscription and the beautiful hieroglyphics with its inlaid stones, found its way to the museum. He could not believe his incredible luck when he read the inscriptions that revealed it to be the missing sarcophagus of the Princess Sohkarra! Minus the mummy of course. 

And he had told Marianne, it had just appeared; no note; no explanation; nothing. But Marianne had known where it came from. She knew it was Sohkarra's way of apologizing to Cameron for all the trouble he had found himself in. Even if that trouble had been more dangerous for herself, her brother's host, and their guardians. It was also her way of saying she would only give so much to her curious brother. He would have to content himself with the sarcophagus, for the body of the Princess would never be his. Of course she couldn't tell Cameron that the owner was still using it.

And then had come the biggest miracle of all: Scarab, AKA Harris Stone, due to unforeseen circumstances and public outcry, had been forced to go before the press himself and exonerate Cameron from any wrongdoing by admitting that it was his carelessness that had allowed the thefts in the first place.

And to celebrate, Marianne asked Sohkarra and Nefertina to join her at her house for a 'girl's day out'. She was planning to treat her friends to a day spent at the mall clothes shopping and whatever else people do at malls and then dinner at Ruby Tuesday's; a restaurant that she favored. Plus too, she had been clued in on by Nefertina that Sohkarra had wanted to ask her something about some material she had read in one of 'those' books she had gotten from the great covered market place, as they referred to the mall as. Marianne could just imagine what it was she wanted to ask about. 

JaKal went along with this plan of Marianne's not only to appease his Princess, but also because Nefertina would be there. After this latest Scarab incident, he felt his young love could never be too safe. And this time he had not relented when Sohkarra insisted that she would be fine. They had argued for a time, but JaKal had won out in the end. Sohkarra fumed, but decided to accept it. After all, these fellow ancients she considered more as friends than guardians anyway. And Nefertina had been her best friend in the before. So it kept the peace if JaKal thought he won that particular discussion. And she and Nefertina would still go out and enjoy themselves with their newest friend.

In the meantime, the male guardians were going with Presley to do some other things. It would be a 'guys' day out' for all of them. And they all needed a break after this latest incident. And for Sohkarra, fun was going to be the byword, in spite of her head guardian's ever-protective ways.

When Sohkarra and Nefertina arrived at Marianne's they were greeted warmly by their friend. She had them come in for soft drinks before they left, for the day had turned out rather warm. Nefertina had worn a one piece jumpsuit (the shorts kind) that was a light sky blue color that set off her dark hair nicely. 

Sohkarra had done her blush of life spell on all her friends prior to their departure to their respective destinations today. 

The Princess herself wore a sundress with spaghetti straps that showed off the tan she had managed to acquire. And even her hair seemed to lighten up a bit from the sun. And Marianne wore an Indian type skirt with a camisole type white blouse. All in all, they all looked like people out to enjoy their day, which in fact they were.

Once at the mall, Marianne couldn't help but be amazed at how the two ancient ladies absolutely marveled at the wonders that were here. She had always taken them for granted for she had grown up in a time when malls were just a fact of life. Never had she dreamed that she would meet people from an ancient time, much less royals and their guardians who had never seen a mall before, much less been to one. And she enjoyed watching their sense of wonder for every time they came, they saw something new that she had never noticed. So these excursions had become more fun for her as well. A nice break from the labs. 

And inevitably, they came to the bookstore. And Sohkarra immediately wanted to know where the section was that housed "those" books such as she had read and wanted to ask Marianne about. Nefertina led her over to the area where she had found the one she had taken to her Princess. The same one she had said to read while she was alone.

Sohkarra looked at the sign that read "Romance" and "Alphabetically by Author". She went up and just randomly took one off the shelf. She didn't recognize the author's name, but sensed that the material such as she wanted to ask Marianne about could be found within. Her enhanced senses told her where to look. And as Marianne and Nefertina looked on, she read. And promptly turned red.

This prompted her two friends to giggle at her reaction. Sohkarra looked up, smiling. "I cannot believe what I'm reading." She shyly said. "The scribes of our time would never even think of writing such things. These writers today are very bold indeed." She looked at Nefertina who just shrugged. "Ask Marianne." She said simply.

"What is it Sohkarra?" Marianne asked. And she too looked at the page that Sohkarra had opened the book up to. She smiled as she knew now what Nefertina had warned her about Sohkarra asking about. "We'll talk about this when we get back to my house." She said to the younger woman.

"Why not here?" asked Sohkarra. After all, this is where the books were kept. 

"Well..." Marianne started. What does one say to that? Nefertina giggled again as she saw that Sohkarra had stumped Marianne with that pointed question. Oh well, she had warned her.

"This just isn't something that one discusses in a public place." Marianne reasoned to the younger woman.

"Why not?"

"Well…" Marianne tried again. "This type of subject matter is best kept to the privacy of home and among friends. It's not an acceptable topic of public discussion. That's all."

Sohkarra didn't understand this, but it was clear that Marianne didn't want to discuss it here. And she would respect her friend's wishes. "But I wish to talk about it when we return."

Marianne let a breath of relief. Thank goodness! "Agreed." She said back to Sohkarra. And Nefertina hadn't stopped smiling. "I warned you," she kiddingly whispered to Marianne. "She's been on such a roll lately that I almost pity JaKal." But the truth was that she too wanted to hear the modern scientist's explanation of what Sohkarra was asking about. And they proceeded to continue to enjoy their day. And both Sohkarra and Nefertina enjoyed the culinary delights to be found at Ruby Tuesday's. All three women swore that they'd need to spend at least a week in the gym to work off what they had just ingested.

But once back at Marianne's home, Sohkarra wasted no time in getting her explanations. But this time Marianne was ready for her. She went and got a book she hadn't thought about in a long while and handed it to her two companions.

"I want to know what they mean by writing this material." Sohkarra asked her friend as she thought of the type of book Nefertina had gotten for her and had been reading the night all the craziness had started. Nefertina had taken a seat next to her on the lush couch in Marianne's living room. She was most eager to hear this, but didn't want to appear too as though she was. But she thought Sohkarra was a bit too slow at going through this book.

"Is this a manual of human relations to be read before mating can take place?" Asked Sohkarra innocently. 

Like a parent trying to explain the facts of life to a teenager, Marianne picked her words carefully. She wasn't sure just what exactly Sohkarra knew of human relations. "Do you know what takes place between a man and woman?"

Both the ancient women looked at her. And at each other. For neither had been with a man in the past. 

Sohkarra was the first to answer. "I know where babies come from, if that is what you mean. I helped deliver many babies, including JaKal's own son." She answered. "But as to personal experience, I have none. JaKal was married, remember? And there was no way I would have done anything to hurt his wife and child." And at Marianne's nod, said, "And there was no one else who interested me."

"Yeah, and me either." Nefertina perked up. "I was too busy being the Pharaoh's charioteer."

"I see." Marianne answered. That at least answered the question of ancient honor. She knew that Sohkarra and JaKal were a pair in the here and now with her father's blessing, but they had both kept their mutual desires at bay in the past for the sake of his family. She mentally cheered them both. 

"So?" came the question. "Are you going to let us in on this modern secret?"

"It's no secret." Marianne started. "For it is something that is as old as time itself. From the earliest humans. Even those older than yourselves."

"Come on…." Nefertina pleaded. "Don't go all scientific on us."

Marianne then thought of a book she had once acquired a few years ago when she had been dating a fellow professor. It turned out that the relationship had fizzled before anything significant could happen due to the fact that their professional egos had gotten in the way. Such was the way of young scientists both hell bent on their own projects. So the book sat in a bookshelf, forgotten until now when she had given it to her friends to hash over. It was called the Joys of Sex. And it had a picture of a couple on the cover. Both the younger women looked at this and glanced at each other.

She smiled to herself as she thought of when she thought she may actually need it. At any rate, Sohkarra would get an eyeful of what she was asking about. So would Nefertina, for that matter.

"What is the significance of this book?" asked Sohkarra.

"This book explains the real life way to do the kinds of things they describe in those books you two like so much." Marianne explained. "And it has pictures to show you just what they are writing about. Kind of like an instruction manual."

Nefertina was bursting with curiosity. "Why do you have this type of book?" she asked. "You're a scientist. You should know about this stuff."

"Do you think Rath is the first man I've dated?" asked Marianne. She was amused, for she felt just like a mother telling her daughters about the "birds and the bees".

Nefertina stammered at that. "Well, no…that's not what I meant at all. But I thought that as a scientist, you'd already know all about that sort of thing." 

And she actually blushed.

Sohkarra took a more active interest in it . "I remember when I was younger, Rath tried to explain to me about this sort of thing." She looked up and grinned at her companions. "But somehow, he just couldn't. Especially when I started telling him things." And at the looks she got, "Well, I did see Kiya when she mated with the stallion, so how different can it be?"

Marianne could not contain the choking that came up in her throat. She didn't know whether to laugh or take this girl to a sex therapist. "Well…….." she started to say, but then she saw that Sohkarra had gone back to flipping pages fairly quickly at first, but the further she went, the slower the page turning. This book had a combination of drawings and actual photos! And both her eyes and Nefertina's were big as saucers.

"Wow," she couldn't help but exclaim. "Do people from this time actually do this?" She was looking at a particularly athletic picture where the couple looked as if they were made of rubber bands, such was the position they were in. She showed it to Nefertina, who also couldn't believe it.

"Yes, they do." Marianne answered. "And much more."

"So I see." Sohkarra exclaimed, continuing to finger through the book with Nefertina. 

And Nefertina couldn't help but tease Sohkarra a little. "You wait till I tell JaKal what you're looking at." She quipped. 

Sohkarra gave her a sharp look. "JaKal always says we should learn all we can about this time." She countered. "And so that is what I'm doing....learning."

Nefertina grinned at her as she caught the double meaning. Even though she knew that nothing had happened in this respect between her Princess and her guardian. "Right…….." she couldn't help but joke to her friend. And was not daunted by the look that Sohkarra again gave her.

Not that she or he would advertise it if it had. But their relationship was still new. But she had a feeling that if Sohkarra learned all she wished, that could all change. For her blush of life spell enabled them to look and act as if they were actually alive.

Marianne saw Nefertina's look at her friend. "You too may want to look closely."

And at Nef's curious look, continued, "For my brother told me he would like to see you again when he gets back from this field expedition he went on. He should be back very soon."

And Nefertina couldn't help the slow grin that crossed her face as she remembered their night at the beach. And she wouldn't mind seeing him again either!

Sohkarra caught the look and gave her friend a cheeky grin and started batting her eyelashes. And the two of them shared an old secret that went back hundred of years. And then all too soon, it was time for the friends to depart for the sphinx which was their home. They bade their friend goodbye as they made their way back. And Sohkarra made Nefertina promise not to tell JaKal what they had learned this day. She wanted to let him know about it in her own way; in her own time. And Nefertina agreed. For she would also keep her own counsel about what she had learned. 

**********************************************************************

Later that night, after everyone else had retired, or gone out for the evening, Sohkarra and JaKal were spending some time together alone. This was the first time they had such a chance since before the trouble with her powers. And Presley had been escorted home by Nefertina and Armon, who were going to head out for some dancing. 

"And how was your outing with Marianne today?" asked JaKal of his Princess. 

She looked up at him with a strange look in her sapphire eyes. "I learned much today." She answered a little evasively.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He noted the hesitancy in the way she answered. 

"I saw some things today that I never dreamed of." She answered. "Of human relations."

He looked at her questioningly. "What would you learn of that?" he asked. For having been married himself with a child in the past, he knew something of it. But Sohkarra as far as he knew, had never experienced this sort of thing herself. But he did know that she had helped in several birthings, including that of his own beloved son. 

"They do things much differently in this new time than in our time." She answered as best she could. "I saw the most amazing things in a book Marianne showed me."

"Marianne!" JaKal wanted to know. "Why would she speak to you of such things?" he was surprised, for he knew the two women spoke of many things, but this?

"Yes, Marianne." Sohkarra said. She looked at JaKal and noted his expression. And figured she'd better defend her friend. "I asked her some questions about something I read about, and she showed me some material to answer my queries. That is all. After all, she is a scientist."

JaKal noticeably relaxed. "If that is all.."

"Yes, that is all." Sohkarra answered him. She was a little vexed that he would take it in such a way. "What bothers you about that?"

And then JaKal took her into his arms and pulled her close. And looking into her eyes, answered, "There were certain things that I was hoping we would one day explore for ourselves." And he had such a sincere look on his face that she couldn't help but forgive him.

And she cuddled in closer and gave him a mischievous look. "Oh? What sort of things would you have us explore, JaKal?" 

He looked down at her and caught her look. And proceeded to answer her question with a deep kiss. She almost purred with the contentment of it as they got so close they were almost one. She had used her spell on him, so he looked as she did, only in a masculine way. And she loved the feel of him in this way. But she loved him in whichever package he was in at the time; mummified or humanized.

And as they pulled apart ever so slightly, he said in a soft voice, "Does that answer your question my Princess?"

She looked as if she would contemplate his question. "Let me think." And then in a mischievous way, "No. I need more answers my Lord." 

"I thought you might." He answered. And he proceeded to answer some of her 'questions'. Much to her delight. 

And with this came the realization to both, that one day, all her unanswered queries would be answered. And not by any book.

THE END


	5. Knight of the Periodic Table

Disclaimer: The characters of Mummies Alive are the property of DIC. The characters of Dr. Marianne and Cameron Ellis, Mennehotep and Kara are property of me, Trynia Merin. Sohkarra is property of Jaime. This story means no harm to the show, or the legends of St. George from English history, or his shield or that of St. Andrew. ( All prayers copyright from the 1979 Book of Common Prayer of the Protestant Episcopal Church.)

Knight of the Periodic Table

by Trynia Merin 

***

**__**

Part 1

It was Friday afternoon, and Marianne Ellis clicked her tongue in irritation as somebody pounded on the small lab door. In her hand she held an automatic pipette, its loaded sample tip inches from the test tube in a small rack. 

Cameron poked his head and shoulders around the door frame at her, saying, "Dr. Ellis, there is someone waiting to see you in the Museum Lobby..."

"Cameron, I've got a great deal of work to do..."

"Well, they want to see both of us," he laughed. "I don't know why, but Amanda said it was of the utmost importance..."

"I don't recall..."

Amanda Carnarvon pushed beside Cameron, nudging him into the small labs. She added, "It's a tour group who wants to see the conservation labs... and the...."

"I'm not technically conservation, even though you seem to have me helping out with that lately in Analytical..."

"Still, you should come... they have been waiting..." Amanda said to her as she urged Marianne out. Cameron pulled at her labcoat as she moved out of her small lab near the analytical lab.

"Oh good grief will I never get anything done?" Marianne muttered. But what hit her eyes was a familiar set four people carrying a paper box and some oddly wrapped things. They moved to the Museum lunchroom with a whole gang of others.

"Happy Birthday!" Amanda laughed as she maneuvered her into the Lunchroom. 

"I am going to kill you, Cameron!" she laughed, feeling her chest. Still she wore labcoat, gloves and safety glasses with a pipette in one hand.

"That's a safety violation!" Amanda Carnarvon joked, as Anne and some of the conservators divested Mary of her lab clothing. "Let's equip her for partying!"

"Who... what..."

"It was Amanda's idea," said Cameron, guiding her to the flat sheet cake. They had made it in the shape of a conical flask, complete with the little lines. She giggled at their sense of humor. And someone was serving punch in mugs shaped like beakers with little handles.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish!" Jaime Garret laughed as she suddenly materialized out of the group of art conservators, museum workers, and five familiar figures in their modern clothes. "Jack Garret" stood there at Jaime's elbow, dark blue eyes framed by the short brown hair and cowboy style shirt and blue jeans he wore. "Rutherford Higgins" moved to her side, resting a hand on her shoulder. He looked handsome as always in that cream colored coat and

white shirt that set off his bronzed skin so well. And that rust colored fez that gave him the look of a Middle Eastern sort of academic. Even Tina and Armon were there, cool in black minidress and platforms, and sports leathers respectively. 

Marianne inhaled, and closed her eyes as she spoke a wish. Then with a rapid exhalation, thirty-one candles were extinguished.

"Happy birthday, my love," Rutherford said softly as he kissed her cheek. Cam also pecked his sister. Amanda passed Marianne the knife as she plunged it hesitatingly into the cake. Odd custom, JaKal thought to himself concerning the anniversary of one's birth. He had witnessed one birthday with Presley already, when the lad had turned fourteen, only recently. 

Compared to that, this was an interesting event indeed, since Cameron and Marianne were twins. 

Someone suddenly unveiled a cake made in the design of a pyramid, and edged Cameron over to it.

"It's your birthday now..." Amanda laughed as she checked her watch. "A hour apart, was it?" 

Cameron extinguished his own sizable blaze with a hearty puff. Both twins accepted the well wishes of their friends. Nefertina also gave the birthday boy a kiss he'd not soon forget.

Gifts were exchanged, and laughter ensued. No one suspecting that five of the partygoers were most unusual well wishers indeed. And the idea of thirty-one years paled in comparison to their true ages. 

***

"In Science news today, a new process of DNA extraction and reproduction was refuted in the New England Journal of medicine by a team at NIH. Dr. Marianne Ellis, the renown local expert on mummification and DNA sequencing is to be honored by a grant from NIH for her continued work at the San Francisco Art Museum..." 

"Dr. Ellis, how stupid of me to forget!" Scarab exclaimed as he barely waited for the end of the news snippet.

"So what? She is with the Mummies!"

"Yes... but I had abandoned all hope for capturing her because those dratted Mummies were in the way!"

"Why didn't you abduct her at work?" asked Heka.

"Because when a prominent scientist goes missing, people are bound to notice! but if I am there at the presentation ceremony... and some accident happened... then there would be the perfect excuse to get her!"

"Oh, so you will finally follow through on this old plan... and oh... it's taken you close to a year to..."

"I don't need your commentary, you foolish excuse for a walking stick!"

"My, aren't we cranky..." Heka crowed as Scarab threw the remote control at her. Neatly she dodged, slipping it up in her coils to change the channel.

"It's almost time for Oprah anyway," she cackled. 

***

"I had wanted to save the best till last," Sohkarra said when they were at the Sphinx. Each of them had their own special gifts for Marianne. Their blush of life spell had faded, so she was in the company of the ancient ones again. Cameron had gone out with his buddies for a regular birthday pint as was his custom on his birthday. Marianne chose to spend the rest of her special day with those she had come to love over the past year. 

Marianne looked at the pieces of birthday cake Armon lifted out of the small white box, and placed carefully on the table near Rath's pyramid. "Shall we sing the special incantation again?" Rath asked.

"That will not be necessary Rath," Marianne moaned, already embarrassed and surprised with one birthday celebration. Nefertina rushed in, wearing a silver and gold party hat over her snow white hair. A loud undignified squeal shot out at JaKal as a party horn lashed him in his bandaged face.

"Come on! Let's open presents!" she laughed. JaKal shook his head when Sohkarra plopped a conical hat on his head, and slipped a "happy birthday" crown over Marianne's dark bobbed hair.

"Oh no, you didn't," Marianne groaned, mortified. Rath smiled patiently as he rested a hand on her shoulders and guided her to stand near the pyramid, and the remnants of cake resurrected from her office party.

Armon presented his gift to her first, then Nefertina, and the others. There came the rustle of paper while Marianne ripped the ribbons and brightly colored foil off her gifts. Presley had already given his at the office party, a T-shirt that said Mad Scientist at Work he'd made up. Nefertina's was a set of workout clothes she thought would fit Marianne, hoping she could join them at the gym once in a while. Armon's was a whole set of recipes he'd remembered his mother cooking for him long ago. They chuckled as they realized rhino roast and lion steak wasn't easy to come by in twentieth century San Francisco.

"And here is my gift to you," Rath whispered, reaching behind the pyramid and retrieving a flat box, ornately carved and painted in the bright reds and greens of Egyptian finery. 

"Oh god what did you do?" Marianne asked, taking the box from him. Intricate hieroglyphics decorated its surface, all freshly carved and neatly painted. "What a lovely jewelry box!"

"Open it," Rath urged. She tentatively swung back the lid, and gasped in surprise at the lovely glint of gold and copper within. A miniature snake seemed to have coiled itself there in the fine cedar.

"What is it?" Marianne asked, extracting a fine coiled serpent in gold, flexible made from little jointed pieces.

Rath snapped his fingers, and the thing seemed to have a life of its own. With a sparkle of light it twined itself around Marianne's left wrist, its emerald eyes sparkling in the torchlight. "Oh no... oh no..." Marianne groaned. 

"It's magical," Armon commented. "Now she won't have to worry about putting it on...""

"Naturally," Rath folded arms across his chest with pride. At the shocked look in Marianne's face he looked a bit concerned. "What is wrong, is it not to your liking?"

"No... it's perfect," she wiped away a tear. "Lovely my dear..."

She planted a firm kiss on his cheek, and the Scribe bore up against the public display of affection rather well. Coughing he allowed himself a little smile. 

That left JaKal and Sohkarra to present their own presents.

"Er, I had a little help with my gift to you," Sohkarra said to Marianne mysteriously. "Rath... did

the bulk of the work..."

"But you had the original conception, and you did commission me to craft it, which I did most proudly," Rath said with a bow of his henheted head. Sohkarra chuckled as took a long slender object wrapped in a white linen cloth. "And it was I that selected the gift myself," JaKal said proudly. "For a friend to the Guardians, who has proved her courage in the fight..."

"Your present... use it in good health," Sohkarra smiled. Slowly Marianne took it.

"What on Earth?" she wondered, till she unwrapped the cloth. And gasped. For there in her grasp was a gleaming blade, in the soft gray and copper hues so similar to the weapon Rath carried. At its hilt twined the serpent motif of Wedjet, with some modifications. Yet the blade was straight and true, as a mediaeval sword would have been. The snake's coils joined the crossbar of the hilt, in an Egyptian motif. As she held the blade up to the torchlight, she noticed the hieroglyphics engraved into its surface.

"Oh... my goodness..." she breathed. "What... is this?"

"One should have a fine weapon, if one is to defend herself and her friends," Sohkarra said. "And I do know my Tutor you have been teaching her as of late. This is our gift of trust to you, one who has bravely fought alongside us in battle. It is enchanted, like the blade of my tutor, with

peculiar properties..."

"I cannot wait to try this out..." Marianne murmured, testing the weight. It was surpassingly light.

"It is composed of the same copper alloy as my own worthy blade," Rath remarked, as he summoned his own weapon for her to compare the two. 

***

That afternoon, from an otherwise quiet Sphinx, the sounds of combat came. High-pitched whoops mingled with base shouts, sparks flying as two blades met. Gracefully Rath swung his in glistening arcs. 

Marianne let out alto-pitched shouts as her blade met Rath's. Yet the two fighting styles seemed different. For Rath used the Egypt-su stance while Marianne kept one hand held up behind her as she strutted on bent legs in a sideways stance. A fencing stance. 

"I would advise... you drop that form..." Rath panted, even though he didn't need to breathe. "It

limits... your maneuverability..."

"It's hard to let go... of old habits," she gasped, ducking a slash from Wadjet. 

Nefertina gasped as the blade came within inches of Marianne's masked head. Both guardians watched out of the corner of their eyes as they tried to master the strange game that Presley had introduced them to last week. It consisted of a strange green colored table, with an upright slab of

mesh separated into two sections. Two oddly shaped flat pieces of wood were used to knock a feather light ball between the two opponents. Despite his lack of an arm, Armon's bulk belied his agility.

"It's okay," Armon told her. "Rath wouldn't hurt her..."

"Sometimes he gets that odd look in his eyes... like a snake about to strike it's prey..." Nefertina commented, as the ball plunked against her paddle.

"I know that look, for it's the fighter's stance. To fight, you must focus, and always match eyes with the opponent. First rule of Egypt-su..." Armon reminded her.

"I know that... but Rath's fighting style is so different from yours or mine... all those arcs and sweeping motions. Ever since he saw those kung fu movies with Bruce Lee... it's seeped into his fighting style..."

"Ever since you went to that gym to take... new fighting lessons... you're not the same either, Neff," Armon told her, whacking the ball from the opposite corner of the table.

"it's Tai-Bo, a combination of kick boxing, tae kwon do, and modern dance," Nefertina said. 

"That's what Cameron calls it..."

"So how many times have you thrown him?" Armon asked her. Nefertina gave him a lopsided grin as they both focused on the game again.

Rath turned a perfect flip as he backed away from Marianne's lunge. "How did you... dodge that?" she panted.

"Simple, my dear... the battle cry indicates your intention..." Rath commented, recovering as he changed his sword to one hand. "You must think several steps ahead if you are to master basic..."

Suddenly Marianne dropped her fencing stance. Something clicked inside her, and she held the long sword in two hands instead of one. Carefully she began to swing the formidable weapon in a figure eight stroke, then up over her head. Caught in the middle of his lecture, Rath nearly lost his henhet as he dodged her strokes.

Marianne moved quickly, bottom tucked under as her left hand passed her whirling sword to her right, then a half circle over her head. Her eyes fixed within those of the cobra, matching his own odd display. She lunged forwards, her weapon aiming for his armpit. Rath whirled, his blade crashing down against hers. Bravely she gritted as she brought her sword around in an odd twist. His khepesh went clattering to the ground.

"What sort of a move is that?" he asked, with surprise, as he rubbed his stinging wrist. "I don't believe that was in any of the forms..."

"A fencing move," she laughed, sweat pouring down her forehead. "Not quite Egypt-su, but you were having so much fun I thought..."

"Hmm, intriguing," Rath noted. He would have to learn that particular move himself. For he had taught her much in addition to magic. At JaKal's insistence that Marianne be trained to defend herself, Armon had bestowed much training on the Scientist. Yet their past adventure had shown that Marianne very much wanted to be part of the action, and she required far more then just magic or hand to hand. Especially when Marianne had taken Sohkarra to a fencing match and explained the martial art to her. Sohkarra realized that Marianne had knowledge of the use of a weapon. And what a shame not to enhance that talent. For since then, the spells that Rath taught Marianne seemed to be near impossible for the scientist to use. Only her elemental powers still seemed to work, slowly improving. So Rath had taken over training the scientist, as her drill instructor. He couldn't help but marvel at the strange new resolve that fell over his love whenever she picked up a sword. 

"That was awesome," Armon said as Marianne pulled off the "spaghetti strainer". She wore a fencing outfit, the tight pants and fencing jacket that zipped up the front. Through the mesh of a fencing mask she peered upon Rath in his henhet. It was odd to see such modern equipment faced off against the bandaged form of her love.

Dabbing sweat from her forehead, Marianne turned to Armon and Nefertina. Still their ping pong game continued, neither warrior able to trounce the other. 

JaKal too had wandered into the room, nodding his admiration. "You are becoming quite the warrior," he said to her. "It was as if in that one second... your eyes were filled with the hawk's singleness as he swoops down to strike..."

"I don't know quite what came over me that moment," Marianne muttered. Still the plank, plunk of the table tennis game continued in the background.

"Thank you," she nodded, and extended her gloved hand to Rath's. She tucked the fencing mask under one arm, gripping her weapon with blade downwards. He looked at her oddly.

"It's a fencing tradition," Sohkarra added. "To shake hands after a match."

Rath looked thoughtful for a moment, and then extended his own gauntleted hand. His large hand grasped around hers as she gave it a firm hearty shake. "Well done," she nodded. Pride beamed in the green eyes.

"Under my instruction, of course," Rath added, with pride. He had recovered his khepesh, and now leaned upon it as if it were a cane. 

"Well I did teach her Egypt-Su..." Armon reminded him. 

"And she did know the art of the strange long skewer long before she even met us," JaKal reminded him.

"Er, that's fencing..." Marianne said to him.

"But my refinements had improved her very much indeed..."

"Rath that's all well and good," Marianne added. "But as I recall you weren't exactly thrilled to teach me at first..."

"Hmm, but that was only because I was concerned for your safety... but it is evident that you are progressing quite well. A most elegant weapon this long sword, but not quite as elegant as the khepesh, when mastered..."

Suddenly a wildly flying Ping-Pong ball whacked him unceremoniously in the henhet, tipping it to one side. Armon promptly burst out laughing as Rath stopped cold in the middle of his lecture. 

"Oh, sorry!" Nefertina giggled. Rath pitched them a rather stern stare, straightening out his headgear.

"Well there is something to be said for more modern sword techniques," Marianne shrugged. Carefully she balanced the weight of her weapon again, swinging it with almost decided ease. An odd look came into those blue eyes yet again as she moved away from the group. Tossing the swinging weapon from hand to hand she passed it in ever increasing arcs, just barely missing her head. Then she flinched, sword clattering from her hand as she backed away from it. Everyone's eyes were fixed on hers, silence as Rath was staring right at her.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Rath asked her, coming to her side as she felt a bit shaky. Nefertina stood on her other side, helping her to stand as she leaned heavily on the Scribe.

"I... don't know. I had this strange feeling again..."

"What sort of strange feeling?" Nefertina asked.

"As if... I wasn't guiding my hands... and yet I was. Almost as if instinct took over... but it couldn't could it?"

"Face it you're getting better," Armon said, thumping her on the back. She let fly a gasp, as she seemed to move forwards with the firm blow. 

"Perhaps you'd better rest... that is enough for one day," Rath told her, as she bent to recover the weapon. She shook her head, blinking as if she had just awakened.

"Even the Hawk must have its time to divide the catch among its young," JaKal said, blue eyes not missing any of this strange situation. Even as two brightly dressed figures in odd hard shells upon their heads and matching joint pieces, he watched their entrance with all the seriousness of his trade. 

"Hello there, miss us?" Sohkarra chirped, pulling off her helmet.

"How goes the practice?" Presley asked, leaning his skateboard against the wall as Sohkarra unlaced her roller blades. 

"I trust you had a good time, my young love," JaKal said, coming over to her as he slipped an arm around her waist. Strange things those sandals with the little chariot wheels all in a row.

"I... feel... really odd..." Marianne muttered, rubbing her head. Sohkarra didn't miss the concerned looks that JaKal and Rath exchanged, or the fact that Nefertina seemed to be supporting Marianne as she moved in a haze.

"Maybe you'd better have something to eat," Armon suggested.

"Or a bit of a lie down..." Rath suggested.

"Oh don't fuss all of you, I'm fine," Marianne said irritably. "I may have just turned thirty one, but that doesn't mean I'm an old lady yet..."

JaKal glanced again at Sohkarra. As if to confirm that something indeed strange had happened that they would not, should not ignore. Sapphire blue eyes affirmed JaKal's concern as Marianne left with Nefertina and Sohkarra.

"Did you enchant that sword or something," Armon asked Rath, who held Marianne's weapon in his hands.

"Of course!" Rath sniffed. "All weapons I forge have their specific properties... and that blade is almost an equal to my own..."

"What sort of enchantments?" JaKal asked him.

"The usual sort, to enhance the strength of the blade, and the proper wards of protection..." Rath muttered, as he took the weapon towards his lab. "But I attenuated it to her own soul and mind, so it should not cause any harm..."

"Well something happened to her," JaKal said. "And if it wasn't your sword..."

"What sort of something are you talking about?" Rath wondered.

"Did you not notice the look in her eyes, like that of a warrior born..." JaKal asked. "That came before she disarmed you... and the second time... when..."

"Obviously my teaching skills in the use of weapons are effective indeed," Rath sniffed.

"Perhaps," JaKal muttered, as he moved away with the others.

"What are you looking at?" Rath asked Armon, who had an odd look in his brown eyes.

"Nothing. But JaKal is right. She didn't learn those moves from you..."

***

**__**

Part 2

Friday evening came and went as just any other for Marianne. However, she slipped between the sheets far earlier that evening then her usual time of eleven thirty. For some reason that fatigue laced her muscles, sending her into a deep sleep. 

"Let go... let go of all you have learned..."

Marianne felt her head toss from side to side as the voice spoke again, very plain and calm. 

Within her mind she was in a classroom, back at grammar school. Only it more closely resembled her chemistry class back in Oxford University.

"You must let go," came the voice again. Where did it come from? A white coated instructor, with a bushy gray beard who eyed her like the proverbial hawk.

"But I cannot let go of my science," she sighed, swirling the strange mixture in the flask as her professor shook his head.

"I don't mean your science... but something else. Do you believe the reaction will proceed?"

"No..."

"That's why your experiment's a failure..."

Indeed she looked at the flask, but it had not changed color. This was very strange. It was an experiment a basic freshmen chemistry major should have been able to do! Phenothalien always turned pink in the presence of base! Didn't it?

Yet all the laws of science did not obey her.

"Curse it!" she screamed, throwing the flask against the wall. Before her eyes it dissolved a huge hole, the paint bubbling and flaking as the acid ate away the counters, the periodic table on the wall. Blue skies peered through, clouds moving quickly as the outside air came through into the hot lab. Marianne felt the irresistible urge to leap through, and felt herself falling. The lab building streaked past to an invisible point far below as she plummeted. A thousand floors up she was, seeing her flailing reflection as it fell at the same velocity mirrored in the modern windows of each floor.

Only to hear the voice again... "Believe, and you will not fall..."

Glancing she saw a blue eyed hawk fly overhead, its golden wings bright in the noonday sun. 

Gasping she felt her white labcoat billow into a set of wings that flapped at the thin air. Terror sprang into thrills as she winged her way after the hawk. But it wasn't a hawk... it was a Pegasus, sorrel and red that flapped its wings mightily in the air. Laughing she threw herself after it, flying as if she were a bird herself.

Slowly, tongues of black vapor crept in among the puffy white cumulus clouds. As food coloring spills and rolls before it dissolves into water, the blackness of the storm moved in. Lightening rent the skies, sizzling at her wings. Yet she could reach out with one hand, and block its effects as her wing morphed into a magical three-cornered shield. At the heart of the maelstrom cackled an ebony beetle, lightening arcing between his claws.

"Scarab..." she gasped, as his bony hands threw the lightening towards the Pegasus. It winged away, leaving Marianne alone.

"You will perish for associating with them!" he cackled, sending a glaring flash at her.

"No!"

But hands gripped hers, large hands that seemed made of gleaming metal. Holding her close and fast as she was shielded from danger. The lightening hissed and crackled off, spilling over the hands that gently closed around her wings without crushing them. As she turned her head she saw two large figures: one in armor and the other robed, lightening passing betwixt them in two fiery bars. The armored figure rode astride a white charger, his shield held high while he brandished a medieval lance.

"Who... what are you?" she asked again.

Both figures looked upon her, and one smiled to the other. "You must let go... if you are to be safe from the evil one..." the robed one said.

"Believe... believe..." came the command of the knight.

"Believe what?" she asked. But her only answer was an enigmatic grin from one. Slowly the other, in silver armor, began to open his mouth. Yet the words were garbled to her. She could not hear the words, only a featureless voice at first. Then the words became crystal clear saying, "We must take a stand against the monster, the ancient evil which threatens our world! Join me, Marianne MacLaren Ellis, in my fight against the demon Scarab! That he may be slain for his threatening of the innocent!"

A serpent slithered around her wrist, emerald green. Its red tongue flickered over her hand, gently soothing where the lightening had burned. Slowly it fused itself around her wrist, coiling there as if it were quite comfortable. From afar Scarab cackled, his lightening licking out as the radiance was darkened.

Shrieking she lifted her hand. The serpent upon it hissed, and suddenly straightened out to its full length of three feet. Yet the lightening did not touch her as it crackled over her, forming into strange metal skin. Even the serpent changed, forming into a sharp sword that fused into light itself. Gripping her arm, the knight pulled Marianne onto his stallion to ride behind him.

"Let us go forth and fight the good fight, milady!"

"Go forth in Peace, to love and serve," came the voice of the robed one, his blue cape fluttering with nine silver stars upon its chest. Slowly he faded into the blue skies. Scarab flew into the retreating storm, Marianne and the knight in hot pursuit. Hooves thundered beneath them both, Marianne holding aloft her sword.

The knight handed her his shield, white with a cherry red cross upon it. "Take my standard and do not fear..."

"But I cannot alone..."

"You are never alone my child," came the strong voice. "Believe... and accept the potential that has always existed within you. That which he whom you love has awakened..."

Then she jolted awake, laying there in her full bed as if she had fallen. Marianne wiped the sweat from her forehead. How very strange indeed...

"What was that all about?" she wondered.

***

Within the Sphinx, Presley perched on an Egyptian carved chair. Face nestled between his hands, elbows rested on the table as he watched Rath pouring a bubbling foam from one conical flask to a shiny beaker. They stood in his lab for Presley's weekly lesson in magic, which happened every Saturday. 

"Dreams reveal the most important aspects of your life..." Rath insisted. "And portend the future... of your spirit and destiny..." 

"Rath, ya gotta be kidding! Sure, there are all kinds of people saying that dreams mean something..."

"You would do well not to laugh, Young Prince," Rath said. "In Egypt, dreams held many secrets otherwise not known."

"Yeah, my mom read a book about that," Presley said. "About how when ya dream about tornadoes, it means your life is in turmoil or something. But dreams predicting the future?"

"Not only that. But hidden meanings can be expressed in dreams. And spirits from beyond the Western gate can even manifest themselves in them..."

"Whoa, that's pretty heavy stuff," Presley laughed.

"Indeed it carries great weight..."

"Speaking of dreams, I had a rather odd one last night," came Marianne's voice.

"Hiya Dr. Ellis..." Presley said, as he saw her in the doorway. Dark circles were under her blue eyes, as if she had not slept very well. The glitter of gold came from the serpent bracelet about her left wrist.

"Ah, my dear..." Rath said, moving over to her as he deposited a kiss on her cheek. "What an unexpected surprise... I did not think you would come this early..."

"Yeah, it's a Saturday..." Presley said. "I thought you were gonna party the night away!"

"Excuse me, did you say you had an odd dream?" Rath asked her.

"Yes... as a matter of fact yes... and it was unlike any dream I had before..."

"Tell me, and it will make a most fitting lesson for the young Prince," Rath nodded with a hint of cunning.

"Well, it all started in the chemistry lab..." Marianne began. Her words drew strange looks from both of them, till when she at last finished, "And that is it then..."

"Most... intriguing," Rath muttered. "I think... perhaps I will need some time to consult my scrolls on this matter..."

"So are ya telling me you can't say what here dream means?" Presley teased him.

"Well, er... it will take some time. For... it is a modern dream," Rath muttered. Marianne noticed the wavering in his softly accented voice, combined with the look of fear in the green eyes. As if he was holding back from them both.

"Hey, why don't we ask my sis about this..." Presley asked.

"All right then," Marianne said. "Don't worry Rath. It's probably nothing..."

"I... will let you know as soon as I have determined the dream's meaning, my dear," Rath said as he shoed them out of the chamber.

***

A few hours later, Rath emerged from his lab in a frenzy. He moved into the main chamber, passing by the spirit box. "This is most distressing," the Scribe worried. Rapidly he orbited the main chamber, ankh clutched in one hand as he glanced from it to everyone else. Armon and Nefertina were fighting over the remote control fiercely. 

"I want to watch Bugs Bunny!" Armon shouted.

"You watched that same episode last week! That stupid coyote never catches that fast feathered bird!" Nefertina complained, holding the remote out of his reach. Rath turned, rushing right over with his ankh.

"What now, don't tell me you fired up that Talos spell again," Nefertina joked. yet that look in

Rath's eyes said it was no laughing matter. Armon saw his opportunity, snatching the remote away from her.

"Come on, what?" she asked, with a slight laugh. "You've got the sense of humor of a statue!" 

"A stray sense of energy, foreign, and completely not Msirian in nature..."

"Hah, maybe just the magic box," Nefertina said to him. 

"Your thing went crazy the last time that..." Armon began, flipping to Daffy and Bugs.

"I need to check everyone's amulets," Rath broke in. "This could be most distressing..."

"All right, all right," Nefertina laughed, with a wave of her hand. She drew her legs onto the sofa, reclining on one arm. Armon watched Yosemite Sam blown up by dynamite yet again.

"Thank you my dear," he said, and continued to wave the ankh all over. When he moved it close to her, an eerie chiming noise, like a single piercing note cut into everyone's ears.

"Ooh, knock it off Rath!" Armon moaned, covering one ear with his one hand. 

"Yeah, what in the name of Bastet are you doing?" Nefertina snapped. Marianne Ellis wandered in, carrying a bowl of popcorn and several diet cokes in hand.

"I have some goodies for you two," she called. The wailing increased to fever pitch when she stood right next to Rath.

"Good Grief Rath, what are you doing?" she complained, reaching for the ankh.

"Marianne, you are the source of energy?" Rath gasped, moving his ankh away.

"What energy, what's going on here?" she asked. 

"Oh Rath just is in some kinda thing about an energy source," Nefertina dismissed with a wave of her hand. Armon and Rath glanced right at her, brown eyes and green ones boring holes in her.

"What is with those suspicious looks," Marianne asked them. 

"We cannot be certain if one of us might have been affected by Scarab's latest spell," Rath tried to explain gently.

"Affected? You think that I am under some sort of hocus pocus?" Marianne asked, a bit hurt. 

"And I suppose that makes me some sort of threat?"

"But the energy is not Heka in nature... that is what I am concerned about, my dear..." Rath tried to explain yet again.

"So let me get this straight," Marianne sighed. "Any magic you sense... magical energy, which isn't Egyptian, is suspect?"

"Well..." Rath muttered.

"That sounds like a yes to me," Nefertina put in.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing!" Marianne said, voice rising in volume.

"We must be prepared for any risks," JaKal came in at that moment.

"What is this, a conspiracy?" Marianne asked, as she saw the Hunter enter with Sohkarra.

"It's not that..." Rath tried to explain. "I simply need to study this energy you are exhibiting... so that it may..."

"I'm not a threat to the Prince and Princess! I wouldn't let myself harm them!" Marianne shouted.

"Now there is no talk of accusation," Sohkarra broke in. She had noticed the argument, and had come running to see what the commotion is about.

"Sohkarra, I have found the source of the foreign magic," Rath announced, inclining his head.

"Foreign magic?" Marianne raised an eyebrow. "What in blazes is this about?"

"We had sensed it, as soon as you had last entered," Sohkarra explained. "I could not find a trace of it myself with my psychic powers, and had asked Rath to investigate it...."

"Investigate? And you think I'm the cause of this whatever it is?" Marianne asked, dropping the cokes onto the sofa. Armon deftly took the popcorn from her outstretched hand.

"My Tutor is simply concerned about doing his duty, as I would. And I think that it would be wise if we find out what caused this. The power I sense in you is very strong indeed... and if we are to deal with it..."

"Deal with it?" Marianne asked sharply. "You make it sound like a disease! Is any non Msirian

magic suspect? Why cannot you admit that... I can't believe this..."

"You should not address the Princess in such a manner..." JaKal put in. 

"Don't give me that!" Marianne snapped sharply. "How dare you pull rank on me!"

"She is only doing her duty as is Rath... until we can assess what has happened to you..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm very hurt at this whole business," Marianne said, choking back the quaking in her speech. "With all due respect, I thought I was a friend to you all... and I... the fact that you suspect I could be a threat..." 

"Marianne, I said that there was more to you then you expected..." Sohkarra said. "You must let us help you..."

Marianne broke away from them, anger still broiling through her system. "No... if I am such a risk then perhaps it would be best if you did not have to figure this out..."

Rath and Nefertina moved to her, but the look in her eyes stopped them as she quickly turned to walk out of the room. Sohkarra's telekinetic power swept out to enfold Marianne, stopping her in her tracks.

"Dammit, let me go!" Marianne shouted back. There came a blaze of magnesium that nearly blinded the Princess and her friends. Sohkarra's power receded with the momentary flare.

"Why do you resist me?" Sohkarra exclaimed. The flash wasn't enough to blind her, only to catch her attention. Still that look unnerved them all! 

"Let her go," JaKal said. "Till she can see fit to be calm about this..."

"Don't shut us out," Sohkarra implored the exiting Marianne. Frustration flashed in her sapphire eyes. Marianne had never lashed back before.

"I'm sorry, but I need to sort all this out!" Marianne shouted back. Her voice echoed in the exit corridors. Slowly the sounds of her footsteps meandered till they could hear them no more.

"Why did you use your power on her?" Rath snapped. "That was uncalled for, young lady!"

"But Rath, she needs us!" Sohkarra protested. "Why did she retaliate?"

"She... just needs time alone..." JaKal said. "We cannot force our help upon her."

***

Sunday morning saw many citizens practicing their unique rituals for the week's new beginning. No strangers to this, the members of St. Andrew's Protestant Episcopal church gathered in the small gothic style building. A white banner fluttered under the American flag, its red cross upon white, with a field of blue in the upper left corner slowly half disclosing in the breeze. A white x of nine stars spread on the blue. The four points on the church's boxlike belltower rose three stories off the street corner. Its red doors were open to the English country church motif within. 

Halfway through the service, the lessons had been read, and the creed of faith had been recited.

Tears dripped into her eyes, misting over the view of the sanctuary. Marianne pulled off her glasses, wiping them with a length of tissue she fished out of her purse. From the front of the blur came a spear of rainbow light, flashing over her Sunday best in the firm wooden pew. 

"Prayers of the People, form III... on page 387 of the Book of Common Prayer," came the voice of the Intercessor, from up front somewhere. Marianne reached for the book sheathed in red leather, the little gold cross flashing on its surface.

Licking her fingers she thumbed the thin pages apart. And lay the book on the pew seat before her as she knelt on the thick cushion. There were several dozen thumps in the church as everyone else did the same.

Marianne pushed her glasses back on, her face lowered to read the words in response:

Father, we pray for your holy Catholic Church;

That we all may be one.

Grant that every member of the Church may truly and

humbly serve you;

That your Name may be glorified by all people.

We pray for all bishops, priests, and deacons;

That they may be faithful ministers of your Word and

Sacraments.

We pray for all who govern and hold authority in the nations

of the world;

That there may be justice and peace on the earth.

Give us grace to do your will in all that we undertake;

That our works may find favor in your sight.

Have compassion on those who suffer from any grief or trouble;

That they may be delivered from their distress.

Give to the departed eternal rest.

Let light perpetual shine upon them.

We praise you for your saints who have entered into joy;

May we also come to share in your heavenly kingdom.

All people, Marianne thought. Even for my ancient friends who have sought to question my very right to have my own abilities. Somehow through the Centuries the church had sprung from the believes of a tentative few followers of a man condemned to die for his beliefs. Those few whose wisdom held the light in the troubled times.

Would Rath understand this ritual? There was no statue of his god Ptah or Thoth that he was accustomed to. Merely the crossed bars near the ornate screen behind the altar, carved with images of the many Apostles. 

St George's Church was a sizeable one, with a traditional English altar and choir stalls facing each other in carved dark wood. The organ to one side, the Priest sitting on the other. Decani, and Cantoris. Two sides. The congregation sat further back, in the nave, or main part facing the altar. Now the Intercessor, reading the prayers from the pulpit, closed his book and moved back to his seat in the Congregation.

Thousands of years of tradition here. Her mind could not focus on the prayers as it usually did. That knot choked her inside. Why did she feel as if she was being torn in half?

Her eyes danced around the room, to the stained glass windows. To one side was a window of a handsome knight on horseback, his lance spearing into a green dragon. And a castle behind him, with nobles looking out upon the Knight's deed. Such an image she'd seen in many a church in England, her home. St. George.

"Why do I feel so conflicted? Am I betraying myself with Hecka?" she silently asked. The image did not answer. It wouldn't. 

"And yet I love him. Love them all. I was always taught to tolerate diversity, not shut it out. And yet... they saved my life. But here it says such magic is against what I should practice..."

She felt the anger. This place existed only a fraction of the time as the mighty temples of Karnack and Luxor. An ancient people with every bit as much faith and belief as the young families here. Who was right and wrong?

"Where do I belong?" she wondered. "St. George, I feel like a blasted fool saying this to you. I'm no Catholic... but I am taught to revere you... as some sort of example. Is there room for the ancient magic in this world? And if it's the only way to help... why do my friends not see I'm no threat to them? What's happening to me?"

There came no answer from the stained glass. A hand fell on her shoulder as the people began to exchange the peace. Her eyes fell on the banners in the back of the church, the standards of Scotland and England united in this... small branch of what was a child of England's church.

***

**__**

Part 3

That Sunday afternoon her friends in question were attending to another ritual. Armon and Nefertina planted themselves in front of the magic box to ward off the gloom that pervaded the Sphinx. Even Sohkarra was far from her usual mischievous if not regal self. "It's just not the same without Marianne," Armon dared say, expressing their silent concern. 

From the floor, Presley nodded. "Yeah, you guys are all majorly bummed out. I couldn't get Rath out of his lab..."

"She made her choice," Sohkarra sighed, as she sat down upon a stone chair near the couch.

"Shh, the news is coming on," Nefertina cautioned. "And it's the Museum!"

"Wait, I remember," Sohkarra muttered. "There was something about an award being given..."

"It is strange how they reward in this time," Armon said, diving into the bowl of popcorn. 

"Instead of covering a warrior in gold, they hang a little ribbon with a small coin around the necks of their mighty warriors... and sometimes they give them little cups that cannot be used to drink from..."

"Hey, what can I say, times have changed..." Nefertina said. 

"There's Marianne! She's in the magic box!" Armon said. "No wonder she is not here..."

"Armon, that's not how it works," Nefertina began to say before she noticed a finger before Sohkarra's lips.

"Turn up the sound," Sohkarra urged, as Nefertina aimed the control of Destiny, which was what Rath and Armon called it, and upped the volume. Upon the flickering screen they saw the front of the Museum steps. A small group of workers had gathered. Sohkarra's eyes narrowed as she noticed a tall thin man in rather fancy clothes advance upon the podium. Nefertina's eyes widened at the sight of Cameron, from behind the podium with Amanda Carnarvon.

"It is with great pleasure that I call this meeting. To announce that our museum is the proud recipient of a Grant, from the National Institutes of Health. And who is responsible for this grant of money?"

"Who is Grant?" asked Armon. "And how will he help the museum?"

"Shh silly! A grant is a chunk of change, a whole lot of money," chuckled Nefertina.

"It is with great pleasure that our benefactor, Mr. Harris Stone, will present us with the check, and a special award to the employee responsible for this marvelous achievement in conservation science...."

"Oh pukorama, there's Mr. Stone!" Presley groaned as the figure in fine suit and glittering watch chains elbowed Mrs. Carnarvon out of the way. "He drones on for hours!"

"Fellow patrons of the Museum, it is with great pleasure I present the sum that was presented to me, and which I personally match from my own pockets to Mr. Hepplewhite, Director of Antiquities... the sum of ten million dollars to the museum's Conservation department..."

"It's just a slip of papyrus!" Armon moaned. "What is glorious about that?"

Hepplewhite took the check, his eyes bugging out when reading the number of zeros behind the number one. Stone moved aside for a moment, Mr. Hepplewhite gripping the microphone, "It is with great thanks we accept this grant from Mr. Stone on behalf of his generosity in matching NIH's own generosity. But there is another we will reward today. An indispensable member of this museum's staff, without whom we could not have become one of the new pioneers in forensic science. This year's outstanding Employee award goes to Dr. Marianne Ellis. Whose keen mind and brilliant work has attracted the attention of NIH, and Harris stone..."

"What will be her reward?" Armon asked. He saw a strange piece of wood, shiny in gold being handed to a blushing Marianne. They noted the strange sadness in her eyes as she was about to take it. No wonder she seemed sad. What could one do with a piece of wood covered in gold? Except perhaps use it as a mirror?

Suddenly Sohkarra emitted a strange noise. "WE have to get over there now! She's in danger!"

"What?" Presley asked

"You heard her, move it!" Nefertina shouted as they stumbled over each other in an effort to hurry. 

***

From the crowd, there moved strange figures as the flickering of cameras sounded. Marianne took the award from Mr. Hepplewhite, her hands shaking with mixed emotions. For a second she glimpsed out into the crowd, wishing to see those five familiar faces she'd come to know over the months. Yet she wasn't altogether surprised not to see them in the sea of clicking cameras and clapping hands. 

Harris Stone moved before her, extending his bony hand. Marianne shivered as she took it, clammy cold within hers. "My congratulations," he said, voice gravelly as she saw the strange look in his eyes.

"Th-thank you," she choked, feeling fear creep down her wrist. What was it about him that gave her the creeps?

Cameron beamed with pride as he shook his sister's hand, followed by Amanda Carnarvon and Mr. Hepplewhite. Out of the corner of her eye Marianne noticed the strange orange complexion of several of the TV technicians filming the ceremony. Shabti?

Suddenly there came a shout from the street, as a van rolled by, and several figures in black burst out. There came cries and shouts as the crowd parted, and everyone screamed in fear. She felt Harris Stone's hand grip hers and pull her away, flanked by her brother and Amanda. 

One of the figures, with a loudspeaker shouted, "We will not tolerate these acts of desecration to the treasures of the past!"

For their leader suddenly moved within shot of the podium. Security guards ringed the museum personnel, blocking the advancing figures. But the terrorists stopped short, only ten feet from the escaping throng on the museum's steps.

"In a few minutes the Treasures of the past will be forever buried, where those desecrations will not be able to make profit of them!" came the voice of the leader.

"How dare you!" Amanda shouted. "This museum is for everyone to enjoy! The art is donated..."

"What..."

"Stop, and your demands will be met," said Harris stone. What was that gleam in his eyes, Marianne asked herself.

"Too late!" he laughed. 

Suddenly there came an shockwave of fire from the podium, as smoke poured everywhere. The air itself slammed into Marianne, hurling her into darkness. Everyone screamed, their cries lost in the thundering boom of falling masonry. 

***

The Hot Ra was stuck in traffic, backed up for ten city blocks. Downtown San Francisco choked on a string of honking vehicles. Like a strand of oddly colored beads they curved over the hilly terrain. 

"What is causing this infernal stoppage?" asked Rath indignantly.

From above, JaKal wrapped in Sohkarra's invisibility spell, flew circles around the museum. 

"There's been some sort of accident," he said over his communicator.

Sohkarra felt a strange sensation overcome her as she let out an unearthly cry. 

"What is it, little sister?" asked Armon, holding her.

"Screams... as if a dozen people had felt intolerable pain..." Sohkarra gasped. "JaKal, get there now!" 

Pulling away from Armon, the Princess led the others out of the Hot Ra. Presley choked as he ran after her with Armon and Rath. Nefertina roared up onto the sidewalk, gunning the Hot Ra through the park to the rear of the Museum. JaKal swooped down into the billowing cloud of smoke. Fire trucks had arrived on the scene, spraying at the fast rising blazes.

The Mummies concerned themselves with helping the choking people to safety, as Sohkarra's telepathic powers held the flames back so the firefighters could douse the flames. 

"Mom!" Presley screamed as he raced to the smoking steps, only to be held back by police.

Choking, several paramedics carted a stretcher between them, with Mr. Hepplewhite on it, fussing and fretting. 

"Young Prince... Presley come back!" Rath shouted, moving after the boy.

"Mom!" Presley cried as he saw her being moved between two police officers, a blanket over her shoulders. 

"Honey, what are you doing here?" she wailed. Sohkarra noticed this, throwing a spell around Rath to make him into "Rutherford Higgins," museum consultant. He quickly caught up to Presley's side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Garret asked me to bring him," Rath coughed. "I had heard about the bombing on the news, and thought it best to see if my friends were all right... is Dr. Ellis..."

"They're still pulling people out..." Amanda coughed, her face streaked with dirt. A few minor bruises and cuts from debris were the only injury she seemed to have suffered.

Suddenly "Jaime" moved up, with "Jack" at her elbow. "There you are!" she said to Amanda. 

"We were so worried! When we heard the news..."

"Thank you for looking after my son... but..."

"Where is Marianne?" Rath despaired.

Cameron Ellis came forth on another stretcher, moaning and groaning Marianne's name. He had burns upon his arms and face, but thankfully nothing serious. Sohkarra moved towards him, but stopped cold. Tears suddenly formed in her blue eyes as if she had been struck in the face. Oddly she stared into the direction of the building.

It was then that two firefighters were coming forth out of the smoke choked air, carrying something between them. Several strange black casings, like garbage bags. Presley felt sick in the pit of his stomach. "What are those?" JaKal asked him.

"Body bags... somebody was killed..." Presley gasped.

ON yet another stretcher lay Harris Stone, weak as they were starting IV's on him. They all walked past as they saw the aged man blinking, burns on his face here and there. Rapidly he vanished into the waiting ambulance.

"Marianne!" Cameron shrieked from his stretcher. "Where is she?"

"Better go with him, Nefertina," Sohkarra said to her. "He needs you now... I fear... as we all will need each other in the ordeal ahead..."

Amanda held her son close as JaKal stood by them both. Nefertina moved quickly to Cameron's side, leaping into the ambulance behind him. 

"Wait... who are you?"

"We're friends," Sohkarra explained to the paramedics. 

"He's my boyfriend!" Nefertina told them crisply, and the paramedic decided not to argue. For Nefertina shoved her way into the seat, the ambulance swallowing her and Cameron up.

"Has Mrs. Ellis been found?" JaKal asked two of the policemen who moved to stop the small group from advancing any further. A strange yellow tape with black lettering was being stretched out by the large heavy man. His partner, a thin fellow with a loose baggy uniform scratched his head and scribbled notes into his small pad.

"No... they're still sorting things out..." Joe muttered, looking to JaKal.

Rath rushed towards the Museum frantically. "She must still be in there..."

"Sir, you can't go there... it's a crime scene," said Officers Joe, blocking his way.

"But I must know..." Rath snapped, shaking Joe as he seized his shoulders. "The woman I love may be suffering in great pain!"

"Please Mister!" Bob cautioned. "We'll find her, dead or alive!"

"No..." Rath gasped. Already JaKal and the Carnarvons had joined him, Armon gripping Rath as he struggled to push past the police. Officer Bob held him fast. "Sir, ya gotta stop or you could get arrested for obstructing justice..."

He felt Sohkarra's voice in his mind, "Rath, we'll find out later. You wont' do yourself or her any good by going hysterical. I'm reading no trace of her mind..."

"Marianne!" Rath cried. 

"There's nothing we can do," JaKal said to him as he moved to grip his friend and pull him away from Officer Bob. 

"We'll let you know as soon as we know anything," Joe said to him, not unkindly. 

"Whoever she was she must have been very special to you. So don't worry we'll find out what happened..."

"I dunno Bob, it looks like a secret terrorist plot..."

"Not with that story again!"

JaKal and Armon pulled a despairing Rath away from the two police as Sohkarra joined them. 

"Rath, there's nothing we can do..." JaKal told him, voice cracking.

"But Marianne..."

"I cannot feel her mind here..." Sohkarra said. 

"You cannot mean..."

"I... am sorry, Rath," Sohkarra said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Are you sure?" asked JaKal.

"She cannot be..." Armon gasped. By now Presley and his mom came forwards.

"No! I refuse to believe it!" Rath cried, voice rising two octaves in pitch. "She cannot be dead..."

"We have failed in our duty to protect she who was our friend," JaKal said, fist clenching. "But... I swear by Osiris whoever is responsible..."

"JaKal... jack..." Sohkarra warned. For they saw Amanda and her son within earshot.

"**Marianne, noooo**!" Rath screamed, suddenly as a hysterical look came over his green eyes. Armon gripped him as he scrambled back to the museum and the string of ambulances.

"Rath, stop it!" Armon rumbled. "It's no good..."

"Forgive me, my tutor," Sohkarra said, as she whispered a sleeping spell on him. Promptly Rath fainted and passed out. Anger tightened in JaKal's throat as he glanced at the wreckage of the museum. In grim silence the four moved away, leaving Presley with his mother for now.

***

"In tonight's news, the San Francisco Police Department has pieced together the Museum explosion as a possible victim of a terrorist attack. A group calling itself the Liberators of the Past has claimed responsibility. Other such attacks upon museums in Cairo and Jerusalem have happened in the past months, but police are still investigating the connection..." 

Nefertina gripped Cameron's good hand as they both watched the hospital television. Tears formed in Cameron's clear blue eyes as she sat pensive with him. She shivered as she realized this was the second time she'd been in such a place, since she had taken Bix to the hospital nearly a year ago. It still smelled of the sick and dying, mingling with the pungent smell of alcohol and disinfectant. That strange plastic serpent that pierced Cameron's wrist snaked up to a small clear bladder of water. Slowly the liquid dripped down the snake's hollow body, into Cameron's. Presley said it was an IV. So many changes in this new time. And yet death was still a reality.

"Those animals," Cameron gritted bitterly. Nefertina squeezed his hand more tightly.

"I know... but you've gotta get better..."

"I swear... if I find the person responsible..."

"Cam..." she said gently, pushing down her own anger. 

Just then Officer Joe came in, with wary looks from the nurse's aid that showed him Cameron's room. "Mr. Ellis, police to see you..."

"I've already told you all I can remember," Cameron said wearily.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you and your lady, but I have some bad news... about Marianne... Ellis..."

"What... have they found her? What..." Cameron asked, nearly jumping out of his bed as Nefertina fought to restrain him.

"WE... found some of the victims... and... we wanted... you... to verify... her dental records...."

"Yes... you have all that... no..."

"I'm sorry," Officer Joe said, taking off his hat. "They... matched..."

"No..." Cameron gasped, his skin even more pale then usual. Nefertina pushed him down to the bed as he struggled to get up.

"Cameron..." she gasped.

"Those bastards! I swear... I will.. I will..." he stammered, before falling back to the bed. Weeping bitterly he clung to Nefertina, who leaned over into the bed to embrace him. Like a small child she rocked him back and forth as hot tears spattered her shoulder.

***

**__**

Part 4

Rath awoke in his sarcophagus, shaking his head. As he wiped his eyes with his bandages he saw them soaked with his own tears. "Marianne," he said softly. If only he could be sure the horrible nightmare was over. Unfortunately the images of the smoking doorway burned too deeply into his psyche to be a dream. Slowly he swung open the sarcophagus, to see JaKal sitting nearby. The hunter's legs were wrapped in a meditative pose, as JaKal's blue eyes fixed upon Rath's exit. "Rath... you are awake..." 

"I... am. To what good I cannot think..."

JaKal unlaced his long legs, rising to his feet. Slowly he moved to Rath's side. "I am sorry my old friend. Words cannot describe how sorry I am... but I swear... she will be avenged..."

Rath felt the ache inside, growing ever stronger. The green eyes squeezed shut as his henheted head buried into his gauntleted hand. "Of what good will that be, JaKal? Will it bring her back?"

They heard a door open, and the sound of soft footfalls. Princess Sohkarra wandered into the room, moving warily to both men as Rath fought his tears. "Sohkarra... do... excuse... my conduct... earlier..."

"Rath... my tutor," was all she said, moving to his side as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are not the only one in pain over this. For she was my good friend as well. And the loss... pains me as much as I sense it does you..."

"She was friend to us all..." JaKal said. Armon moved into the room, Presley slowly walking at his side. They joined the tableau, as Sohkarra enfolded Rath in an embrace. He accepted it, as JaKal gripped Rath's shoulder with one arm still around his own beloved's waist. Armon and Presley moved into the group, sharing the strange emptiness.

"Who would do such a cowardly thing?" asked Nefertina. "To endanger innocent children and mothers?"

"One who would stop at nothing to prove a point," Sohkarra snapped.

"There is no honor in such a cowardly attack..." JaKal agreed. "For the butchering of bystanders..."

"But didn't people get killed by even Amenhotep's forces... if they got in the way of a battle?"

Presley asked JaKal. "I mean, you guys did have slaves..."

"My father treated captives of war justly," Sohkarra said quickly.

"My prince, the soldiers of your Father did not go out of their way to butcher the innocent..."

Armon told him. "But sometimes in war people will get hurt..."

"Those guys think it's a war," Nefertina said. "On the Magic box there are a lot of those groups that think they are fighting this way..."

"I just don't understand... why they didn't find anything," Presley finally said, as tears were shed.

"What do you mean?" Rath asked, through sobs.

"I mean... usually there are some remains... something..."

"I cannot sense her thoughts anywhere... in the museum. Or in the City..." Sohkarra said. "There is nothing but silence where I once felt her thoughts..."

"But isn't that weird? Because you said when somebody you loved died, you felt the emptiness. And you say you hear silence!" Presley said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Sohkarra asked. Suddenly JaKal's eyes blinked. 

"I think I know. For the serpent moves in stealth, to strike the rat. Yet if the air does not move.. how can the serpent have even been there?"

"What nonsense is that?" Rath muttered, turning away.

"Wait... you're saying, JaKal, that because I sense nothing... instead of emptiness, that Marianne..."

"Yeah!" Presley said. "Because... you said you couldn't feel anything. But if she was .... gone... then you would feel the emptiness..."

"You... are right," Sohkarra said, sapphire eyes lighting up. "JaKal, we must use your hunter skills, back at the Museum..."

"What are we going to do back there?" Armon wondered.

"I want to see her body... that is!" Sohkarra demanded. "Only by seeing it can we know... if she is crossed over. And if so, perhaps I can still help her..."

"You mean... bring her back to life?"

"I have the power of resurrection, do I not?" Sohkarra said firmly. "And if her remains are properly prepared... I can bring her back to life!"

"Nefertina, you take the Prince home while I return to the museum," JaKal said.

"I'll drop him off on the way to the hospital," Nefertina offered. 

"Be careful sis, and guys..." Presley said, as Nefertina took his hand. 

Sohkarra kissed her brother on the cheek, whispering, "Be brave my spirit brother. For your mother will need your strength in the time ahead... for we cannot be sure... even if the faintest hope exists that Marianne is still alive..."

"I hope so..." Presley said, turning to JaKal. 

"Either way she will be found." 

***

Nefertina dropped Sohkati with Presley, the prince moving off into the safety of his mother's two story walk-up. Gunning her motorcycle, the Cat guardian rolled towards the hospital. Presley remained on the front steps, watching the Jetcycle pull away for a few minutes. Sighing, he turned to unlock the front door. 

"This is all too weird... and way whacked," he said to Sohkati. Her answer was a muffled soft meow.

Suddenly Khati hissed, her fur bristling as she arched her back. "What is it girl?" Presley asked. Slowly he picked up the sacred cat in his arms, stroking her head.

Walter came forwards, with Elaine. "Quick, hide!" Presley whispered to Khati.

"Hey Presley, where have you been hiding your self?"

"Where do you think, dummy?" Elaine elbowed him sharply. 

"Sorry guys, I've been... doing some stuff..."

"We heard about the accident... hope your mom's okay," Elaine said.

"She's getting ready to come home from the hospital today," Presley said. 

"Yeah, my dad was thinking maybe... you and I might wanna go to the mall for pizza," Walter said. "Till she comes back..."

"Thanks guys..." Presley said. "Got nothing better to do..."

Sighing deeply he left his house behind, climbing into the car behind Walter's dad, crammed between his two friends. Sohkati meowed as she leapt onto the back bumper of the car, hanging on for dear afterlife.

***

JaKal sniffed the burning stench of the museum. Still it was closed, police tape over the front of the one entrance. At the rear people could still gain admittance to the collection. Thankfully none of the other paintings had been stolen. Miraculously the art had survived. Sohkarra had used her powers to keep the flames at bay, saving priceless artwork form the centuries. 

"It's all so quiet..." Armon muttered, glancing around at the strange yellow tape blocking off charred walls. Only the one wing was singed, the main gallery still standing intact. No yellow busses stopped with their loads of children. Not today.

Quietly JaKal stepped over the yellow tape. Sohkarra followed, leaving Armon to keep watch for anyone. Shadowing JaKal, Sohkarra felt the echoes of pain from a dozen people, freshly left Twenty-four hours ago. Pain so intense it left its fingerprint upon the scorched walls.

With great care JaKal's fingers moved lightly over charred timbers and cracked stone. He frowned, stepping right before the podium's charred remains. "That is strange..." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Look here... I see strands of charred hair, and flecks of blood... but something feels wrong about it... there is no blood where Marianne was standing... and you say you saw her right on top of where the fire spread..."

"I did, in my mind's eye," Sohkarra said, reliving the experiences one last painful time.

"But if she was burned, there would be ashes... a footprint of where she was..." JaKal said.

***

Presley was last out of the car, running quickly after Walter and Elaine. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a quick movement. There was a small yowl as he turned. "Oh, Sohkati, don't do that..." he hissed, leaning over onto his side to stare under the car. 

Sohkati mewed, backing out as she moved to Presley's ankle. "Best stay outta sight, girl,"

Presley told her. "They don't let pets in the Galleria..."

"Hey Carnarvon, get a move on!" shouted Walter from across the busy lot. Presley shook his head, picking up his backpack to move after Walter. He failed to notice the strange white van pulling up nearby. It rolled slowly after him. Presley saw Walter holding the door for him, Elaine impatiently tapping his foot.

"Come on we don't have all day!" she called.

"There's a pizza with your name on it!" came Mr. Lu's voice. They waited for him. And waited. Slowly there came a sound of rubber on asphalt as Presley stepped across the crosswalk. Vans and cars pulled up to drop senior citizens off at the mall's entrance. So Elaine thought nothing when the white van pulled behind where Presley walked, and the sliding door opened.

Her jaw dropped the next moment when a black suited figure grabbed Presley's backpack.

"Hey!" Mr. Lu shouted, rushing up. A second figure blocked him from the first.

Another person grabbed Elaine, as she rushed to help her friend. Presley brought his foot down on the figure's foot. But it did no good. His arms were locked behind his back, unable to reach his amulet... to call for help.

Mr. Lu shouted to anyone who would listen, "Call 911! Walter, get inside!"

"Dad!" Walter shouted. Mr. Lu's hand flashed out, smacking against the man who held Elaine. Rubbing his wrist he let her go. But the van pulled away before Mr. Lu could help Presley. And it was too late. Walter ran to his dad, tears in his eyes.

"I told you to get help!" Walter's dad scolded him. But Walter was muttering something over and over.

"Dad, the license plate! Elaine, get some paper and write this down..."

Elaine reached into her purse, and scribbled the numbers, her hand shaking as she did so.

***

Slowly she moaned, feeling the fire receding. Marianne felt a floating sensation as she came into consciousness. A soft silky surface brushed under her fingers as she stirred. Slowly her eyes opened to stare up into an ornate canopy. Satin sheets wrapped her snugly in their embrace, a silken nightgown wrapped around her form. Where in the world was she? 

To one side lay a silken bathrobe, and a white lab smock. Yet she could see no sign of her business suit.

"Ah, the sleeper awakens," came the voice as it blended into a cackle.

"What..." she moaned. And snapped to attention, her eyes fixing on the television monitor in one wall of the darkened chamber.

"You are most fortunate," he leered. "To be alive..."

"What did you do?" she screamed, backing away. Before she realized that he may well see her in the sheer nightgown beneath the sheets, and pulled them up around her to hide herself.

"Tis a shame what happened. To some of those unfortunate victims..."

"What have you done, you murderer?"

"I... have done nothing, except save your own existence. And you have a chance to repay me.... and help your friends and your dear brother at the same time..."

"What are you talking about, and where am I?"

"Silence, woman. Your own brother and several others were badly burned in the bombing. Most unfortunate... but even now you have a chance to save their lives..."

"How? What do you want me to do, and why should I help you?"

"I merely want a small thing. Immortality..."

"I cannot help you! And I won't!"

"Then for your brother's sake. Why even now he clings to life in the hospital..." Scarab cackled, as he conjured up an image in the elaborate mirror in one corner of the luxurious bedroom.

"Cameron!"

"I have provided a laboratory. What I want is something simple. I have obtained the pieces of several prominent Pharaohs. And I want you, an accomplished biochemist, to extract DNA from them. And extract the DNA that I may take the life essence... and use it to restore the life of those who were damaged."

"I won't let you have immortality."

"Oh it will not grant me immortality. Just a few more paltry decades. But can you live knowing you owe me your life, and that your refusal might well kill your brother..."

Marianne gritted her teeth. "You perhaps know I wouldn't. But you cannot expect miracles..."

***

Dressed in an ultramodern form-fitting smock, Marianne reluctantly let Scarab transport her to the "lab". This had involved a strange trek with bandaged eyes and a dizzying route that rivaled the maze inside the Great Pyramid. Where was she? When the blindfold fell, she drew in her breath sharply. There were no windows in the chamber, gleaming white and black with the smell of new paint from a dozen lab counters. 

"Here you will find all you could want, Dr. Ellis. But be warned, defy me, and you may well be what causes your brother to die," Scarab leered. With a sweep of his robed sleeve he traced along the black lab counters. Modern equipment and gleaming flasks were neatly stacked on one table, ornately carved with Egyptian formula. Electrophoresis setups and such were present, the best that any grant money could buy.

"How can I be sure everything I need is here?"

"For I have my ways of knowing, Dr. Ellis. My spies have seen your lab's interior, in the museum. All the equipment you had there is here now. So no stalling..."

A strange stretcher shaped device with Velcro straps lay against one wall. "What is that for?"

"None of your concern. There are yet other projects here.... that you have no comprehension for. But never you mind, or else. Heka, be a good girl and keep an eye on our scientist. I shall return. And by the miracles of modern technology I shall know what you do and do not do..."

"And what is it you want of me?"

"Extract the blueprints of life from these samples," he said, as he conjured a strange gold dish in his hand. Upon it was a fine powdered dust. "Behold the skin from the Pharaoh Rameses. If you can isolate his life's blueprint with the methods you used in that paper... you will promptly hand it over to me..."

"Whatever for? What good will it do you..."

"Stop asking so many questions."

"I cannot work unless I know how you're going to use the DNA...."

"Very well. Infusing my potion with the DNA will make an elixir that can restore youth. Mennehotep's dear sister Princess Kara was working on such a formula. But due to her lack of extracting the spirit essence she failed. But you, being a scientist, can take life's blueprint. And from that I will work my own considerable powers. Now work!"

Grimly Marianne moved over to the modern electrophoresis setup on one table. It looked odd to see the glass and plastic frame with the two test leads upon the Egyptian style table. Somehow she had to help her brother, yet was the cost of compromising her own principles worth it?

Scarab left her, slamming the door behind him. In the midst of her work, Marianne happened to glance up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blaze of energy, undulating and swirling upon the stretcher. Slowly it coalesced into a prone figure, head tipped to one sides. Velcro restraints closed around his wrists and ankles, holding him firmly in place.

"What... Presley!" she gasped, seeing the boy laying there on the bed with restraints.

"I see you know the boy?" came Scarab's laugh. He had not left the hallway!

"Why have you captured an innocent child?"

"Oh but you know who he really is. You cannot fool me. You see, plans have changed. I want you to extract the boy's life essence... so that I may consume it..."

"What?"

"If you can extract his DNA, and clone it... the spirit may be deceived, and enter a false body..."

"You cannot clone a human!"

"One can clone a sheep. And all the scientific papers that certain other scientists have written on cloning are here..." Scarab laughed, throwing down the ream at her.

"I'm not a geneticist..."

"Oh, but you can separate the DNA. And I know you can do whatever I say. Or else I will tear the Prince's spirit from his body. And I guarantee the boy might not enjoy that..."

"All right. I'll help you. But the boy mustn't be harmed..."

"I knew you'd be reasonable," Scarab laughed. "Now I suggest you get to work. Time is wasting... for your brother..."

She waited till Scarab left the room. It would only take him a short time to return. And she had little time before he reached his office. Quickly she moved to Presley's side. Already he was beginning to come around as he moaned. She put a hand over his mouth, hiding his face with her body as his eyes snapped open.

"Be quiet, you're in Scarab's hands!" she hissed.

"Miss Ellis, you are alive!" he gasped, glancing at her. "What are you doing here? And why are you helping scarab!"

"I wish I knew where here was," she hissed. "Now keep your voice low. I have no choice, or Cameron will die..."

"Are you nuts? He's in the hospital, and Nefertina's been with him. He just got burned that's all!"

"What? Scarab told me he and several others would die unless I help him with his project. If I didn't he said I would be responsible for their deaths!"

"We thought you were dead. That's why we didn't look for you," Presley said, as she moved close to him.

Suddenly she moved away as she heard Scarab enter. "Ah, I wouldn't try freeing him if I were you..."

"I merely was assessing the best place to extract a blood sample," she said. "I need much genetic material if I am to do what you say..."

"Be quick about it," Scarab urged her. "For..."

"But Scarab, if you insist upon cloning, why not have me make a clone of you? Surely with your power I could grant you immortality by making a clone body... and you can transfer your soul into it!"

"My dear, that may well be. But that body will die. What good it is for that?"

"You could keep cloning new bodies when the old ones come close to dying. And by the time this first clone will die I am sure such technology will exist to..."

"Your mind is brilliant, but you think me stupid? No, the boy is to be cloned first. Every good scientist uses a guinea pig... for if you should fail..."

"No..."

"Now be silent and get back to work!"

Marianne whispered a silent curse on him as she fitted a blood pressure cuff to Presley's arm. She winked at him while she pumped the pressure, tapping his bare arm for any popping veins. Carefully she slipped a needle into his arm, drawing up the plunger. Thank goodness she knew something of taking blood samples, from the laboratory rats in graduate school so long ago. 

***

**__**

Part 5

Officer Bob wrote down the license number, as Joe held up his cell phone. "That sounds just like the van in front of the museum..." Joe babbled on his phone. "I tell you it's a conspiracy..." 

"Eh, pipe down," Bob urged him. 

"Could it be the same van?" Mr. Lu asked, his delicate features twisted with worry.

"I don't know... but sounds like it. Say, you're son's really brave for remembering to get that license number..." Bob said, turning to a wide-eyed Walter. He clung to his dad's waist, as Elaine clenched her own mother's hand.

"Oh yeah, a real hero," Walter muttered. "I was scared to death..."

"You should have seen his dad," said Elaine. "He saved my life..."

"You are a very brave man Mr. Su..."

"That's Lu," Walter piped in. "I hope you nail those creeps, Officer! Give em one for me! They can't get away with kidnaping my friend!"

"Uh, sure thing kid," Bob said.

"Don't worry, we'll do all we can to get those conspirators," Joe said, patting Elaine's shoulder. 

"And the Past is not all they'll need saving from..." 

***

Grimly Marianne poured Presley's blood out of the centrifuge tube. Her hands shook as she added the cells to a buffered solution. The minutes ticked by as she knew the chemicals would cause the cell membranes to burst, leaking their contents. Only the white cells would do, for only they had the precious genes in their nucleuses. 

Then came tense moments as she changed buffer yet again, and started to wind the strange thread on her stirring bar. The white goo landed in several vials of liquid, stirring fast with the small white capsule magnetic bar whirling in it. Slowly she poured the thick clear gel into the upright glass frame. While it hardened the strange enzymes were chopping Presley's DNA into little bits. She'd done this before, separating the DNA from the thousands of other molecules in a typical cell. Under the watchful eye of Scarab she mixed and injected the dilute samples into the tiny squares at the top of her gel. A flip of the switch, and the little blue lanes began to creep down the gel in segmented bands.

"How long is this going to take?" Scarab hissed.

"As long as it takes. I must find the right markers. And how can you be sure which sequence you even want to use?"

"Enough to let me mingle it with mine..." Scarab hissed. 

Under his yellowed gaze she flinched, hands shaking as she began to turn on her DNA amplifier, a device that would reproduce any DNA molecule, and copy it like a copy machine rattled off facsimiles of a dictionary. Just what he was asking of her seemed impossible. 

Scarab busied himself with stirring the contents of a strange flask. Odd ingredients she couldn't begin to guess at landed in the foul smelling liquid. Presley strained against his straps. Very slowly Marianne looked at the bottle of polyacrilamide, reading the words, neurotoxin. A million chemicals she could taint it with that could kill the old wizard. Yet would she sink so low?

There had to be a way to stop him. Marianne saw the gel hardening. Ever so slowly she disassembled the apparatus, extracting the glass pieces with the gel sandwiched between them.

"It is done?" Scarab asked her.

"Yes..." she said. "But I must stain it..."

"Be quick about it!" he snapped.

"Don't rush... if this tears," she muttered, struggling to peel the gel off the bottom plate. Her hands shook as she wrestled with it.

"You don't need to play," he snapped. "Just throw the blasted thing into the brew..."

Scarab poured a foul smelling glass of the odd steamy brew into a goblet, thrusting it towards her. If he thinks you can put an electrophoresis gel into that... he must be joking... she laughed mentally. But it might kill him... and could she do that... not saying anything. But the world could do without Scarab. Painful and quick the polyacrilamide carrying Presley's DNA would dissolve into that stew of potion. And poison the wizard quickly.

No more Scarab, no more problem. But it was murder. Did it justify the ends?

"Drat this gel, I'm afraid it will tear," Marianne grumbled, backing ever so slowly to Presley. She noticed that one of his hands was ever so slowly slipping out of its Velcro strip. Her spatula moved under the delicate gel, peeling it off the glass sheet.

"Oh, drat I forgot to get the stain..." she muttered.

Scarab growled. Marianne suddenly shrieked as the bottom glass slide shattered into a million pieces on the floor. She grabbed the electrophoresis gel in her hands, the flat slab waving in her grip like a sheet of tissue paper.

"You will give me the DNA extract of the boy now!" Scarab snarled. Then his jaw dropped as the gel accidentally ripped in half. 

"Oops... clumsy me," Marianne said. "Now I'll have to get another blood sample..."

"Idiot!" Scarab snarled. "You think to delay me?"

Marianne rubbed the gel on her hands, reaching behind her as she moved to Presley's right hand. Scarab snarled as he advanced on the hapless scientist.

"Give that to me... now! Give me that gel!"

"I won't let you have a hair on his head!" Marianne cried, smearing the gel onto Presley's wrist. He gasped, realizing it was easier to slip his wrist out. 

"Give that back you... don't you know your brother could die for this?"

"I won't work hocus pocus for you!" Marianne hissed back, throwing the gel on the floor and stepping on it. Instantly she dove for the acid, tossing it upon the remnants of the electrophoresis gel.

"No!" Scarab shouted.

"And he is alive and well, no thanks to you! I'm through playing Dr. Moreau for you!"

"You have defied me for the last time. It is a shame to bid farewell to such a brilliant mind as yours... but I cannot let you leave with this knowledge of what you have attempted."

"Ms. Ellis!" Presley cried as he jerked his wrist out. Lubricated by the smashed electrophoresis gel, his wrist was free! Scarab snarled as the scientist slipped between him and the boy. A blast from his scepter hit her hand, and she gasped as she felt the sting of the fire. She had moved away just in the nick of time

to prevent being singed.

"Is that the best you can do?" Marianne asked, wringing her hand. "Singe the poor helpless little scientist as the big bad wizard?"

"You are dancing with oblivion! I wont' be stopped! If I cannot have the boy's DNA essence, I will take his spirit here and now!"

Marianne struggled to hold up a magical shield, but it soon fizzled as his blast hit it. Yet it was long enough to protect Presley as she blocked him from Scarab's view. Presley realized she was distracting Scarab, giving him time to reach across and free his other hand. He reached for his amulet.

"You dare interrupt my destiny!" Scarab snarled. "Very well... die like the idiot you are!"

Scarab's claw raised, as he chanted an ancient spell, "Take the essence from this sacrifice... that her Ka may sustain this decayed form!"

Marianne drew in her breath sharply as she recognized the words in the Msirian tongue. A horrid spell she had seen in Rath's scrolls about death. Harsh syllables dropped from his dry tongue, reaching across the lab to her. Each beat of her heart suddenly became a major effort. Gasping she felt a heavy weight pressing down on her chest. Every spell she tried to think of seemed to fizzle with the draining energy that leeched out towards him. Presley desperately fumbled with the other straps as he saw the scientist stumbling against the lab counters.

"Your life force is strong, Dr. Ellis. It will sustain me for at least a few decades... if I cannot have the boy!"

"No, I won't let you..." she choked, fighting the inexorable tugging upon her soul. "I cannot... let you win!"

Beryl energy crackled around her as she lifted her hand. It was so hard to summon even the most easy of barriers, the very first spell Rath had taught her was next to impossible. "Oh Lord what's wrong with me!"

"Let go, Marianne." came a soft voice. She seemed to see flashes of light, as time slowed. Scarab's wrinkled features fixed into a devilish grin of delight.

"But my powers are useless."

"The power of faith is far stronger. Let go of that which you have taken for granted. For ever since your brow was christened, I have watched you. We all have. Let go and say my name, ask for my help, and all will be well."

"Who be you?" she asked aloud. 

"Those of the lands of your origin... whom you pay homage. You know us as of old... say our names and be transformed. You had the power within you all along..."

Images shifted. As Scarab advanced upon her, she noticed how monstrous he seemed. An evil stinking worm. Worms, dragons... not all were bad. And there was an ancient legend, of one who slew monsters. In her mind's eye she the brave knight astride his white horse, lance in hand as he held it over the Worm, the evil dragon. Another figure, of ancient times, his white cross upon blue that was Scotland's standard next to the Princess in the balcony of the Castle. Half of her was from this ancient source. For the blood flowed even still in her veins. "Andrew...George... you called me in my dreams..." she stammered.

"Pray to whatever deities you believe, woman. For your mind will be mine!" Scarab hissed, as his eyes fixed into hers. By now he seized her throat, reaching through the remains of her crumbling barrier. She gasped as she felt her thoughts leeching through that evil gaze. Instantly she blocked the probes, trying to remember what Sohkarra had taught her about shielding her mind. Unfortunately she faced a far more ancient mind, with centuries of experience. But Scarab gasped, a blaze of energy hitting him from behind. For over his shoulder he saw Presley grabbing his Amulet from Heka. Already he had freed himself from the table. And now the Prince turned to face Scarab, amulet raised.

"Let her go, beetle-head!" Presley shouted. "Or I fire again!"

"Treachery!" he roared, hurling Marianne aside. The scientist hit the floor with a dull thud as Scarab leapt after the fleeing Presley. 

Slowly Marianne shook her head, as she lifted it from the lab floor. Slowly she climbed to her knees, feebly shouting, "Stop!"

"You cannot presume to stand against me, you who have no shred of magic!"

"You are evil, and I must stop you... no matter the cost..." Marianne's voice came. Climbing to her feet she threw herself between Scarab and the fleeing Presley. She gripped him in her arms, backing away as Presley held close to her waist. 

"George and Andrew, I summon thine aid..." she stammered out. Warmth surrounded her as a beryl radiance flashed before her eyes.

"Oh whoa! Where did you get that armor?" Presley asked.

"What..." she gasped. Scarab's blast crashed against her, the purple lightening snaking over her form. Her eyes peered from behind a slatted visor, safe from harm!

Scarab moaned in dismay as he saw the new development. "I don't care! You'll soon die anyway! Spirit of the True Rapses, come forth... I scarab Command you..."

Suddenly Marianne gestured, and an odd tri cornered shield formed on her wrist. Scarab's crimson claws shattered as the Shield blocked them from both. "You command no spirit, oh evil one..."

Scarab grabbed Heka, squeezing her unceremoniously as she belched fire. Yet Marianne held up the gleaming white and red shield, the image of a dragon and knight rampant in its upper left corner. Presley squeezed his eyes shut as Heka's fireballs roared. Slowly he opened one eye and noticed the shield was stopping the flames, diverting them into twin opposing streams that roared elsewhere into the lab.

"We must get out of here..." Marianne said, pulling him along with her as she came towards the door.

"You fools, there is no escape!" Scarab laughed, ripping off his robes as he transformed. Raising a purple claw he fired a magical missile at her. It too glanced off her shield. Desperately Presley tugged at the resistant doorknob, to no avail.

"We're locked in..."

"No we're not..." Marianne said, covering Scarab with her shield as she passed her other hand over the door. In a shimmer the doorknob and bolt became carbon. Presley gave the door a good kick, pulling Marianne after him. Both ran for their lives in the hallway. Magical bolts ricocheted against Marianne's armor, spots of white-hot heat against chain mail. Yet it held.

Dimly lit hallways stretched before the scientist and the boy. Odd carvings decorated the walls, as Marianne felt her armored boots pounding carpet. Just how long would this armor last, she wondered. Was it anything like that of the Guardians?

"How in the heck can you have armor?" Presley breathed as they stopped to rest. 

"I... don't know," Marianne said, as she glanced at the shield. "But it's odd. This is the Shield of St. George... England's national saint... and look here... he is on the top with the Dragon..."

"Whoa... wait a minute! You mean..."

"I cannot rationally explain it..."

"Great, but right now we gotta blow..."

"Let's try this way," Marianne said gripping her gauntleted hand in his.

***

"I cannot believe it! Does every confounded friend of those Mummies have magical powers?" Scarab complained as he motioned to his Shabti. There was no sign of the boy or the woman so far. How insulting to have to root through his own headquarters for his quarry! 

"Well boss, it just goes to show we don't know everything, now do we?"

"Who is we, Heka?" he snarled, squeezing her till she coughed. "I don't recall you giving me any such indication. And as for you knowing as much as me?"

"I was stuck in that tomb for 35 centuries too... oh great one... how could I have not learned from your... brilliance..." Heka coughed. Scarab's grip loosened at her flattery.

"You're fortunate I have need of your... talents. But soon I will have the boy, and that woman. Powers or not... she will perish for defying my will..."

***

"Quickly... the trail leads this way..." JaKal shouted, flying ahead of the Hot Ra. Sohkarra drove the Hot Ra, Nefertina having remained behind at the hospital to wait with Cameron. Armon saw the Princess tense up as she sensed something. 

Rath flew in the Skycophagus, ahead of them all. A sea of conflicting emotions, he didn't know whether to be angry towards Marianne, or pleased she might still be alive.

"I sense a source of great power. And that of Scarab... I've finally managed to punch through his magic..."

"The amulet signal's coming from there..." Rath spoke, ankh in hand.

"Step on it, Princess..." Armon said. "Something tells me we'd better..."

***

Marianne and Presley pounded their feet against the endless stairs. Quickly they panted as they pushed open the swinging door. Marianne peered out onto a tar beach. Air vents whirled in the open air, sweetly smelling of elusive freedom. "We're still in San Fran..." Presley gasped. "There's the Golden Gate!" 

"I think I know where... somewhere by the bay..." Marianne said, emerging with Presley's hand in hers. Blinking in the sunlight, she shielded her eyes with one gauntleted hand to survey the landscape. Through the slits she could glimpse nearby spires of the Bank building, and a huge pyramid shaped structure that was perhaps Scarab's place. The green square of Golden Gate Park spread verdantly along several city blocks, a half mile away. Low hills rimmed the horizon.

"Fools, you have trapped yourselves..." Came Scarab's cackle as he fluttered up from one side of the building.

Marianne narrowed her eyes, raising her hand as she concentrated. A greenish mist hissed towards Scarab. As he coughed and spluttered, she and Presley ducked behind the shelter of the utilities brick building.

"Phew it smells like a swimming pool," Presley pinched his nose.

"Chlorine gas..." she said. "Rather nasty... but since he's close to immortal... it won't hold him for long."

"Curse you, infernal meddlesome woman!" Scarab wheezed, as he dropped to the tar beach. Slowly he marshaled his power to heal his suffocating lungs.

"Oh no, I curse you, with this arrow!" came a voice that made their hearts leap. An arrow crashed into Scarab's from behind, sizzling against his armor.

"JaKal!" Presley screamed with joy. For the golden Hawk circled, arrow on string as he fired another shot at Scarab.

Several Shabti emerged from the staircase blockhouse. Aiming their staves they fired towards JaKal. Yet he was quickly joined by a figure in gold horse armor, which seemed to float in midair. Magical energies surged against the Shabti, knocking several over.

Scarab got up, hurling fire towards JaKal. Marianne focused her strength, running towards Scarab as she held her shield before her. Bodily she slammed into him, pushing him aside. JaKal swooped down, grabbing up Presley on his next pass.

"JaKal! It's Marianne! She's alive!" 

"Horus be praised... where is she?" JaKal asked. "And who is that warrior with you..."

"Cant you guess?" Presley asked him as JaKal flew him to safety. 

"Your paramour has deserted you," Scarab laughed at Sohkarra, as he recovered. Shabti grabbed Marianne, holding her close as she fought against them. Yet their rays were ineffective against her chainmail as she kicked and punched. Easily two of them shattered from blows of her armored fists. A clay fist smashed as soon as it hit St. George's shield.

"Not so!" she laughed. For the Skycophagus suddenly swooped in, dropping Armon as he landed with a thud. Golden arm swinging, he smashed the Shabti advancing upon Sohkarra.

"My thanks, big brother," she said.

"Anytime, my honorary sister..."

"Rraagh! Enough of this!" Scarab shouted, purple energies crackling as they swept the entire areas of the tar beach. A stray beam hit Armon, as Sohkarra rushed to help him. A flying bit of Shabti crashed against her, stunning her. Head hurting she tried to keep the advancing Shabti off with a telekinetic shield.

Marianne placed herself between Scarab and her friends, holding up St. George's shield against the purple blasts. Several shots caromed off, shattering his own Shabti. There came a fast jetting nose as the Skycophagus swooped down once more, firing its lasers towards Scarab. Sohkarra recovered her wits, speaking a healing spell over the stunned Armon.

Scarab turned his attention to the Skycophagus, firing a shot towards it that crashed against one wing. A familiar cobra shape tumbled out, to safety as it rolled onto the tar beach. Pulling his sword, Rath shook himself off. Two approaching Shabti were quickly dispatched.

"A stunning example of brain over..."

"Rath look out!" came a familiar voice. He saw a figure in silver armor, carrying a red and white shield as it approached. Taking its shield it bashed a Shabti away with a flying tackle. The Shabti tottered at the edge of the roof, till a kick from a silver boot sent it flying.

"What in the name of Ptah?" Rath gasped as the figure faced him. It resembled that he'd seen in that movie Excalibur, about King Arthur. And that red cross upon its white shield... looked oddly familiar, as did the design of the knight and the Dragon upon it. 

Armon and Sohkarra advanced upon Scarab, Armon's fist upraised as he sent it pounding into the floor. The rumbling shook the whole building, knocking several Shabti off their feet. Unfortunately it knocked Sohkarra off balance, her telekinetic power reaching out to levitate her. 

Beside Rath, the silver figure tottered on its feet, knocking into him as both of them sprawled headlong on the tar beach. Rath shook his head, straightening out his cobra helmet as he moved off the small armored one. He helped it to stand.

"By the Wings of Horus! Who, what... are you?"

"I... am rather hurt you don't recognize me, sweetheart..." came the voice, a hint of teasing in it. The figure lifted its visor to reveal a most welcome face.

"By Osiris it cannot be!" he gasped, grabbing her in his arms and pulling her close. "Marianne my love you are alive!!!"

"Rath... whoop!" she grunted as he whirled her around in his glee. "I'm glad to see you as well..."

"I thought you had perished!" he laughed, wrapping her in his arms despite the fact they were right in the middle of a battle! Marianne pulled him close, hugging him through the thickness of both their armors. Rath planted frantic kisses on her face, Marianne laughing as he did so.

"Touching reunion, but you will not survive to enjoy it!" Scarab snarled, as he sent a hale of fire at both. The scientist twisted her body to block the blow, collapsing limp in Rath's hands as the force threw them both headlong.

"I beg to differ!" Sohkarra shouted. Reaching out with her mind she hurled a percussive telekinetic force at him. The impact crashed against him like a tidal wave, sending Scarab over the edge of the building. A fireblast of Magic from Rath crashed against Scarab's claw as it tried to hook onto the ledge.

"Nooooo!" he cried, a blast wildly sent towards them. As it crashed into the ceiling, it hit the air coolant system. Suddenly there came an explosion that sent them all reeling. Sohkarra quickly wrapped everyone in her power, struggling as she lowered them safely to the street four stories below. Shakily she got to her feet as JaKal defended Presley a few hundred feet away.

"Sohkarra!" the Hunter cried, rushing toward her.

"JaKal! Presley, thank Isis you are all right... and Marianne..."

"Is alive and well... if a bit shaken..." Rath announced, rubbing his own head. Everyone turned, to see Rath holding a strange figure on his knees, which appeared dizzy. Sohkarra was stunned to see the silver armor covering its body. Within she sensed Marianne's mind. Rath pulled off the helmet to reveal Marianne's face, her eyes blinking open to stare up at both of them. A blue tabard covered a suit of chainmail with platemail armor on her legs and feet. A white "x" cross was on the front of the blue, belted with an ornate swordbelt. 

"Is she all right?" Armon asked, wondering at the strange armor.

"She's gone medieval," Presley said as he came up leading JaKal by the arm. "Like a knight of King Arthur."

"It's magical, all right," Rath muttered, waving his ankh over the armor. Sohkarra helped give a mental push to bring Marianne around. "And it's the source of the strange power I saw earlier..."

"Still going on about that rubbish?" came Marianne's voice as she stumbled into consciousness. 

"Er..." Rath said, a bit awkward.

"I'm glad to see you too," she laughed, and smiled weakly up at him. "I feel so drained..."

"And well you should," Sohkarra said as she leaned over her with a relived smile. "That armor is very much like that which we summon..."

"We thought you had died!" JaKal came forwards, leaning over her as Rath held her upon his lap tenderly. There came a glow as the armor fizzled out into nothingness. Armon too leaned over, helping Rath to lift Marianne in his arms between them. 

"Died?" she asked, bewildered as she regarded the concerned faces.

"Yes, but I thank Ra you are alive..." Sohkarra said, taking her hand. 

"We were all set to avenge you..." Armon said. 

"It was the Prince that kept the hope you were still living," JaKal said, holding Presley close.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a rather long story?" she asked, feeling confused as she looked up at Rath. 

"It's far too complicated to explain right now..." he said, and stopped himself. "At least... till we get back to the Sphinx..."

Everyone laughed with relief as Marianne's hand reached up to stroke his face. Gently Rath returned the caress, smiling as he carried her back to the awaiting Hot Ra. Yet a nagging thought bothered him. What did this new armor's manifestation suggest? Would somehow it threaten the study of Heka she undertook with him?

"Sohkarra, what is the source of her power?" JaKal asked her as they rolled towards the hospital to meet Cameron and Nefertina. Sohkarra flew in the Skycophagus to keep up with JaKal.

"I cannot answer you, my heart," Sohkarra said to herself. "The road ahead is unclear for her power. That part is hidden from my perceptions. But some greater power has stood by her as our patron gods have by us. But I only sense goodness from its source. We were silly to think it

a threat to the Prince. For clearly it saved his life, as well as Marianne's."

"It would seem that we don't fully understand the magic that may exist in this new world," JaKal mused. 

"Or other magic that have yet to be rediscovered," Sohkarra told him. 

"Who cares," Armon said over the communicator. "At least she's still alive!" 

***

"So, let me get this straight... you had thought I had died in a terrorist attack... on the museum?" 

Marianne said to her brother Cameron, who sat up in bed by now. Everyone was gathered in his hospital room, Nefertina's hand in his.

"That's right..." said Sohkarra, in her disguise as Jaime Garret. 

"It was some demented bunch of blokes that called themselves the Preserve the Past society..."

Cameron said, anger and disgust as he said their name. "The Museum was their latest target..."

Marianne shivered, as Rath... or rather Rutherford, gripped her hand. "Just the thought of them harming innocent people makes me quite ill..."

"Fortunately none have yet died from this accident," Sohkarra said firmly. "And I have a feeling who was behind that..."

JaKal returned her look of affirmation. Neither dared say the name aloud, for fear of Cameron again discovering their secret. "You do?" Cameron asked. "I'd love to get my hands on their throat... and how did you survive Marianne?"

"I was being held hostage. But somehow I managed to escape. But I am afraid that I cannot remember what I was working on. The next thing I remember was waking up in Rutherford's arms, with Jack and Jaime standing over me..."

"Yes. We called the police, but by the time they got there, everything was pretty much blown up..." JaKal said. And Sohkarra had been clever, using her powers to slightly alter the fireman's perception to think that she and the Mummies were fellow police officers who had helped rescue a hostage. In fact they all had little recollection of the event, except thinking it was perhaps the group that had planted the bomb in the first place.

"I wonder if they'll strike next," Armon couldn't resist asking.

"Well if they do, they had best stay clear... of whomever it was that stopped them," Nefertina said. "Because I'm sure they'll think twice..."

"How do you feel Cameron? I'm terribly sorry for all the anguish I must have put you all through... thinking I was dead..."

"It's not your fault," Armon said. "After all..."

"You gotta admit not every dead person can claim coming back to life..." Nefertina said, and everyone stared at her.

"But weren't you scared... when they had kidnaped you?"

"Yes... but in some way I was being looked after," Marianne said, glancing down at her hands. 

"You were," Cameron said, extending his hand to her. 

"Definitely, in more ways then you realize," Sohkarra said cryptically. "I always did know there was something more to you then you first knew yourself..."

"What does that mean?" Rath asked.

"We all have our secrets that are not always revealed to us... save at the proper time," Sohkarra smiled simply. 

"You could have warned me," Marianne looked at her rather pointedly.

"Well, I never thought you would have access to it so soon," Sohkarra scratched her head.

"It was my manipulations that revealed it..." Rath began, but shut up when Cameron glanced at both of them in confusion.

"Ixnay guys," Nefertina hissed. 

***

**__**

Epilogue

Soft lights twinkled in the distance as she stood on her balcony. Marianne felt the cool breezes of night whispering into her ears. Slowly she closed her eyes and listened to the wind, as if it were saying something to her. Reality had yet again changed, and nothing would be the same. Just how complicated was her life going to become now? 

"My love," Rath said, resting a hand on her shoulder. He was in his blush of life form, gently caressing her back muscles. From behind he passed both arms around her, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Rath," she breathed, sipping a bit of wine that rolled down her parched throat. 

"If I were to lose you..." Rath murmured into her ear.

"Yes... I know..." she drew in her breath, as he turned her to face him. From inside came the soft strains of Gustav Holst's the Planets on her stereo. Nefertina and Cameron's shadows danced from the yellow glow within, faint sounds of laughter drifting to their ears.

"Come on in you two," Nefertina coaxed. "There's plenty of wine..."

"I... somehow don't feel like celebrating," Marianne said as Rath firmly pulled her into the warmth of her living room. The snake hiplet around her black dress felt cool to the touch.

"You were dead, and came back to life, what else is there to say?" Cameron asked her, refilling her glass. "And that does call for a celebration..."

"Not everyone can say so," Nefertina smiled, her arm around Cameron's waist as she clinked her glass with Cam's, then Mary's. 

Marianne sighed again, Rath's arm drawing her even closer to his lean form. Both he and Cameron were splendid in their tuxedos, as was Nefertina in her red knee length evening gown with the splits up the side.

"We'd better hurry if we're going to make the symphony performance," Cameron checked his watch. "I called the cab to be hear at half past..."

Rath placed Marianne's blazer over her shoulders. "Wait," she muttered, moving into her room for one last detail. Soberly she caught her reflection in the mirror, her pale features hidden by the soft tones of makeup. Those thick framed black glasses were the rage, yet something was missing. Slowly she fitted the small shield pin hidden beneath piles of jewelry onto her jacket's lapel. To one side she caught the site of the wall picture, of the knight and the Dragon. And could swear it had moved.

"What does this mean?" she asked her mirror image again. "Why do I have the feeling that there is a barrier forming that I have no control over..."

"Marianne, we're ready to go," Cameron said softly, as his image joined hers in the mirror. "Are you ready... sis?"

"I... don't know. I am in some ways... but in others I don't know if I ever will be ready... to face any more changes..."

"Chin up sis," he kissed her cheek. "It's another birthday done. And another year alive... what more can you ask for? Thank God you're here to ask that question..."

"Thank God indeed," she muttered, glimpsing the image of the knight upon his horse, boldly stopping evil in its path. Dare she think this was her role? Why her?

"Why indeed.." she bade her reflection as she joined her brother, friend, and the man she loved. The moonlight flashed off the small shield pin of St. George she had placed upon her jacket, as the lights flicked out in the apartment, and Cameron pulled shut the door.

The night received two couples, glad to be alive, and firm in the knowledge that it was only a matter of time evil would strike again. A new fighter had found her strength, and the battle would never be the same. Nor the stakes ever higher in the gambit ahead.

She found little happiness that night at her love's side. Soberly Marianne sat there in Cameron's Jaguar convertible next to Rath, wondering why she felt the separation that had suddenly fallen betwixt them. Rath could not answer nor bring her out of the pall of sadness that had fallen over his love.

"But my love, you are alive! Can you not celebrate this simple truth?" he stroked her cheek.

"I am glad for that," she raised her head, eyes bright with a film of tears. "But this isn't the end. Only the beginning..."

***

Fin. 


End file.
